Green Sea of Darkness
by sympathex
Summary: James Norrington langweilt sich, Jack Sparrow ist auf der Flucht, und gemeinsam haben sie nicht nur vier Kinder, sondern auch eine ganze Menge Probleme am Hals. Sparrington!
1. Prolog

**Titel:** Green Sea of Darkness

**Fandom:** Fluch der Karibik

**Autorin:** Herrin des Schweigens (LadyOfTheSilent)

**Beta:** Polaris (Danke *knuddel*)

**Genre:** Action/Adventure, Thriller, Humor (ja, es darf gelacht werden :D )

**Rating:** R, wegen Gewaltszenen und Themen, die evtl. nicht jedem liegen

**Wörter:** ca. 60 000+

**Charaktere:** Jack Sparrow und James Norrington, mit Unterstützung nahezu aller bekannten Charas

**Pairings:** Jack/James

**Canon:** voll kompatibel mit "Curse of the Black Pearl", "Dead Man's Chest" und "At World's End", ignoriert allerdings den Epilog des dritten Teils

**Inhaltsangabe:** James Norrington langweilt sich, Jack Sparrow ist auf der Flucht, und gemeinsam haben sie nicht nur vier Kinder, sondern auch eine ganze Menge Probleme am Hals.

**Anmerkung der Autorin:** _Die Fanfiction wurde von Michael Marshalls Roman "Der sechste Klon" ("Geklont") inspiriert, es würde aber zu weit führen, von einem Crossover zu sprechen. Sie ist bereits weitestgehend fertiggestellt und wird von mir hier wöchentlich in Einzelabschnitten hochgeladen._

_Als "Green Sea of Darkness" - "Grünes Meer der Dunkelheit" bezeichneten die arabischen Geographen des Mittelalters die Gewässer jenseits von Kap Bojador in Nordwestafrika, südlich der kanarischen Inseln; der folgende Küstenabschnitt erlangte später traurige Berühmtheit als Wiege des transatlantischen Sklavenhandels._

**Green Sea of Darkness**

_Für True Romance und Polaris, die geholfen haben, James aus der Unterwelt zu locken._

„Oh Will, Liebling …", seufzte Elizabeth, als die Lippen ihres Ehemannes eine sinnliche Reise quer über ihr Schlüsselbein unternahmen. Es war ein lang ersehnter Vorstoß in unbekanntes Territorium, und sie konnte es kaum erwarten, bis jede auch noch so unscheinbare Stelle hinreichende Aufmerksamkeit erfahren hatte. Schließlich hatte sie lange genug auf ihre Hochzeitsnacht warten müssen, die nun paradoxerweise am späten Nachmittag und ganz unkonventionell am Strand von Shipwreck Island stattfand.

Eine Sache allerdings duldete keinen Aufschub.

„Will, warte …"

Es fiel ihr schwer, seine Zärtlichkeiten zu unterbrechen, doch ein reines Gewissen war ihr dieses Opfer allemal wert.

„Was ist los?" Widerstrebend ließ Will von Elizabeths Schlüsselbein ab und betrachtete sie zweifelnd.

„Oh, ich weiß", beantwortete er seine Frage schließlich selbst. „Es ist wegen Jack, nicht wahr?" Zerknirscht wandte er sich ab und begann, mit der Stiefelspitze im Sand zu scharren.

„Natürlich nicht!", erwiderte Elizabeth entrüstet. „Sei bitte nicht albern, Will, ich dachte, wir hätten das hinter uns!"

„Was ist es dann?" Mit prüfendem Blick betrachtete er die Sonne, die dem Horizont immer näher rückte. „Unsere Zeit wird knapp, Elizabeth."

„Ich weiß. Aber ich muss dir etwas sagen .... Es ist wegen James."

„Ha! Ich wusste es!"

Elizabeth seufzte frustriert. Ihr blieb nur zu hoffen, dass es ihm an Bord der _Flying_ _Dutchman_ gelingen würde, seine Eifersucht in den Griff zu bekommen. Sie war beinahe erstaunt festzustellen, dass er sie noch nicht verdächtigt hatte, an Barbossa, Gibbs oder gar Captain Teague interessiert zu sein – was allerdings auch daran liegen mochte, dass sie bisher keinen von ihnen namentlich erwähnt hatte.

„James starb, um mich und meine Crew zu retten. Er hat dieses Schicksal nicht verdient."

„Oh Elizabeth!", sagte Will sanft und zog sie in seine Arme - ob aus Erleichterung oder Mitgefühl, vielleicht sogar einer Mischung aus beidem vermochte sie nicht zu sagen. „Es tut mir leid, dass du so viel Schreckliches erleben musstest. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass …"

„Ich will, dass du mir versprichst, mit Calypso zu sprechen!"

„Was?!" Er ließ von ihr ab und stolperte rückwärts, seine Augen ungläubig auf ihre gerichtet.

„Sie hat Barbossa zurückgebracht, nicht wahr? Warum sollte sie das Gleiche nicht auch für James tun können?" Elizabeth wollte es nur schwer gelingen, ihre Ungeduld zu verbergen. Im Grunde hatte sie es ebenso eilig wie Will, das Thema zu beenden und sich angenehmeren Dingen zuzuwenden. Eine Diskussion erschien ihr sinnlos, und beinahe bereute sie, James Norrington überhaupt zur Sprache gebracht zu haben.

„Calypso ist eine Göttin", sagte Will überflüssigerweise. „Sie kann tun und lassen, was sie möchte. Und ich bezweifle, dass sie irgendein Interesse daran hätte, einen designierten Admiral zurückzubringen."

„Sie schuldet uns einen Gefallen", beharrte Elizabeth. „Und Gefühle können ihr nicht fremd sein, immerhin hat sie Davy Jones einmal geliebt." Als Will zweifelnd die Brauen runzelte, fügte sie schnell hinzu: „Selbst wenn es nicht in ihrer Natur lag, ihm treu zu bleiben."

Diese letzten Worte zeigten sofortige Wirkung. Entgegen Elizabeths Absicht schien Will den Verweis auf Calypsos Untreue für eine versteckte Drohung zu halten und reagierte prompt. Er straffte die Schultern und richtete sich kerzengerade auf, dann sagte er ruhig und mit fester Stimme: „Nun gut, ich werde sie fragen. Aber ich kann dir nichts versprechen."

„Danke, Will." Lächelnd ging Elizabeth auf ihn zu und hauchte einen betont unschuldigen Kuss auf seine Wange. „Ich wusste, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann."

„Immer", erwiderte er, während er eine widerspenstige Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht strich. Er sah aus, als wollte noch etwas hinzufügen - vielleicht, dass er immer für sie da sein würde, selbst auf See, im Totenreich und am anderen Ende der Welt, doch sie legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und schenkte ihm ihr schönstes Lächeln.

„Es wird Zeit", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme. „Könntest du mich vielleicht daran erinnern, wo wir stehengeblieben waren?"

Will lächelte ebenfalls. Und er ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten.


	2. Kapitel 1

Die unglaubliche Geschichte des Admiral James Norrington war auch Wochen nach seiner Ankunft noch das vorherrschende Gesprächsthema in Port Royal. Obwohl ihn die wenigsten tatsächlich zu Gesicht bekommen hatten, schien er von der Aura eines Heiligen umgeben. Einige schrieben ihm gar übernatürliche Kräfte zu und es hätte wohl niemanden verwundert, wäre die schützende Hand Gottes persönlich in seinem Schlepptau erschienen. Schließlich konnte er den spektakulären Untergang der _Endeavour_ kaum ohne himmlischen Beistand überlebt haben, ganz gleich, was man sich über seinen Heldenmut und seine herausragenden nautischen Fähigkeiten erzählen mochte.

Noch bevor er selbst die Hafeneinfahrt von Port Royal passiert hatte, spekulierte die gesamte Stadt über seine vermeintlichen Überlebenskampf und all die einsamen Tage und Nächte, die er auf dem Wasser treibend zugebracht hatte. In den Spelunken trank man darauf, dass er den schrecklichsten Piraten der Karibik entwischt war, und selbst die Sonntagspredigt einiger abenteuerlustiger Pastoren ließ ihn nicht unverschont. Ein dichterisch begabter Gastwirt schrieb sogar eine Ballade, die jedoch schnell in Vergessenheit geriet, weil sich niemand ihren Text merken konnte.

Allein James Norrington selbst konnte keinerlei Angaben zu seiner eigenen Geschichte machen. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er auf der _Flying Dutchman_, dem berüchtigten Schiff des Davy Jones gewesen war, doch diese Information verschwieg er beharrlich. Wie er richtig vermutete, hätte ihm ja doch niemand geglaubt. Er hatte Elizabeth Swann zur Flucht und sich selbst damit ins Jenseits verholfen. Auch daran konnte er sich noch verschwommen erinnern, doch was danach passiert war, glich einem Strudel aus Stille und Dunkelheit, dem er keine Details abzuringen vermochte.

Und dann war er plötzlich am Kai von Bridgetown aufgewacht, gekleidet in eine Uniform der _East India Trading Company_, komplett mit Hut und Perücke. Er hatte keinerlei Erklärung dafür, wie er dort gelandet war - abgesehen von einer Vielzahl an gleichermaßen unglaublichen Mutmaßungen, die er eine nach der anderen wieder verwarf. Seine Großmutter zuhause in Surrey hatte ihm als Kind einmal von einem Frosch erzählt, der an einem heiteren Sommernachmittag plötzlich vom Himmel gefallen war.

Nun, James wusste jetzt, wie sich dieser Frosch wohl gefühlt haben mochte.

Schließlich war er an Bord eines Handelsschiffes nach Port Royal zurückgekehrt und hatte dort erfahren müssen, dass es eine Schlacht gegeben hatte, bei der überraschenderweise niemand zu Schaden gekommen war. Niemand, außer Lord Cutler Beckett und seiner Besatzung. Augenzeugen berichteten von einem riesigen Mahlstrom, der sich urplötzlich vor ihnen aufgetan und zwei Schiffe verschlungen hatte. Eben diese beiden Schiffe waren nach einer ganzen Weile wieder aufgetaucht und hatten die _Endeavour_, das Flaggschiff der _East India Trading Company_ in Stücke geschossen. James Norrington, der zu Cutler Becketts unmittelbarer Entourage zählte, schien den Angriff als einziger überlebt zu haben.

So war die ganze Angelegenheit beiseite gelegt worden, ohne dass eine übersinnliche Erklärung überhaupt nur in Erwägung gezogen werden musste. Wie er nach Bridgetown gekommen war, blieb natürlich der Spekulation überlassen, zufällig vorbeikommende Eingeborene erschienen Samuel Bridenbaugh, Cutler Becketts hastig ernanntem Nachfolger jedoch eine mögliche Option. Er war eigens aus Barbados angereist, um seine erste Amtshandlung anzutreten und den mysteriösen Tod seines Vorgängers zu untersuchen. James hatte den Eindruck gewonnen, dass er die Sache so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen wollte, um sich in Ruhe seiner frisch angetrauten Ehefrau widmen zu können. Sie war ein zartes Ding, jung und blond, und damit in jeder Hinsicht das genaue Gegenteil von Bridenbaugh, dessen Leibesfülle an einen gestrandeten Wal erinnerte.

Bei dem Gedanken an Mrs. Bridenbaughs engelsgleiches Erscheinungsbild vollführte James' Magen einen schmerzhaften Salto. Nicht lange nach seiner Rückkehr hatte er sie in Begleitung ihres Mannes durch die Stadt spazieren sehen, ein Traum in hellblauer Seide, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er geglaubt, Elizabeth Swann vor sich zu haben. Er wollte ihr entgegenlaufen, doch just in diesem Augenblick hatte seine Haushälterin Mrs. Lidford zum Tee geläutet und ihm damit die Peinlichkeit einer solchen Szene erspart.

Nach drei Wochen des Grübelns war James schließlich zu seinem neuen Vorgesetzten beordert worden. Das Gespräch war informell gewesen und hatte nicht länger als eine halbe Stunde gedauert. Bridenbaugh hatte Becketts Büro nahe Fort Charles sang- und klanglos übernommen und sich auch nicht die Mühe gemacht, etwas daran zu verändern. James erkannte die riesige Weltkarte an der Wand wieder, ebenso den Cognacschwenker und sogar das Teeservice. Bridenbaugh hatte ihm weder Tee noch Cognac angeboten, doch auf derlei Plattitüden hätte James ohnehin nie sonderlich großen Wert gelegt.

Stattdessen hatte er gehofft, ein wenig Licht in das Dunkel seiner derzeitigen Existenz zu bringen. Leider vergeblich, wie sich nur allzu schnell herausgestellt hatte.

„Sir?", ergriff er noch einmal das Wort, nachdem ihn Bridenbaugh freundlich aber bestimmt entlassen hatte. Er hatte die Frage eigentlich nicht stellen wollen, doch die Worte hatten sich ganz von selbst auf seine Zunge geschlichen. „Wisst Ihr, was mit Elizabeth Swann geschehen ist?"

Falls die Frage Bridenbaugh überraschte, zeigte er es nicht. „Leider nein, Admiral. Von ihr fehlt nach wie vor jede Spur, ebenso wie von ihrem Verlobten."

„Und ihrem Vater. Lord Beckett hat Gouverneur Swann umgebracht."

„Das sagtet Ihr bereits. Ich rate Euch, in dieser Angelegenheit den neuen Gouverneur zu konsultieren. Sobald er hier eingetroffen ist, versteht sich." Die Schärfe in Bridenbaughs Worten ließ nicht den geringsten Zweifel daran aufkommen, dass er die Sache für erledigt hielt. Ein Mordfall kam ihm denkbar ungelegen – insbesondere einer, in den sein Vorgänger und Mentor verwickelt war. Demonstrativ legte er ein Aktenbündel beiseite, das rein gar nichts mit der Sache zu tun hatte und nickte seinem Gast zu. Norrington verstand und wandte sich zur Tür, als ihn Bridenbaughs Stimme noch einmal einholte.

„Oh, und Admiral: Wenn ich Euch einen guten Rat geben darf: Ruht Euch ein wenig aus und versucht, die ganze Sache zu vergessen. Ich werde in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft nach Barbados zurückkehren, und die _Company_ braucht einen Repräsentanten in Port Royal. Ich hoffe, auf Euch zählen zu dürfen."

*~*

Er durfte. Wider besseren Wissens (und Gewissens) fand sich James Norrington nur wenige Wochen später an einem überdimensionierten Schreibtisch wieder. Natürlich war er auch als Commodore mit vielerlei Papierkram belästigt worden, allerdings war er damals vor allem Seemann gewesen, hatte Schiffe inspiziert und von Zeit zu Zeit Jagd auf eine Handvoll Piraten gemacht. Damit war nun endgültig Schluss. Sein Gehalt hatte eine beträchtliche Verbesserung erfahren, dafür beschränkte sich sein Aufgabenfeld nun darauf, Unterlagen zu sichten, Unterschriften zu leisten und möglichst wenige Fragen zu stellen. Kurz und gut: Er langweilte sich schrecklich.

Cutler Becketts Büro war nun endgültig in seinen Besitz übergegangen, minus des Teeservices, des Cognacschwenkers und der Weltkarte, die er durch ein monumentales Ölgemälde ersetzt hatte. Sturmumtoste Wellen brachen sich am Bug eines stolzen Dreimasters, dessen blendend weiße Segel sich in einen aschgrauen Himmel erhoben, das Ensemble eingefasst in einen schweren Silberrahmen. Norringtons Assistent Jeremiah Talbot fand das Bild deprimierend, was auch durchaus der Wahrheit entsprach.

James _wollte_ deprimiert sein. Immerhin war er nicht nur im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes vom Himmel gefallen, ohne die von Gott geschuldete Erklärung zu erhalten; seine Freunde waren allesamt tot, und es stand zu befürchten, dass er selbst einen nicht unerheblichen Teil dazu beigetragen hatte. Selbst Sparrow hatte diesmal offenbar mit dem Leben bezahlt, was James näher ging, als erwartet. Sicher, der Pirat war eine Nervensäge und das eiternde Geschwür seiner ruhigen Tage in Port Royal gewesen, doch er hatte auch einen exzellenten Sündenbock abgegeben. Über all die Jahre hatte es James' Gewissen sichtlich erleichtert, die Schuld für den Verlust seiner Verlobten, seines Schiffes und schlussendlich seines Postens bei Sparrow zu suchen. Der notorische Gauner machte sich offenbar einen Spaß daraus, sein Leben systematisch zu zerstören. Und nun war er fort, und James musste diese Aufgabe selbst übernehmen.

Bisher hatte er sich damit auch alle Mühe gegeben. Er hätte seine Beziehungen bei der Royal Navy spielen lassen und einen Posten irgendwo in den Kolonien annehmen können. Er hätte nach England zurückkehren oder sogar Ferien machen können. Doch stattdessen hatte er Bridenbaughs Angebot akzeptiert und betätigte sich nunmehr als Buchhalter. Der niemals schrumpfende Stapel Pergament auf seinem Schreibtisch war eine Quelle beständiger Frustration, die ihn auch an diesem Abend bis lange nach Sonnenuntergang im Büro hielt.

Er war mittlerweile so verzweifelt, dass er jegliche Dinnereinladung annahm, die sich ihm bot. Allein in der letzten Woche hatte er drei Matronen mit heiratswilligen Töchtern einen Besuch abgestattet, doch ausgerechnet an diesem Abend schien niemand in Port Royal eine Gesellschaft zu geben. Er seufzte tief, goss sich ein Glas Rotwein ein und wandte sich wieder den Papieren zu. Eine Frachtliste, eine Einfuhrerlaubnis, ein Gesuch um finanzielle Mittel für die Erneuerung der Takelage eines Schiffes, ein Fall von Piraterie an der westafrikanischen Goldküste …

Er seufzte noch einmal und ging zu dem großen Regal hinüber, in dem Beckett seine Akten aufbewahrt hatte. Trotz seiner Bemühungen war es James nach wie vor nicht gelungen, die Arbeitsweise der _Company_ zu durchschauen. Talbot war ihm eine große Hilfe, doch auf sich allein gestellt war er noch immer so gut wie hilflos, wenn es um finanzielle Transaktionen ging. Alles drehte sich immer nur ums Geschäft, eine Denkweise, die er sich erst aneignen musste. So suchte er nach einem Hinweis darauf, wie Gelder für Reparaturarbeiten bisher gehandhabt worden waren und stieß schließlich auf ein Fach mit viel versprechender Aufschrift: „Schäden und Versicherung" stand dort in ordentlichen Lettern geschrieben und er zog den Kasten aufs Geradewohl heraus. Der Inhalt hielt allerdings keineswegs die Ordnung, die der äußere Anschein versprach und ergoss sich auf den Boden des Büros.

James stieß eine Reihe von Flüchen aus, die ihn aus dem Mund eines anderen sicherlich in Empörung versetzt hätten. Dann bückte er sich und machte sich daran, das angerichtete Chaos zu beseitigen. Mit fahrigen Bewegungen schob er die Papiere zu einem ordentlichen Stapel zusammen, ohne dabei auf ihren Inhalt zu achten. Er war beinahe fertig, als sein Blick von einem bekannten Namen angezogen wurde.

_Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!_

Mit klopfendem Herzen nahm er das entsprechende Schriftstück an sich und hielt es hoch, um im Kerzenschein besser lesen zu können. Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Das vergilbte Pergament war mit „Der Fall _Wicked Wench_" überschrieben und ein kurzer Blick auf den nachfolgenden Text zeigte unmissverständlich, dass eines der dunkelsten Kapitel seiner Vergangenheit soeben dabei war, ihm einen Besuch abzustatten.

Kanonendonner hallte in seinen Ohren wider, schwarzer Rauch senkte sich über ihn, und er erinnerte sich an die Schreie, zu grauenvoll, um jemals ganz aus seinem Gedächtnis zu verschwinden. Er war noch sehr jung gewesen, ein frischgebackener Lieutenant, und es war ganz sicher nicht seine Schuld gewesen. Auch nicht die des Kapitäns, denn er hatte nur einen Befehl befolgt. Schließlich hatte keiner von ihnen ahnen können, wie viele Menschen sich an Bord befanden. Menschen, die eigentlich gar keine sein durften und deren Schreie ihm doch so menschlich erschienen waren, wie kein anderer Laut, den er jemals zuvor gehört hatte. Und sie brannten.

_Gott, sie brannten wie Fackeln, bis das Feuer im Meer erlosch._

Norrington bemerkte nicht, wie sich seine Hände zu Fäusten ballten und das Pergament zerknüllten. _‚Schluss damit!'_, befahl er sich selbst. Er war übermüdet, deprimiert und hatte mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit zu viel getrunken. Seine Entdeckung war weder ein schlechtes Omen, noch ein Wink des Schicksals. Die _Wicked Wench_ war ein Schiff der _East India Trading Company_ gewesen, es war also völlig natürlich, dass sich die zugehörigen Unterlagen hier befanden. Er würde sie einfach zu den anderen auf den Stapel legen, alle zusammen zurück ins Regal stellen und nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. In einem plötzlichen Anflug von Pflichtbewusstsein strich er das Papier glatt, doch als er es zurücklegen wollte, schien sich eine unsichtbare Macht dagegen zu sträuben. Ihm war, als würde er seine eigenen Abgründe für alle Welt zugänglich in einem Aktenschrank deponieren - und dieses Gefühl machte ihm Angst. Kurz entschlossen rollte er das Pergament zusammen und steckte es in die Tasche seines Gehrocks.

So schnell er konnte raffte er den Rest zusammen und warf ihn achtlos zurück in das dafür vorgesehene Fach. Wahrscheinlich war es nun gänzlich unmöglich geworden, jemals auch nur ein Dokument darin wiederzufinden, doch das kümmerte ihn in diesem Augenblick herzlich wenig. Mit einem letzten, schuldbewussten Blick auf die ausstehende Korrespondenz löschte er die Lampen und verließ sein Büro.

Das Pergament knisterte leise in seiner Tasche und vermittelte ihm das beruhigende Gefühl, seinen Ruf gewahrt zu haben. Eigentlich, dachte er bei sich, war es doch ein Glück, dass er diese Unterlagen gefunden hatte. Vielleicht würde es ihm nun endlich gelingen, zu vergessen.

*~*

James Norringtons Domizil in Port Royal lag beinahe zwei Meilen vom Kontor der _Company_ entfernt, was ihm einen angenehmen Spaziergang am Meer entlang bescherte. Im Hafen lagen zwei Handelsschiffe, die _Constance_ und die _Dove_ vor Anker und schaukelten ruhig im Abendwind. James seufzte sehnsuchtsvoll und konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, seine Perücke abzunehmen. Das plötzliche Gefühl von Freiheit erinnerte ihn an all die Jahre auf See, und er schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Mit den Schreien der Möwen im Ohr versuchte er sich vorzustellen, der Steg unter seinen Füßen wäre die Kommandobrücke eines Schiffes, doch die Illusion war nur von kurzer Dauer. Jamaika weigerte sich rundheraus, im Rhythmus der Wellen zu schwanken; auch wenn Sparrows Gang Gegenteiliges hätte vermuten lassen.

_Schon wieder Sparrow! _

Es war ihm ein Rätsel, warum er immer und immer wieder an den verdammten Piraten denken musste. Seine Zeit als Crewmitglied der _Black Pearl_ gehörte keineswegs zu James' glücklichsten Erinnerungen, ebenso wenig wie der Verlust seines Schiffes oder der Schwertkampf auf der Isla Cruces. All diese Demütigungen fanden keinen Vermerk in den Akten der _Company_, den er vom Boden klauben, in die Tasche stecken und verschwinden lassen konnte.

Hungrig und erschöpft passierte er schließlich seine Gartenpforte, schritt an den duftenden Bougainvillea-Sträuchern vorbei und schloss die Haustüre auf. Die Eingangshalle war dunkel, was ihn keineswegs erstaunte. Mrs. Lidford war wohl schon vor einer ganzen Weile zu Bett gegangen, der Koch hatte Ausgang und Daisy, das Zimmermädchen war zu ihrer Familie nach Kingston gefahren. Er legte seinen Mantel ab und erwog, die Haushälterin wachzuklingeln, damit sie ihm das Abendessen aufwärmte, entschied sich jedoch im letzten Augenblick dagegen. Sie würde ja doch nicht aufstehen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie ihm die nächtliche Störung noch tagelang nachtragen würde.

„Neununddreißig Jahre auf dieser Erde und noch immer nicht dazu in der Lage, sich gegen seine Frau durchzusetzen. Wirklich beeindruckend, Admiral Norrington!", murmelte er vor sich hin, während er die Tür zum Salon öffnete. Er war angenehm überrascht, dort nicht nur brennende Kerzen, sondern auch ein Tablett vorzufinden. Offenbar war Mrs. Lidford ausnahmsweise guter Laune gewesen und hatte einen Teller mit Sandwiches vorbereitet. Er beglückwünschte sich selbst zu seinem außerordentlich guten Händchen bei der Auswahl von Dienstboten und hob die silberne Speiseglocke an, nur um sie Augenblicke später wieder sinken zu lassen. Der Teller war leer. Lediglich einige Krümel und der traurige Rest eines welkenden Salatblatts deuteten noch an, wo sich sein Abendessen befunden haben musste. Mit gerunzelten Brauen sah er sich im Raum um, doch niemand war zu sehen.

_Natürlich nicht! _

Wahrscheinlich gab es für das Verschwinden der Sandwiches eine völlig rationale Erklärung. Mrs. Lidford, der Koch oder sogar eine dieser schrecklichen Echsen kamen ihm in den Sinn. Er schauderte bei dem Gedanken an die kleinen, sandfarbenen Drachen, die sich von Zeit zu Zeit in seinen Garten verirrten. Wenn einer von ihnen sein Abendessen auf dem Gewissen hatte, so befand er sich wahrscheinlich noch immer im Haus, möglicherweise in seinem Schlafzimmer. James stand kurz davor, all seine guten Vorsätze über den Haufen zu werfen und nach Mrs. Lidford zu läuten, als sein gesunder Menschenverstand einsetzte. _Der Wein musste ihn völlig benebelt haben!_

Echsen stahlen keine Sandwiches, um das Tablett anschließend wieder abzudecken – ebenso wenig wie Katzen, streunende Hunde oder anderes Getier. Irgendetwas war hier ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung, und er gedachte, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Entschlossen stürzte er zurück in den Flur, um seinen Degen aus dem dort abgelegten Halfter zu ziehen, doch soweit kam es nicht. Kaum hatte er den Salon verlassen spürte er, dass etwas anders war, als sonst. Er wurde beobachtet. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sah er sich in der Dunkelheit der Eingangshalle um, konnte jedoch nichts entdecken, bis … _DA!_

Etwas hatte sich bewegt, dort drüben, genau unter dem Treppenaufgang. ‚Ein Einbrecher!', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Ein Einbrecher, der es offenbar auf Sandwiches abgesehen hatte, dafür jedoch kaum Interesse an der wertvollen Uhr oder dem Tafelsilber hegte.

„Hey da, komm sofort raus!", rief er dem Unbekannten zu. Dabei ging er langsam rückwärts, immer seiner Waffe entgegen, um sich im Ernstfall verteidigen zu können.

Nichts geschah.

„Ich weiß, dass du da bist. Und ich habe eine Waffe!"

Er zog seinen Degen aus dem Halfter, das hinter ihm am Haken ging. Silbernes Mondlicht fiel in die Halle und brach sich auf der frisch geschliffenen Klinge. Dieser unerwartete Effekt zeigte sofortige Wirkung. Unter der Treppe bewegte sich etwas und schließlich konnte James eine schmale Figur ausmachen, die zögernd auf ihn zutrat. Er begab sich in Gefechtsposition, doch der Dieb schien keine Waffe zu tragen. Als die Gestalt in den schmalen Lichtstreifen trat, der aus dem Salon in die Halle fiel, konnte er auch erkennen, warum.

Der „Einbrecher" war ein junges Mädchen, das lediglich mit einem Herrenmantel und hellen Hosen bekleidet war. Sie wirkte schmal, nahezu unterernährt, mit viel zu großen Augen, die ihn aus ihrem schwarzen Gesicht heraus erschrocken anstarrten. James öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch just in diesem Augenblick trat eine weitere Gestalt hervor, dann noch eine, bis schließlich vier Kinder in seiner Eingangshalle standen.

Ein hochgewachsener Junge hatte sich zu dem Mädchen gesellt und sah ihn herausfordernd an. Hinter den beiden versteckten sich zwei weitere Kinder, beides Mädchen, die höchstens zehn Jahre alt sein konnten.

„W … wer seid ihr?", fragte James verdutzt. Er wäre mit einem gewöhnlichen Dieb fertig geworden, vielleicht sogar mit einer gefräßigen Riesenechse, doch der Anblick der vier schwarzen Kinder verstörte ihn zutiefst.

„Sheza", sagte das älteste Mädchen zögerlich und zeigte dabei auf seine Brust.

„Momoh", folgte ihr der Junge und trat zur Seite, um auf die beiden Kleinen zu deuten.

„Jemi", sagte er und zeigte auf die rechte von beiden. „ Und Aimen."

Alle vier sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an, als warteten sie auf etwas, doch James war wie versteinert. Aimen trug einen viel zu großen Gehrock, dessen Schöße auf dem Boden aufschleiften. Ein abgetragenes Kleidungsstück aus schwerem blauen Stoff, das er unter tausend anderen wiedererkannt hätte.

Es gehörte Jack Sparrow.


	3. Kapitel 2

Jack Sparrow ging am Hafen entlang und pfiff leise vor sich hin. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte er wie einer der unzähligen anderen Seeleute, die an diesem Abend auf die Tavernen und Bordelle zusteuerten, doch der Anschein trog. Hätte ihn einer der zahlreichen Passanten genauer beobachtet, so hätte er festgestellt, dass er sich von Zeit zu Zeit nervös umwandte oder stehen blieb, um die vorbeieilende Menge wachsam zu mustern. Ursprünglich hatte er gehofft, die Dinge würden einfacher werden, sobald er die Kinder nicht mehr bei sich hatte, doch so war es nicht. So wenig er sich diese Tatsache auch eingestehen wollte: Er machte sich Sorgen.

Es lag wohl nicht in James Norringtons Natur, vier unschuldige Kinder dem sicheren Tod oder einem noch schlimmeren Schicksal zu überlassen. Allerdings neigte er ebenso wie der Welpe zu unbedachten Aktionen und es stand zu befürchten, dass er etwas entsetzlich Dummes anstellen würde, noch ehe Sheza ihm den Brief übergeben konnte. Das Mädchen war für ihr Alter ausgesprochen scharfsinnig, doch mit den beiden Kleinen im Schlepptau waren sie und Momoh leichte Beute. Wer auch immer sie und die anderen verschleppt hatte würde nach ihnen suchen lassen und sie letztendlich auch finden. Deshalb bestand seine oberste Priorität auch darin, sie aus Port Royal fortzuschaffen.

Nur aus diesem Grund war er schließlich über seinen Schatten gesprungen und hatte die Kinder zu Norrington gebracht. Er war nicht nur Geschäftsführer der _East India Trading Company_, sondern auch ein angesehenes Mitglied der Gesellschaft; kurzum: eine gute Wahl, wenn man auf der Suche nach einem unscheinbaren Versteck war. Natürlich hatte Jack die Geschichten um die Rettung des Admirals gehört, doch er kannte sich selbst gut genug um zu wissen, dass derartige Behauptungen mit Vorsicht zu genießen waren. So begnügte er sich zunächst mit dem Wissen, dass Norrington trotz seiner unglücklichen Verbindung zu Cutler Beckett weder ein Unmensch, noch ein Sadist war.

Für einen Augenblick war er so in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht mehr auf seine Umgebung achtete. Erst ein unsanfter Stoß in die Rippen, der ihn beinahe über die Kaimauer befördert hätte brachte ihn zurück in die Gegenwart. Er stolperte einige Schritte seitwärts, bis sein Gleichgewichtssinn schließlich die Oberhand gewann.

„Hey, ist das hier vielleicht der Trampelpfad zum Wasserloch, du Nashorn?", rief er dem Übeltäter nach, doch dieser war entweder zu betrunken oder zu beschäftigt, um sich um sein Opfer zu kümmern. Frustriert stieß Jack noch einige unflätige Schimpfwörter aus, um seinem Ruf als furchterregender Pirat gerecht zu werden. Als sich niemand um ihn kümmerte, setzte er seinen Weg schließlich fort. Er verspürte die unbestimmte Lust, sich zu prügeln oder doch zumindest von seinem Degen Gebrauch zu machen. Nach allem, was er in den letzten Monaten gesehen hatte, erschien ihm diese Art roher Gewalt unter Männern normal, ja, beinahe tröstlich und es enttäuschte ihn ein wenig, dass niemand auf seine Provokationen einging.

Er drehte sich noch einmal um – _eine völlig unnötige Vorsichtsmaßnahme_, wie er sich selbst einzureden versuchte, dann bog er in eine dunkle Seitenstraße ein. Ein rostiges Schild schwang leise knarrend im Abendwind, darunter fiel ein schwacher Lichtschein nach draußen. Der vertraute Anblick entlockte Jack ein Lächeln, das nicht zuletzt durch die versöhnlich stimmende Aussicht auf Rum hervorgerufen wurde. Obwohl er es selbst kaum glauben konnte, hatte er seit Tagen keinen Tropfen mehr angerührt - und genauso fühlte er sich auch.

*~*

Die Taverne sah noch immer so aus, wie er sie in Erinnerung gehabt hatte: Eng, stickig und so überfüllt, dass man den zentimeterdicken Schmutz auf dem Boden nicht sehen konnte. Die meisten Gäste waren betrunken und Jack machte sich nicht die Mühe, sie einzeln in Augenschein zu nehmen. Je unauffälliger er sich verhielt, desto besser. Entschlossen steuerte er auf den Tresen zu, der einem schlafenden Piraten als Kopfkissen diente. Dahinter stand ein junger Mann und schenkte Rum in schmutzige Krüge.

„N'Abend, Ben", sagte Jack und klopfte zweimal auf das wurmzerfressene Holz.

„Jack Sparrow!" Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht des Schankwirtes, als er eine halbleere Rumflasche sinken ließ, um den Neuankömmling in Augenschein zu nehmen. „Mann, du musst echt Nerven haben, dass du dich noch hier blicken lässt!"

_Oh Himmel, _das konnte ja heiter werden. „Ist sie sehr wütend?"

„Oh ja! Sagte, sie würde dich in Stücke hacken und die guten Teile für einen Eintopf verwenden."

„Und die weniger guten?"

„Unten im Hafenbecken gibt es Haie." Damit stellte ihm Ben unaufgefordert einen großzügig gefüllten Krug mit Rum hin.

„Verlockende Aussichten." Jack nahm einen zögerlichen Schluck, nickte anerkennend und trank den halben Krug in einem Zug leer. „Was kannst du mir denn als Henkersmahlzeit empfehlen?"

„Eintopf!"

Jack verzog angewidert das Gesicht und beschloss, noch ein paar Tage länger zu fasten. Vielleicht hatte Anamaria ja etwas Genießbares in ihrem persönlichen Vorratsschrank – wenn sie ihn nicht vorher in sämtliche Einzelteile zerhackte, was ihr durchaus zuzutrauen war. In gewisser Weise, das musste er zugeben, hatte sie auch allen Grund, wütend zu sein. Bei seinem letzten Besuch hatte er sich eine beträchtliche Summe Geld von ihr geborgt, auf deren Rückzahlung sie bis zu diesem Tag wartete. Dass er die Münzen ungefragt bei seiner Abreise aus dem Schrank genommen hatte, machte die Sache nicht eben besser.

„Wo ist sie eigentlich?", fragte er Ben, nachdem er die gesamte Kneipe mit den Augen abgesucht hatte, ohne ein vertrautes Gesicht zu entdecken.

„Nimmt ein Bad."

„Denkst du, sie hätte etwas gegen ein wenig Gesellschaft einzuwenden?" Er grinste anzüglich und Ben verstand den Wink. Ein kurzes Nicken in Richtung einer hinter dem Tresen eingelassenen Tür war alles, was es zu sagen galt. Jack nahm einen letzten Schluck Rum, dann begab er sich in die Höhle der Löwin.

*~*

„Ben, was soll das? Ist es so wichtig?"

_Gott_, was für ein Anblick! Anamaria lag mit geschlossenen Augen in einem Waschzuber, den Körper von Schaum bedeckt. Nur ihr glänzend schwarzes Haar ergoss sich über den Rand der Wanne und fiel fast bis zum Boden. Es war eine Schande, dachte Jack, dass sie es für gewöhnlich unter einem überdimensionierten Hut versteckte.

„Aye, Liebes. Es geht um Leben und Tod."

Was in den nächsten Sekunden geschah, ging so schnell, dass Jacks überstrapaziertes Hirn mit der Reihenfolge der Ereignisse vollkommen überfordert war. War sie zuerst aus der Wanne gesprungen und hatte dann die Augen aufgerissen, oder war es umgekehrt gewesen? Und wie zum Teufel war sie an diese Pistole gekommen?

„Du", zischte sie in sein Ohr. „Dass du ein gottverdammter kleiner Gauner bist, wusste ich. Allerdings hätte ich nie gedacht, dass du tatsächlich so dreist sein würdest, hier aufzutauchen."

„Du dagegen entsprichst noch immer ganz meinen Erwartungen." Jack verzog das Gesicht und hoffte, dass ein entwaffnendes Grinsen dabei herauskam. Trotz des kalten Metalls an seiner Schläfe kam er nicht umhin, den Blick zu senken und auf ihre nackten Brüste zu starren. Sie hatte sich tatsächlich nicht verändert. Ihr Körper war noch immer schmal und drahtig, ihre Schenkel fest und ihre Haut dunkel und geschmeidig. Dabei musste sie fast in seinem Alter sein.

„Spar dir dein Gesülze. Jedes Wort, das über deine Lippen kommt, ist eine verdammte Lüge." Ihre Stimme war schneidend kalt und Jack musste einsehen, dass es schwerer werden würde als geplant.

„Willst du nicht erst einmal die Waffe von der Stirn eines Mannes nehmen, um besagten Mann zu fragen, ob er dir das gebracht hat, was du von ihm haben möchtest?"

„Na gut", sagte Anamaria und nahm die Waffe herunter. „Und? Hast du mein Geld?"

„Ehrlich gesagt und unter Berücksichtigung der gegebenen Umstände – nein."

Sekundenbruchteile später war der Pistolenlauf an seinen angestammten Platz zurückgekehrt – in die beunruhigende Nähe seines Gehirns.

„Anamaria, Teuerste", begann er aufs Neue. „Meinst du nicht, wir sollten das hier regeln wie zivilisierte Menschen?"

„Ich sehe hier nur einen zivilisierten Menschen, und das bist ganz sicher nicht du."

„Hör zu, es tut mir leid." Hatte er das wirklich gesagt? Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er selbst nicht gewusst, wie verzweifelt er eigentlich war – aber er meinte es tatsächlich. Es tat ihm leid, dass er ihr das Geld nicht zurückzahlen konnte, insbesondere da er hierher gekommen war, um sie um einen Gefallen zu bitten.

„Darf ich das noch einmal hören?" Die Pistole bewegte sich um keinen Millimeter, doch er glaubte so etwas wie Amüsement aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhören.

„Es könnte sein, dass ich vielleicht ein klitzekleines bisschen Reue zeige, was das Geld angeht, das ich mir von dir geborgt habe."

Anamaria schien für eine Weile nachzudenken, dann senkte sie ihre Waffe und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Und was verschafft mir die Ehre, von einem reumütigen Jack Sparrow heimgesucht zu werden? Ich nehme nicht an, dass du hier bist, um dich bei mir zu entschuldigen."

Jack schluckte schwer. Er wusste, dass der Augenblick geradezu nach einer schlagfertigen Antwort schrie, doch er konnte beim besten Willen keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, solange sie so vor ihm stand: Völlig nackt.

„Du siehst das völlig falsch, Liebes", stammelte er. „Ich verbinde nur das Angenehme mit dem Nützlichen, sozusagen …"

Sie schien seine Blicke bemerkt zu haben, denn sie grinste, wackelte verführerisch mit den Hüften und griff schließlich nach einem Handtuch. Er verstand ihr Friedensangebot und stellte überrascht fest, dass er ihr vor lauter Dankbarkeit am liebsten um den Hals gefallen wäre.

„Können wir reden?", fragte er, während er ihren Hintern bewunderte.

„Siehst du hier jemanden, der uns belauschen könnte?"

Jack fühlte leises Bedauern in sich aufsteigen, als sie nach ihren Hosen angelte und Anstalten machte, sich ein Hemd überzuziehen. ‚Es ist besser so, alter Junge', hielt eine warnende Stimme in seinem Kopf dagegen, und er musste ihr grummelnd zustimmen. Das Letzte, was er jetzt brauchen konnte, war ein Neuaufguss einer schon mehrfach gescheiterten Beziehung.

„Dann werde ich dir jetzt eine Geschichte erzählen", sagte er schließlich, „und du wirst mir sagen, was du davon hältst."


	4. Kapitel 3

James las den Brief. Las ihn noch einmal. Ging zum Kabinett, holte eine Flasche Rotwein heraus, trank. Dann griff er zum dritten Mal nach dem schmutzigen Papierfetzen, als hätte der Alkohol den Worten eine neue Dimension verliehen.

_Mein lieber, treuer Freund,_

_ich hoffe (ja, ich weiß), Ihr befindet Euch wohl. Aufgrund komplizierter, völlig unvorhergesehener Umstände, deren Explikation sicherlich mehrere Tage in Anspruch nehmen würde, muss ich Euch um einen Gefallen bitten. Wie ich annehme, habt Ihr zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits Sheza und ihre Freunde kennengelernt, denen ich in besonderer Weise verpflichtet bin. Leider rufen mich wichtige Geschäfte, die mir keine andere Wahl lassen, als die Kinder in Eure Obhut zu geben. Mit Blick auf alles, was ich für Euch getan habe vertraue ich darauf, dass Ihr gut auf sie achten und es ihnen an nichts fehlen lassen werdet. _

_Ich und mein Degen erlauben uns, auf Eure Diskretion zu zählen. _

_Auf ewig der Eure,_

_J.F.C.S._

James zweifelte keine Sekunde lang daran, dass es tatsächlich Jack Sparrow war, der diesen Brief geschrieben hatte. Wofür auch immer _F._ und _C._ stehen mochten, allein die Wortwahl schloss jeden vernünftig denkenden Menschen aus. ‚Aber warum ausgerechnet ich?', schoss es ihm zum wiederholten Male durch den Kopf. Was hatte den Piraten nur veranlasst, die vier Kinder ausgerechnet in seinem Haus abzusetzen? Und wie waren sie überhaupt hereingekommen?

Er blickte auf und sah die vier vor sich stehen, ordentlich aufgereiht wie die Orgelpfeifen. Im Kerzenschein wirkte ihre Haut noch schwärzer, ihre Augen größer, ihre Kleidung schäbiger. Und sie waren nicht nur dünn, sondern völlig abgemagert, was wohl die Frage nach dem Verbleib seiner Sandwiches erübrigte.

„Du lesen?", fragte das Mädchen, das sich als Sheza vorgestellt hatte. Dabei deutete sie auf das Papier in James' Hand.

„Natürlich kann ich lesen!", entgegnete er barsch. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass sie ihn wohl hatte fragen wollen, ob er den Brief gelesen hatte und er bereute, sie angeblafft zu haben. „Ja", begann er schließlich sanfter. „Ja, ich habe ihn gelesen."

„Wir bleiben?" Ihre Augen schimmerten hoffnungsvoll und er fühlte sich einmal mehr um seine Entscheidungsfreiheit gebracht.

„Ja, natürlich könnt ihr bleiben", sagte er und nickte bekräftigend.

Sheza schien einen Moment zu brauchen, um die Information zu verdauen. Dann erschien ein zögerliches Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, das breiter und breiter wurde, bis sie schließlich übers ganze Gesicht strahlte. Als Momoh keine Anstalten machte, in ihre Begeisterung mit einzustimmen, versetzte sie ihm einen sanften Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen. Sie beugte sich zu ihm herüber und raunte ihm etwas in einer fremden Sprache zu, das ihm ein unwilliges Schnauben entlockte. Er blickte zu James und runzelte missbilligend die Brauen, dann zurück zu Sheza, die mit den Schultern zuckte und sich den beiden Kleinen zuwandte.

„Captain Jack", sagte Momoh zu James und formte mit seinen Händen eine Waffe. „Peng!" Dann zeigte er mit dem Finger direkt auf James' Herzgegend. „Du!"

Diesmal brauchte er keine Denkpause um zu verstehen, was der Junge meinte. Zweifellos besaßen die Kinder einen versteckten Wert, den er nicht kannte und wohl auch nicht erfahren würde. Piraten waren niemals selbstlos, am Allerwenigsten Jack Sparrow. James legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Es war nur allzu offensichtlich, dass Sparrow wieder einmal in Schwierigkeiten steckte – und mit beinahe beängstigender Präzision war es ihm gelungen, ihn, James Norrington mit hineinzuziehen.

Er zwang sich, die Augen wieder zu öffnen und sich den Kindern zuzuwenden.

„Wollt ihr etwas essen?", fragte er und führte dabei unbewusst die Hand zum Mund. Immerhin stand nicht zu vermuten, dass sie von seinem Abendessen wirklich satt geworden waren.

*~*

Eine knappe Stunde später saß er wieder in seinem Sessel und beobachtete mit einiger Genugtuung, wie die vier die letzten Reste seiner Vorräte verschlangen. Mit Schrecken hatte er feststellen müssen, dass er Mrs. Lidford nicht wecken konnte und sich daher selbst um alles kümmern musste. So war er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben in die Küche hinuntergegangen, um dort nach etwas Essbarem zu suchen. Er hatte Brot gefunden, ein wenig Wurst und Käse, sowie abgehangenes Fleisch und den kläglichen Rest einer Pastete. Die Kinder schienen nichts davon jemals zuvor gesehen zu haben, doch sie verschlangen es mit dem Heißhunger einer Horde Termiten.

„Wo kommt ihr her?", fragte er schließlich an Sheza gewandt. Sie saß mit den anderen zusammen auf dem Fußboden, nachdem sich Momoh und die Kleinen rundheraus geweigert hatten, das Sofa zu benutzen. James hatte den Eindruck gewonnen, dass sie besser Englisch sprach, als die anderen, doch vielleicht verfügte sie auch einfach über eine raschere Auffassungsgabe.

Sie sah ihn an und es kam ihm so vor, als würde ihr Blick mit einem Mal ernst und traurig werden. Ihre Hand vollführte eine Wellenbewegung und sie zeigte in eine unbestimmte Richtung. Sie schien für eine Weile nachzudenken, dann fügte sie hinzu: „Afrika".

Natürlich hatte er es die ganze Zeit über gewusst, doch bis zu diesem Augenblick war es ihm auf wundersame Weise gelungen, das Offensichtliche zu verdrängen. Die Kinder waren entflohene Sklaven, vier unglückliche Seelen, die man aus ihrer Heimat verschleppt hatte. James wusste um die Notwendigkeit dieser Praxis, wusste um die Plantagen und das Wohl seiner Nation.

_Doch sie brannten wie Fackeln … _

Er fühlte die altbekannte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen, den bitteren Geschmack von Schuld und Hilflosigkeit, doch er schluckte sie hinunter.

„Flügel", rief Aimen plötzlich. Es war das erste Mal, dass er das Mädchen sprechen hörte und der Klang ihrer Stimme erschreckte ihn. Es lag etwas Angstvolles darin, doch gleichzeitig so viel Ehrfurcht und Staunen, dass er sich unwillkürlich fragte, ob sie überhaupt verstand, was man ihr und den anderen angetan hatte. Sofort drehte sich Momoh zu ihr um und redete mit barschem Tonfall auf sie ein, doch Aimen beharrte auf ihrer Aussage. Mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger deutete sie zum Kaminsims und wiederholte bestimmt: „Flügel!"

Jetzt erst verstand James, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. Aus seiner Zeit bei der Royal Navy besaß er ein Modell der _Interceptor_, welches er über all die Jahre gehütet und sogar in seinem Salon ausgestellt hatte. Alles war bis ins kleinste Detail perfekt, sogar die Schnitzereien und die Takelage. Und natürlich die Segel. _Flügel_.

Kurzentschlossen ging er zum Kaminsims hinüber und nahm das Modell herunter. Vorsichtig sank er zu den Kindern auf den Fußboden und reichte es Aimen. „Segel", sagte er und deutete auf das Schiffsmodell. Aimen betrachtete es staunend. Ihre Augen wanderten zwischen ihm, Momoh und dem Spielzeug hin und her, bis sie schließlich wagte, ihre Hand auszustrecken und vorsichtig über die winzige Stoffbahn zu streichen. Nun rutschte auch Jemi näher und James beobachtete schmunzelnd, wie sie sich verrenkte um zu sehen, was sich in dem Modell befand.

„Hier", sagte er schließlich und reichte der strahlenden Aimen das kleine Schiff. Sie nahm es mit zitternden Fingern entgegen und stellte es mit unerwarteter Vorsicht auf dem Fußboden ab. Sheza lächelte dankbar in James' Richtung und er nahm an, dass er etwas richtig gemacht hatte. _Verdammt, warum kümmerte ihn das überhaupt?_

Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich ausgelaugt und erschöpft - und ein Blick auf die große Standuhr verriet ihm auch, warum. Die vergoldeten Zeiger zeigten bereits eine halbe Stunde nach Mitternacht, und er war schon seit morgens um sechs auf den Beinen. Auch die Kinder hatten wohl ein wenig Schlaf nötig. Der Himmel allein wusste, wie lange sie schon unterwegs waren.

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir alle zu Bett gehen?"

Die vier sahen ihn verständnislos an, doch Jemi gähnte, was er als ein deutliches „ja" wertete. Er erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und bedeutete den Kindern, ihm zu folgen. Die beiden ältesten gehorchten prompt, ebenso wie Jemi. Nur Aimen blieb sitzen und starrte sehnsuchtsvoll auf das Schiffsmodell.

„Du kannst es mitnehmen", sagte James und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. Sie schien die Geste zu verstehen, hob das Spielzeug auf und folgte den anderen.

James scheuchte die kleine Karawane vor sich her in den Flur und wollte sie gerade in Richtung der Gästezimmer lotsen, als ihm Sparrows Bitte um Diskretion einfiel. _Verflucht, er hatte wirklich keinen guten Abend! _

Mit einem müden Stirnrunzeln verabschiedete er sich von der Aussicht auf Ruhe und Erholung. Dann führte er die Kinder in sein Schlafzimmer.

*~*

Anamaria saß Jack gegenüber an einem wackeligen Tisch und runzelte sorgenvoll die Stirn. Das Licht einer einzelnen Kerze ließ die Schatten über ihr Gesicht tanzen und Jack fiel es zunehmend schwer, sich zu konzentrieren. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er mehrfach verdaut und wieder ausgespuckt worden -wobei er wohl zu den wenigen Menschen gehörte, die dieses Gefühl tatsächlich kannten. Die gesamte Geschichte zu erzählen war ihm schwerer gefallen, als erwartet. Beinahe war es, als würde er alles noch einmal durchleben. Die Überfahrt als blinder Passagier, die Kinder, die wochenlange Flucht quer durch die Kolonien…

„Du brauchst also ein Schiff?", sagte Anamaria schließlich. Sie hatte ihn während der gesamten Erzählung nicht unterbrochen, wofür er ihr ausgesprochen dankbar war.

„Aye. Das heißt, ich brauche eine sichere Passage. Ich bin zwar Captain Jack Sparrow, aber auch ich kann ein Schiff nicht alleine segeln. Und die Kinder werden sicherlich keine große Hilfe sein."

Anamaria schien für eine Weile nachzudenken, bevor sie zu einer Antwort ansetzte. „Ich kenne einen Kapitän, der Port Royal morgen Abend verlässt. Er segelt unter britischer Flagge, ist aber ein Gauner, wie er im Buche steht. Ich nehme an, gegen ausreichende Bezahlung könnte er euch nach Hispaniola bringen." Sie legte besonderen Nachdruck auf „ausreichende Bezahlung" und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

Jack seufzte. _Verflucht_, sie kannte ihn viel zu gut. „Tja, weißt du … trotz aller nur erdenklichen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, Rücklagen und Versicherungen sind meine finanziellen Möglichkeiten im Moment stark eingeschränkt."

„Du bist also pleite?", stellte Anamaria nüchtern fest und begann mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte zu trommeln. Jack zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Selbst wenn ich wollte könnte ich dir kein Geld leihen", fuhr sie langsam fort, und er glaubte ehrliches Bedauern aus ihren Worten herauszuhören. „Die Taverne läuft nicht schlecht, aber ich muss das Dach in Stand setzen lassen, sonst bricht das ganze Gebäude beim nächsten Sturm in sich zusammen."

Jacks Gesichtsausdruck schien seine Enttäuschung widerzuspiegeln, denn sie stand auf und ging zu einem Getränkekabinett hinüber. Schließlich kam sie mit einer Flasche Rum und zwei Krügen zurück.

„Sag mal, was ist mit dem Admiral?", fragte sie, während sie ihm einen großzügigen Schluck eingoss.

„Norrington?" Jack lachte freudlos. „Eher würde ich zurück in den Locker gehen, als ihn um Geld anzubetteln."

„Dann wirst du den Kindern wohl Adieu sagen müssen." Sie ließ sich zurück auf ihren Stuhl sinken und stemmte ein Knie gegen die Tischkante. „Dir ist doch hoffentlich klar, dass der rechtmäßige Eigentümer nach ihnen suchen wird. Die Tageszeitungen sind voll von solchen Anzeigen, und die meisten stammen von völlig unbedeutenden Plantagenbesitzern. Wer auch immer die Kinder hergebracht hat, ist von ganz anderem Kaliber - ein Perverser, wenn du so willst. Und er legt sicherlich keinen besonders großen Wert darauf, dass sein kleines Geheimnis an die Öffentlichkeit dringt. Sklaven kosten Geld und du weißt wohl selbst am besten, dass die Schiffsladungen aus Afrika normalerweise keine Kinder enthalten. Er muss sie also explizit angefordert haben. Wenn du meine Meinung hören willst, Jack: Diesmal hast du dich mit jemandem angelegt, der eine ganze Nummer zu groß für dich ist."

Jack erwiderte nichts. Stattdessen nahm er einen Schluck aus seinem Krug, doch die tröstende Wärme blieb aus. Natürlich hatte Anamaria recht. Nach allem, was passiert war hätte er es besser wissen müssen. Wahrscheinlich wäre sein ganzes Leben anders verlaufen, hätte er sich damals zusammengenommen und die Sklaven einfach abgeliefert. Andererseits: Was wäre die Alternative gewesen? Selbstmord? Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie Anamaria aufstand und hinter ihn trat.

„Armer Jack", raunte sie in sein Ohr, während sie ihm die Arme um die Schultern schlang. „Du ziehst die Schwierigkeiten förmlich an."

„Ich bin ein Idiot", seufzte er und lehnte sich in ihre Umarmung.

„Vielleicht", stimmte sie ihm zu. „Aber ich habe dich immer gemocht. Du lässt mich an das Gute im Menschen glauben." Sie küsste seine Wange und für einen viel zu kurzen Augenblick durchflutete ihn ein Gefühl, das weit besser war, als Rum. Eine Frau wie Ana hatte es wahrhaftig nicht verdient, betrogen und verletzt zu werden – Vergehen, derer er sich selbst unzählige Male schuldig gemacht hatte. Doch vielleicht war jetzt alles anders. Vielleicht konnte er alles wieder gutmachen. Er drehte den Kopf, um sie auf den Mund zu küssen, doch sie wich ihm aus.

„Ich werde mit diesem Kapitän reden", sagte sie in rein geschäftsmäßigem Ton und begann, im Raum auf und ab zu gehen. Er kannte sie gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie auf ihre Weise versuchte, die Situation zu retten. Die Gewissheit versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz, doch er nahm sich zusammen und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Worte. „Komm morgen Nachmittag hierher, und ich werde euch zusammenbringen. Es wäre natürlich von Vorteil, wenn es dir bis dahin gelungen wäre, ein paar hundert Dublonen aufzutreiben."

„Ein paar hundert Dublonen? Machst du Witze?"

„Deine Fracht ist gefährlich, das lässt sich nicht verbergen", bemerkte sie sachlich. „Außerdem ist es immer gut etwas zu haben, mit dem man verhandeln kann."

*~*

Nur wenig später befand sich Jack auf dem Rückweg zum Haus des Admirals. Der Morgen dämmerte bereits über dem Meer und die Sorge um die Kinder stahl sich nach und nach zurück in sein Bewusstsein. Vielleicht würde sich Norrington ja gnädig zeigen und ihm selbst ein paar Stunden Schlaf gewähren. Er brauchte dringend einen klaren Kopf, wenn er tatsächlich Geld für die Überfahrt auftreiben wollte – und was blieb ihm schon anderes übrig?

Er hatte knapp die halbe Strecke des Weges bewältigt, als er bemerkte, dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Unmerklich zunächst, dann immer deutlicher. Ein Augenpaar schien sich förmlich in seinen Hinterkopf zu bohren. Jemand folgte ihm. So unauffällig wie möglich beschleunigte er seinen Schritt und tastete nach dem Griff seines Degens. Den Blick hielt er starr geradeaus gerichtet – _‚nur nicht umdrehen!'_ - als sich plötzlich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Zu Tode erschrocken fuhr er herum, zog seinen Degen – und erstarrte.

Vor ihm stand eine junge Frau, die ihn ebenfalls mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen ansah. Wahrscheinlich war es nur dem Zittern seiner Hand zu verdanken, dass er sie nicht aufgespießt hatte. Schuldbewusst ließ er die Waffe sinken und legte ihr nun seinerseits die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Alles in Ordnung, Liebes? Ich dachte, Ihr wärt … jemand anderes."

Sie nickte langsam, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt eines seiner Worte verstanden hatte. Er musterte sie kurz, ein junges, abgemagertes Ding, an dessen Gewerbe es keinerlei Zweifel geben konnte. Aus ihrem hoch aufgetürmten, blonden Haar hatten sich einige Strähnen gelöst und fielen ihr weich ins Gesicht. Ihr Make-up war im Laufe des Abends verlaufen und verlieh ihr ein seltsam unschuldiges Aussehen.

„Ich … ich denke ja", sagte sie schwer atmend und mit starkem Akzent. Offenbar war sie Französin, eine von jenen Unglücklichen, die man zu Hunderten in die Kolonien gelockt hatte. Als er keine Anstalten machte, von ihr abzulassen entsann sie sich ihres ursprünglichen Anliegens und setzte ein schiefes Lächeln auf. „Gibt es etwas, das ich für Euch tun kann – Captain?"

Jack wollte ablehnen, doch sein Körper schien andere Pläne zu haben. Noch bevor er etwas dagegen tun konnte, ertappte er sich dabei, wie er mit dem Kopf nickte und in der Tasche nach den letzten Resten seines Barvermögens kramte. Es war nicht viel, aber so verbraucht wie die Dirne aussah, würde es wohl reichen.

Er zeigte ihr die Münzen und sofort erschien ein gieriges Glitzern in ihrem Blick. „Wo?", fragte sie geschäftstüchtig und ohne Nachzudenken nickte er in Richtung eines Tordurchgangs. Die Straßen waren ohnehin beinahe ausgestorben, außerdem hatte er es eilig.

_Verdammt, warum musste er auch ausgerechnet jetzt an seinen Schwanz denken?_

„Oh, Ihr seid also einer von der ganz schnellen Sorte", sagte sie im Plauderton, als sie gemeinsam durch die Gasse gingen.

„Ich bin Captain Jack Sparrow, Darling", antwortete er grinsend und fühlte sich beinahe an seine sorgenfreien Tage in Tortuga erinnert.

„Und wie wollt Ihr mich haben?"

„Auf eine Art und Weise, die so gut wie keine Beteiligung meinerseits erfordert. Denn seht Ihr: Ich bin ausgesprochen erschöpft."

Sie runzelte die Stirn, als müsste sie erst darüber nachdenken, was er meinte. Als sie endlich verstanden hatte, grinste sie breit und sank auf die Knie, um seinen Gürtel zu öffnen.


	5. Kapitel 4

A/N: Vielen Dank an alle Leser :-)

*~*

James befand sich an Bord der _Grace Of God_ und sah zur _Wicked Wench_ hinüber. Ihr blank polierter Rumpf glänzte golden in der warmen Abendsonne, während ihre Segel stolz in den azurblauen Himmel ragten. Sie war ein wunderschönes Schiff, sicherlich erst vor wenigen Jahren vom Stapel gelaufen, und es wollte nicht in seinen Kopf hinein, warum die _East India Trading Company_ von ihnen verlangte, sie auf den Grund des Meeres zu schicken. Er hatte bereits mit dem Kapitän darüber gesprochen, doch dieser hatte ihm gleichmütig versichert, dass die Entscheidung von der _Company_ getragen und ihnen auf diese Weise ein potentiell verlustreicher Kampf erspart würde.

Die Männer versammelten sich an Deck, ein jeder ging auf seinen Posten, und James wusste, dass die Zeit gekommen war. Er hob den Arm und wartete, bis sie volle Breitseite erreicht hatten. Dann gab er den Befehl zum Feuern.

Es war der Untergang der Welt, wie er sie gekannt hatte. Kanonendonner und Pulverdampf, Rauch und Feuer. Er konnte sie nicht sehen, doch er hörte ihre Schreie, durchdringend und schrill. Erst als sich der graue Schleier langsam lichtete, sah er das sinkende Schiff und die Menschen im Wasser. Ihre Leichen trieben auf dem Rücken und er erkannte Sheza und Aimen, neben sich das Spielzeugschiff im schwarzen Wasser. Ihr Anblick lies ihn vorwärts stürmen, doch bevor er sich über die Reling stürzen konnte, wurde er von einer unsichtbaren Kraft zurückgehalten. Er trat um sich, lehnte sich mit wilder Entschlossenheit auf, doch es half nichts. Sein Angreifer hatte ihn nicht nur fest im Griff, er besaß sogar die Dreistigkeit, ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen.

„Hey, was soll das, Mann?" Er riss vor Schreck die Augen auf und starrte geradewegs in das mondbeschienene Gesicht der denkbar letzten Person, die er in diesem Augenblick sehen wollte.

Jack Sparrow ließ sofort von ihm ab und stolperte mit erhobenen Händen einige Schritte rückwärts. „Ganz ruhig, Admiral. Ihr hattet einen Albtraum und ich sah es als meine gute Christenpflicht an, Euch daraus zu erlösen."

James war noch immer zu perplex, um etwas zu erwidern. Stattdessen rieb er sich die schmerzende Wange und starrte seinen nächtlichen Besucher ungläubig an. „Sparrow", zischte er schließlich, „wie um alles in der Welt seid Ihr hier hereingekommen?"

„Ihr solltet das Schloss an der Luke Eures Kohlenkellers überprüfen", erwiderte Jack ungerührt. „Gar nicht auszudenken was passiert wäre, hätte nicht ein so ausgesprochen ehrlicher Mann wie ich diese Schwachstelle entdeckt. Zudem – und verzeiht, wenn ich mich irren sollte – habe ich den starken Eindruck gewonnen, dass ich erwartet wurde. Warum sonst würdet Ihr zu dieser Stunde vollständig bekleidet in einem Sessel schlafen?"

Sparrows Logik war wie immer bestechend, doch James fühlte sich nicht in der Lage, seinen Worten auch nur im Ansatz zu folgen. So begnügte er sich mit einem missbilligenden Stirnrunzeln, bei dessen Ausführung er einen pochenden Schmerz hinter seiner Schläfe bemerkte. Er stöhnte leidvoll auf, doch sein nächtlicher Besucher kannte keine Gnade.

„Wo sind die Kinder", fragte er unvermittelt.

„Im Bett, wie es sich für ihr Alter gehört." Trotz der Kopfschmerzen meldeten sich James' Lebensgeister langsam zurück. „Wer sind sie überhaupt und warum habt Ihr sie ausgerechnet hierher gebracht?"

„Mein lieber Commodore – Verzeihung, Admiral: Ich möchte keineswegs den Eindruck erwecken, undankbar zu sein, doch meine Privatangelegenheiten gehen Euch nichts an."

„Und ob sie mich etwas angehen!", rief James mit einer Heftigkeit, die ihn selbst überraschte. „Sie liegen schließlich in meinem Bett. Und sie haben mein Abendessen auf dem Gewissen. Also raus mit der Sprache: Was habt Ihr mit ihnen vor?"

„Auch wenn es Eurem begrenzten Verstand schwer fällt, das zu glauben", zischte Jack und verschränkte die Arme demonstrativ vor der Brust, „ich will nur das Beste für diese Kinder."

„Das Beste!? Ich könnte mir nichts Schlimmeres für ein Kind vorstellen, als Eurer Willkür ausgesetzt zu sein." James war aufgesprungen und hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Er wusste selbst nicht, was ihn an Jacks Worten so aufgebracht hatte, doch der Ernst in seiner Stimme erschien ihm wie der blanke Hohn.

Zu seinem Erstaunen verwandelte sich das Gesicht des Piraten augenblicklich in Stein. „Das denke ich mir", sagte er kalt. Dann trat er unvermittelt näher und begann, James wie eine Raubkatze zu umkreisen. "Lasst mich Euch einen guten Rat geben, Admiral: Bleibt in Eurer behüteten kleinen Welt sitzen, umgebt Euch mit Daunenkissen und Gartenpartys, aber hört gefälligst auf, mich nach Dingen zu fragen, die Ihr gar nicht wissen wollt."

James brachte kein Wort heraus. Mit Jack Sparrow verband er vor allem Adjektive wie „nervtötend", „irritierend" und „verschlagen". Dennoch schien eine nicht zu unterschätzende Bedrohung von dem Mann auszugehen, der mit bebenden Schultern vor ihm stand.

„Gebt die Kinder her und wir verschwinden", sagte Jack schließlich. „ Noch heute Nacht."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick war James tatsächlich versucht, der Forderung nachzukommen. Die leise Stimme der Vernunft flüsterte ihm mit Nachdruck ins Ohr, dass er den Piraten so schnell wie nur irgend möglich vor die Tür setzen sollte, wenn ihm sein Seelenfriede lieb war. Dann jedoch drängte sich Shezas verängstigtes Gesicht in sein Bewusstsein, die stille Dankbarkeit in Aimens Augen, als er ihr das Schiffsmodell gegeben hat, und er fasste einen Entschluss.

„Oh nein, die Kinder bleiben hier", sagte er mit fester Stimme.

Jack blinzelte, als hätte er diese Reaktion nicht erwartet. „Nun, dann müsst Ihr mir wohl ein Quartier für die Nacht gewähren, denn ich werde auf gar keinen Fall ohne sie gehen."

„Himmel, Sparrow", stieß James hinter zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Er hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt, weil er schon wieder in eine von Jacks Fallen getappt war. „Ihr denn nicht, in welche Schwierigkeiten Ihr mich auch schon ohne Eure leidliche Gegenwart gebracht habt? Wo auch immer Ihr diese Sklaven herha …"

Weiter kam er nicht. Etwas ausgesprochen Solides kollidierte mit seinem Kinn und schleuderte ihn rückwärts, zurück in den Ohrensessel.

„Wagt es ja nicht, sie noch einmal so zu bezeichnen." Jack stand über ihm, schwer atmend und mit dunkel glitzernden Augen.

„Sind sie das denn nicht?", fragte James, zu perplex, um in irgendeiner Weise angemessen zu reagieren.

„Nein, sie sind frei. Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass das auch so bleibt." Mit diesen Worten wandte Jack sich um und sah auf die Standuhr, die mittlerweile drei Uhr morgens anzeigte. James konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, doch die Haltung des Piraten zeugte von einer Entschlossenheit, die er ihm nicht zugetraut hätte. Er erschrak beinahe über sich selbst, als er sich dabei ertappte, wie er so etwas wie Bewunderung für ihn empfand. James Norrington schätzte Männer mit Prinzipien, und unter diesen Umständen musste er – wenn auch grummelnd – zugeben, dass Jack Sparrow einer von ihnen war.

„Gut, Ihr könnt bleiben", sagte er leise und rieb sich sein schmerzendes Kinn. „Aber nur für diese eine Nacht – und morgen früh seid Ihr verschwunden."

Als sich Jack umwandte, stand ihm die Verwunderung deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Offenbar, dachte James, hatte er nach dem Fausthieb mit einer anderen Reaktion gerechnet. „Ihr habt mein Wort", sagte der Pirat schließlich und streckte ihm eine schmutzige Hand hin.

„Behaltet Euer Wort!", erwiderte James ungerührt. „Es ist nicht mehr wert, als die Glasperlen in Eurer …" Er rümpfte die Nase. „... Frisur."

Jack nahm einen seiner Zöpfe zwischen die Finger und musterte ihn prüfend, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Ihr könnt eines der Gästezimmer haben", fuhr James fort, „aber ich werde die Tür von außen abschließen. Ich verfüge über Dienstboten."

„Schick. Werden sie mir das Frühstück ans Bett bringen?" Ein Grinsen huschte über Jacks Gesicht, doch James blieb ungerührt. Stattdessen erhob er sich etwas umständlich aus seinem Sessel und zischte warnend:

„Sollten sie auch nur einen Mucks von Euch hören, werdet Ihr dieses Haus nicht mehr lebend verlassen – haben wir uns verstanden?"

Und zu seiner Überraschung nickte Jack.

*~*

Er wurde unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen, als eine erbarmungslose Faust gegen die Tür trommelte. Langsam öffnete er die Augen, musste sie jedoch Sekunden später wieder schließen. _Weiß!_ Der ganze Raum war weiß, von den spitzenbesetzten Vorhängen bis hin zu den verstörend sauberen Bettlaken. Allein seine Kleider bildeten einen Farbklecks auf dem blankpolierten Fußboden und Jack fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob er vielleicht tot war. _Verdammte Scheiße_, wie war er nur in den Himmel gekommen? Oder sah so vielleicht die Hölle aus?

Er hatte sich noch nicht ganz entschieden, als die Tür aufsprang und rasch wieder geschlossen wurde.

„Sparrow", zischte eine ungeduldige Stimme. „Es wird Zeit!"

Jack blinzelte noch einmal und erkannte das Gesicht von James Norrington, der aussah, als würde ihm eine beträchtliche Menge Schlaf fehlen. Mit einem Schlag kehrte die Erinnerung zurück, und plötzlich verspürte er das dringende Bedürfnis, einfach liegenzubleiben.

„Sparrow, steht gefälligst auf!"

„Nur noch eine halbe Stunde, Mama", stöhnte Jack und presste sein Gesicht in die Kissen.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick glaubte Jack, der Admiral wäre seiner Bitte tatsächlich nachgekommen. Dann jedoch ging ein Ruck durch seine Bettdecke, und plötzlich fühlte er sich merkwürdig nackt.

„OH GOTT!"

Was er wohl auch war, wie Norringtons Reaktion vermuten ließ. Etwas umständlich drehte er sich auf die Seite und stellte dabei fest, dass sein Rücken mit der weichen Matratze alles andere als einverstanden war.

„Guten Morgen, Admiral Norrington!", flötete er. Breit grinsend stützte er sich auf dem Ellenbogen ab und betrachtete seinen Gastgeber. Norrington hatte ihm den Rücken zugekehrt und hielt sich beide Hände vors Gesicht, als könnte er nur so vor dem skandalösen Anblick bewahrt werden.

„Himmel, Sparrow, hättet ihr Euch nicht etwas überziehen können?"

„Überziehen? Und hättet Ihr auch die Güte mir zu erklären, wofür?"

„Für Sitte und … und Anstand!", würgte Norrington hervor. Zaghaft nahm er die Hände herunter und starrte mit religiöser Inbrunst auf den Türrahmen.

Jack lachte amüsiert auf. „Ihr wollt doch nicht etwa sagen, Ihr hättet noch nie einen nackten Mann gesehen. Wirklich, Admiral, und ich dachte, ihr wärt bei der _Navy_ gewesen!"

Norrington erwiderte nichts, doch Jack konnte sehen, wie er die Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

„Zieht Euch an!", stieß er schließlich hinter zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Ich werde in fünf Minuten wieder hier sein, um Euch abzuholen."

*~*

Tatsächlich verstrich eine knappe halbe Stunde, bis es wieder an der Tür klopfte. Jack hatte sich in aller Eile angezogen und anschließend einige Zeit mit der Suche nach seinem Mantel zugebracht. Endlich erinnerte er sich daran, ihn am Abend zuvor um Aimens zitternde Schultern gelegt zu haben. Leise Furcht um seinen langjährigen Begleiter stieg in ihm auf, wurde jedoch schnell von dringenderen Sorgen verdrängt. Er musste Geld beschaffen, die Frage war nur, wie.

An einen Akt ehrlicher Piraterie war ohne Schiff ohnehin nicht zu denken und für einen Überfall an Land fehlte ihm schlicht die Erfahrung. Er hatte noch immer keine zufrieden stellende Lösung gefunden, als ihn der Hausherr persönlich durch das Norrington'sche Anwesen führte. Zu seiner Verwunderung war ihr Ziel mitnichten die Abstellkammer oder der Hinterausgang, sondern das Ankleidezimmer.

„Captain Jack!", rief Sheza erleichtert aus, als sie ihn durch die Tür kommen sah. Auch Momoh lächelte, doch es war Aimen, die blitzschnell auf die Füße sprang und ihm entgegenlief. Jack reagierte prompt und ging in die Knie, um sie aufzufangen. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und presste ihr Gesicht gegen seine unrasierte Wange. Ohne nachzudenken drückte er sie an sich, seltsam bewegt und erleichtert, die Kinder wohlbehalten wiederzusehen.

Schließlich ließ Aimen von ihm ab und er richtete sich auf, um nach Jemi und den beiden älteren zu sehen. Offenbar hatte Norrington genügend Anstand besessen, ihnen etwas zu Essen zu geben, denn Jemis Gesicht war über und über mit Marmelade beschmiert.

„Ich sehe, es hat geschmeckt", sagte er, und das kleine Mädchen lächelte ihn glücklich an.

„Ich danke Euch", wandte er sich an Norrington, der ihn mit ungläubigem Gesichtsausdruck musterte. Offenbar, dachte Jack, hatte er wirklich geglaubt, die Kinder wären seine Gefangenen oder irgendeine perfide Art von Beute, die er an den Meistbietenden zu verschachern gedachte. Die Erkenntnis machte ihn wütend, doch er schluckte die Bitterkeit hinunter und suchte den Raum stattdessen nach seinem Mantel ab. Als er ihn schließlich über einer Stuhllehne hängend fand, nahm er ihn an sich und schlüpfte hinein.

„Dieser Mantel war einmal Teil einer Uniform der _East India Trading Company_", sagte Norrington unvermittelt und Jacks Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus.

„Tatsächlich?", erwiderte er so gelangweilt wie nur möglich. „Das ist interessant, denn seht Ihr, die Wege, auf denen dieses Kleidungsstück in meinen Besitz gelangt ist, sind mindestens so verschlungen, wie das Labyrinth des Minotaurus. Ich bin also dankbar für jeden Hinweis, was den ursprünglichen Besitzer angeht, denn selbstverständlich wäre ich sofort gewillt, ihm sein Hab und Gut zurückzugeben, sollte er sich bei mir melden."

‚Gott, was für ein Gefasel', dachte Jack und setzte sein strahlendstes Lächeln auf.

„Ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass irgendjemand diesen Lumpen zurückhaben wollte", bemerkte Norrington mit einem missbilligenden Stirnrunzeln.

„Nun, Ihr müsst es wissen", sagte Jack gleichmütig. „Als Geschäftsführer besagter Gesellschaft. Meinen Glückwunsch zur Beförderung, übrigens."

Norrington schluckte sichtbar und Jack fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob er vielleicht einen wunden Punkt berührt hatte. „Eure Glückwünsche könnt Ihr Euch sparen. Diesen Posten verdanke ich lediglich einem bedauernswerten Unglück, an dem Ihr – wenn ich recht informiert bin – nicht ganz unschuldig seid."

Sheza legte den Kopf schief und sah Norrington aufmerksam an. Ihr Englisch war kaum gut genug, um dem Gespräch folgen zu können. Dennoch kam sie nicht umhin, den aggressiven Unterton in der Stimme des Admirals zu bemerken. Jack hätte ihm gerne einen zweiten Kinnhaken versetzt, doch die Gegenwart der Kinder hielt ihn schließlich davon ab und er erwiderte spitz: „Ob es sich beim Dahinscheiden von Cutler Beckett tatsächlich um ein Unglück handelt, liegt wohl im Auge des Betrachters. Aber sagt: Wie ist es Euch gelungen, den Untergang der _Endeavour_ unbeschadet zu überstehen? Schildkröten?"

Er hatte kaum zu Ende gesprochen, da wurde Norringtons Gesicht kalkweiß, wechselte zu grün und pendelte sich schließlich auf einem ungesunden Grauton ein.

„Das geht Euch gar nichts an", würgte er mühsam hervor und wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, als sein Blick vom Fenster angezogen wurde.

„!", rief er aus und Jack trat ebenfalls ans Fenster, um eine dickliche Frau mittleren Alters den Kiesweg entlang eilen zu sehen. Ihre Haube hatte sich gelöst und sie wirkte sichtlich aufgeregt, als hätte sich etwas Unvorhergesehenes ereignet.

„Bleibt hier!", sagte Norrington an Jack und die Kinder gewandt. „Sie darf euch auf gar keinen Fall finden."

Damit eilte er davon, drehte sich am Türrahmen jedoch noch einmal um und sagte: „Ich werde gleich zurück sein."

*~*

James hatte kaum den Treppenabsatz erreicht, da kam ihm seine Haushälterin auch schon entgegen. Sie atmete schwer, als hätte sie den ganzen Weg vom Marktplatz bis zum Hause Norrington im Laufschritt zurückgelegt.

„Sir", keuchte sie mit hochrotem Gesicht, „habt Ihr schon davon gehört?"

„Wovon?"

„Ein Mord! Es hat einen Mord gegeben."

„Ich will ja nicht unken, Mrs. Lidford, aber bedauerlicherweise kommt es hier recht häufig zu solchen Zwischenfällen. Und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass Ihr Euch jemals so darüber echauffiert hättet."

„Oh, aber Sir! Man hat sie am Kai gefunden – über die ganze Straße bis nach Fort Charles hinauf verstreut."

„Wen? Wer ist sie?"

„Eine Gefallene. Aber denkt nur, welches Monster so eine Tat begehen würde. Ich sage Euch, das war kein Engländer, ach, was sage ich! Nicht einmal ein Spanier würde eine solche Tat begehen. Wahrscheinlich einer von diesen entflohenen Wilden, wenn Ihr mich fragt. Ein Opfer für die heidnischen Götter … oh, und der Kopf fehlt! Wahrscheinlich hat er ihr Gehirn gegessen, um …"

„Mrs. Lidford!", unterbrach James die Tirade mit scharfer Stimme. Er hatte genug gehört und weder Zeit noch Lust, das Thema zu vertiefen. Offenbar hatte wieder einmal ein Verrückter in Port Royal Station gemacht – ein Problem, das ihn in seiner neuen Position nichts mehr anging. So brutal und sinnlos dieser Mord auch schien, er hatte offenkundig nichts mit Sparrow und den Kindern zu tun. Eine Anspannung, die er noch nicht einmal bewusst wahrgenommen hatte, fiel mit einem Mal von ihm ab und er brachte ein ehrliches Lächeln zustande. „Eine schreckliche Sache", fuhr er betont sanfter fort, „doch ich nehme an, unsere Truppen werden den Täter schnell gefasst haben. Ich kenne diese Männer! Sie haben noch immer mein vollstes Vertrauen."

Die Haushälterin sah ihn zweifelnd an und nickte schließlich verwirrt.

„Vielleicht solltet Ihr zurück in die Stadt gehen. Ich nehme an, Ihr habt noch Einkäufe zu erledigen." Mit einem raschen Blick stellte er fest, dass ihr Korb leer war. So bestand vielleicht noch Hoffnung, dass sie das Haus wieder verlassen und seinen ungebetenen Gästen damit den Weg freimachen würde

„In der Stadt wimmelt es von Soldaten", antwortete sie missbilligend. „Und Eure Vorratskammern sind gut gefüllt!"

‚Nicht mehr', dachte Norrington in einem Anflug von Sarkasmus, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Wenn Ihr mir die Frage gestattet, Sir", sagte Mrs. Lidford schließlich mit wachsamem Blick, „solltet Ihr um diese Zeit nicht bereits im Kontor sein?"

„Ich bin der Geschäftsführer", sagte James spitz. „Und ich habe gestern lange gearbeitet."

_Verdammt, warum rechtfertigte er sich gerade vor seiner Haushälterin?_

„Sehr wohl, Sir." Sie neigte den Kopf, doch er wusste nur zu gut, dass sie seine Erklärung keineswegs akzeptierte. Ihre gesamte Haltung drückte Missbilligung aus, doch noch ehe er sich fragen konnte, ob sie ihn vielleicht mit dem Mord in Verbindung brachte, sah sie ihn mit eindringlichem Blick an.

„Es geht mich ja nichts an", begann sie und bedachte ihn mit einem fürsorglichen Lächeln, „aber ich denke, Ihr arbeitet zu viel. Und Ihr esst zu wenig."

James musterte sie ungläubig, doch ihre Worte klangen aufrichtig. Offenbar machte sie sich wirklich Sorgen um ihn. ‚Natürlich, was auch sonst?', schalt ihn seine innere Stimme. Sparrow und die Kinder waren nur eine einzige Nacht in seinem Haus gewesen, und schon litt er unter Verfolgungswahn. Wie war er früher nur mit derlei Aufregung fertig geworden?

„Ja", sagte er schließlich langsam und nickte. „Ja, ich glaube, Ihr habt Recht."

Mrs. Lidford wertete seine Zustimmung als Beweis für den maroden Zustand, in dem sie ihn vermutet hatte und klopfte ihm mitleidig auf die Schulter. „Was haltet Ihr davon, wenn ich Thomas überrede, heute Abend ein _Coq au Vin_ für Euch zuzubereiten?"

‚_Coq au Vin_ bedeutet frisches Huhn bedeutet Markt', kalkulierte James' Gehirn in größtmöglicher Geschwindigkeit, erstaunt über die Logik, zu der sein übermüdeter Geist noch immer fähig schien.

„Das wäre einfach fabelhaft", hörte er sich selbst sagen.

„Dann müsst Ihr mir allerdings versprechen, pünktlich um acht wieder zuhause zu sein. Thomas wäre sicherlich nicht erfreut, Euer Abendessen schon wieder an die Schweine zu verfüttern."

„Ich verspreche es", lächelte er, auch wenn ihn eine leise Stimme davor warnte, sich allzu früh zu freuen.

*~*

Unter dem Vorwand, sich für die Arbeit zurechtmachen zu müssen, kehrte er schließlich in sein Ankleidezimmer zurück. Jack saß mit überkreuzten Beinen auf dem Fußboden, neben sich Aimen und Jemi, die fasziniert auf das Schiffsmodell in seiner Hand starrten. Offenbar erklärte er ihnen die verschiedenen Teile, denn er zeigte mal auf diesen, mal auf jenen Abschnitt, während er mit ungewohnt leiser Stimme zu den Kindern sprach. Er war so in seine Aufgabe versunken, dass James' Ankunft zunächst völlig unbemerkt blieb.

Der Admiral stand für eine Weile im Türrahmen, unschlüssig, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich wie ein Eindringling im eigenen Haus; als wäre er Teil eines Schauspiels geworden, das nicht für seine Augen bestimmt war. Verlegen räusperte er sich, um auf seine Gegenwart aufmerksam zu machen. Sparrows Reaktion kam prompt. Mit einer raschen Bewegung reichte er die _Interceptor_ an Aimen weiter, streckte die Beine aus und stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen ab. Beinahe war es, dachte James, als hätte er sich von einem Augenblick auf den anderen in eine völlig andere Person verwandelt. Einen Mann, der nun mit schalkhaft blitzenden Augen zu ihm aufsah und grinsend fragte: „Na, was gibt's Neues? Hat sich der Gouverneur beim Nasebohren den Zeigefinger gebrochen?"

James stöhnte innerlich auf und winkte ab. „Nein, es gab einen Mord."

„Wie aufregend", erwiderte der Pirat betont uninteressiert. „Und wen hat es diesmal getroffen?"

„Eine …", begann James, als er sich plötzlich an die Gegenwart der Kinder erinnerte. „Eine Gefallene."

Er erwartete eine geschmacklose Bemerkung oder eine ironische Rückfrage, vielleicht auch eine sarkastische Reaktion auf seine Wortwahl, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Stattdessen richtete sich Jack mit einem Mal kerzengerade auf und sah ihn aus weit geöffneten Augen an.

Als ihm die Erkenntnis dämmerte, schüttelte James langsam mit dem Kopf während seine Lippen ein lautloses „Nein" formten. Doch die Schlinge um seinen Hals hatte sich bereits zugezogen.

*~*

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später saß er auf einem schlecht gepolsterten Stuhl, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben, während Sparrow ihm hilflos die Schulter klopfte.

„Warum ich? Warum …?", wimmerte er immer wieder, zu verzweifelt, um auch nur einen Gedanken an Ehrgefühl und Würde zu verschwenden. Er hatte es kommen sehen, oder etwa nicht? Warum nur hatte er nicht auf seinen Instinkt gehört und diesen vermaledeiten Piraten einfach vor die Tür gesetzt?

„Kopf hoch, Commodore", sagte Sparrow, doch seine Stimme klang alles andere als beruhigend. „Wahrscheinlich ist alles nur halb so schlimm."

„Halb so schlimm?!" James nahm die Hände vom Gesicht und blickte ihn entgeistert an. „Wie um alles in der Welt könnte es denn noch schlimmer sein? Herrgott, Sparrow, Ihr habt gestern Nacht mit dieser … dieser … nun, in jedem Fall ist sie jetzt tot. Aber das reicht noch nicht, oh nein! Man hat ihr den Kopf abgehackt und den Rest von ihr über die gesamte Stadt verteilt. Ist Euch eigentlich klar, was das bedeutet? Ihr habt mir einen Irren auf den Hals gehetzt."

„Wenn es Euch beruhigt: Ich glaube, es ist viel mehr _mein_ Hals, auf den er es abgesehen hat."

„Offenbar geht er dabei ohne Skrupel über andere Hälse", erwiderte James gequält und dachte dabei an die kopflose Prostituierte. „Ihr wisst doch hoffentlich, dass das eine Warnung sein sollte?"

Jack verdrehte die Augen und schnappte hörbar nach Luft. „Ich bin ein Pirat, kein Idiot."

„Wie könnt Ihr dann nur so ruhig sein."

„Ich sagte doch, ich bin kein Idiot. Wer auch immer dieses unglückselige Mädchen umgebracht hat, er wusste nicht, wo ich mich aufhalte. Denkt doch einmal nach: Hätte er auch nur den leisesten Verdacht gehegt, wäre er hierher gekommen! Stattdessen sah er sich genötigt, mich auf diese zugegebenermaßen recht eigenwillige Art und Weise herauszulocken."

„Schön, nehmen wir an, Ihr habt Recht. Was wollt Ihr dann tun?"

„Heute Abend verlässt ein Schiff den Hafen, um nach Hispaniola zu segeln. Mit ein wenig Glück werden die Kinder und ich an Bord sein. Ich brauche nur noch einen Tag …"

Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah es so aus, als wollte er noch etwas hinzufügen, besann sich jedoch im letzten Moment eines Besseren.

_Nein, oh nein, oh nein._

„In Ordnung. Die Kinder können hier bleiben. Aber sie müssen sich verstecken. Und heute Abend seid Ihr verschwunden." James hatte das beunruhigende Gefühl, ein_ Dèja Vu_ zu erleben, doch für einen Rückzieher war es nun zu spät.

„Mein Wort", gab Sparrow mit ungewohnt ernster Stimme zurück. Und als er James diesmal die Hand hinhielt, ergriff er sie.


	6. Kapitel 5

Es war einfach unglaublich. Ein Wunder, wie selbst Jack zugeben musste, der eigentlich nicht an Wunder glaubte. Aus Mangel an Alternativen hatte ihn sein erster Weg an diesem Morgen erneut in Anamarias Taverne geführt. Und dort hatte ihn nicht nur ein reichhaltiges Frühstück, sondern auch ein Beutel mit Geld erwartet. 400 Dublonen, mehr als er sich je zu erträumen gewagt hätte.

„Wo hast du in so kurzer Zeit nur so viel Geld auftreiben können?", fragte er Anamaria, während er die Münzen ungläubig in seiner Hand wiegte.

„Beziehungen", erwiderte sie verschmitzt. „Weißt du, Jack, es kann sich bezahlt machen, Freunde zu haben. Das setzt natürlich voraus, dass man sie nicht bestiehlt."

Jack verstand den Seitenhieb und setzte ein schuldbewusstes Grinsen auf, doch Anamaria tätschelte gutmütig seine Hand und sagte: „Es wäre natürlich überaus anständig von dir, wenn du mir das Geld irgendwann zurückzahlen würdest. Aber ich habe aufgehört, wirklich etwas von dir zu erwarten."

Es war nur eine Feststellung, kein Vorwurf, dennoch versetzten ihm ihre Worte einen Stich ins Herz. Sie hatte ja Recht: Er war noch nie besonders gut darin gewesen, irgendwelchen Erwartungen gerecht zu werden. Im Normalfall störte ihn das auch nicht, doch mit Anamaria war das anders. _Zur Hölle_, vielleicht war es auch mit einer gewissen Gouverneurstochter anders gewesen – und natürlich mit Bill, doch die Erinnerung schmerzte mehr als alles andere und er wischte sie schnell beiseite. Vielleicht lag es einfach in seiner Persönlichkeit begründet, dass er immer wieder gezwungen war, andere zu enttäuschen. Selbst die, die ihm etwas bedeuteten.

Schon aus diesem Grund musste er die Kinder von hier fortschaffen – für sich selbst, um endlich Gewissheit darüber zu erlangen, ob er wirklich der Versager war, für den er sich manchmal hielt.

„Wenn ich mit mindestens zwei intakten Gliedmaßen aus dieser Sache herauskomme, bekommst du dein Geld zurück. Ich ver –"

„Nein!" Sie legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und sah ihn traurig an. „Keine Versprechen, die du doch nicht halten kannst."

Ein Kloß formte sich in seiner Kehle, doch er schluckte ihn hinunter und stand auf.

„Ich … muss gehen", sagte er leise und kam sich dabei wie ein Monster vor. „Heute Nachmittag werde ich mit den Kindern zurück sein."

Er hatte schon beinahe die Tür erreicht, als ihn Anamarias Stimme erneut einholte.

„Was ist mit dem Geld?"

„Das Geld?", fragte Jack verständnislos und blickte auf den Beutel, den er an seinem Gürtel befestigt hatte.

„Willst du es nicht lieber hier lassen?"

In dem Moment, in dem er die Worte hörte wusste er, dass sie Recht hatte. Und dass er das Geld trotz allem mitnehmen würde.

„Ich muss noch ein paar Besorgungen machen."

„Jack …" Ein flehender Unterton lag in ihrer Stimme und er wandte sich zu ihr um. „Nicht …"

Er hätte vorgeben können nicht zu wissen, wovon sie sprach, doch er brachte es nicht über sich. „Das ist lange vorbei, Liebes!", sagte er so unbeschwert wie möglich. „Heute gibt es nur noch mich und den Rum."

Sie nickte, doch er spürte bereits den weichen, fruchtigen Geschmack auf seinen Lippen und wusste, dass sie es ihm ansehen konnte. So schnell er konnte wandte er sich ab, fort von ihrem vorwurfsvollen Blick, und eilte hinaus in die schwüle Mittagshitze.

*~*

„Sir", kündigte sich Jeremiah Talbot an, als er James' Büro betrat. „Ein Bote."

Die Ankunft seines Sekretärs riss James aus seinen wild kreiselnden Gedanken, die bis zu diesem Augenblick effektiv verhindert hatten, dass er auch nur einen Federstrich zustande brachte. Sparrows Worte mochten ihn kurzfristig überzeugt haben, doch ein ungutes Gefühl sagte ihm, dass sie leichtsinnig gehandelt hatten. Egal, welche Vorbehalte er gegen Sparrow hegte – die Kinder waren unschuldig! Und war es nicht seine Aufgabe, sie zu beschützen? All die anderen konnte er nicht wieder lebendig machen, doch diese vier waren ein Geschenk Gottes an ihn, ein Fingerzeig, wie er endlich alles wieder gut machen konnte. Er wagte kaum so weit zu denken, doch vielleicht war er nur aus diesem Grund hier. Vielleicht lag in diesen Kindern die Antwort auf all seine Fragen …

„Was gibt es, Talbot?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Ein Bote, Sir", wiederholte der Sekretär geduldig. „Er hat ein Päckchen für Euch."

‚Jetzt schicken sie die Bittbriefe schon kistenweise', dachte James, wollte sich jedoch vor Talbot keine Blöße geben und erwiderte stattdessen: „Dann nehmt es entgegen und bringt es in mein Büro."

„Er besteht darauf, es Euch persönlich zu überreichen." Talbots jugendliche Züge blieben ernst, doch um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es. James fragte sich, ob er sich über ihn oder den Boten lustig machte, doch ihm blieb keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Der Sekretär hatte kaum zu Ende gesprochen, da schob sich auch schon der Kopf eines schmutzigen Jungen durch die Tür, der ihn aus viel zu großen Augen erwartungsvoll anblickte.

„Ich soll's ihm selbst geben. In seine eigenen Hände, hat er gesagt."

„Du impertinenter, kleiner …", begann Talbot und schob ihn mit dem Ellenbogen zurück nach draußen, doch James hob beschwichtigend die Hand.

„Ist schon gut", sagte er ruhig. „Lasst Ihn reinkommen."

„Sehr wohl, Sir." Talbot neigte unterwürfig den Kopf, doch James konnte seinen Unwillen förmlich riechen. Sein Assistent mochte es nicht besonders, gemaßregelt zu werden. Zudem hegte er eine gewisse Verachtung für die unteren Klassen, die den Umgang mit einem Jungen wie diesem wohl zu einer besonders unerträglichen Angelegenheit verkommen ließ. Betont gelangweilt trat er zur Seite und ließ den Boten eintreten. Seine Hemd war schäbig und die Hosenbeine über seinen nackten Füßen zu kurz, als wäre er bereits vor längerer Zeit aus ihnen herausgewachsen. Offensichtlich, dachte James, war er niemandes Page oder auch nur ein Botenjunge, sondern eines von zahlreichen Straßenkindern, die für gewöhnlich an den Docks herumlungerten. Auf dem Arm trug er eine viereckige Schachtel, die in braunes Packpapier eingeschlagen und mit einer groben Schnur verschlossen war. Ein mulmiges Gefühl ergriff von James Besitz, fraß sich durch seine Eingeweiden und erreichte schließlich sein Gehirn, wo sofort die Alarmglocken zu schrillen begannen.

„Stell es auf meinen Schreibtisch", wies er den Jungen an, während er in seiner Tasche nach einigen Münzen suchte. Er drückte sie ihm in die Hand und wollte ihn gerade fortschicken, als ihm etwas einfiel. „Wer hat dir dieses Paket gegeben?"

„Ein Nigger, Mister. Sagte, 's wäre für sein' Herrn und ich sollt' nich' weiter fragen. War ja nur 'n Nigger und wusst's nicht besser."

James sah den Jungen prüfend an, doch er wirkte komplett arglos. Schließlich musste er sich selbst eingestehen, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. „Du kannst gehen", sagte er endlich und deutete in Richtung Tür.

„Danke, Mister!" Der Junge deutete eine ungelenke Verbeugung an, drückte die Münzen an seine Brust und eilte davon. James starrte noch immer unverwandt auf das Päckchen, als sich Talbot mit einem Räuspern bemerkbar machte. Er hatte das Schauspiel vom Türrahmen aus verfolgt, war jedoch zu sehr in der Rolle des diskreten Sekretärs gefangen, um der Öffnung des Päckchens ungefragt beizuwohnen.

„Ihr dürft Euch ebenfalls entfernen, Talbot", sagte James mit fester Stimme. Er wusste nicht, was ihn erwartete, doch es ging niemanden sonst etwas an. Talbot zögerte nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann verneigte er sich und verließ das Büro.

Endlich allein griff James mit zitternden Fingern nach dem Brieföffner. Er hatte das Gefühl bereits zu wissen, was sich in dem Päckchen befand, doch etwas in ihm weigerte sich, den Gedanken zu fassen. So setzte er die Klinge an die fest verknotete Schnur und holte ein letztes Mal tief Luft. Dann öffnete er das Päckchen, dessen Inhalt sich als eine graue Hutschachtel entpuppte. Vor seinem inneren Augen tauchten Bilder von Schlangen auf, die sich auf ihn zu bewegten und ihre Giftzähne entblößten, doch er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und hob den Deckel an. Für einen Moment war er wie versteinert.

Dann formten sich seine Lippen zu einem stummen Schrei.

*~*

Die Münzen klimperten gut gelaunt in ihrem Beutel, während Jack die Straße entlang ging – ein Geräusch, das er schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr gehört hatte. Er hatte keineswegs gelogen, als er Anamaria versichert hatte, er müsste noch Besorgungen machen. Die Kinder brauchten schließlich etwas zum Anziehen und er hatte nicht vor, noch einmal auf seinen Mantel zu verzichten. Die Frage war nur: Wo kaufte man Kleidung für Kinder? Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er selbst sich zum letzten Mal tatsächlich etwas _gekauft_ hatte, doch es war anzunehmen, dass er damals einen Schneider aufgesucht hatte. Diese Möglichkeit kam allerdings nicht in Frage, also musste er sich etwas anderes ausdenken.

Die besten Chancen ergaben sich wohl am Hafen, also steuerte er in diese Richtung, um dort sein Glück zu versuchen. James Norrington hatte in der Tat nicht übertrieben: Die ganze Stadt war voller Soldaten, die ihn von Zeit zu Zeit mit einem skeptischen Blick bedachten. Darüber hinaus zeigten sie jedoch kein Interesse an seiner Person. Noch vor zwei oder drei Jahren hätten die Dinge anders gelegen, doch er hatte sich längst damit abgefunden, dass der Name Jack Sparrow nun endgültig ins Reich der Legende gehörte.

So ging er unbehelligt die Hafenpromenade entlang, bemüht, den gestrigen Abend aus seinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen. Mit ausladenden Schritten spazierte er an dem Tordurchgang vorbei, in dem er der unglückseligen Prostituierten begegnet war. Erst als er den Anlegesteg erreicht hatte, hielt er inne und ließ den Blick über die Schiffe schweifen. Eines von ihnen würde ihn und die Kinder von hier fortschaffen, und dann war alles vorbei. Er würde sie nach Hispaniola zu den anderen bringen – ihresgleichen, die sie hoffentlich aufnehmen würden. Es war nicht zuhause, nicht Afrika, doch es war besser als die Flucht und die ständige Furcht davor, entdeckt zu werden. Besser als seine unzureichende Gegenwart.

Er war noch immer in Gedanken versunken, als er aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm, wie ein Matrose den Landungssteg entlang schritt, in den Händen einen Korb voller Wäschestücke. Jack reagierte prompt. Er gewährte dem grobschlächtigen Mann einige Schritte Vorsprung, dann wandte er sich um und folgte ihm durch die engen Gassen Port Royals. Der kurze Gang endete schließlich an einem unscheinbaren Hinterhaus. Der Matrose verschwand hinter einem Bretterzaun und Jack lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke. In einem schmutzigen Hof waren mehrere Zuber aufgestellt, aus denen es schäumte und dampfte. An einem Waschbrett stand ein schmächtiger Chinese und schrubbte etwas, das wie ein Hemd aussah. Jacks Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln. Manchmal lohnte es sich eben doch, auf den richtigen Augenblick zu warten.

*~*

Nur wenig später schlenderte er mit einem Stapel sauberer Wäsche und unangetastetem Geldbeutel zurück zum Domizil des Admirals. Wenn alles nach Plan verlief – und davon wagte er mittlerweile auszugehen – würde er sich die Kinder schnappen, mit ihnen zu Anamaria marschieren und dort auf die Ankunft des Kapitäns warten. Er hatte den Marktplatz schon beinahe überschritten, als ihn die Zaubermacht eines unscheinbar wirkenden Schildes einfing. „Ich sehe gar nicht hin", sagte er zu sich selbst und wiederholte die Worte im Geiste, während er weiterging. Warum das Apothekenschild trotz allem in seinem Blickfeld haften blieb, vermochte er nicht zu erklären. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass der ganze Marktplatz mit einem Mal voller Apotheken war, die ihm alle verführerisch zuzuzwinkern schienen. Er verdrehte die Augen und krallte die Finger in den Kleiderstoß auf seinem Arm, doch es half nichts.

Schließlich blieb er stehen und atmete langsam ein und aus. _Also gut._ Er hatte Geld und es gab eine Apotheke. Warum sollte er seinem Verlangen nicht nachgeben, und ein Fläschchen _davon_ kaufen? Er musste es ja nicht benutzen – würde es nicht benutzen, doch es konnte nie schaden, etwas auf Vorrat zu besitzen. Und was machte es schon? Immerhin war es nur ein Schmerzmittel, ein ordinäres, weit verbreitetes Schmerzmittel. Der Gedanke beruhigte ihn und er sah sich nach allen Seiten um, bis er schließlich einen unscheinbar aussehenden Jungen mit einem kleinen Hund bemerkte.

„Hey, du da", rief er dem Kind zu. „Ja, du!", wiederholte er, als es in seine Richtung sah. „Willst du dir nicht ein paar Münzen verdienen?"

*~*

Als er schließlich durch die Luke von Norringtons Kohlenkeller schlüpfte, fühlte er ein lange verloren geglaubtes Gefühl der Zuversicht in sich aufsteigen. Die Opiumtinktur lag schwer und beruhigend in der Innentasche seines Mantels, ein Rettungsanker, den er schon zu lange entbehrt hatte. Leise pfeifend klopfte er sich den Kohlenstaub von der Hose und wartete einige Sekunden, bis sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Dann erklomm er die hölzerne Stiege, doch noch bevor er den Absatz erreichen konnte, wurde sein Oberkörper mit Gewalt zurückgerissen. Instinktiv warf er sich nach vorne, als etwas Kühles gegen seine Kehle gepresst wurde. Eine Klinge.

„Du", zischte eine Stimme an seinem Ohr, während sich eine kräftige Hand in sein Haar krallte. „Du … du bist Jack Sparrow!"

Und mit einem Mal war alles vorbei und sein Angreifer stieß ihn so heftig von sich, dass er beinahe die Stiege hinuntergefallen wäre.

„Norrington!", keuchte Jack, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Verdammt, was tut Ihr hier?"

Eine Antwort ließ auf sich warten. Stattdessen polterte es, dann wurde eine Tür aufgerissen und eine Hand packte seinen Oberarm. Nur Sekundenbruchteile später stand er in der Küche und starrte James Norrington fassungslos an.

Der sonst so korrekt gekleidete Admiral trug weder Perücke noch Gehrock. Seine Haare standen wirr nach allen Seiten ab, und Jack kam nicht umhin, die rostroten Flecken auf seinem ehemals weißen Hemd zu bemerken. Für einen Moment war er sprachlos, dann kämpfte sich die Angst zurück in sein Bewusstsein.

„Wo … wo sind die Kinder?", stammelte er. „Was ist mit den Kindern passiert?"

„Weg", sagte Norrington und starrte auf den steinernen Fußboden.

„Was?" Jack brüllte, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Mit einer katzenartigen Bewegung stürzte er sich auf Norrington und warf ihn zu Boden. „Was habt Ihr mit ihnen gemacht?"

„Ich …", japste der Gepeinigte, konnte den Satz jedoch nicht zu Ende bringen. Mit aller Kraft bohrte sich Jacks Knie in einen Oberschenkel und entrang ihm einen Schmerzensschrei.

„Scheiße, Sparrow", würgte er hervor. „Ich war es nicht."

Jack war wie von Sinnen. Sein Kopf war leer, nur grauenhafter, unvorstellbarer Hass brannte in seinen Adern. Seine Hände packten Norringtons Schultern, bereit, ihn auf den Boden zur schleudern, immer und immer wieder, bis er sich nicht mehr rühren konnte, doch soweit kam es nicht. Unter Aufbietung all seiner Kräfte bäumte sich der Admiral auf und warf ihn zurück. Jack taumelte und fiel gegen die steinerne Spüle, wo er schwer atmend liegen blieb.

„Mann!", brüllte Norrington und langsam begann Jacks Welt wieder Konturen anzunehmen. Das Pochen in seinem Hinterkopf ließ sich kaum ignorieren, doch auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise half ihm der Schmerz, die Dinge in ungeahnter Klarheit zu sehen. Die Furcht der letzten Wochen hatte ihn übermannt und war zur grausamen Realität geworden.

„Wer hat es getan?", fragte er mit schwacher Stimme.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Hinter den Augen des Admirals schienen sich Wahnsinn, Panik und Trauer zu vermengen, und Jack fühlte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen.

„Sind sie tot?"


	7. Kapitel 6

Sie lag noch immer so da, wie James sie nach seiner überstürzten Rückkehr aus dem Büro vorgefunden hatte. Ihre ausgerenkten Arme standen in einem grotesken Winkel vom Körper ab und man hatte ihr den Unterrock hochgeschoben, um das klaffende Loch in ihrem Bauch zu enthüllen. Ein penetranter Gestank ging von dem Leichnam aus, über dem sich bereits die Fliegen in dunkel flirrenden Schwärmen versammelten.

Unfähig den Anblick auch nur einen Augenblick länger zu ertragen wandte er sich ab und presste die Schläfe seines Ärmels über Mund und Nase. Als die Übelkeit verflogen war, sah er sich nach Jack um. Der Pirat stand einige Schritte hinter ihm und schien darüber nachzudenken, ob er sich mitten in der Eingangshalle übergeben oder bis zum Treppenabsatz wanken sollte.

„Das ist … war Mrs. Lidford", würgte James hervor.

Jack nickte stumm und nahm in einer seltsam hilflos wirkenden Geste seinen Hut ab.

James hatte während seiner Zeit bei der Royal Navy Dinge gesehen, die er gerne vergessen hätte. Schreckliche Dinge …

… _und sie brannten wie Fackeln …_

… doch der leblose Körper seiner Haushälterin, aufgeschlitzt und ausgeweidet wie Schlachtvieh erschien ihm eine Barbarei, der er sich selbst in seinen schlimmsten Albträumen nicht hätte ausmalen wollen.

„Er hat gewusst, dass sie hier sind", stellte Jack mit schwacher Stimme fest.

„Und er hat es mich wissen lassen. Erinnert Ihr Euch an Eure Bekanntschaft von gestern? Nun, ich werde sie ganz sicher nicht vergessen – man hat mir ihren Kopf zugestellt."

Allein der Gedanke an die weit aufgerissenen Augen und den blutigen Stumpf, elegant in eine Hutschachtel gebettet, ließ ihn Gallenflüssigkeit schmecken. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wie er vom Kontor nach Hause gelangt war, doch es fühlte sich an, als wäre er geflogen, getragen auf den blutigen Schwingen eines unvorstellbar grausamen Verbrechens. Wie Jack die Nachricht aufnahm, vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Die Augen des Piraten waren leer und mit hypnotisch anmutender Hartnäckigkeit auf Mrs. Lidford gerichtet. James war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihm überhaupt zugehört hatte, als er plötzlich aufblickte und mit seltsam tonloser Stimme fragte: „Wo habt Ihr sie versteckt?"

„Auf dem Dachboden," antwortete James verdutzt, „aber ich war bereits dort. Keiner von Ihnen hat …"

Weiter kam er nicht. Jack stürzte an ihm vorbei und hatte bereits den ersten Stock erreicht, als James' Füße endlich seinem Befehl gehorchten und ihm folgten.

***

Ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an das Risiko einer Falle zu verschwenden stürmte Jack über den Treppenaufgang nach oben. Instinktiv wählte er den richtigen Weg, kämpfte sich durch das Dämmerlicht eines muffig riechenden Flures und erreichte schließlich die unscheinbare Klappe, die man am hinteren Ende in die Decke eingelassen hatte. Sie stand offen, ein klaffendes schwarzes Loch, das ihm wie das stinkende Maul eines grotesken, menschenfressenden Monsters erschien. Eine Leiter war noch immer angelehnt; offenbar hatte der Entführer sie zurückgelassen, als er mit den Kindern geflohen war.

Schwer atmend griff Jack nach den Streben und hielt für einen Augenblick inne. Obwohl er versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen, schlichen sich grauenvolle Bilder in sein Bewusstsein. Er sah Jemi und Aimen vor sich, wie sie die Leiter hinuntergestoßen wurden. Ihre Gesichter waren angstverzerrt und ihre Wangen tränenüberströmt, doch ihr Peiniger, eine groteske, gesichtslose Gestalt kümmerte sich nicht darum. Vor seinem inneren Auge tauchte Momoh auf, der gesenkten Hauptes die Leiter hinabstieg, seine Miene eine Maske aus Zorn und Enttäuschung. Und schließlich war da noch Sheza. Sheza, die …

„_Nein, es reicht!" _

Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, sagte er die Worte laut in die Dunkelheit des Flures hinein. Erst ein irritiertes „Was?" holte ihn in die Realität zurück. Erschrocken über die eigene Geistesabwesenheit wandte er sich um und erkannte die Silhouette von James Norrington, der einige Meter von ihm entfernt stand.

Er hatte die Beherrschung verloren, nur für einen Moment zwar, doch lange genug, um sich damit die Blöße zu geben. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich nackt und schutzlos, was in diesem speziellen Fall rein gar nichts mit einem Mangel an Kleidungsstücken zu tun hatte. Peinlich berührt wandte er sich ab und stieg ohne ein weiteres Wort die Leiter hinauf. Ihm war, als würde er in völlige Dunkelheit eintauchen. Mit fahrigen Bewegungen tastete er nach dem Boden und fand schließlich auf knarrenden Dielen Halt. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann zog er sich hoch und trat ins Ungewisse. Entgegen seiner Erwartungen wies der Dachboden einige schmale Luken auf, die matt schimmernde Lichtfetzen über die staubigen Bretter warfen. Als sich seine Augen an das unwirkliche Dämmerlicht gewöhnt hatten, erkannte Jack einige aufeinander gestapelte Kisten und einen grotesk geformten Gegenstand, der sich bei näherer Untersuchung als geborstener Überseekoffer entpuppte.

Die Decke war hoch genug, um ihm eine annähernd aufrechte Haltung zu gestatten, wofür Jack und sein schmerzender Rücken ausgesprochen dankbar waren. Langsam tastete er sich vorwärts, eine Hand fest um den Griff seines Degens geschlungen. Die Panik war verflogen, ebenso der Drang, mit verzweifelter Stimme nach den Kindern zu rufen. Der Sturm war abgeflaut und hatte eine seltsam drückende Leere in seinem Inneren hinterlassen. Er schien sich selbst aus der Vogelperspektive zuzusehen, während er über die schrecklich quietschenden Dielen schlich, leicht nach vorne gebeugt und mit einem gelegentlichen Blick über die Schulter, als erwarte er, von einem versteckten Häscher übermannt zu werden.

„Sparrow!", hörte er Norringtons Stimme zu sich heraufdringen, leise und verzerrt, als würde er aus weiter Ferne zu ihm sprechen. „Ich war bereits oben, da ist nichts. Wäre es nicht vernünftiger, wenn Ihr wieder -"

Es war durchaus möglich, dass er den Satz beendete, doch Jack hörte es nicht mehr. Ein Windhauch streifte seine Wange und er fuhr gerade noch rechtzeitig herum um die Gestalt zu bemerken, die sich aus den Schatten löste und auf ihn zustürzte. Eine Fülle von Gedankenfetzen raste ihm in Rekordgeschwindigkeit durch den Kopf, nur um am Ende zu der glorreichen Erkenntnis zu gelangen, dass er ein Idiot war. Ein Volltrottel, den die Erfahrung nicht klug, sondern unvorsichtig gemacht hatte.

Etwas kam auf ihn zugestürzt, streckte die Arme nach ihm aus, doch er konnte sich nicht rühren. Es verwunderte ihn selbst etwas, wie gelassen er seinem Ende entgegensah, als sich ein Körper gegen seine Brust warf. Der Tod schien ihn sprichwörtlich in die Arme zu schließen und er ertappte sich dabei, wie er die Geste erwiderte. Seine Hände ertasteten den rauen Stoff eines abgerissenen Hemdes und verfingen sich schließlich in einer widerspenstigen Lockenmähne. In diesem Augenblick erkannte sein Verstand, was sein Herz längst wusste.

„Sheza", sagte er leise. Seine Stimme war heiser und drohte ihm zu entgleiten. So beschränkte er sich darauf, sie an sich zu drücken und ihrem Herzschlag zu lauschen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib und klammerte sich an ihm fest, als könnte sie sich nicht aus eigener Kraft aufrecht halten. Ihre Verzweiflung schien beinahe greifbar und mit einem Mal fürchtete er sich vor dem, was sie ihm zu sagen hatte.

Er hielt sie noch immer fest, als die ächzenden Sprossen der Leiter verrieten, dass sie nicht länger ungestört waren. Sheza wurde augenblicklich steif und auch Jack verfiel kurzzeitig in Alarmbereitschaft, bis er Norringtons Kopf in der Luke auftauchen sah. Er hielt seinen Degen gefechtsbereit und rechnete wohl mit dem Schlimmsten. Umso größer schien seine Verwirrung, als er die beiden schattenhaften Gestalten bemerkte, die sich noch immer fest umklammert hielten.

„Alles in Ordnung, Junge", sagte Jack und hob die Hand. Nichts war in Ordnung, doch daran konnte in diesem Augenblick wohl keine Waffe der Welt etwas ändern.

„Es ist nur unser Freund James Norrington", flüsterte er an Sheza gewandt und löste sich sanft aus ihrer Umklammerung. Vorsichtig legte er ihr die Hände auf die Schultern und schob sie von sich, bis er ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. Wolken waren aufgezogen und der Dachboden schien noch dunkler als zuvor. Lediglich ein zaghafter Lichtstreifen fiel auf ihre Züge und verriet ihm, dass sie nicht geweint hatte. Die Panik in ihrem Blick war jedoch unverkennbar, und er stellte fest, dass sie sich in einem Versuch nicht zu schreien auf die Unterlippe gebissen haben musste.

„Wo sind die anderen?", fragte er überflüssigerweise.

Sie sah ihn mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen an und für einen Moment dachte er, sie hätte ihn nicht verstanden. Dann senkte sich ihr Blick und sie wies mit ausgestrecktem Arm in Richtung Treppe, wo Norrington noch immer mit gesenktem Degen stand. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und packte ihn mit überraschend festem Griff am Ärmel.

„Suchen!", sagte sie, und es klang wie ein Flehen. „Wir suchen Momoh! Und Jemi und Aimen."

„Wer hat sie geholt, Sheza? Wer ist hier gewesen?"

„Suchen!", beharrte sie und Jack fühlte sich zunehmend hilflos.

„Wir können sie nicht suchen, wenn wir nicht wissen, wer sie entführt hat", mischte sich Norrington mit belegter Stimme ein. Als er Shezas Aufmerksamkeit hatte, trat er langsam auf sie zu und sagte so langsam wie möglich: „Wer war es, Sheza?"

Es dauerte ein wenig, bis sie ihre Verwirrung überwunden hatte. Dann trat sie einen Schritt zurück und blickte unentschlossen zwischen Norrington und Jack hin und her. Schließlich legte sie eine Hand auf Jacks Kopf und sagte deutlich „nein". Dann zeigte sie auf Norrington und nickte.

„Ihr?", rief Jack aus, doch Sheza schüttelte schnell den Kopf, bevor er seine Waffe ziehen konnte. Wieder zeigte sie auf Jack und machte eine Geste, die auf seine Größe anzuspielen schien.

„Ich glaube, sie will damit sagen, dass er größer war, als Ihr", mutmaßte Norrington.

Trotz der angespannten Lage verdrehte Jack die Augen. Es war nicht sonderlich schwer, ihn an Körpergröße zu übertreffen. Trotzdem ärgerte er sich jedes Mal wieder aufs Neue, wenn man ihn darauf aufmerksam machte.

„Was Ihr nicht sagt", antwortete er deshalb schnell, um seine Befangenheit zu überspielen, doch Norrington schien keine Notiz von ihm zu nehmen.

„War es ein Weißer?", fragte er Sheza. Als sie nicht antwortete, zupfte er kurzerhand an der Haut auf seiner Handfläche und sie nickte hastig. „_Potho_!"

„Ein Weißer, der ungefähr meine Größe hatte", fasste Norrington zusammen, als wäre Jack nicht in der Lage, eins und eins zusammenzuzählen.

„Das schränkt den Kreis der Verdächtigen erheblich ein", erwiderte er sarkastisch, doch seine Worte schmeckten bitter wie Galle. Sie hatten keine Chance. Wie sollten sie die Kinder jemals wieder finden, wenn sie noch nicht einmal Namen und Gesicht ihres Gegenspielers kannten? Und warum dachte er überhaupt über „sie" im Plural nach? Irritiert von seinen eigenen Gedanken warf er Norrington einen fragenden Blick zu, der Admiral schien jedoch ganz anderen Befürchtungen nachzuhängen. Donnergrollen drang von ferne zu ihnen herüber und Jack erinnerte sich an die ungewöhnliche Schwüle des Nachmittags. Ein Gewitter war aufgezogen und es würde wohl nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sich die Natur über Port Royal entlud. Sheza zuckte zusammen, und als sie ihre Hand in seine schob, drückte er sie unbewusst. Sie sah ihn an und aus ihren Augen strahlte trotz aller Verzweiflung der unerschütterliche Glaube an seine Fähigkeit, alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Ihm schwindelte, doch noch im gleichen Atemzug stahl sich die Opiumtinktur zurück in sein Bewusstsein.

„Wir müssen hier weg", sagte er unvermittelt und glaubte plötzlich, die Situation in aller Klarheit vor sich zu sehen. „Sie werden bald merken, dass eines der Kinder fehlt und zurückkommen. Bis dahin müssen wir hier verschwunden sein."

Er erwartete, dass Norrington unnötig viele Fragen stellte oder erneut die Beherrschung verlor, doch er wirkte ganz ruhig, als wäre ihm selbst schon ähnliches durch den Kopf gegangen.

„Wohin?", fragte er. „In die Stadt könnt Ihr nicht gehen. Wenn Euer Verfolger wusste, dass Ihr hier seid, dann weiß er auch von Euren Kontakten in Port Royal. Ich fürchte, Euer Plan die Stadt heute zu verlassen wurde bereits verraten."

Jack nickte. Er dachte an Anamaria, kämpfte die Regung jedoch augenblicklich nieder und rief sich stattdessen das Opium zurück ins Gedächtnis.

„Was wollt Ihr also tun?"

Mit einem Schlag wurde Jack klar, warum Norrington so ruhig blieb. Er war ein Soldat und selbst unter widrigen Umständen bereit zu tun, was getan werden musste. Allerdings schien der Mord an seiner Haushälterin die Lage erschwert und sein Urteilsvermögen getrübt zu haben.

„Die Frage ist falsch gestellt", sagte Jack vorsichtig, um nicht mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen. „Eigentlich müsste es heißen: Was wollen _wir_ tun?"

Ein Blitz erhellte den Dachboden und ließ Norringtons Haut seltsam bleich erscheinen. Der Ausdruck in seinen grünen Augen war erstaunt, beinahe ungläubig, und Jack fühlte das unwahrscheinlichste aller Gefühle in sich aufsteigen: Mitleid. Der arme Mann musste eine Menge durchgemacht haben, wenn er sich schon zu einem Bürodiener hatte degradieren lassen. Jacks Besuch hatte sein ganzes Leben aufs Neue durcheinander gebracht, und nun sah es tatsächlich so aus, als würden Ruhe und Ordnung auf ewig der Vergangenheit angehören.

„Wir?", fragte er tonlos.

„Wenn Ihr hier bleibt, werden sie Euch töten." Es war keine mögliche Option, sondern eine Feststellung, die Jack an Anamarias Worte erinnerte:

„_Diesmal hast du dich mit jemandem angelegt, der eine ganze Nummer zu groß für dich ist."_

Zweifellos war der Verfolger der Kinder kein gewöhnlicher Mann. Er war ein fanatischer Irrer, bereit, über Leichen zu gehen um zurückzuerlangen, was er glaubte zu besitzen. Natürlich waren Menschen kein Besitz, doch Jack wusste längst, dass es allzu weltfremd gewesen wäre, an diese Prämisse zu glauben. Ein Leben zählte nichts - gleich, ob es zu einem Kind oder einem Admiral gehörte.

„Aber sie sind hinter Euch her", stellte Norrington mit zitternder Stimme fest. „Was habe ich …?"

„Ihr habt eine ganze Menge damit zu tun", unterbrach ihn Jack hastig. „Eine ganz Menge mehr als diese unglückselige Straßenhure. Oder Eure Haushälterin."

Es donnerte erneut und Norrington schluckte so heftig, dass der Adamsapfel unter seinem Kragen hervortrat. Er öffnete den Mund, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, erfüllte Shezas Stimme den Dachboden.

„Schnell!", sagte sie entschlossen. „Wir gehen!"

Es schien, als hätte Norrington nur auf eine konkrete Anweisung gewartet. Mit gestrafften Schultern nickte er Sheza zu und wandte sich dann an Jack.

„Könnt Ihr reiten?"


	8. Kapitel 7

Der Regen prasselte erbarmungslos auf sie nieder, durchnässte ihre Umhänge und ließ die Pferde unwillig mit den Köpfen schütteln. Das Gewitter war mit unerwarteter Gewalt losgebrochen, kaum dass sie die Tiere aufgezäumt und hastig einige Lebensmittel in den Satteltaschen verstaut hatten.

James zwang sich, den Blick starr geradeaus zu halten, immer auf den Pfad gerichtet, der vor ihnen lag. Der Sturm peitschte durchs Geäst, und einige Male waren sie schon gezwungen gewesen, umgestürzten Baumstämmen auszuweichen. Sein Wallach war ein ausgesprochen trittsicheres Tier, doch bei diesem Wetter konnte sich selbst die kleinste Unachtsamkeit als fatal erweisen.

Sheza saß vor ihm im Sattel und krallte sich in der Mähne fest. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie noch nie zuvor auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes gesessen hatte, und obwohl sie die Situation mit Fassung trug, konnte er ihre Angst deutlich spüren. _Zum Henker_, sie war nicht die einzige, die Angst hatte. Allerdings waren weder er noch Sparrow mutig genug, sich dieser Tatsache zu stellen.

Jack ritt einige Meter vor ihm, den Oberkörper dicht über den Hals des Pferdes gebeugt, um dem Regen die Angriffsfläche zu nehmen. Er hatte vorgegeben, nur einmal versehentlich (durch einen Sprung aus mehreren Metern Höhe) auf einem Pferderücken gelandet zu sein, doch James glaubte ihm nicht. Er ritt, als sei der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her, die Waden fest gegen die Flanken des Tieres gepresst und scheinbar unbeeindruckt von den tobenden Naturgewalten.

Je weiter sie ins Landesinnere vordrangen, desto wilder gebärdete sich der Sturm. Die Wolken verloren sich zwischen den Hügeln und umhüllten die Gipfel, als könnten sie keinen Ausweg aus dem immergrünen Labyrinth finden. Die Sichtverhältnisse waren denkbar schlecht und James befürchtete, dass sie ihr Ziel nicht vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit erreichen würden. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, hatten sie vor etwa fünf Minuten die Wirtschaftsgebäude von _Worthy Park Estate_, der größten Zuckerrohrplantage der Insel passiert. Von hier aus konnte es nicht mehr weit bis zu der Abzweigung sein, die tiefer in die Cockpit Mountains hinein bis zur Jagdhütte des Gouverneurs führte. Genau genommen war es keine Hütte, sondern ein recht stattliches Haus, mitten in den Wäldern, in das sich Gouverneur Swann – _Gott habe ihn selig_ - von Zeit zu Zeit während der heißen Sommermonate zurückgezogen hatte. James hatte ihn mehrmals begleitet und besaß auch selbst einen Schlüssel, den ihm der Gouverneur einmal mit einem Augenzwinkern zugesteckt hatte.

„_Falls Ihr einmal Urlaub nötig haben solltet."_

Er hatte von diesem Angebot nie Gebrauch gemacht, hoffte jedoch, dass es nicht nur für Urlaubsaufenthalte, sondern auch für Notlagen galt.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und stellte fest, dass Jack in einiger Distanz auf ihn wartete. Offenbar hatte er die Abzweigung rechtzeitig erkannt und wollte seinen Begleitern die Möglichkeit geben, aufzuschließen. James zügelte sein Pferd und spähte ins regennasse Unterholz. Der Weg war gut zu erkennen, wenn auch nicht ganz so breit, wie er ihn in Erinnerung gehabt hatte.

„Da rein?", brüllte Jack gegen den Sturm an. Der Regen tropfte von seiner Kapuze und verlieh ihm ein geheimnisvolles, beinahe unheimliches Aussehen. James nickte ihm zu und ohne ein weiteres Wort wendete er sein Pferd und bog in den Waldweg ein. Er wollte gerade sein altes Tempo wieder aufnehmen, als die kleine braune Stute unter ihm zu tänzeln begann und zurück wich. Ihre Unruhe übertrug sich auch auf James' Wallach und er spürte, wie sich Sheza vor ihm erschrocken verkrampfte.

„Alles in Ordnung", sagte er beruhigend und wusste dabei nicht, ob er mit dem Pferd oder dem Mädchen sprach.

Währenddessen versuchte Jack die Stute vorwärts zu treiben, doch sie widersetzte sich sowohl seinem Schenkel als auch der hastig zum Einsatz gebrachten Reitpeitsche. Schließlich wandte er sich im Sattel um und bedeutete James mit der Hand, an ihm vorbei zu reiten. Als die beiden Pferde auf gleicher Höhe waren, beugte er sich zu ihm herüber und sagte: „Da vorne stimmt was nicht."

„Wahrscheinlich irgendein wildes Tier", erwiderte James, war jedoch selbst nicht so recht von seiner Antwort überzeugt. Ihm war, als würde Jack die Brauen runzeln, doch der Pirat zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und winkte ihn vorwärts.

James' Wallach zögerte kurz, dann setzte er langsam einen Huf nach vorne. Offensichtlich war er mit der Entscheidung seines Reiters alles andere als einverstanden, sah es aber als seine Pflicht an, der kleinen Stute mit gutem Beispiel voranzugehen. Bevor er seine Meinung doch noch ändern konnte, versetzte ihm James einen gezielten Hieb aufs Hinterteil, und schon trabten sie den Weg entlang.

Die dicht beieinander stehenden Bäume spannten ihre Äste wie ein Zelt über den Pfad und hielten so den Regen fern. Dafür trommelten die schweren Tropfen nun auf das Blattwerk und verursachten einen ohrenbetäubenden Lärm. James erinnerte sich, dass der Wald bei seiner letzten Durchreise sonnendurchflutet gewesen war, erfüllt vom Gezwitscher der Vögel und dem fröhlichen Lachen der kleinen Gesellschaft, die zu einem sorgenfreien Wochenende aufgebrochen war. Davon war nun nichts mehr zu spüren, lediglich ein gespenstisches Echo zeugte noch von den Geistern der Vergangenheit.

Nach einer ganzen Weile ertappte sich James dabei, wie er dem stetigen Rhythmus des Regens lauschte, als würde sich darin eine versteckte Botschaft verbergen. Dann wurde ihm klar, worauf er eigentlich wartete: Stimmen. Immer wieder schweifte sein Blick vom Weg durchs Unterholz, als müsste er die Schatten dort im Auge behalten. Flüsternde Schatten. Er konnte sie nicht hören, doch sie schienen überall zu sein. Einem plötzlichen Instinkt folgend trieb er sein Pferd weiter an, schneller und schneller, bis er Shezas spitzen Schrei hörte.

Er riss den Kopf hoch und erkannte mit Schrecken, was die Tiere schon vor vielen Meilen gespürt haben mussten. Der Wallach bäumte sich auf und James gelang es erst im letzten Moment, den Arm um Sheza zu schlingen und sie damit vor einem fatalen Sturz zu bewahren. Mit aller Kraft riss er die Zügel herum, bis das Pferd schließlich mit bebenden Flanken zum Stillstand kam.

„Wir werden jetzt absteigen", raunte er Sheza zu und schwang sich selbst aus dem Sattel, bevor er das Mädchen herunterhob. Seine Beine zitterten, doch er legte eine beruhigende Hand gegen den Hals des Pferdes, um einen erneuten Ausbruch zu verhindern. Ein Blick nach hinten sagte ihm, dass Jack ebenfalls abgestiegen war und mit der Stute am Zügel zu ihnen aufschloss.

Sheza war die erste, die ihre Sprache wieder fand.

„Was?", fragte sie und zeigte mit dem Finger auf den reißenden Strom, dessen Wassermassen den Weg vor ihnen glatt durchschnitten.

„Das … äh … ist ein Bach. Ein Gebirgsbach", antwortete James, und kam sich noch im gleichen Augenblick schrecklich dumm vor. „Zumindest war er das, als ich zum letzten Mal hier war."

„Muss eine ganze Weile her sein", erwiderte Jack sarkastisch.

„Ich weiß nicht", entgegnete James nachdenklich. „Für mich sieht es eher so aus, als hätte das Gewitter einen Erdrutsch irgendwo in den Bergen verursacht."

„Ganz egal, jedenfalls kommen wir hier nicht weiter."

Für einen Augenblick standen sie einfach nur da und starrten auf das Wasser, das von den Gipfeln ins Tal hinab schoss. Schließlich wandte sich Jack zu James um und fragte: „Gibt es nur diesen einen Weg?"

„Soweit ich weiß, ja. Zumindest kenne ich keinen anderen."

„Und was ist das dort drüben?" Mit ausgestrecktem Arm wies Jack ins Unterholz zu ihrer Rechten. Zuerst konnte James nichts erkennen, doch dann sah auch er, dass die Bäume dort weniger dicht zu stehen schienen.

„Ich weiß nicht", gab er unsicher zurück. „Vielleicht eine Lichtung. Oder eine Schneise, die der Sturm in den Wald geschlagen hat."

„Ich werde nachsehen. Haltet das mal!" Kurzentschlossen drückte er James die Zügel seines Pferdes in die Hand und verschwand im Unterholz.

„Wartet!" James hätte sich am liebsten auf die Unterlippe gebissen. In einem Dschungel wie diesem konnten allerlei Gefahren lauern. Fußangeln zum Beispiel. Oder Schlingpflanzen. An die großen braunen Echsen wollte er lieber gar nicht erst denken, und so sagte er schlicht: „Seid vorsichtig!"

Es raschelte im Gebüsch, dann tauchte Sparrows Kopf grinsend aus dem Dickicht auf.

„Ich bin Captain Jack Sparrow, mein Freund."

„Eben deshalb", murmelte James verdrossen, doch der Pirat schien es nicht mehr zu hören.

*~*

Es konnten kaum fünf Minuten vergangen sein, doch James kam es wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor, bis Sparrow endlich zurück war. Sheza hatte ihn die ganze Zeit über mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Verwirrung gemustert, und er ertappte sich dabei, wie er ihr irgendetwas Beruhigendes sagen wollte. Zum Beispiel, dass Jack Sparrow sich schon aus weitaus gefährlicheren Situationen herausgewunden hatte, ohne einen einzigen Kratzer davonzutragen. Er wusste nicht, ob sie seine Worte verstand, doch sie wirkte wenig überzeugt. James konnte es ihr nicht verdenken, teilte jedoch ihre Erleichterung, als Sparrow aus dem Unterholz gestolpert kam. Einige Kletten hatten sich an seinem Umhang verfangen, doch er lächelte zuversichtlich.

„Alles in Ordnung", sagte er. „Jedenfalls ist es ein Weg, und er scheint in die richtige Richtung zu führen. Wenn wir Glück haben können wir den Erdrutsch umgehen und gelangen irgendwann auf den Hauptweg zurück."

„Und wenn nicht? Ich meine, was, wenn wir kein Glück haben?"

"Wo sollte der Weg denn sonst hinführen?"

James merkte deutlich, dass es keine Provokation, sondern eine ernst gemeinte Frage war. Dennoch ermüdete ihn die Diskussion schon jetzt, wusste er doch bereits, wie sie enden würde.

„In diesen Wäldern verstecken sich die Maroons. Entflohene Sklaven, die meisten von ihnen wahrscheinlich aus _Worthy Park Estate_. Wir wären nicht die ersten Reisenden, die ihnen in die Hände fallen."

„Und welche Alternativen haben wir?", seufzte Sparrow. „Wir könnten natürlich auf die Hauptstraße zurückkehren, aber wo wollen wir hin? Wenn es uns gelingen sollte, bis zur Jagdhütte des Gouverneurs vorzudringen, dann wäre der Erdrutsch unsere Rettung. Niemand würde uns dort suchen."

James nickte langsam. Der Pirat hatte Recht. Sein Verschwinden musste bereits bemerkt worden sein. Wenn schon nicht von ihren Verfolgern, dann doch zumindest von seinem Koch, dem Mrs. Lidfords Leiche kaum entgangen sein konnte. Und dann war da natürlich auch noch Talbot, der die Hutschachtel auf seinem Schreibtisch mit Sicherheit einer eingehenden Inspektion unterzogen hatte. Wahrscheinlich suchte man ihn bereits in Port Royal, vielleicht sogar als potentiellen Mörder. Der Gedanke verursachte ihm Übelkeit, erleichterte jedoch seine Entscheidung, die Flucht fortzusetzen.

„Also gut, wir sollten es versuchen. Ist der Pfad zu Pferd passierbar?"

„Wenn Ihr Euch duckt, dann ja", schmunzelte Sparrow, und James wusste, dass er soeben die Quittung für seine Bemerkung über die Körpergröße des Piraten erhalten hatte.

*~*

Der Pfad war gut ausgetreten und wurde offensichtlich häufig frequentiert. Zwar mussten sie ein ums andere Mal absteigen, weil tief hängende Äste ein Durchkommen zu Pferd unmöglich machten, doch immerhin schienen sie sich in die richtige Richtung zu bewegen. Sie mussten etwas über eine Stunde geritten sein, als James die Schreie der Vögel bemerkte.

„Der Regen hat nachgelassen", sagte er zu Sheza, obwohl er nach wie vor nicht wusste, ob sie ihn überhaupt verstehen konnte. Zu seiner Überraschung wandte sie sich im Sattel um und nickte.

„_Bamp_", sagte sie und zeigte in die Baumkronen. Dann begann sie leise zu pfeifen, als wolle sie ihn wissen lassen, dass sie die Rückkehr der Vögel ebenfalls bemerkt hatte. Für einen Augenblick war er nahezu euphorisch. Das Gewitter hatte sich verzogen, und selbst im Schutz des Waldes schien die Luft nun klar und sauber. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und stellte sich vor, dass alles nur ein schreckliches Missverständnis war. Schon bald würde sich herausstellen, dass Sparrow übertrieben hatte. Niemand trachtete ihm nach dem Leben und sobald er den Piraten und das Mädchen in Sicherheit gebracht hatte, konnte er guten Gewissens nach Port Royal zurückkehren.

Er war noch immer tief in seinen Tagträumen versunken, als er den Hufschlags eines Pferdes dicht hinter sich vernahm. Nur wenige Augenblicke später hatte Sparrow zu ihm aufgeschlossen und bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der all seine Hoffnungen mit einem Schlag zunichte machte.

„Wir sollten versuchen, zurück auf die Straße zu gelangen", sagte er mit bedächtiger Stimme. Der Waldweg war eigentlich zu schmal, um nebeneinander zu reiten und ihre Knie streiften sich mit beunruhigender Häufigkeit. „Es wird bald dunkel."

_Verdammt!_ Die Vögel hatten ihn völlig vergessen lassen, dass ihnen die Zeit davonlief. Eine rasche Bestandsaufnahme ihrer Umgebung ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass die Dunkelheit schon bald über sie hereinbrechen würde. Das Tageslicht schimmerte nurmehr matt durch das dichte Blätterdach und James stellte besorgt fest, dass er den Weg vor sich nur noch mit Mühe erkennen konnte.

Jeder, der einmal die westindischen Inseln bereist hatte wusste, dass der Wechsel zwischen Tag und Nacht in diesen Breitengraden anders vonstatten ging, als im heimischen England. Eine Dämmerung gab es nicht. Bei gutem Wetter wurde man mit einem spektakulären Sonnenuntergang belohnt, dann senkte sich bleierne Schwärze über Land und Wasser. Der Wald und das Gewitter hätten seine Sinne schärfen sollen, stattdessen war er unvorsichtig geworden. James hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen mögen, folgerte jedoch richtig, dass eine solche Geste den Einbruch der Nacht auch nicht verzögert hätte. So beschränkte er sich darauf, Sparrow gegenüber zu wiederholen, was er bereits im Stillen gedacht hatte: „Verdammt!"

„Entnehme ich Euren Worten – oder vielmehr Eurem Wort, dass Ihr es für unmöglich haltet, die Jagdhütte noch heute Abend zu erreichen?"

Ihre Steigbügel schlugen gegeneinander, und ein klirrendes Geräusch zerriss die Stille. Sheza fuhr zusammen und James' Wallach sprang erschrocken zur Seite. Nur mit Mühe konnte er ihn wieder auf den Pfad bugsieren, hielt dann aber vorsichtshalber an. Er hatte Mühe, Sparrow im Halbdunkel zu erkennen und stellte beunruhigt fest, dass es während dieses kurzen Zwischenfalls schon beträchtlich dunkler geworden zu sein schien.

„Es wäre lebensgefährlich, jetzt noch durchs Unterholz zu kriechen. Wir würden uns verlaufen."

„Haben wir das nicht bereits?"

„Wessen Idee war es denn, den Weg zu verlassen?"

„Wer wollte denn bei diesem Wetter unbedingt in die Berge fliehen?"

„Nun fangt bloß nicht an so zu tun, als wäre das alles meine Schuld!"

James konnte nicht anders: Er musste die aufgestaute Frustration irgendwo loswerden, und Sparrow schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Wahrscheinlich hätten sie noch eine ganze Weile so weitergemacht, hätte nicht Sheza plötzlich das Wort ergriffen.

„Stop!", sagte sie, laut genug, um die beiden Streithähne innehalten zu lassen. Ihre makellos weißen Zähne blitzten im Dämmerlicht, als würde sie lächeln. Dann wies sie mit der Hand in die Richtung, der der Pfad folgte. „Komm!"

„Wohin sollen wir kommen, Sheza? Was ist da vorne?", fragte Sparrow alarmiert.

„Wahrscheinlich möchte sie einfach nur, dass wir weitergehen. Ich würde ihr ja zustimmen, wenn wir nur wüssten, wohin –"

„_Aŋ-seth_!", unterbrach ihn Sheza bestimmt. Überrascht registrierte James, wie sie in die Zügel griff und mit den Beinen schlug, als wollte sie das Pferd antreiben.

„Ich glaube, sie hat da vorne etwas gesehen, das sie uns zeigen möchte", sagte Sparrow überflüssigerweise.

James kniff die Augen zusammen, konnte aber nichts erkennen.

„Ich möchte ja nicht unken, Sparrow, aber ich sehe da nichts, außer Wald und Bäumen."

„Ich auch nicht. Aber ich wäre auch niemals so eitel zu behaupten, mein Augenlicht könnte es mit dem einer Vierzehnjährigen aufnehmen."

Mehr gab es nicht zu sagen. Ein wenig energischer als nötig ließ er seine Peitsche auf die Kruppe des Tieres sausen und schon trabten sie weiter den Pfad entlang. Sie hatten kaum hundert Meter hinter sich gebracht, als sich die schmale Schneise zu einer Lichtung ausweitete. Die fahle Abendsonne brach durch die Wolkendecke und enthüllte eine kleine Holzhütte mit windschiefer Veranda.


	9. Kapitel 8

„Ist das Euer Jagdschloss?", fragte Jack Sparrow augenzwinkernd.

„Seid nicht albern. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo wir hier überhaupt sind."

„Sieht für mich aus wie ein Schuppen. Ein ziemlich baufälliger Schuppen, aber besser als nichts."

James hatte noch nicht einmal begonnen, die volle Tragweite von Sparrows Worten zu begreifen, als sich der Pirat auch schon aus dem Sattel schwang. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung strich er sich die Kapuze vom Kopf und ging auf die Veranda zu.

„Sieht stabil aus", bemerkte er und setzte prüfend einen Fuß auf die morschen Bretter. Ein leiser Windhauch strich über die Lichtung und bewegte die leeren Flaschen, die jemand an die Dachkante gebunden hatte. Langsam hob er die Hand und strich über das feuchte Glas.

„Wer auch immer hier haust, er fürchtet die Geister der Toten."

James schnaubte verächtlich. Er hatte viel gesehen und erlebt – darunter seine eigene Auferstehung, doch er war nach wie vor davon überzeugt, dass die wirkliche Gefahr von den Lebenden ausging. Er wusste, dass die Afrikaner eine morbide Faszination für den Tod und längst verstorbene Ahnen hegten. Ihre Rituale und Zauber hatten ihn jedoch nie zu beunruhigen vermocht. Die Obsession der Kolonialverwaltung mit den _Obeah_-Frauen war ihm daher völlig unverständlich. Wann hatte Aberglaube jemals die Pfeiler eines Imperiums ins Wanken gebracht?

Sparrow hingegen schien die Präsenz der Flaschen durchaus ernst zu nehmen und musterte sie von allen Seiten. Erst als die Inspektion zu seiner Zufriedenheit ausgefallen war, schritt er die Veranda der Länge nach ab. Schließlich spähte er durch eines der beiden schmutzigen Fenster und schüttelte nach einer Weile den Kopf.

„Niemand zu Hause, wie's aussieht!"

Er wandte sich um und machte eine ungelenke Verbeugung.

„_Mesdames et Messieurs_, darf ich vorstellen: Unser Nachtquartier!"

Ungläubig schüttelte James mit dem Kopf. Das konnte er doch nicht ernst meinen! Wer konnte schon wissen, wem diese Hütte gehörte – und wann er wieder auftauchen würde! Vielleicht lebte hier ja ein entflohener Sklave, der Jagd auf wilde Tiere und vorbeiziehende Reisende machte. Oder ein Wahnsinniger, der sich in die Einsamkeit des Waldes zurückgezogen hatte, um …

Er hatte keine Möglichkeit, den Gedanken zu Ende zu bringen. Sparrow hatte bereits begonnen an der Tür zu rütteln, die sich jedoch als verschlossen herausstellte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir doch –", begann James, doch der Pirat hatte bereits seine Pistole gezogen und zielte auf das Schloss. Ein Schuss hallte durchs Dickicht und scheuchte einen Vogelschwarm auf, der kreischend davon stob. Mit einem leisen Quietschen sprang die Tür auf und James beobachtete missbilligend, wie Sparrow in einer selbstgefälligen Geste über den Pistolenlauf blies.

„Seid Ihr wahnsinnig?", rief er zu ihm hinüber. „Was, wenn Euch jemand hört?"

„Wer? Ein Waldgeist?"

„Wie wäre es mit dem Besitzer dieser Hütte, dessen Eigentum Ihr gerade mutwillig beschädigt habt?"

Sparrow zuckte mit den Schultern und betrat ohne ein weiteres Wort die Hütte. James spürte, wie Sheza im Sattel vor ihm unruhig hin und her rutschte, doch er konnte sich noch nicht dazu durchringen, abzusteigen. Es hätte bedeutet, sich Sparrow geschlagen zu geben, und soweit war er noch nicht. Die Wolken hatten den Himmel zurückerobert und in spätestens einer halben Stunde würde es dunkel sein. Trotzdem hätte er gerne weiter nach dem Haus des Gouverneurs gesucht. Da er ihn nie auf die Jagd begleitet hatte, kannte er auch die Wälder in der Umgebung nicht. Es war also durchaus möglich, dass sich die Hütte, vor der sie gerade standen in unmittelbarer Nähe befand. Vielleicht handelte es sich ja um einen Unterstand oder eine Schlafstätte für den Jagdaufseher. Sobald Sparrow wieder herauskam, würde er ihm seine Idee unterbreiten. Dann konnten sie zumindest noch für eine Weile weiter reiten und sehen, wohin der Pfad sie führen würde.

Die Aussicht beruhigte ihn, und so zog er die Füße aus den Steigbügeln, um seine schmerzenden Knöchel für eine Weile baumeln zu lassen. Er hatte gerade begonnen sich zu entspannen, als sich Sheza zu ihm umwandte.

„James?", fragte sie. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie seinen Vornamen benutzte, und der ungewohnte Klang überraschte ihn. „Wo Captain Jack?"

„Da drin", antwortete er verwirrt und zeigte auf die Hütte. Sheza verzog das Gesicht und verdrehte die Augen, als würde sie ihn für schwachsinnig halten. Dazu hatte sie, wie er sich eingestehen musste, auch allen Grund. Trotz der Sprachbarrieren war ihr nämlich durchaus zuzutrauen, dass sie wusste, wo sich Sparrow aufhielt. Dass er nach minutenlanger Abwesenheit noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt war, hätte ihm schließlich auch selbst auffallen können.

„Sparrow!", rief er und zählte bis zehn, doch kein Laut war zu hören. Nur die Vögel hatten ihr Lied wieder aufgenommen, offenbar mit der Absicht, die Lichtung in Grund und Boden zu zwitschern. Sheza warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu und diesmal brauchte es keine Worte um zu verstehen, was sie von ihm erwartete. ‚Neununddreißig Jahre', dachte James bitter und fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, ob er jemals lernen würde, sich gegen das vermeintlich schwache Geschlecht durchzusetzen. Mit einem resignierten Seufzer hob er Sheza vom Pferd, stieg ab und band den Wallach neben Sparrows Stute am Geländer der Veranda an.

„Bleib hier", sagte er und warf dem Mädchen einen strengen Blick zu, um die Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Worte zu unterstreichen. Dann betrat er die Veranda und ging zur Tür. Er hob die Hand, um die Holztür aufzustoßen, überlegte es sich jedoch im letzten Moment anders und zog seine Pistole aus dem Halfter. Mit gespanntem Hahn trat er gegen das Holz – und stutzte.

*~*

Jack hätte beinahe laut losgelacht, als er Norrington ins Zimmer stürzen sah. Der Admiral hatte offenbar eine blühende Phantasie und Jack fragte sich, was er in der leer stehenden Hütte wohl erwartet hatte. Einen kichernden Kobold vielleicht, der bereits an seinem Bein nagte?

„Könntet Ihr bitte so freundlich sein und aufhören mich zu bedrohen, während ich versuche mich, hier nützlich zu machen?"

Er hielt ein Auge auf die Waffe und das andere auf die Zünderbüchse in seiner Hand gerichtet. Es wäre zu ärgerlich gewesen, wenn das schwache Glimmen ausgerechnet jetzt erloschen wäre. Er hasste es auf diese Art und Weise Feuer zu machen, doch manchmal ließen ihm die Umstände keine andere Wahl.

Erleichtert registrierte Jack, wie Norrington den Arm senkte und sich in der Hütte umsah. Es war fast dunkel im Raum, doch das schwache Licht reichte allemal aus, um die schmale Pritsche mit der Strohmatratze zu erkennen, auf der Jack mit dem Zündbesteck saß.

„Was macht Ihr da?"

„Ich begebe mich zur Nachtruhe. Die ich, nebenbei bemerkt, dringend nötig habe. Ihr solltet wirklich die Matratze in Eurem Gästezimmer austauschen. Ich habe selten so unbequem gelegen!"

„Gott, Sparrow!", stöhnte Norrington. „Bitte verschont mich." Dabei wirkte er so müde und elend, dass es Jack sofort leid tat, ihn geneckt zu haben. Wenn er ehrlich war, erging es ihm selbst nur wenig besser. Hätte er die Wahl gehabt, so hätte er sich auf der Pritsche zusammengerollt und wäre eingeschlafen. Gut, vielleicht hätte er sich vorher ein paar Tropfen von dem Opium genehmigt – nicht mehr als zwei oder drei, um besser schlafen zu können, doch darüber hinaus wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als einen Moment der Ruhe. Leider war er weder dumm noch dreist genug, seinem Verlangen stattzugeben. So hatte er auf die altbewährte Strategie zurückgegriffen und hielt sich nun wach, indem er sich nützlich machte.

„Wenn wir bleiben wollen, brauchen wir Feuer. Es gibt hier einen Kamin, an dem wir unsere Kleider trocknen können." Er deutete mit dem Kinn zur gegenüberliegenden Wand, wo sich tatsächlich eine Art ummauerte Feuerstelle befand. „Außerdem sollten wir draußen ein Feuer anzünden. Wegen der Pferde, um Raubtiere fernzuhalten."

„Dann ist es also beschlossene Sache", sagte Norrington tonlos.

„Haben wir eine Wahl?"

Für einen Augenblick sah es so aus, als wollte Norrington etwas sagen. Vielleicht wollte er widersprechen, sie zum Weiterreiten bewegen, doch am Ende nickte er nur und wandte sich ab.

„Seht nach, ob es hinter dem Schuppen eine Pumpe gibt", rief ihm Jack hinterher, doch der Admiral war bereits verschwunden. _Na wunderbar!_ Was man diesen Männern bei der Navy auch immer beibrachte, mit praktischer Lebenserfahrung hatte es offenkundig nichts zu tun. Missmutig rappelte er sich hoch und ging zum Kamin hinüber, um Feuer zu machen. Der unbekannte Bewohner dieser Hütte hatte sich immerhin die Mühe gemacht, einige Scheite Holz und Reisig aufzulegen, die Jack nun mit dem glimmenden Docht in seiner Hand entzündete. Die trockenen Äste brannten beinahe sofort, und ein warmer Schimmer erfüllte den kleinen Raum.

Jack schälte sich gerade aus seinem klammen Umhang, als Sheza mit dem Satteltaschen auf dem Arm hereinkam. Die Flammen zeichneten weiche Schatten über ihr Gesicht und er konnte sehen, wie erschöpft sie war. Dennoch schenkte sie ihm ein warmes Lächeln, bevor sie ihre Last zu Boden gleiten ließ.

„Zieh den Umhang aus", sagte Jack und hängte seinen eigenen demonstrativ über eine Stuhllehne.

Sheza folgte seinem Beispiel, dann ließ sie ihren Blick durch die Hütte schweifen. Im Schein des Feuers wirkte der Raum noch um einiges karger. Es gab zwei Stühle, einen niedrigen Tisch und ein schäbiges Bettgestell mit Strohmatratze. An einem Haken hing ein Lederbeutel, darunter standen ein Paar Stiefel und ein blank poliertes Gewehr. Zweifellos handelte es sich um eine Jagdhütte, die ihrem Besitzer nur gelegentlich als Unterschlupf diente und ansonsten leer stand. _Gut so!_ Immerhin blieb ihnen unter diesen Umständen wohl eine unangenehme nächtliche Überraschung erspart.

Seufzend ging Jack zum Tisch hinüber und zog aufs Geradewohl die Schublade unter der Tischplatte heraus. Wie erhofft befanden sich darin einige Kerzenstummel, von denen er die zwei längsten heraussuchte. Als Norrington wenige Minuten später zur Tür hereinkam, warfen ihre Flammen bereits Licht auf einen Laib Brot und ein angeschnittenes Stück Käse, die Sheza aus der Satteltasche geholt und ordentlich angerichtet hatte.

„Draußen gibt es noch einen kleineren Schuppen. Sieht so aus, als hätte unser Vermieter eine ganze Menge Holz und etwas Heu zurückgelassen", sagte er und ließ sich auf einen freien Stuhl fallen.

„Und Wasser?" Jack hätte es bei weitem vorgezogen, in der Höhle eines Rumschmugglers Zuflucht zu suchen, doch die Pferde und der Commodore waren in dieser Hinsicht wohl anderer Meinung.

„So eine Art Brunnen mit Ziehvorrichtung. Allerdings gibt es auch eine Tränke, und die ist dank des Regens randvoll!"

„Ihr schlagt also vor, dass wir alle nach draußen gehen und einen kräftigen Schluck nehmen sollten?", fragte Jack amüsiert. Trotz der ernsten Situation empfand er die Unbedarftheit des Admirals als überaus unterhaltsam. Die Männer der Royal Navy mochten echte Überlebenskünstler sein, allerdings nur so lange, wie das Fußvolk für elementare Nichtigkeiten wie Verpflegung und Wasser sorgte.

Norrington wurde rot wie eine Tomate, fing sich jedoch schnell wieder und sah Jack scharf an. „Wenn Ihr Durst habt, dann holt Euch gefälligst selbst etwas zu trinken. Ich hatte für heute weiß Gott schon genug Wasser."

Jack hob die Brauen, erwiderte jedoch nichts. Stattdessen wandte er sich an Sheza und fragte ruhig: „Hast du Durst?" Dabei vollführte er ein imaginäres Glas zum Mund und sie nickte enthusiastisch. Peinlich berührt sprang Norrington auf die Füße und wandte sich zur Tür um, doch Jack winkte ab.

„Lasst nur. Ich brenne darauf zu entdecken, was unser Nachtlager noch so alles an Komfort zu bieten hat."

Damit ergriff er eine der beiden Kerzen und ging nach draußen.

*~*

Inzwischen war es vollkommen dunkel geworden und die Nacht lag lau und friedlich über der kleinen Lichtung. Die Pferde waren nicht länger an der Veranda angebunden, sondern dösten an der Rückseite der Hütte, wo sich nicht nur eine Tränke, sondern auch ein Anbindebalken befand. Norrington hatte die beiden Tiere abgesattelt und ihnen einen Arm voll Heu hingeworfen, über den sie sich nun gierig hermachten. Als sie Jack kommen sahen, blickten sie neugierig auf, befanden ihn jedoch schnell für ebenso uninteressant wie ungefährlich und wandten sich wieder ihrem Futter zu.

Der Anblick entlockte seinem Magen ein unwilliges Knurren, doch er achtete nicht darauf. Seine schmerzenden Schenkel erinnerten ihn daran, wie lange er nicht mehr geritten war und er stellte irritiert fest, dass es sich beim Laufen ein wenig so anfühlte, als wäre er gerade von Bord eines Schiffes gegangen. Die kleine Stute schien in sich hineinzugrinsen, während er auf ein niedriges Mauerrund zuwankte; offenbar war das der Brunnen, von dem Norrington gesprochen hatte. Darüber war eine Zugvorrichtung angebracht, an der ein kleiner Eimer hing. _Sehr gut._ Sie hatten also etwas zu trinken, auch wenn er im Augenblick kein besonders großes Verlangen nach Flüssigkeiten verspürte, die keinerlei Rauschmittel enthielten.

Wenig motiviert stellte er daher seine Kerze auf dem Brunnenrand ab und machte sich daran, das vertäute Seil zu lösen, um den Eimer in den Schacht hinabzulassen. Der Knoten ließ sich nur schwer öffnen und Jack fluchte leise, als ihm der raue Strick ins Fleisch schnitt. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht saugte er an seinem verletzten Finger und erwog bereits, das Tau mit einem gezielten Schwerthieb zu lösen, als die beiden Pferde plötzlich die Köpfe hochrissen. Alarmiert ließ Jack von seinem Finger ab und griff instinktiv nach dem Knauf seines Degens. Angestrengt lauschte er in die Dunkelheit, doch außer dem schweren Atem der Pferde war nichts zu hören. _DA!_ Es knackte im Unterholz, ganz am Rande der Lichtung. Jack trat langsam einen Schritt zurück und zog seine Waffe. Es knackte erneut, wieder und wieder, in rhythmischen Abständen. _‚Schritte'_, schoss es Jack durch den Kopf. Dort im Dschungel, nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt ging jemand umher. Die Kerze auf dem Brunnenrand wies ihm den Weg, half ihm bei der Suche nach der richtigen Angriffsposition, doch Jack würde sich nicht mit der Rolle des wehrlosen Opfers zufrieden geben. Und er war schließlich nicht allein!

„Warum kommt ihr nicht raus?", fragte er mit lauter Stimme, damit auch Norrington ihn hören konnte. „Habt Ihr etwa Angst? Ist das der Grund, aus dem Ihr Euch sonst an wehrlosen Kindern vergreift? Ich muss sagen, ich bin beeindruckt, _Monsieur_!"

Er machte einen Ausfallschritt nach rechts, und dem Knacken im Geäst nach zu urteilen folgte der unsichtbare Angreifer seiner Bewegung. Jacks Herz hämmerte gegen seinen Brustkorb, doch er blieb ruhig und konzentriert, als handle es sich bei dem Mann im Unterholz um einen bekannten Gegner und nicht etwa um einen gesichtslosen Irren. ‚Wenn sie uns gefunden haben, dann können sie uns auch zu den Kindern führen', folgerte er in blitzartiger Geschwindigkeit. Es musste ihnen nur gelingen, _sie_ – wer auch immer sie waren – zu überwältigen.

„Genug gespielt", rief Jack. „Putz, putz, putz, komm raus, du kleines Kätzchen!"

Die meisten Wahnsinnigen reagierten prompt, wenn man sich über sie lustig machte, und ihr Verfolger schien keine Ausnahme zu sein. Jack hatte gerade noch genügend Zeit, seinen Degen in Gefechtsposition zu bringen, als er aus dem Unterholz und quer über die Lichtung schoss.


	10. Kapitel 9

Er bewegte sich erstaunlich behände und mit beeindruckender Geschwindigkeit – dafür, dass _er_ eine Eidechse war.

Überrascht sprang Jack einen Schritt zurück und quiekte erschrocken. Dabei wäre er fast über den Anbindebalken gestolpert, an dem die Pferde mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zerrten. Erst im letzte Augenblick packte ihn eine kräftige Hand an der Schulter und schubste ihn zurück in eine aufrechte Position.

„Was ist los?", fragte James Norrington alarmiert. Er hatte seinen Umhang ebenfalls ausgezogen und stand nun in Hemdsärmeln und mit gezücktem Degen hinter Jack. Seine Augen huschten rastlos über die Lichtung, glitten mit militärischer Präzision über den nahen Waldrand und blieben schließlich an den beiden Pferden hängen, die noch immer nervös hin- und hertänzelten.

„Hoooo …", sagte Jack unbeholfen und tätschelte der Stute den Hals; eine Geste, die sie überraschenderweise zu schätzen wusste. Als sich die Tiere beruhigt hatten, wandte er sich mit leiser Stimme an Norrington.

„Eine Eidechse", sagte er und verzog das Gesicht. „Fiese kleine Biester, man weiß nie, was sie in ihrem schuppigen Köpfchen als nächstes aushecken." Um die Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation zu unterstreichen, fuchtelte er noch einmal mit seinem Degen durch die Luft, bevor er ihn wieder in die Scheide gleiten ließ.

„Eine Echse?"

Jack konnte kaum etwas erkennen, glaubte jedoch so etwas wie Panik aus Norringtons Worten herauszuhören. Er hätte beinahe geschmunzelt, wäre nicht im selben Augenblick ein scharfer Schmerz durch seine Hand gerast. Mit einer raschen Bewegung umklammerte er die pochende Faust und fluchte leise. Angewidert musste er feststellen, dass sein Handrücken mit einer warmen Flüssigkeit bedeckt war; Blut.

„Sie ist doch weg, nicht wahr?", vernahm er Norringtons besorgte Stimme.

„Ich glaube, es hat ihr hier nicht sonderlich gut gefallen", presste Jack hinter zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Der Schnitt an seiner Hand ging tiefer als vermutet – _verdammtes Seil!_ – und brannte wie die Hölle. Der gequälte Ausdruck in seiner Stimme schien auch Norrington auf den Plan zu rufen, denn der Admiral gab seine Suche nach der bösartigen Echse auf und griff nach der Kerze auf dem Brunnenrand.

„Was habt Ihr da an Eurer Hand?" Misstrauisch beugte er sich nach vorne und schreckte sofort zurück, als er das Blut sah. „Sie hat Euch gebissen?"

„Wir haben miteinander gerungen." Als Norrington ihn verständnislos anblickte, fügte er schnell hinzu: „Es war eine sehr große Echse."

„Seid nicht albern, Sparrow." Offenbar hatte Norrington bemerkt, dass sich Jack über ihn lustig machte.

„Also gut, ich habe mit dem Knoten am Brunnentau gekämpft. Er hat mir bis zuletzt verzweifelten Widerstand geleistet. Zufrieden?" Jack hoffte, dass sich der Admiral mit dieser Antwort zufrieden geben und keine weiteren Fragen stellen würde. Vergeblich.

„Zeigt mal her", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme und steckte seinen Degen weg. Die unbedeutende Verletzung hatte ihn jede Angst vor den herumstreunenden Echsen vergessen lassen und Jack konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass Norrington regelrecht aufblühte. Offenbar gehörte er zu jenen Männern, deren Leben erst einen Sinn bekam, wenn sie Verantwortung für andere übernehmen konnten. Damit entsprach er zweifellos dem viel besungenen Ideal der Royal Navy, allerdings stand zu bezweifeln, dass er sich mit dieser Einstellung besonders viele Freunde gemacht hatte. Kein Wunder, dachte Jack, dass man den armen Kerl in die Verwaltung abgeschoben hatte.

„Na kommt schon!", ermunterte ihn Norrington, als er keine Anstalten machte, seine schmerzende Hand loszulassen. „Es bringt uns auch nicht weiter, wenn Ihr Euch den Wundbrand holt!"

In seiner Stimme schwang eine Autorität mit, der sich auch Jack nicht entziehen konnte. Jahrelange Erfahrung mit den königlichen Truppen hatte ihn gelehrt, dass man dem Befehlston besser Folge leistete, wenn man sich eine Kugel in der Brust ersparen wollte. So streckte er seine Hand aus und presste die Augen fest zusammen, als Norrington danach griff. Ein heißer Luftzug glitt über seinen Handrücken und sagte ihm, dass der Admiral offenbar die Kerze zur Hilfe nahm, um besser sehen zu können. Beinahe erwartete er, dass man ihm unvermittelt den Hemdsärmel hochschieben und das Brandzeichen entdecken würde. Die Folgen kannte er nur zu gut.

„_Sperrt ihn ein!"_

„_Peitscht ihn aus!"_

„_Hängt ihn auf!"_

Doch diese Stufe ihrer Bekanntschaft hatten Jack und Norrington längst hinter sich gelassen; ganz zu schweigen davon, dass die Staatsgewalt ihre Arme kaum bis zu dieser gottverlassenen Lichtung ausstrecken würde.

Zögerlich öffnete Jack die Augen und beobachtete Norrington, der mit konzentriertem Gesichtsausdruck auf die offene Wunde starrte. Ein klaffender Schnitt zog sich über den Zeigefinger seiner linken Hand, blutete jedoch so stark, dass die Verletzung weitaus schlimmer aussah, als sie wahrscheinlich war.

„Zuerst die gute Nachricht: Ihr werdet es überleben", stellte Norrington schließlich mit fachmännischer Präzision fest.

„Und die schlechte?"

„Der Schnitt ist ziemlich tief und die Wunde wird sich sehr wahrscheinlich entzünden, wenn wir sie nicht verbinden." Gedankenverloren strich Norrington über die Verletzung und die unerwartete Berührung ließ Jack zusammenzucken. Mit einer raschen Bewegung zog er seine Hand zurück und Norrington hüstelte verlegen.

„Ich … äh … ich habe Stofffetzen gesehen", fuhr er hastig fort. „In dem kleinen Schuppen. Ich werde sie holen gehen. Drückt so lange das hier auf die Wunde." Er zog ein elegantes Taschentuch aus seinem Ärmel und reichte es Jack. „Und jetzt geht nach drinnen. Wir sollten Sheza sagen, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Das arme Mädchen hat heute schon genug mitmachen müssen."

*~*

James sah Sparrows Silhouette nach, die o-beinig in Richtung Veranda wankte. ‚Was für ein seltsamer Mann', sinnierte er nachdenklich. Zweifellos gefiel er sich in der Rolle des unbeschwerten Einfallspinsels, doch James hatte genug gesehen um zu wissen, dass sich hinter dieser Fassade ein überaus intelligenter und mutiger Mann verbarg. Sicherlich war er keiner von jenen armen Teufeln, die die Docks der Neuen Welt zu Hunderten bevölkerten; Gauner, Glücksritter und Gefallene, für die das Piratenleben oft letzter Ausweg und Erfüllung ihrer kühnsten Träume zugleich war. Er erinnerte sich an einen Piratenkapitän, der der Welt noch auf dem Schafott eine Kriegserklärung ausgesprochen hatte. Ob Sparrow wohl auch so dachte?

Er schüttelte irritiert den Kopf und warf einen Blick auf das Zugseil, das sich Jack so hartnäckig widersetzt hatte. Zwei kurze Handbewegungen, und er hatte den Knoten gelöst. ‚Ein herkömmlicher Kopfschlag', stellte er schmunzelnd fest und hinderte das Seil mit einem Achtknoten am Durchrutschen. Jack Sparrow mochte der beste Pirat sein, den er je gesehen hatte, doch bei Nacht war er eindeutig blind wie ein Maulwurf.

Mit dem Vorsatz, das Wasser später mit nach drinnen zu nehmen, hob er die Kerze auf und ging zu dem kleinen Schuppen hinüber, in dem er zuvor schon Heu und Feuerholz gefunden hatte. Im Grunde handelte es sich um kaum mehr als einen hölzernen Verschlag, der mit wenig Sinn für architektonische Feinheiten an die Außenwand der Hütte gezimmert worden war. James schob die knarrende Tür auf und hielt die Kerze hoch, um besser sehen zu können. In der Tat hatte er sich nicht getäuscht. Direkt hinter der Tür befand sich ein Berg Lumpen, den der Besitzer der Hütte aus unerfindlichen Gründen dort einzulagern schien. Vorsichtig stellte er die Kerze auf dem staubigen Boden ab und ging in die Knie, um einen möglichst sauberen Stofffetzen zu suchen. Die Lumpen, die zuoberst lagen erwiesen sich als schmutzverkrustet und James warf sie achtlos zur Seite. Doch je tiefer er grub, desto aussichtsloser wurde seine Suche. Bald steckte er bis zu den Ellenbogen in dem Kleiderstapel, ohne auch nur ein einziges sauberes Stück Stoff finden zu können. Warum nur hob jemand einen Berg derartig schmutziger Wäsche auf?

Stutzig geworden zog er aufs Geradewohl einen Lumpen heraus, der dem Schnitt nach zu urteilen einmal ein Hemd gewesen war. Er hielt ihn auf Armeslänge von sich und betrachtete die Flecken im flackernden Kerzenlicht. Als ihm aufging, was die Kleider so in Mitleidenschaft gezogen hatte, warf er das Hemd schockiert von sich und stieß dabei die Kerze um, deren Flamme sofort im Staub erlosch.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen kroch er rückwärts, weg von den Lumpen, bis er einen Holzstoß im Rücken spüren konnte. Schwer atmend saß er in der Dunkelheit und überlegte zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, warum er nicht einfach losbrüllte. Auf den Kleidern war kein Dreck, sondern Blut. Überall verkrustetes Blut, als wäre er im Hinterzimmer einer Schlachterei gelandet.

Er sah den Körper seiner Haushälterin wieder vor sich, den aufgeschlitzten Unterleib, über dem die Fliegen kreisten. Sein Magen rebellierte, und obwohl er den ganzen Tag über nichts gegessen hatte beugte er sich nach vorne und übergab sich würgend auf den Boden. Es fühlte sich an, als würden seine Eingeweide allesamt den Weg nach draußen suchen. Als es endlich vorbei war und die Übelkeit einer seltsamen Taubheit wich, lehnte er sich erschöpft zurück und schloss die Augen.

‚Es ist eine Jagdhütte', versuchte er sich verzweifelt selbst zu überzeugen. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Eigentümer lediglich ein Wildschwein ausgenommen. Doch eine leise Stimme sagte ihm, dass seine Reaktion durchaus angemessen war. Auf den Stofffetzen war Menschenblut; und wem auch immer diese Hütte gehörte, er war ein Mörder. Er verspürte den starken Impuls, zu Sparrow und Sheza zu rennen und sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie schleunigst von diesem Ort verschwinden mussten. Dabei erschien ihm zweitrangig, wie sie das bei völliger Dunkelheit bewerkstelligen sollten. Hauptsache war schließlich, sie entkamen diesem Wahnsinnigen, der mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit irgendwo im Unterholz lauerte.

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Keulenschlag. Mit ihrer Flucht aus Port Royal waren sie zu Gejagten geworden, Vogelfreien, deren Leben kaum mehr wert war, als das der Wildschweine, die die Cockpit Mountains durchstreiften. Der Dschungel hätte ihnen Schutz bieten sollen, doch stattdessen war er zur tödlichen Falle geworden. Bleierne Erschöpfung überkam ihn, eine Resignation vor den Tatsachen, die sich beinahe tröstlich anfühlte. Sie würden also sterben. Das war nicht weiter schlimm, denn eigentlich hätte er ohnehin tot sein sollen. Dass er lebte war ein Irrtum, den der Verantwortliche nun offenbar rückgängig zu machen gedachte. Auch bei Sparrow war es wohl nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ihn der Sensenmann irgendwann einholen würde.

Dann allerdings fiel ihm Sheza ein, und er begann an dem göttlichen Plan zu zweifeln, den er eben noch so deutlich vor sich gesehen hatte. Mit zitternden Knien hievte er sich auf die Füße und verließ den Schuppen. Unsteten Schrittes ging er zu der Pferdetränke hinüber, schöpfte mit den Händen Wasser und goss es sich über den Kopf. Unter den neugierigen Augen der beiden Tiere wiederholte er diesen Vorgang so lange, bis er sich wieder wie ein Mensch fühlte.

Schließlich ging er zum Brunnen hinüber, ließ den Eimer in den Schacht hinab und füllte ihn mit Wasser. Als er damit fertig war, zog er sein Hemd aus dem Hosenbund und riss einen Fetzen in ausreichender Größe ab, bevor er es zurücksteckte. Mit Eimer und Verbandsmaterial bewaffnet ging er schließlich zur Hütte zurück. Inzwischen hatte der kühl kalkulierende Soldat in ihm wieder die Oberhand gewonnen und warnte ihn davor, voreilige Schlüsse zu ziehen. Gut, er hatte soeben Hinweise darauf gefunden, dass ihr Nachtquartier einem Axtmörder gehörte. Allerdings bedeutete das noch lange nicht, dass besagter Axtmörder sich auch tatsächlich in der Nähe aufhielt oder überhaupt noch am Leben war. Wenn man einmal genauer darüber nachdachte, so bedeutete es noch nicht einmal, dass der Axtmörder überhaupt ein Axtmörder war. Vielleicht hatte er sich ja selbst beim Holzhacken verletzt und versucht, die Blutung zu stillen. An ihrer Situation änderte sich dadurch trotzdem nichts.

Als er die Hütte betrat und Sheza erschöpft auf dem klapprigen Bett liegen sah, war sein Entschluss bereits gefasst. Er würde seine Entdeckung für sich behalten und darauf hoffen, dass sie sich als bedeutungslos erweisen würde.


	11. Kapitel 10

Nachdem Jack verbunden und das Abendessen beendet war, hatten sich die beiden Männer darauf geeinigt, dass Jack die erste Wache übernehmen sollte. Um die Pferde vor unwillkommenen Besuchern zu schützen und im Notfall besser sehen zu können, hatten sie seitlich neben der Hütte ein Feuer entzündet, an dem sich Jack nun im Schneidersitz niedergelassen hatte. Die Nacht war angenehm lau, doch die Hitze der Flammen hinderte ihn immerhin daran, versehentlich einzuschlafen.

_Als ob er das überhaupt gekonnt hätte!_ Seit sich die Ereignisse nicht mehr überschlugen, blieb ihm kaum etwas anderes übrig, sich der grausamen Wahrheit zu stellen. Es war ihm nicht gelungen, die Kinder zu schützen. Sobald er auch nur für einen kurzen Moment die Augen schloss, sah er Momoh, Jemi und Aimen vor sich, wie sie ihn vorwurfsvoll anstarrten. Sie hatten auch alles Recht dazu; wenn er nur ein wenig früher zurückgekommen - wenn er das verdammte Opium nicht gekauft hätte - dann wäre es vielleicht nie so weit gekommen. James Norrington machte er keine Vorwürfe, auch wenn ihn das selbst ein wenig überraschte. Der Admiral hatte alles getan, was in seiner Macht stand, um die Kinder zu schützen – weit mehr, als Jack von ihm verlangt oder ihm auch nur zugetraut hatte. Auch er hätte alles Recht gehabt, wütend zu sein. Davon hatte der Pirat bisher allerdings kaum etwas zu spüren bekommen; im Gegenteil hatte sich Norrington als bemerkenswert kooperativ erwiesen und Jack musste widerstrebend zugeben, dass sie es ohne ihn nicht einmal bis hierher geschafft hätten.

Gedankenverloren starrte er auf die Schatten, die über den Verband an seinem Finger tanzten. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sich zuletzt jemand die Mühe gemacht hatte, seine Wunden zu versorgen. Dabei war der Schnitt wirklich kaum der Rede wert und wäre wahrscheinlich auch so verheilt. Seine Fingerspitzen strichen über die Stelle, die Norrington noch vor kurzem berührt hatte und er fragte sich, ob er sich vielleicht in dem Admiral getäuscht hatte. Sicher, er hatte ihn immer für einen anständigen, wenn auch ein wenig steifen und in seinen Gewohnheiten erstarrten Mann gehalten. Allerdings hätte er nie erwartet, jemals so etwas wie Respekt und ehrliche Sympathie für ihn empfinden zu können. Er wagte den Gedanken kaum zu Ende zu denken, doch eigentlich war er sogar froh, dass er die Sache nicht alleine durchstehen musste. Das Schicksal hatte ihn schon mit weitaus schlimmeren – und deutlich unattraktiveren – Begleitern in die Löwengrube geworfen.

Die kleine Stute blickte neugierig zu ihm herüber, und für einen Moment fürchtete er, sie hätte seine Gedanken erraten. Obwohl sie nur ein Pferd und vorrangig an seiner Rolle als Futterspender interessiert war, sah er betreten in die andere Richtung. Merkwürdigerweise änderte jedoch auch das nichts an der Tatsache, dass er sich beobachtet fühlte. Als eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten trat, wurde ihm auch klar, warum.

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?", fragte er, während Sheza langsam auf das Feuer zuging.

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf und Jack spürte, dass sie nach seiner Gegenwart gesucht hatte. „Wenn du willst, kannst du dich noch ein bisschen zu mir setzen", sagte er und klopfte einladend neben sich auf die festgetretene Erde. Sheza lächelte dankbar und ließ sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung im Schneidersitz nieder. Der Feuerschein huschte über ihre fein geschnittenen Gesichtszüge und Jack wurde beinahe schlecht, als er an das Schicksal dachte, dem sie nur knapp entronnen war.

_Wehe dem Mann, der es wagen sollte, seine dreckigen Finger an sie zu legen!_

Er ballte seine unverletzte Hand zur Faust und sah zu Boden. Als er wieder aufblickte, hatte Sheza Tränen in den Augen. Ohne nachzudenken beugte er sich zu ihr hinüber und zog sie in seine Arme. Sie barg den Kopf an seiner Halsbeuge, irgendwo zwischen Holzperlen und Zöpfen, und er strich ihr unbeholfen übers Haar. Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er selbst gerne geweint hätte, doch irgendwie hatte er vergessen, wie das überhaupt ging. So begnügte er sich damit, Sheza an sich zu drücken und sich vorzustellen, ihre Schluchzer wären seine eigenen.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie so gesessen hatten, als sich etwas veränderte. Zuerst merkte er gar nicht, was es war, doch plötzlich hatte Sheza ihre Arme fest um seine Schultern geschlungen und sagte etwas in ihrer Sprache, das er nicht verstand. Wahrscheinlich war der Inhalt auch egal, es war der Klang ihrer Worte, der ihm beinahe tröstlich erschien. _Himmel_, sie war vierzehn, war aus ihrer Heimat verschleppt worden und hatte soeben ihre Freunde verloren. _Er_ hätte sie trösten sollen, und dennoch war sie es, die genügend Kraft fand, um sie beide zu stützen.

Als sie sich schließlich wieder voneinander lösten, fühlte er sich tatsächlich ein wenig besser.

„Wir werden sie finden, Sheza", sagte er zuversichtlich und strich ihr über die Wange. „Das verspreche ich dir. Ich brauche nur ein wenig Zeit um darüber nachzudenken, wo wir anfangen sollen."

Sie neigte den Kopf und sah in mit berechtigter Skepsis an, nickte dann jedoch langsam. „So lange?"

„Tja, weißt du, ich denke, es wird wohl eine Weile dauern, aber ich bin mir sicher …" Er brach ab, als Sheza mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Sie legte einen Finger an die Lippen und er konnte sehen, dass sie angestrengt nachdachte. Offenbar suchte sie nach den richtigen Worten, um auszudrücken, was sie eigentlich sagen wollte.

Schließlich schloss sie konzentriert die Augen und sagte sehr langsam: „Was wir machen? So lange?"

„Nun ja, wir könnten … also weißt du, morgen werden wir erst einmal zur Jagdhütte des Gouverneurs reiten und hoffen, dass er nicht zuhause ist. Und dann –" _Ja, was war dann eigentlich?_ Wollten sie sich bis zum Ende aller Tage in den Bergen verstecken und von Wildschweinen und Beeren leben?

„Ah!" Er hatte noch immer keine zufrieden stellende Lösung gefunden, als ihn Sheza unterbrach und leicht am Ärmel zupfte. Ein Leuchten trat in ihre Augen und sie lächelte, offensichtlich zufrieden mit sich und ihrem Einfall. „Ich weiß!", sagte sie und bedeutete Jack, sich umzudrehen, damit sie einander gegenüber saßen.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Jack mit hochgezogenen Brauen.

Sie zeigte auf sich und imitierte mit der Hand die Bewegung eines plappernden Mundes. „Deine Sprache!" Dann zeigte sie auf ihn und grinste verschmitzt. „Und jetzt: meine Sprache!"

‚_Oh oh'_, dachte Jack und quälte sich ein Lächeln ab. _‚Nicht gut!' _Es war schon eine ganze Weile her, seit er zuletzt versucht hatte, eine Sprache zu erlernen. Er bildete sich ein, damals einiges an Talent gezeigt zu haben, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob sich Shezas Sprache in irgendeiner Weise mit Französisch oder Latein vergleichen ließ.

Die junge Afrikanerin dagegen schien sich in ihrer neuen Rolle zu gefallen. Trotz der grotesken Situation setzte sie ein ernstes Gesicht auf und bedachte Jack eines schulmeisterlichen Blickes.

„_min__ɛ__ yi Sheza"_, sagte sie langsam und deutete dabei auf ihre Brust._ „ ŋes __ʌ__mu-a?" _

*~*

Als sie eine knappe Stunde später gähnend zu Bett ging, kannte Jack eine ganze Reihe von Wörtern und Sätzen in ihrer Sprache. Sheza hatte sich als enthusiastische Lehrerin erwiesen und er hatte schnell festgestellt, dass ihm der improvisierte Unterricht tatsächlich Spaß machte. Am Ende bedauerte er es sogar ein wenig, weder Pergament noch Feder zur Hand zu haben, um sich Notizen zu machen. Die Herren Wissenschaftler mochten behaupten, dass die Sprachen der Afrikaner primitiv waren, doch das wollte er nicht so recht glauben. Tatsächlich erschien ihm Shezas Sprache weitaus komplizierter, als die meisten europäischen Sprachen. Um das Gelernte nicht sofort wieder zu vergessen, wiederholte er die Sätze noch einmal im Geiste und sagte einige von ihnen sogar laut vor sich hin. Die Pferde musterten ihn noch immer, als hätte er den Verstand verloren, doch daran hatte er sich mittlerweile gewöhnt. So verbrachte er eine weitere halbe Stunde, bis ihm die Ideen ausgingen.

Er durchsuchte seine Erinnerungen nach einer Geschichte, doch nur eine einzige kam ihm in den Sinn. Es war eine Episode, die er sich täglich selbst, aber kaum jemals einem anderen Menschen erzählt hatte. Nur Bill kannte die ganze Wahrheit, denn William Turner, Matrose aus Glasgow, war schließlich dabei gewesen. Wie so viele andere hatte er die Reise nach Cape Coast nicht freiwillig angetreten. Seine Schulden waren beträchtlich und Cutler Becketts Schergen von der wenig verständnisvollen Sorte gewesen. So war ihm schließlich keine andere Wahl geblieben, als seine Frau und seinen Jungen in Liverpool zurückzulassen, wo sie auf seine Rückkehr warteten.

Vergeblich.

„_Ich lasse dich nicht allein, verdammt nochmal!" _

‚_Hättest du besser tun sollen, alter Freund'_, dachte Jack bitter. Wäre er einfach abgehauen und hätte sich nach England durchgeschlagen, wäre ihm tatsächlich eine ganze Menge erspart geblieben. Zum Beispiel eine Reise zum Meeresgrund in Begleitung einer Kanonenkugel; oder der entschieden einseitige Arbeitsvertrag mit Davy Jones.

Sich mit Jack Sparrow anzulegen war eine Sache, ihn zum Freund zu haben eine andere. Und letzteres war ungleich gefährlicher.

Missmutig hob er einen kleinen Ast auf und schleuderte ihn ins Feuer. Funken stoben auf und eines der Pferde hob verwundert den Kopf. Das Tier schien ihn so vorwurfsvoll zu mustern, dass Jack entschuldigend die Hand hob.

„Tut mir leid, Mädchen."

Für eine Weile beobachtete er die dösenden Pferde im Feuerschein und lauschte auf die Geräusche der Nacht. Vereinzelt knackte es im Unterholz, hie und da schrie ein Vogel, doch ansonsten blieb alles ruhig. _Zu ruhig._ Das Gewitter hatte die Luft nur vorübergehend kühlen können. Inzwischen war es wieder so heiß und stickig wie zuvor und Jack wischte sich mit der Handfläche über die schweißnasse Stirn. Wenn nur das Feuer nicht wäre …

Die Hitze schien ihn förmlich zu erdrücken, nur die Brusttasche seines Mantels war angenehm kühl. Opium war ein wahres Wundermittel. Es vermochte selbst die kälteste Seele zu wärmen und das heißeste Gemüt zu kühlen. Manche glaubten, es würde jeglichen Schmerz lindern, doch Jack wusste es besser. Opium ergriff den Schmerz, packte ihn an der Wurzel und verwandelte ihn in das süßeste Gift, das jemals die Adern eines Menschen durchströmt hatte. Er brauchte das Opium, brauchte es mit einem Mal so sehr, wie er einst Bill gebraucht hatte. _‚Ambrosia'_, dachte er und zog das Fläschchen heraus. Er betrachtete es im Feuerschein und wiegte die Flüssigkeit langsam hin und her.

Am liebsten hätte er den Korken herausgezogen und einfach getrunken, bis das Fläschchen leer war. Er dachte nicht mehr an die durchwachten Nächte, an das Fieber und den Wahn; den brennenden, unstillbaren Durst und die anhaltenden Krämpfe. Er stellte sich vor, wie sich der Wald lichten und in eine monumentale Säulenhalle aus weißem Marmor verwandeln würde. Die Stimmen der Vögel würden nicht mehr krächzend, sondern klar und rein klingen, die Luft sauber und kühl sein. Eine ganze Welt, die nur ihm und seinen geschärften Sinnen offen stand.

Jack kniff die Augen zusammen, während sich seine Faust immer fester um das Fläschchen schloss. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, als er fühlte, wie das Glas brach und die wertvolle Flüssigkeit zwischen seinen Fingern zerrann. Die Scherben hätten ihm ins Fleisch schneiden sollen, doch er verspürte keinen Schmerz, nur eine merkwürdige Taubheit. Verwundert öffnete er die Augen und stellte fest, dass die Opiumtinktur noch immer unversehrt in seiner Hand lag.

„Damit wären wir also in der Phase mit den Wahnvorstellungen angelangt", sagte Jack leise zu sich selbst. „Glückwunsch, alter Knabe!"

Er kam nicht umhin, sich ein wenig wie Cottons Papagei zu fühlen. Was wohl aus dem alten Seebären und seinem Sprachersatz geworden war? Seit seiner Abreise aus Tortuga hatte Jack weder Gibbs, noch ein anderes Mitglied seiner treuen Crew wiedergesehen. Einige von ihnen waren sicherlich mit Barbossa gesegelt, doch auch die _Black Pearl_ war nicht länger Teil seines Lebens. Als er zuletzt von ihr gehört hatte, war sie mitnichten auf der Suche nach dem Quell der ewigen Jugend gewesen, sondern hatte vor der Nordküste Kubas zwei spanische Karavellen aufgebracht. Offenbar hatte sich Barbossa damit abgefunden, dass Jack den zentralen Teil der Seekarte besaß, auf der die genaue Lage eingezeichnet war. Nun ja, zumindest hatte er die Karte besessen, bevor ihm aufgegangen war, dass es sich mitnichten um eine echte Seekarte, sondern um eine billig reproduzierte Wanddekoration handelte. Anders war immerhin kaum zu erklären, dass man in New Providence dutzende davon kaufen konnte. So hatte er den Traum von Unsterblichkeit fürs erste begraben und sich nach neuen Abenteuern umsehen müssen. Natürlich stand die Wiederbeschaffung der _Black Pearl_ ganz oben auf seiner Liste, aber wie schon so oft hatte ihm das Schicksal einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.

Dabei war er so kurz davor gewesen! Wenn ihm nicht die Kinder über den Weg gelaufen wären, hätte er Barbossa wahrscheinlich abpassen und ihm die _Pearl_ entreißen können. Er hatte zwar noch keinen konkreten Plan gehabt, zweifelte jedoch nicht im Geringsten daran, dass sich eine Gelegenheit ergeben hätte. Wie sagte man so schön: Das Glück war stets mit den Kindern und Schwachsinnigen. In diesem Fall hatte es allerdings den Kindern den Vorzug gegeben, wobei man wohl darüber streiten konnte, ob sich die Begegnung mit Jack tatsächlich als besonders glücklich erwiesen hatte.

An diesem Punkt angelangt beschloss er, falsche Wahnvorstellungen durch echte zu ersetzen. Es wurde ohnehin Zeit, den Admiral an seine Pflichten zu erinnern.


	12. Kapitel 11

Als James Norrington am Morgen erwachte, war das Feuer bereits vollständig heruntergebrannt. Feiner Nebel lag über der Lichtung, doch die ersten Sonnenstrahlen filterten bereits durch den grauen Dunst und versprachen gutes Wetter. Er streckte sich und stöhnte gequält, als ihn seine schmerzenden Glieder daran erinnerten, wo er sich befand. Er lag auf der Erde, nur wenige Meter von den beiden Pferden entfernt, die zufrieden kauten.

Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und stellte irritiert fest, dass sie bereits dabei waren, ihr Frühstück zu vertilgen. Jemand musste sie gefüttert haben, während er noch tief und fest geschlafen hatte. Verwirrt richtete er sich auf und rieb sich den verspannten Nacken, während er an sich hinunter sah. Seine Beine waren noch immer von einem dunklen Umhang bedeckt, als hätte er sich darin eingewickelt wie in eine Decke. Dabei konnte er sich noch nicht einmal daran erinnern, in der Nacht einen Mantel, geschweige denn einen Umhang mit nach draußen genommen zu haben.

„Guten Morgen, Admiral!", unterbrach eine verstörend fröhliche Stimme seine noch immer vom Schlaf umnebelten Gedanken. Instinktiv riss er den Umhang bis zur Brust hoch und drehte den Oberkörper ein wenig zur Seite, um den Störenfried mit einem vernichtenden Blick zu strafen.

„Habt Ihr gut geschlafen?"

Jack Sparrow stand mit hochgekrempelten Ärmeln vor ihm und schleppte einen Eimer mit Wasser, den er offensichtlich soeben aus dem Brunnen geholt hatte. Als er James' irritierten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, erklärte er grinsend: „Die Dame hat darum gebeten, sich ein wenig frisch machen zu dürfen, bevor wir weiterreisen. Ich hielt das für eine gute Idee."

„Ich … muss eingeschlafen sein", sagte James langsam und fasste sich an die Stirn, hinter der es gefährlich pochte. _Verdammt! _So etwas war ihm noch nie passiert.

Sparrow grinste, als könnte er seine Gedanken lesen. „Sieht ganz so aus. Allerdings solltet Ihr Euch keine Sorgen über Eure berufliche Qualifikation machen: Euer Schnarchkonzert hätte ein ganzes Schlachtschiff wach gehalten."

James entging nicht, dass der Pirat allem Schlafmangel zum Trotz ungewöhnlich wach und heiter wirkte. Genau genommen hatte er seit seinem nächtlichen Auftritt in Port Royal nicht so gut ausgesehen, und James fragte sich, ob ihm diese _Tour de force_ am Ende sogar Spaß machte. Der Gedanke war mehr als nur ein wenig beunruhigend und eine scharfe Entgegnung lag ihm bereits auf der Zunge, als ihm ein Gähnen die Kiefer auseinander zwang.

„Ihr solltet Euch wirklich noch für eine Weile hinlegen, Commodore. Reiten in übermüdetem Zustand kann äußerst gefährlich sein. Zumindest habe ich das gehört!" Damit tippte er sich an die imaginäre Hutkrempe und trottete davon.

Stöhnend ließ sich James zurück auf die Erde sinken und starrte in den Morgenhimmel. Wenigstens hatten sie die Nacht ohne unangenehme Überraschungen überstanden, was wohl eher ihrem Glück als angemessener Vorsicht geschuldet war. Allerdings schien Sparrow seine Erschöpfung genutzt zu haben, um die Zügel fortan selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Der Pirat verfügte über Kraftreserven, die er ihm niemals zugetraut hätte – was sich nun als Fehler erwies. Sparrows Unternehmungen waren dafür bekannt, mit beängstigender Präzision im Chaos zu enden. Ihre derzeitige Situation mochte den Eindruck erwecken, es könnte nicht mehr schlimmer kommen, doch James wusste es besser. Wo ein Sparrow war, da war auch ein Weg; und der führte geradewegs ins Verderben.

Seine Gedanken kreisten noch für eine ganze Weile um ähnlich verworrene Wortspiele, bis er sich endlich eingestand, wovor er eigentlich solche Angst hatte. Paradoxerweise waren weder der vorgebliche Axtmörder, noch ihre gesichtslosen Verfolger für das merkwürdige Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend verantwortlich; es war der Umhang. Wollte er nicht annehmen, dass ein zufällig vorbeikommender Wahnsinniger plötzlich von mütterlichen Gefühlen übermannt worden war, so musste er wider besseren Wissens akzeptieren, dass Sparrow ihn zugedeckt hatte.

‚_Verdammter Pirat!'_, dachte er wütend und zog sich den Umhang über den Kopf. Als ob er hier, in der Karibik erfroren wäre!

*~*

James hätte die unheilvolle Lichtung am liebsten sofort verlassen, doch wiederum war es Jack Sparrow, der ihre Abreise verzögerte. Allerdings hatte er in diesem Fall einen ausgesprochen guten Grund. Die wenigen Stunden Schlaf schienen einen völlig neuen Mann aus ihm gemacht zu haben, und James machte noch nicht einmal den Versuch, ihm zu widersprechen, als er darauf bestand, die Spuren ihrer Anwesenheit so weit wie möglich zu verwischen.

Sie verbrachten beinahe zwei Stunden damit, die Überreste des Lagerfeuers zu verteilen und mit Erde zu überdecken. James zwang sich sogar, zurück in den Schuppen zu gehen und die Lumpen wieder auf einen Haufen zu werfen; auch wenn es sich dabei wohl um verlorene Liebesmüh handelte. Es war schließlich kaum anzunehmen, dass der Axtmörder das fehlende Heu oder gar das zerschossene Türschloss übersehen würde. Dennoch fühlte er sich einigermaßen beruhigt, als sie die Hütte verließen und den unwillig schnaubenden Tieren die Sättel auflegten. Vielleicht machte er sich ja nur selbst verrückt. Vorsicht war eine Sache, Verfolgungswahn eine völlig andere und noch dazu etwas, das sie sich in ihrer derzeitigen Situation nicht leisten konnten. Wenn sie sich auch nur die geringste Überlebenschance erhalten wollten, mussten sie einen kühlen Kopf bewahren und Hirngespinsten beizeiten einen Riegel vorschieben.

Entschlossen hob er zuerst Sheza in den Sattel und schwang sich dann selbst auf den Rücken seines Wallachs. Das Tier quittierte das Ende der Ruhepause mit einem unwilligen Schnauben und stampfte kurz auf, nahm sich jedoch glücklicherweise kein Beispiel an Jacks Stute, die friedlich grasend über die Lichtung ging, während ihr Reiter mit einem Fuß im Steigbügel neben ihr her hüpfte. Als auch diese Hürde gemeistert war und der Pirat mit gequälter Miene im Sattel saß, fühlte er eine kleine Last von sich abfallen. Nun gab es nichts anderes mehr zu tun, als die unheimliche Stätte so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu lassen.

Sparrow schien sein Verlangen jedoch keineswegs zu teilen. Anstatt seinem Pferd die Sporen zu geben, wandte er sich im Sattel um und sah ihn fragend an.

„Und nun?"

Zuerst verstand James nicht, was er meinte. Waren sie nicht darin übereingekommen, dass sie ihre Suche nach dem Jagddomizil des Gouverneurs fortsetzen wollten? Er wollte gerade danach fragen, als ihm das eigentliche Problem aufging. Die Lichtung war auf allen Seiten von Wald umgeben, lediglich der Pfad, auf dem sie gekommen waren schien vom Dschungel ausgespart worden zu sein. Ganz offensichtlich bildete er den einzigen Zugang zur Hütte. James' Herz sacke nach unten und bewegte sich langsam auf seine Magengegend zu. Alles war umsonst gewesen! Das Haus des Gouverneurs war für sie unerreichbar geworden und er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wo sie sonst hingehen sollten – sofern sich diese Frage überhaupt noch stellte. War ihnen tatsächlich jemand gefolgt, so saßen sie nun da, wo dieser jemand sie zweifellos haben wollte: in der Falle. Er wollte diesen Sachverhalt gerade in einer angemessen pessimistischen Bemerkung zum Ausdruck bringen, als Sparrow plötzlich vom Pferd sprang und mit in die Seite gestemmten Armen am Ende des Pfades stehen blieb.

„Meint Ihr nicht, wir sollten so bald wie möglich umkehren und –", begann er gequält, doch der Pirat brachte ihn mit erhobener Hand zum Schweigen. Für einen Augenblick erweckte er den Anschein eines Künstlers, der kurz vor der Vollendung seines Opus Magnum stand, dann ließ er sich schließlich dazu herab, James über seine Entdeckung in Kenntnis zu setzen.

„Findet Ihr es nicht merkwürdig, dass der Pfad genau hier endet? An einem Schlingpflanzengestrüpp?"

Sheza lehnte sich im Sattel vor, um besser sehen zu können; James tat es ihr gleich. Als er erkannte, was Sparrow meinte, war dieser bereits damit beschäftigt, die Ranken eine nach der anderen auf die Seite zu werfen. Der Durchgang war mitnichten zugewachsen – er war verdeckt worden, und zwar von Menschenhand. Der Eigentümer der Hütte hatte sich offenbar die Mühe gemacht, eine Vielzahl von Palmzweigen und Kletterpflanzen zu sammeln und so zu drapieren, als handle es sich um ein natürlich gewachsenes Gestrüpp. Trotz der beständig kräftiger werdenden Vormittagssonne wurde James von einem eisigen Hauch erfasst. Erst das Blut im Schuppen, und nun der versteckte Pfad. Man musste wahrlich kein Genie sein, um zu begreifen, dass der Dschungel ein Geheimnis barg, das besser ungelüftet blieb. Je mehr Sparrows Bemühungen enthüllten, desto größer wurde James' Widerwille. Wohin dieser Pfad auch immer führen mochte, es war ganz sicher kein Ort, den er kennenlernen wollte.

„Danke für Eure tatkräftige Hilfe", keuchte Sparrow schließlich und stützte sich schwer atmend auf den Oberschenkeln ab. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war es ihm tatsächlich gelungen, einen Durchgang zu schaffen, der breit genug war, um von den Pferden passiert zu werden. Jenseits der Lichtung lag der Dschungel, dicht und düster, doch der Pfad war überraschend breit und schien gut ausgetreten. James schauderte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir dort weiter reiten sollten."

Sparrow richtete sich auf und sah ihn an. Sein Gesicht unter dem lächerlichen Kopftuch war schweißbedeckt, doch seine Augen schienen beinahe unnatürlich wach. ‚Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit seinen Pupillen', schoss es James durch den Kopf, doch er fand keine Zeit, noch länger darüber nachzudenken.

„Wir werden die Öffnung wieder zudecken", sagte der Pirat nachdrücklich. „Und dann werden wir sehen, wo dieser Weg hinführt. Wenn wir nach einer Stunde das Gefühl haben, in die falsche Richtung zu reiten, werden wir umkehren. Klar soweit?"

„Gar nichts ist klar!" James stand kurz davor, die blutigen Lumpen im Schuppen zu erwähnen, doch solange Sheza vor ihm im Sattel saß, brachte er es nicht über sich. „Nennt mich verschroben, doch irgendwie befürchte ich, dass dieser Pfad aus einem bestimmten Grund verdeckt wurde."

„Nennt meine Phantasie überbordend, doch mein wertloses Piratenhirn hält es durchaus für möglich, dass diese Hütte –", er wies auf die Lichtung, „einem armen Teufel gehört, der unerlaubterweise Jagd auf die wertvollen Schweine des Gouverneurs macht. Darüber hinaus sagt mir meine beträchtliche Erfahrung im kriminellen Gewerbe, dass er dabei nicht erwischt werden möchte. Entgegen anders lautender Gerüchte empfinden es die wenigstens von uns als anregend, nähere Bekanntschaft mit der Peitsche zu schließen."

Sheza wandte sich zu James um und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, doch Sparrows Ausdrucksweise kam auch für ihn einer Fremdsprache gleich. So runzelte er lediglich die Brauen und musterte den Piraten mit finsterer Miene.

„Ein Wilderer", seufzte Sparrow schließlich. „Und was soll uns auf diesem Weg schon erwarten? Es dürfte kaum gefährlicher sein, als eine Rückkehr nach Port Royal."

Damit war die Angelegenheit für ihn offenbar erledigt, denn er griff nach den Zügeln seines Pferdes und führte die Stute durch die Öffnung.

„Seht Ihr? Hier ist nichts Gefährliches!", rief er triumphierend aus und James ertappte sich dabei, wie er die Luft anhielt. Beinahe erwartete er, die Stute würde im Treibsand versinken, während Sparrow von einer Fußfessel in die Baumkronen katapultiert wurde.

Nichts von alledem geschah.

Lediglich Sheza sorgte für eine Überraschung, indem sie ein Bein über den Hals des Pferdes schwang und zu Boden glitt. Binnen weniger Sekunden stand sie an Sparrows Seite und funkelte James herausfordernd an. Solcher Entschlossenheit hatte er nichts entgegenzusetzen. Begleitet von einem tiefen Seufzen stieg auch er ab und führte seinen Wallach ins Ungewisse.


	13. Kapitel 12

Sie waren kaum mehr als eine halbe Stunde im Schritt geritten, doch Jacks Hemd klebte an seinem Körper fest, als hätte er die Strecke im Laufschritt zurückgelegt. Seinen Mantel hatte er längst abgelegt und je weiter sie in den Dschungel vordrangen, desto mehr sehnte er sich danach seinen Oberkörper vollständig zu entblößen. Die Gegenwart einer Person weiblichen Geschlechts hatte ihn bisher davon abgehalten, allerdings stand zu vermuten, dass sich Sheza weit weniger schockiert zeigen würde, als der Commodore. Das reservierte Verhalten Norringtons ihm gegenüber amüsierte ihn zusehends und er begann sich zu fragen, ob vielleicht mehr dahinter steckte. Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen dachte er an das, was man sich über die Männer in der Royal Navy erzählte.

Jack selbst hatte sich schon vor langer Zeit damit abgefunden, dass auch Männer einen gewissen Reiz auf ihn ausübten. Dabei hatte es ihm sein Piratendasein sicherlich erleichtert, gesellschaftliche Konventionen eine nach der anderen über Bord zu werfen. Dennoch war es aber wohl vor allem Bill zu verdanken, dass er in dieser Hinsicht mit sich selbst ins Reine gekommen war. William Turner blieb bis zu diesem Tag der einzige Mann, mit dem er jemals eine wirkliche Beziehung unterhalten hatte, und er gedachte nicht, etwas daran zu ändern. Mit Frauen verhielt es sich im Übrigen nicht anders.

Zumindest in dieser Hinsicht schienen er und Norrington der gleichen Auffassung zu sein. Seit seiner unglückseligen Verlobung mit Elizabeth Swann hätte der Admiral wohl ausreichend Zeit und Gelegenheit gehabt, sich anderweitig zu orientieren. Dennoch war er noch immer unverheiratet, was weder in seiner finanziellen Situation, noch in seinem Aussehen begründet liegen konnte. Offenbar gehörte er zu jenen Männern, die die Einsamkeit einer ständig keifenden Ehefrau und niemals endenden Diskussionen vorzogen. Natürlich verlief nicht jede Ehe auf diese Weise, doch das Risiko blieb trotzdem bestehen. Jack fand eine solche Umsicht bewundernswert.

Er schenkte Norringtons Rücken ein anerkennendes Lächeln, als ein Schwarm Mücken über ihn herfiel. Die kleinen schwarzen Biester gerieten immer mehr zur Plage. Wenn sie nicht gerade die Pferde nervös machten, hinterließen sie winzige Einstiche, die sofort anschwollen und zu jucken begannen. Auch der Schnitt an seiner Hand brannte schmerzhaft und er spürte, dass die Nachwirkungen des Opiums nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen würden. Ihm war bereits ein wenig schwindelig und hinter seiner Stirn pochte es bedenklich. Wenn sie nur in die richtige Richtung ritten, wenn sie nur beizeiten an der Jagdhütte ankommen würden, dann konnte er sich unter irgendeinem Vorwand ein wenig hinlegen und auf Besserung warten. Sollte auch das nicht helfen – was unwahrscheinlich, aber immerhin möglich war – dann blieb ihm noch immer eine zweite Dosis. ‚Völlig unbedenklich', wie er sich selbst im Stillen versicherte. Das Fläschchen war nahezu voll und zur Abhängigkeit gehörte beileibe mehr, als ein paar Tropfen mit Alkohol gestreckten Opiums. Wahrscheinlich würde er es ohnehin nicht mehr brauchen, sobald sie im Vorratskeller des Gouverneurs ein paar Flaschen Rum aufgetrieben hatten. Diese Aussicht schien ihm so beruhigend, dass er beinahe eingenickt wäre, hätte ihn Norringtons Stimme nicht in die Realität zurück befördert.

„Oh ver … flixt und zugenäht!"

Alarmiert spornte Jack sein gemächlich vor sich hintrottendes Pferd zu einer höheren Gangart an, erkannte allerdings schnell, worin das Problem bestand. Der Pfad, dem sie bisher in die vermeintlich richtige Richtung gefolgt waren, gabelte sich plötzlich. Norrington hatte an der Abzweigung angehalten und starrte nun unentschlossen von einem Weg zum anderen. Auch Sheza schien verunsichert und wandte sich mit fragendem Blick zu Jack um, dessen Kopf mit einem Mal heftig zu schmerzen begann.

„Ganz schön komplexes Straßennetz für einen undurchdringlichen Dschungel, findet Ihr nicht?", bemerkte er aus Mangel an tiefschürfenden Alternativen.

Wohl aus dem gleichen Grund ignorierte Norrington die Frage, vielleicht hatte er sie aber auch einfach nicht gehört. Gedankenverloren führte er die Hand zum Kinn und überlegte laut. „Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, sind wir gestern nach Nordosten geritten und haben dann an der Lichtung einen Pfad Richtung Norden eingeschlagen. Rein gefühlsmäßig würde ich vermuten, dass wir uns inzwischen ein wenig zu weit nördlich befinden ..." Er kratzte sich die Bartstoppeln und sah Jack herausfordernd an. „Ich wage kaum zu fragen – aber habt Ihr vielleicht einen funktionstüchtigen Kompass bei Euch?"

Jack konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich an seine erste Begegnung mit James Norrington. Der Commodore hatte es damals nicht lassen können, sich in seiner überheblichen Art über Jacks Kompass lustig zu machen. Als müsste der Kompass des berüchtigten Captain Jack Sparrow nach Norden zeigen, um als funktionstüchtig gelten zu dürfen!

Wortlos knüpfte er ein kleines hölzernes Kästchen von seinem Gürtel los und hielt es Norrington hin. Der Admiral musterte es mit prüfendem Blick, bevor er es an sich nahm und den Deckel aufklappte. Das Holz wies kaum Kratzer auf und war mit einer offensichtlich sehr wertvollen Einlegearbeit verziert: Zwei Sirenen räkelten sich zu beiden Seiten einer detailgenau gearbeiteten Weltkugel, flankiert von allerlei Phantasiegestalten. Jack beobachtete amüsiert, wie sich Norringtons Gesichtsausdruck von stiller Bewunderung venezianischer Handwerkskunst in ungläubiges Staunen verwandelte.

„Was ist los, Admiral? Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?"

„Im Gegenteil", erwiderte Norrington, noch immer leicht irritiert. „Meinen Respekt, Captain Sparrow, Ihr habt es offenbar endlich geschafft, Euch eine funktionstüchtige Ausrüstung zusammenzuklauen."

„Die Nadel zeigt also nach Norden, ja?"

„Darf ich es wagen, davon auszugehen?" Norrington zog die Brauen hoch, doch seine Entgegnung klang gutmütig, beinahe amüsiert, als hätte er plötzlich Spaß an den Wortspielen seines Begleiters gefunden.

„Es gab nie auch nur den geringsten Grund, an der Integrität meiner Utensilien zu zweifeln. Auch mein alter Kompass funktionierte tadellos!"

„Und warum habt Ihr ihn dann ausgetauscht?"

_Verdammt!_ In der richtigen Stimmung stellte Norrington einen überaus hartnäckigen Kontrahenten dar.

„Wie es der Zufall so will, habe ich meinen langjährigen – und im Übrigen überaus wertvollen – Begleiter einer jungen, aufstrebenden Herrscherin zum Geschenk gemacht." Nun, das hörte sich zwar ein wenig sentimental an, entsprach aber nicht gänzlich der Unwahrheit.

„Der Kaiserin von China?"

Der Wortwechsel gewann mit jeder neuen Runde an Schlagfertigkeit und Sheza blickte belustigt zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. Jack war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie gut ihr Englisch inzwischen war. Er befürchtete jedoch, dass sie weit mehr verstand, als sie bereit war zuzugeben.

„Mitnichten!", schoss er siegessicher zurück. Diese eine Schlacht hatte er bereits in der Tasche. „Elizabeth Swann – Verzeihung, Turner, ihres Zeichens rechtswidrig gewählte Königin des Hohen Rates."

„E – Elizabeth?" Norrington riss die Augen auf und hätte um ein Haar Jacks Kompass fallenlassen. „Sie lebt?"

„Sie atmet, spricht, streitet", zählte Jack an seinen Fingern ab. „Ja, ich denke, sie lebt. Warum verwundert Euch das?" Die Reaktion seines Begleiters überraschte ihn. Zwar schien Elizabeth bei ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen äußerst besorgt um den Admiral, doch er war davon ausgegangen, dass beide vom Schicksal des jeweils anderen wussten.

„Ich wusste nicht – ich meine, wo ist sie? Und wie geht es ihr?" Er sprach ungewöhnlich schnell und Jack warf ihm einen wissenden Seitenblick zu. Das war es also. James Norrington war nicht etwa besonders klug oder vorausschauend, er trauerte noch immer seiner ehemaligen Verlobten hinterher.

„Elizabeth ist Kapitän ihres Schiffes und kreuzt, soweit ich informiert bin, im Augenblick im südchinesischen Meer. Da sie dabei kein Korsett tragen oder die Teestunde einhalten muss, geht es ihr wahrscheinlich ziemlich gut."

„Aber –", begann Norrington von Neuem und Jack begriff, dass er wohl tatsächlich keine Ahnung hatte, was damals vorgefallen war.

_Wenn nur diese verdammten Kopfschmerzen nicht wären …_

Mit erhobener Hand brachte er Norrington zum Schweigen und sagte schließlich: „Da die Ereignisse offensichtlich an Euch vorbeigezogen sind, wird mir wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als Euch die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Das wird allerdings einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, daher schlage ich vor, Ihr setzt zuerst den Kurs."

Norrington sah ihn an, als hätte er gerade von ihm verlangt, nackt vor der Royal Navy zu tanzen.

„Den Kurs", wiederholte Jack und diesmal schienen seine Worte ihr Ziel zu erreichen.

„Äh – ja", stammelte Norrington, „ja, Ihr habt Recht." Mit zitternden Fingern warf er einen erneuten Blick auf den Kompass und zeigte auf den nach rechts abknickenden Pfad. „Da lang."

*~*

Zu Jacks Leidwesen wurde der Weg schnell breit genug, um nebeneinander zu reiten. Seine Stute schnaubte begeistert und nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich Norringtons denkbar uninteressiertem Wallach anzunähern. _Als ob sie dafür nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit gehabt hätte!_ Beherzt griff Jack in die Zügel und versuchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf den Weg zu lenken, doch nur Sekunden später drängte sie sich erneut gegen das Objekt ihrer Begierde. Schließlich ließ er die Zügel lang und wandte sich Norrington zu, der ihn bereits herausfordernd musterte.

„Also?", fragte er, als er Jacks Blick bemerkte.

Seufzend zuckte dieser mit den Schultern. „Was wisst Ihr über Shipwreck City?"

Gar nichts, wie sich schnell herausstellte. Offensichtlich hatte Beckett seinen Marionetten gegenüber ausgesprochenes Stillschweigen bewahrt. Norrington wusste weder von Shipwreck City, noch von der Schlacht oder gar dem Führungswechsel an Bord der _Flying Dutchman_. So kam Jack nicht umhin, alles haarklein zu schildern. Dabei blieb er bemerkenswert nahe an der Wahrheit. Immerhin gab es keinen Grund, eine fantastische Geschichte noch unglaublicher zu gestalten, als sie es ohnehin schon war.

Er war gerade bei Elizabeths Wahl zur Königin angelangt, als er Sheza bemerkte. Das Mädchen hing an seinen Lippen und schien jedes seiner Worte gierig aufzusaugen. Ihre unverhohlene Begeisterung verursachte ein flaues Gefühl in seiner Magengegend. Elizabeth mochte eine einzigartige Persönlichkeit sein, aber sie war ganz sicher kein Vorbild für ein junges Mädchen. Was er von sich selbst allerdings auch nicht gerade behaupten konnte.

„Was ist los?", fragte Norrington irritiert, als er für einen Augenblick innehielt.

„Nichts, mein Freund. Mir fiel nur gerade etwas ein." Er verspürte keine sonderlich große Lust, das Thema zu vertiefen. So begnügte er sich damit, die Geschichte zu Ende zu bringen, nahm sich allerdings vor, mit Sheza bei Gelegenheit ein ernstes Wörtchen zu reden.

*~*

„Nachdem ich Barbossa also die _Pearl_ überlassen hatte – natürlich in der Absicht, sie mir bei nächster Gelegenheit wieder zu beschaffen, segelte ich auf einem gekaperten Schiff –", _dessen_ _Größe besser unerwähnt blieb_, „erneut nach Shipwreck City."

„Was wolltet Ihr dort?" Norringtons Stimme war eine Spur zu laut und Jack fürchtete, sein Kopf würde platzen. _Na bravo!_ Ein eifersüchtiger Ex-Verlobter war genau das, was ihm jetzt noch zu seinem Glück fehlte! Dabei hatte er sie verdammt nochmal nur um ihre Hilfe bei der Suche nach einem passenden Schiff bitten wollen. Nun ja, und ein ganz klein wenig vermisst hatte er sie vielleicht auch, aber das spielte ohnehin keine Rolle. Der Pirat bekam die Prinzessin nur im Märchen, die Realität sah anders aus und favorisierte offensichtlich schicksalsgebeutelte Schmiedegesellen.

„Ich hatte dort geschäftlich zu tun und musste gewissen familiären Verpflichtungen nachkommen."

Norrington zog die Brauen hoch, sagte jedoch nichts, wofür Jack ausgesprochen dankbar war.

„Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war Elizabeth hocherfreut, mich wiederzusehen. Als wahrer Gentleman musste ich ihr unter diesen Umständen natürlich ein Geschenk überreichen – und was wäre da passender gewesen, als mein wertvollstes Eigentum?"

„Ein kaputter Kompass", sagte Norrington verächtlich.

„Ein magischer Kompass", verbesserte Jack ihn mit erhobenem Zeigefinger.

Eigentlich hatte sie ihm das wertvolle Stück als Gegenleistung für ein geliehenes Schiff abgenommen, doch er hegte den leisen Verdacht, dass es ihr nicht um die Bezahlung gegangen war. „Ein Mann in deinem Alter sollte selbst wissen, was er will", hatte sie ihm breit grinsend erklärt. Als er schließlich aufgebrochen war, hatte sie ihm den venezianischen Kompass überreicht, den Norrington gerade so ausgiebig bewundert hatte.

„Und – Ihr sagtet sie ist noch immer unter diesen – Barbaren?"

„Falls Ihr damit ausdrücken wollt, dass sie noch immer Kapitän eines Schiffes ist: Ja, das ist sie."

Jack biss die Zähne zusammen und wappnete sich für die Tirade, die nun zweifellos folgen würde. Wie hatte er sie nur alleine zurücklassen können, schutzlos unter Piraten, und noch dazu ohne Ehemann? Doch Norrington reagierte überraschend beherrscht. Er wandte den Kopf ab und nickte.

„Nun, immerhin ist es das, was sie immer wollte. Nicht wahr?"

„Ja, ich denke, das ist es. Sie ist schon jetzt ein besserer Pirat, als ich es jemals gewesen bin." Was auch kein Wunder war. Sie hatte sich schließlich gut genug im Griff, um ähnlich unsinnige Gedankengänge für sich zu behalten. Peinlich berührt schielte er in Norringtons Richtung, doch der Admiral starrte geistesabwesend über Shezas Schuler hinweg auf den Hals seines Pferdes.

„Sparrow, Ihr solltet nicht –", begann er, überlegte es sich dann jedoch anders und sagte stattdessen: „Seid nicht albern!"

Jack hätte ihn gerne nach seiner Version der Ereignisse gefragt, doch mit einem Mal schien es, als wäre eine unsichtbare Mauer zwischen ihnen errichtet worden. Selbst Sheza hatte sich abgewandt und gab nun vor, das reiche Grün des Dschungels zu bewundern. Die Atmosphäre war sichtlich angespannt und Jack ertrug es nicht länger, neben den beiden anderen herzureiten. Entschlossen trieb er die Stute an und galoppierte davon, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Ein verzerrter Laut, der irgendwie nach „Sparrow" klang drang an sein Ohr, doch er beschloss, ihn einfach zu ignorieren. Das Fell seines Pferdes war schweißnass und er wusste, dass sein Handeln eigentlich unverantwortlich war. Was, wenn sie noch mehrere Tage durch die Berge irren würden? Die Tiere bis zur Erschöpfung anzutreiben war gefährlich und konnte sie unter Umständen ein wertvolles Transportmittel kosten. Aber da war auch die leichte Brise, die ihm die Geschwindigkeit ins fiebrige Gesicht trieb; der Wald verschwamm zu einem Strudel aus Formen und Farben und machte sich schließlich daran, den Weg zu verschlingen. Jack hatte das Gefühl, auf einen weit geöffneten Schlund zuzurasen, doch er war noch nicht bereit, die plötzliche Freiheit aufzugeben. Er stellte sich in die Bügel und lehnte sich nach vorne, bis er fast auf dem Hals der Stute lag. Wenn er die Augen schloss konnte er das Meer vor sich sehen, weit und unbezähmbar und –

Der Faden seiner Gedanken riss im gleichen Moment, in dem sich die Hufe des Pferdes in den staubigen Pfad bohrten. Die Welt schien urplötzlich beschlossen zu haben, ihren Lauf zu unterbrechen und Jack blieb gar nichts anderes übrig, als hilflos über ihren Rand zu segeln. Der Aufprall raubte ihm für einige Sekunden den Atem, dann wurde alles um ihn herum schwarz.


	14. Kapitel 13

„Sparrow!"

Die Stimme kam von sehr weit her und gehörte zu einem Mann. Einem überaus besorgen Mann. Daran war an sich nichts Merkwürdiges, allerdings wollten diese Fakten so gar nicht zu der Hand an seiner Wange passen. Sie war klein und zart, dabei aber keineswegs so sanft, wie man hätte vermuten wollen. Er war beinahe ein wenig verärgert, als sie mit unerwarteter Heftigkeit auf sein Gesicht niederfuhr, wieder und wieder, bis es ihm zu viel wurde.

Entnervt öffnete er die Augen, konnte seinen Peiniger jedoch nicht erkennen. Stattdessen fesselten allerlei sternförmige Gebilde seine Aufmerksamkeit, die geradewegs aus seinem pochenden Schädel zu platzen schienen. Stöhnend wollte er nach seiner Stirn greifen, doch die Bewegung jagte einen scharfen Schmerz durch seine Schulter und er ließ den Arm schnell wieder sinken.

„Sparrow, seid Ihr verletzt?" Die Männerstimme war offenbar näher gekommen und befand sich nun genau über ihm.

„Captain Jack!" Auch die Frauenhand hatte plötzlich eine Stimme bekommen, die überraschenderweise weder zu Scarlett, noch zu Giselle gehörte. Sie klang viel jünger und auch weit weniger – _Englisch_.

„Scheiße!" Mit einem Schlag war alles wieder da. Sheza, Norrington, der Dschungel – und die Wand aus Blattwerk, die sich plötzlich vor ihm aufgetan hatte. Langsam drehte er den Kopf zur Seite um festzustellen, wo ihn die Stute abgesetzt hatte. Keine Hecke war zu sehen, stattdessen öffnete sich vor ihm eine weithin gerodete Fläche, in deren Zentrum ein Gebäude stand. „Jagdhütte" war wohl nicht ganz die richtige Bezeichnung für das kleine, im europäischen Stil gehaltene Schloss, das sich hier, mitten in den Wäldern, erhob. Die gleißende Mittagssonne brach sich wie zum Hohn auf den Schindeln des Vordachs und er musste den Blick abwenden, um nicht geblendet zu werden.

„Wie – wie bin ich hierher gekommen?"

Norrington beugte sich über ihn und runzelte die Stirn. Offensichtlich überlegte er, ob Jack sich vielleicht am Kopf verletzt hatte.

„Ihr seid geritten, als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter Euch her. Und dann – nun ja – war wohl ein Gatter im Weg.

„Ein Gatter?"

„Ja, getarnt mit allem möglichem Grünzeug. Genau wie auf der Lichtung."

Jack dachte, dass er diesen Umstand alarmierend oder doch zumindest interessant hätte finden sollen, doch sein Gehirn schien mit dringenderen Dingen beschäftigt. Ihm war noch immer ein wenig schwindelig und sein Körper fühlte sich an, als hätte ihm der Aufprall sämtliche Knochen gebrochen.

„Könnt Ihr aufstehen?"

Eine gute Frage. Jack rollte auf die Seite und wollte sich eben auf dem Arm aufstützen, als ihm seine Schulter einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte. Ächzend sackte er zurück auf den Boden und blieb schwer atmend liegen.

„Captain Jack?", fragte Sheza leise. „Tut sehr weh, ja?" In einem Anflug von Hilfsbereitschaft ergriff sie seinen linken Arm, machte damit aber alles nur noch schlimmer.

„Lass mal", sagte Norrington und schob sie sanft zur Seite. Jack konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich leise Furcht in seine Augen schlich. Als er den mitleidigen Ausdruck in Norringtons Gesicht sah wünschte er sich, auf der Stelle sterben zu dürfen.

„Mir fehlt nichts", sagte er entschlossen und hievte sich zum Beweis in eine sitzende Position hoch. Solange er den linken Arm nicht belastete, schien tatsächlich alles in Ordnung zu sein. Langsam bewegte er beide Beine, konnte dabei jedoch keine nennenswerte Verletzung feststellen. Auch sein rechter Arm wirkte bis auf die bandagierte Hand unversehrt; lediglich die linke Schulter bereitete ihm Sorgen. Zögerlich tasteten seine Finger nach dem Gelenk, kritisch beäugt von Norrington, der bereits das Schlimmste zu befürchten schien.

„Bitte sagt jetzt nicht, Ihr hättet Euch den Arm gebrochen."

„Ich glaube nicht." Tatsächlich konnte er keine Bruchstelle ertasten und den Arm sogar bewegen, solange er ihn nicht belastete. Offenbar war er diesmal mit ein paar blauen Flecken und einem Bluterguss davongekommen, was ihm mit Blick auf die Gesamtsituation allerdings nur wenig tröstlich erschien. _Wenn er doch nur die Finger von dem Opium gelassen hätte! _Im Widerstreit dazu stand der beinahe unbezwingbare Drang, den süßlichen Geschmack des Laudanums wieder auf seiner Zunge zu spüren, den Schmerz zu vergessen und noch einmal – _nur noch einmal_ – über den Abgrund ins Vergessen zu stürzen. Er machte Anstalten aufzustehen, als ihm ein kräftiger Arm unter die Achseln griff und ihn nach oben zog.

„Herrgott, Sparrow, Ihr seid wirklich ein schwerer Brocken!" Norringtons Hände waren heiß und blieben eine Spur zu lange auf seinem schweißnassen Hemd liegen. Jack schluckte und trat einen Schritt zurück, um sich dem versengenden Griff zu entziehen. Plötzlich hatte er es eilig, dem Blick des Admirals zu entgehen. Betreten sah er zu Boden und tat so, als würde er sich den Staub von den Hosenbeinen klopfen. Dann wandte er sich um und nahm seinen Hut entgegen, den ihm Sheza beflissen hinhielt.

„Danke", sagte er und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Es schien ihm gründlich zu misslingen, denn Sheza sah ihn auf eine Art und Weise an, die er nur zu gut kannte. Die junge Afrikanerin durchschaute ihn offenbar ebenso leicht, wie Anamaria und Elizabeth. _Nicht gut._

Aus Mangel an Alternativen wandte er sich Norrington zu, der damit beschäftigt war, das Gatter wieder zu schließen – ein Vorhaben, dass sich als recht kompliziert erwies, denn die Pferde schienen fest entschlossen, die Tarnung zum Mittagessen zu verspeisen. Jack konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, erbarmte sich aber schließlich und griff trotz seiner schmerzenden Schulter nach den Zügeln.

„Essen gibt's später", sagte er bestimmt.

Und hoffte, dass das für sie alle galt.

*~*

Gouverneur Weatherby Swanns Jagddomizil war ein zweigeschossiges Gebäude mit Veranda, angrenzenden Stallungen und einer Remise. Vom Hauptweg her grenzte ein schmiedeeisernes Tor das Gelände zum Dschungel hin ab, dahinter führte ein sorgfältig gepflegter Kiesweg direkt auf den Eingang zu. Obwohl der Gouverneur schon seit über zwei Jahren tot war, wirkte das Anwesen sauber und gepflegt – gerade so, als würde sich regelmäßig jemand um seine Instandhaltung kümmern. James wurde mulmig zumute. Zwar hatte der Gouverneur bei Jagdausflügen in die Berge stets einige Bedienstete und Sklaven vorausgeschickt, doch er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass es jemals einen ständigen Verwalter gegeben hätte. Das Haus lag zu einsam, um ständig betreut zu werden; zudem stellten die Maroons eine nicht zu unterschätzende Bedrohung dar, und die Zufahrt war keineswegs ganzjährig gesichert, wie sie am eigenen Leib hatten erfahren müssen.

Ein verlassenes Anwesen hatte ich mir irgendwie anders vorgestellt", fasste Sparrow seine Gedanken schließlich in einem Satz zusammen. James sah den Piraten an und wusste, dass sie beide das Gleiche dachten. Der versteckte Pfad, die Hütte – all das passte erschreckend gut zusammen. Die Abzweigung schlich sich in sein Bewusstsein und er bekam ein mulmiges Gefühl. Wohin wohl der andere Weg geführt hätte?

„Sieht ganz so aus, als würde der neue Gouverneur das Haus nutzen", stellte Sparrow fest. „A propos neuer Gouverneur: Wie heißt er eigentlich?"

„Feversham." James runzelte die Stirn. „Ein merkwürdiger Mann, wir bekommen ihn kaum jemals zu Gesicht. Er soll ein Günstling seiner Majestät sein, doch das sind Gerüchte." Feversham interessierte sich nur wenig für die Belange der Krone. Als Ehrenmitglied der Royal Society gehörte seine Liebe vor allem der Wissenschaft und James erinnerte sich verschwommen, dass er während einer Abendgesellschaft einmal von seinen Experimenten gesprochen hatte. James konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass ein Mann wie er Spaß an einfachen Freuden wie der Wildschweinjagd haben könnte. Dennoch war er der einzige, der überhaupt in Frage kam. _Oder?_

„Wenn wir Glück haben – was in letzter Zeit etwas selten geworden ist, aber immerhin vorkommen könnte – ist niemand zuhause. Und daran wird sich wohl auch in absehbarer Zeit nichts ändern; zumindest solange nicht, bis der Hauptweg wiederhergestellt ist."

James wandte sich noch einmal um und dachte an den Pfad, der sich hinter dem vermeintlichen Gestrüpp verbarg. Der Hauptweg mochte versperrt sein, doch wer konnte schon wissen, welche Gefahren jenseits des Waldrandes auf sie lauerten? Er war nahe daran vorzuschlagen, nach Port Royal zurückzukehren, als ihm auffiel, wie ungewöhnlich blass Sparrow wirkte. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er Schmerzen und James fragte sich, ob sich die Wunde vom Vortag vielleicht entzündet hatte. Auch Sheza, deren Odyssee wohl schon seit Monaten andauerte, war am Ende ihrer Kräfte.

„Wartet hier!" Entschlossen drückte er dem Mädchen die Zügel in die Hand und steuerte auf den Eingang zu.

„Was habt Ihr vor?", rief ihm Sparrow hinterher.

James hielt inne und drehte sich noch einmal zu den beiden anderen um. „Nachsehen, ob jemand da ist. Die Nachrichten aus Port Royal dürften noch nicht bis hierher gedrungen sein, ich kann mir im Notfall also eine Ausrede einfallen lassen." Seine Antwort hörte sich zuversichtlicher an, als er sich fühlte, doch Sparrow nickte benommen und ließ ihn ziehen.

Der Kies glitzerte im Sonnenlicht und knirschte unter seinen Füßen, als er die Auffahrt entlang ging. Er lauschte in die Mittagshitze hinein, doch außer seinen Schritten und den gelegentlichen Schreien der Vögel war nichts zu hören. Keine Stimmen, kein Hufgetrappel – keine Schreie. Nervös griff er nach dem Griff seines Degens und kontrollierte zum wiederholten Male die Schlüssel in seiner Manteltasche. Auf der Veranda angelangt blickte er zu der Laterne über dem Eingang hoch und schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel. Dann betätigte er den schmiedeeisernen Türklopfer.

Während er wartete glaubte er seinen eigenen Herzschlag hören zu können, viel zu schnell und ungleichmäßig; doch niemand öffnete. Er klopfte noch einmal und ging dann einige Schritte zur Seite, um durch ein Fenster zu spähen. Im Haus schien alles dunkel und still. Sein Ärmel streifte den Fenstersims und er bemerkte, dass sich eine dünne Staubschicht darauf festgesetzt hatte. Prüfend strich er mit einem Finger über die Scheibe und stellte fest, dass das Haus mitnichten so sauber war, wie es aus der Entfernung gewirkt hatte. Er rückte mit dem Gesicht näher ans Fenster und schirmte seine Augen mit der Hand gegen die Sonne ab, um besser sehen zu können. Wenn ihn seine Erinnerungen nicht täuschten, lag hinter der Scheibe ein kleiner Empfangsraum; sicher sein konnte er sich allerdings nicht, denn die Möbel waren mit weißen Stoffbahnen abgedeckt worden. Zweifellos war während der letzten beiden Jahre jemand hier gewesen, im Augenblick stand das Haus jedoch mit einiger Wahrscheinlichkeit leer.

Die Entdeckung löste eine Vielzahl von Empfindungen in ihm aus. Auf der einen Seite war er erleichtert, auf der anderen erfüllte ihn die Aussicht, hier bleiben zu müssen mit dem beklemmenden Gefühl, in der Falle zu sitzen.

„Alles in Ordnung", rief er den beiden anderen zu. „Es scheint niemand hier zu sein."

Dann holte er mit zitternden Fingern seinen Schlüsselbund aus der Tasche und steckte einen Schlüssel ins Schloss. Er passte nicht. _Verdammt! _Mit fahrigen Bewegungen versuchte er es mit den beiden verbleibenden Schlüsseln, doch der neue Bewohner schien das Schloss ausgetauscht zu haben.

„Was ist los?", fragte Sparrow, der plötzlich so dicht hinter ihm stand, dass er seinen Atem im Nacken spüren konnte.

„Sie haben das gottverdammte Schloss ausgetauscht!", hörte Norrington sich selbst fluchen.

„Dann bleibt uns wohl nur eines. Wenn Ihr vielleicht die Güte hättet, einen Schritt zur Seite zu treten …"

Als ihm aufging, was Sparrow vorhatte, war es schon beinahe zu spät. Erst im letzten Augenblick erkannte er die Gefahr und schloss seine Finger energisch um den Lauf der gezückten Pistole.

„Oh nein! Diesmal nicht!"

„Und warum nicht, mein lieber Herr Neunmalklug? Wie gedenkt Ihr denn ins Haus zu gelangen, wenn nicht durch diese Tür?"

James musste zugeben, dass Sparrows Worte einer gewissen Logik folgten. Dennoch konnte er nicht tatenlos zuzusehen, wie das Eigentum des Gouverneurs beschädigt wurde. Das war natürlich lächerlich, insbesondere wenn man bedachte, dass er sich seit mehr als einem vollen Tag auf der Flucht befand, doch er konnte es nicht ändern. Der Geist Gouverneur Swanns schien allgegenwärtig, und James war noch nicht tief genug gesunken, um sein Erbe mit Füßen zu treten.

„Was sind das da für Schlüssel?", fragte Sparrow schließlich, als James ihm eine Antwort schuldig blieb. Seine seltsam wässrigen Augen starrten neugierig auf den Schlüsselbund, der neben dem Haustürschlüssel zwei weitere enthielt.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Und es ist wahrscheinlich auch egal, denn –"

„Man merkt, dass Ihr keine Erfahrung mit Einbrüchen habt", unterbrach ihn der Pirat trocken. „Der neue Gouverneur mag das Hauptschloss ausgetauscht haben – aber was ist mit dem Dienstboteneingang?"


	15. Kapitel 14

Jack Sparrow sollte recht behalten. Einer der verbleibenden Schlüssel öffnete tatsächlich die Hintertür, der andere die Stallungen. Wie schon so oft hatte man die Dienstboten schlicht vergessen, und James kam nicht umhin sich zu fragen, wie viele Gauner wohl schon von der Gedankenlosigkeit der herrschenden Klassen profitiert hatten. Sein Begleiter schien in diesem Augenblick jedoch vor allem an einem Bett und weniger an den Kleinodien des Gouverneurs interessiert.

Nachdem sie die Pferde in die kühle Dunkelheit des Stalles geführt und mit ausreichend Wasser und Heu versorgt hatten, konnte er sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Zwar versteckte er sich wie stets hinter großen Gesten und markigen Sprüchen, doch James entging nicht, wie er sich von Zeit zu Zeit an einem Zaungatter oder Türrahmen festhalten musste, um nicht in sich zusammenzusinken. Jedem anderen Mann hätte James längst Hilfe angeboten, doch Sparrow war ein Sonderfall. Schuld daran war mitnichten ein Mangel an Mitgefühl, sondern vielmehr eine leise Furcht, dass sich etwas an ihrem Verhältnis ändern könnte.

So überließ er es Sheza, von Zeit zu Zeit einen besorgten Blick in seine Richtung zu werfen und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf Dringenderes. Wie zum Beispiel den unweigerlichen Gang durchs Haus, der ihnen noch bevorstand. Der Dienstboteneingang führte zunächst in einen kleinen Flur, von dem zur einen Seite die Küche und zur anderen der Waschkeller abzweigte. Sämtliche Räume waren unverschlossen und aufgeräumt, allerdings deutete auch hier eine dünne Staubschicht darauf hin, dass sie seit einigen Wochen nicht benutzt worden waren. James nahm sich viel Zeit, die Vorratskammer und den Weinkeller zu inspizieren; nicht nur aus nahe liegenden Gründen, sondern auch, weil er sich davor fürchtete, die Räumlichkeiten der Herrschaften zu betreten.

Als er zum letzten Mal hier gewesen war, hatte er sich in Begleitung von Gouverneur Swann und Elizabeth befunden. Er erinnerte sich noch gut, wie sie abends zusammen auf der Veranda gesessen, Wein getrunken und sich bis spät in die Nacht hinein über Gott und die Welt unterhalten hatten. Meistens hatten Elizabeth und ihr Vater gesprochen – in jener seltsamen Sprache aus Gesten und Berührungen, die von einer so tiefen Vertrautheit zeugten, wie James sie selbst nie kennengelernt hatte. Oft hatte er einfach nur dagesessen und die beiden mit einer Mischung aus Bewunderung und Neid beobachtet. Wie gerne wäre er Teil ihrer Welt gewesen, ein Eingeweihter im Kreise jener, die liebten und zurückgeliebt wurden, doch die Träume waren ebenso schnell verflogen, wie jene Sommer auf der Veranda.

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen öffnete er die Tür, die in den Eingangsbereich führte. Die Kommode, die dort von jeher die Wand geziert hatte, war ebenso mit Tüchern verhängt, wie der große Silberspiegel darüber. Ein ähnliches Bild bot sich im Salon, im Raucher- und im Speisezimmer. Obwohl das Sonnenlicht hell ins Zimmer fiel, schauderte ihm bei dem ungewohnten Anblick; es war gespenstisch. Er versuchte auszumachen, welche Möbelstücke sich unter den Stoffbahnen verbargen und erinnerte sich dabei an einen Sekretär, ein Cembalo und eine französische Chaiselongue. Das Spiel der Erinnerung beanspruchte seine ganze Konzentration, und so bemerkte er erst nach einiger Zeit, dass ihm Sheza und Sparrow nicht mehr folgten.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen fuhr er herum und hastete zurück in den Flur. Dort, am Treppengeländer stand Sparrow, einen Arm um Shezas Schultern geschlungen. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er Schwierigkeiten, sich aus eigener Kraft aufrecht zu halten.

„Sparrow, was ist bloß los mit Euch?", fragte James ungehalten. Dabei zwang sich mit aller Gewalt, dem Piraten nicht ins Gesicht sehen zu müssen.

„Captain Jack nicht gut", antwortete Sheza an seiner statt und schüttelte besorgt mit dem Kopf. „Captain Sparrow muss schlafen!"

„Unsinn, mir geht es schon wieder besser. Es sind nur Kopfschmerzen … gewöhnliche, völlig alltägliche Kopfschmerzen." Sparrows Stimme klang erstickt und heiser, als könnte er nur unter äußerster Anstrengung sprechen.

„Das Mädchen hat recht!", sagte James barsch. „Ihr gehört ins Bett. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, dass einer von uns krank wird." Das stimmte tatsächlich. Und nach James' Verständnis sah Sparrow so krank aus, wie man es nur sein konnte. Er betete im Stillen, dass sich der Pirat keine Blutvergiftung oder gar innere Verletzungen zugezogen hatte.

Wie sich herausstellte war er kaum in der Lage, die Treppe zu den Gästezimmern im oberen Stockwerk zu meistern. Schließlich erbarmte sich James und stützte ihn an der unverletzten Schulter, während Sheza einen Arm um seine Hüften geschlungen hielt. Oben angekommen schleiften sie ihn in das nächste Schlafzimmer – ein Gästezimmer, das James selbst schon mehrmals bewohnt hatte. Das Bett war lediglich mit einem weißen Leinentuch bezogen, doch für den Augenblick musste das genügen. Anders als im Untergeschoss hatte man sich hier nicht die Mühe gemacht, den Nachttisch, die Kommode und den Kleiderschrank abzuhängen. James bedachte die feinen Schnitzereien mit einem kurzen Blick des Wiedererkennens, dann half er Sheza, Sparrow auf dem Bett abzusetzen. Ohne sich auch nur die Stiefel auszuziehen drehte er sich sofort zur Seite und schloss die Augen.

Sheza sah James fragend an, doch er bedachte sie lediglich mit einem hilflosen Schulterzucken. So begnügte sie sich damit, die Vorhänge zuzuziehen und kurz die Schulter des Piraten zu drücken, bevor sie das Zimmer verließ. James wollte es ihr gleichtun, doch Sparrows ungewohnt leise Stimme hielt ihn zurück.

„Admiral, ich wäre Euch überaus verbunden, wenn Ihr mir eine kleine Kostprobe aus den Rumvorräten des Gouverneurs spendieren könntet."

_Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! _James schnappte hörbar nach Luft. In seiner unendlichen Dreistigkeit glaubte der Pirat offensichtlich, er könnte es sich bequem machen, während er, James Norrington, für ihn den Dienstboten spielte. Nun, das konnte er sich abschminken. James wollte gerade zu einer entsprechenden Antwort ansetzen, als sein Blick von Sparrows Gesicht angezogen wurde. Der Schweiß auf seinen Wangen schimmerte grell im Halbdunkel des Raumes, begleitet vom unentwegten Zucken seiner Augenlider. James schluckte schwer. _Also gut_, sollte er seinen Rum doch haben! Er hätte beinahe alles getan, nur um den Piraten nicht mehr in diesem Zustand sehen zu müssen. Ruckartig wandte er sich zum Türrahmen um, als ihn Sparrows Stimme noch einmal einholte.

„Und ein Glas, wenn Ihr so freundlich wärt."

*~*

Ohne einen weiteren Blick zu riskieren stellte James ein kleines Tablett auf Jacks Nachttisch ab. Er selbst hatte seit seinem Absturz in Tortuga keinen Tropfen Rum mehr angerührt, dennoch blutete ihm das Herz bei dem Gedanken, Gouverneur Swanns persönliche Vorräte an einen Piraten zu verschwenden. In seinem Zustand wusste Sparrow ihre Qualität ganz sicher nicht zu schätzen, auch wenn er überraschenderweise vorzuhaben schien, aus einem Glas zu trinken.

James ignorierte Sparrows gemurmeltes „Danke" und machte sich so schnell er konnte auf den Weg zurück nach unten. Sheza erwartete ihn bereits am Treppenabsatz und er konnte sehen, dass sie nervös mit den Händen rang.

„Wie geht es?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Er braucht nur ein wenig Schlaf. Das wird schon wieder!" James rang sich ein Lächeln ab, doch Sheza schien nicht überzeugt. Sie runzelte die Brauen und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.. „Ich denke, im Augenblick sollte wir ihn in Ruhe lassen. Und wenn er bis heute Abend nicht wieder auf den Beinen ist, werde ich noch einmal nach ihm sehen. In Ordnung?"

Sheza wirkte noch immer nicht überzeugt, nickte jedoch und trat zur Seite, um James vorbeizulassen. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie erschöpft sie aussah. Hemd und Hose klebten an ihrem Körper fest und enthüllten auf beinahe voyeuristische Art und Weise, wie mager sie war. Auch ihre Haare wirkten verschwitzt und hätten wohl dringend einen Kamm benötigt, ganz zu Schweigen davon, dass es ihr sichtlich an Schlaf fehlte. _Was war er doch für ein unsensibler Esel!_

„Soll ich dir dein Zimmer zeigen?", fragte er, plötzlich ganz der wohlerzogene Gastgeber.

„Ich verstehe nicht …"

„Möchtest du dich ein bisschen hinlegen?" Er schloss die Augen und legte eine Hand an seine unrasierte Wange, um ihr das Verständnis zu erleichtern.

„Nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss –" Auf der Suche nach dem richtigen Wort legte sie einen Finger an die Lippen und dachte nach, „helfen."

„Du musst mir nicht helfen. Ich werde auch ausruhen." _Unfassbar._ Mittlerweile konnte er sogar lügen, ohne rot zu werden. „Komm mit!"

Ohne Shezas Antwort abzuwarten machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging zurück in den ersten Stock. Die hölzernen Stufen knarrten unter seinen Füßen und riefen schmerzhafte Erinnerungen in ihm wach. Wie oft war Elizabeth wohl über eben diese Treppe gegangen, hatte das blank polierte Geländer mit ihrer zarten Hand berührt, während James und ihr Vater noch ein letztes Glas Port auf der Veranda genossen hatten?

„Du bekommst Miss Swanns Zimmer", hörte er sich selbst sagen, überrascht über seine Entscheidung. Es war nicht das einzige verbleibende Gästezimmer, doch irgendwie glaubte er zu wissen, dass Elizabeth es so gewollt hätte. Vorurteile waren ihr von jeher fremd gewesen, zudem war James sicher, dass sie den Mut des Mädchens bewundert hätte.

Im ersten Stock angekommen bemerkte er, dass Sheza ihm nur zögerlich folgte.

„Komm", wiederholte er. „Wir alle müssen uns ausruhen!"

Gemeinsam gingen sie den Gang entlang, wobei James bewusst in die andere Richtung blickte, als sie die angelehnte Türe zu Sparrows Schlafzimmer passierten. Er lauschte angestrengt, doch kein Geräusch war zu hören; offenbar war der Pirat eingeschlafen.

Elizabeths Zimmer lag am Ende des Ganges und war neben dem Schlafzimmer des Gouverneurs der größte Raum im ersten Stock. Neben Bett, Schrank und einem kleinen Sekretär verfügte es außerdem über ein Ankleidezimmer und einen kleinen Erker, in dem Elizabeth oft gesessen und gelesen hatte. James hatte das Zimmer natürlich nie selbst betreten, doch er hatte sie bei seiner Rückkehr von der Jagd oft am Fenster sitzen und winken sehen. Auch jetzt fiel es ihm bemerkenswert schwer, das ehemals verbotene Territorium zu betreten. Zögerlich drehte er den Türknauf und ließ schließlich Sheza den Vortritt, während er selbst im Türrahmen stehen blieb.

„Na los", ermunterte er sie, als sie sich fragend nach ihm umwandte. „Sieh es dir an!"

Langsam setzte sie ihre nackten Füße auf den warmen Parkettboden, immer einen Schritt nach dem anderen, als würde ihr eine unsichtbare Gefahr drohen. In der Mitte des Raumes blieb sie schließlich stehen und sah sich staunend um. Der helle Teppich verlieh dem Zimmer eine freundliche Atmosphäre, unterstützt von den weißen Vorhängen und dem hellblauen Baldachin über dem schweren Himmelbett. Die Möbel waren von hoher Qualität, dabei jedoch stilvoll und gemütlich, ohne pompös zu wirken. Den Kleiderschrank zierte eine verspielte Schnitzerei in Form einer Blumenranke, die sich um die hübsch geschwungene Oberkante wand. Auf der Kommode fand sich ein Spitzendeckchen, darauf ein dreiarmiger Lüster, an den sich James noch gut erinnern konnte. Die ehernen Arme erwiesen sich bei näherem Hinsehen als Meerjungfrauen, die die Kerzen in ihren Händen zu halten schienen. Elizabeth hatte ihn während eines Urlaubs in London erstanden und stolz herumgezeigt, als sie nach Port Royal zurückgekehrt war. Auch Sheza war offenbar fasziniert von dem Stück und strich staunend mit den Fingern über die fein herausgearbeiteten Gesichter der Nixen.

James räusperte sich hörbar, um das Mädchen aus ihren Gedanken zu reißen. „Das hat Elizabeth gehört", sagte er leise.

„Elizabeth", wiederholte Sheza ehrfürchtig. „Die Piratenkönigin."

„Ja." James nickte verwundert. Erst als er seinem widerspenstigen Gehirn einen gedanklichen Tritt versetzt hatte, erinnerte er sich, dass Sheza das Gespräch zwischen ihm und Sparrow mit angehört hatte.

„Versuch ein wenig zu schlafen", sagte er schließlich. Er ertrug es nicht länger, in Elizabeths Zimmer zu stehen, umgeben von ihren Sachen und einem Mädchen, dem die Fragen förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben standen. So nickte er noch einmal in Shezas Richtung und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Im Dämmerlicht des Flures lehnte er sich an die Wand und schloss kurz die Augen. Die wartende Dunkelheit umfing ihn jedoch nicht so vollständig, wie er es sich gewünscht hätte. Elizabeths Gesicht geisterte noch immer durch seine Gedanken, doch je mehr er sich darauf konzentrierter, desto verschwommener wurden ihre Züge. Sein Bewusstsein schien unfähig, die Erinnerung festzuhalten. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie Elizabeth gesprochen, wie sie gelacht und gescherzt hatte, doch in seinem Kopf blieb alles still. Stattdessen nahm dort ein anderes, weit weniger erwünschtes Gesicht Form und Farbe an.

‚_Nicht schon wieder'_, dachte er resigniert, als Jack Sparrow vor seinem inneren Auge erschien. Es half nichts. Der Pirat wollte sich nicht verscheuchen lassen, so sehr er sich auch darum bemühte. Schließlich blieb James nichts anderes übrig, als sich von seinen Tagträumen zu verabschieden und seinem schlechten Gewissen bis in Sparrows Zimmer zu folgen. So leise wie möglich stieß er die angelehnte Tür auf und linste in den abgedunkelten Raum.

Jack lag auf dem Rücken und schien völlig bewegungslos. Für einen kurzen Augenblick verfiel James in Panik, dann wurde ihm jedoch bewusst, dass sich der Brustkorb des Piraten langsam hob und senkte. Er schien bemerkenswert ruhig und friedlich, als hätte es den Sturz und die Fieberschübe der letzten Stunden nie gegeben. Erleichtert schloss James die Tür und ging nach unten. Vermutlich war wirklich nur die Anstrengung für Sparrows Zusammenbruch verantwortlich gewesen und er machte sich ganz umsonst Sorgen. Dazu kam, dass der Pirat zweifellos ein Trinker war und schon seit Tagen keinen Alkohol mehr zu sich genommen hatte. Wahrscheinlich war er deshalb so fixiert auf den Rum gewesen. James verzog angewidert das Gesicht und ging nach draußen auf die Veranda. Die Luft war schwül und raubte ihm beinahe den Atem, doch eine Ruhepause kam im Augenblick nicht in Frage. Er würde ja doch nicht schlafen können. Mit einem letzten, sehnsuchtsvollen Blick auf die hölzerne Bank, die noch immer rechts neben der Eingangstür stand wandte er sich schließlich um und ging zurück ins Haus. Wenn sie schon hier bleiben mussten, dann konnte er wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass die weißen Stoffbahnen von den Möbeln verschwanden.


	16. Kapitel 15

Die Dunkelheit lag bereits schwer und unheilschwanger über den Cockpit Mountains, als sich James Norrington schließlich seinen schmerzenden Oberschenkeln ergab und auf der Veranda Platz nahm. Aller guten Vorsätze zum Trotz war er dem Reiz des exzellent ausgestatteten Weinkellers erlegen und hatte sich ein Glas Bordeaux eingeschenkt. Gedankenverloren betrachtete er die blutrote Flüssigkeit im Schein der Laterne, die träge über der Eingangstür baumelte. Es war schwer zu sagen, welches Risiko sie mit ihrer Anwesenheit in den Wäldern eingingen. Wäre das Haus nur vom Hauptweg aus zugänglich gewesen, so hätten sie sich nahezu sicher fühlen können. Der Erdrutsch verhinderte effektiv, dass ihnen unerwarteter Besuch aus dem Tal drohte; zudem schien die Regenzeit ohnehin kaum geeignet für einen Jagdausflug. Schon seit geraumer Zeit war leises Donnergrollen zu hören und es stand zu befürchten, dass vom Meer her neue Unwetter aufzogen.

James nahm einen großzügigen Schluck und richtete den Blick auf die Schattenwelt, die sich jenseits des schmalen Lichtkreises erstreckte. Welches Geheimnis barg wohl der Pfad, auf dem sie gekommen waren? Und wer hatte ihn angelegt? Er hätte gerne glauben wollen, dass das Wegenetz schon immer da gewesen war, angelegt von Wilderern und entlaufenen Sklaven, doch das war leichter gesagt, als getan. Der Pfad, der zum Dorf der Maroons führte zweigte in einer Meile Entfernung vom Hauptweg ab. Der Dschungel hatte seine eigenen Regeln und Gouverneur Swann hatte seine Bediensteten stets zu den Flüchtigen geschickt, um frische Lebensmittel zu kaufen. Die Schwarzen wussten, dass ihnen von Seiten der Jagdgäste keine Gefahr drohte und James sah keinen Grund, aus dem sie einen versteckten Weg zum Haus hätten anlegen sollen. Und dann war da auch noch das Blut …

Ein Blitz fuhr über den Himmel und erhellte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde den Waldrand, gefolgt von lautem Donnergrollen. James zuckte zusammen, doch das blanke Entsetzen auf seinem Gesicht rührte mitnichten vom Spiel der Naturgewalten. Etwas lag auf seiner Schulter - _etwas_, das dort nicht hingehörte. Er fuhr herum und erkannte mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Erleichterung, dass Jack Sparrow in der Tür stand und amüsiert zu ihm herunterblickte.

„So schreckhaft, Commodore?"

„Admiral!", schnappte James, um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen. „Solltet Ihr nicht in Eurem Bett liegen?"

„Nur eine halbe Stunde noch, Mama", quengelte der Pirat mit verstellter Stimme und grinste breit.

Für eine Weile sah James verdutzt zu ihm auf, dann erinnerte er sich an etwas, das ihm schon morgens aufgefallen war. ‚Es sind seine Augen', dachte er und schauderte. Kein gesunder Mann hatte solche Augen! _Wach, aber doch nicht lebendig ..._

„Aber Ihr ward krank!", stellte er hilflos fest.

Sparrow lachte. Ein dunkles, kehliges Lachen, das vielleicht sympathisch geklungen hätte, wäre da nicht die leise Spur von Hysterie gewesen. „Ich sagte Euch doch, dass es nur Kopfschmerzen waren. Ein paar Stunden Schlaf, und ich fühle mich wie neugeboren – nun, zumindest soweit ein Mann in meinem Alter das noch von sich behaupten kann!"

Als James nicht reagierte, fügte er hastig hinzu: „Wo ist Sheza?"

„Ruht sich aus. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie bis morgen früh durchschläft. Sie war völlig am Ende."

Sparrow nickte. „Kein Wunder. Was ist mit Euch?"

„Was soll mit mir sein?"

„Seid Ihr nicht müde? Jedenfalls seht Ihr nicht so aus, als hättet Ihr geschlafen."

_Nein_, da hatte er wohl recht. Erschöpft wischte sich James mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn und kräuselte die Lippen. „Einer von uns musste schließlich arbeiten."

Der Pirat senkte den Blick. James wertete das als ein Zeichen von Schuldbewusstsein und unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln. _Aha!_ Also war es ihm wohl doch nicht so schlecht ergangen, wie er vorgegeben hatte. Eine Entschuldigung blieb allerdings aus.

„Dann bleibt uns wohl nichts weiter zu tun, als den Abend hier auf dieser heimeligen Veranda ausklingen zu lassen." Ohne James' Einladung abzuwarten glitt er zu Boden und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen einen der Stützpfeiler. Seufzend streckte er die Beine von sich und sah sich suchend auf der Veranda um. Als James seine Absicht erkannte, war es bereits zu spät. Sparrows beringte Hand griff entschlossen nach der Weinflasche und führte sie zum Mund. Es blitzte erneut, doch der Pirat schien nichts davon zu bemerken. Er trank, und trank … und trank …

Schließlich ließ er die Flasche sinken und wischte sich über den Mund. „Exzellenter Jahrgang", bemerkte er zwinkernd. „Wollt Ihr noch einen Schluck?"

James sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Nein, ich weiß", sagte Sparrow leise und stellte die Flasche neben sich auf die Holzdielen. „Wisst Ihr, ich weiß all diese Dinge. Dass man nicht aus Flaschen trinkt, auf eine Einladung wartet und höfliche Zurückhaltung in Gegenwart Fremder übt. Und ich weiß, dass wir fürs erste miteinander auskommen müssen und ich mich besser daran erinnern sollte, was man mir so mühevoll beigebracht hat. Aber – wie soll ich sagen? – wenn man ein halbes Leben darauf geachtet hat, genau das Gegenteil von dem zu tun, was man eigentlich tun sollte, dann geht einem das in Fleisch und Blut über. Man wird zu einem Menschen, der alles verleugnet, was er einmal gewesen ist. Könnt Ihr das verstehen?"

Er hatte hastig gesprochen, beinahe ohne Luft zu holen, und James begriff beim besten Willen nicht, was der Pirat ihm hatte sagen wollen. So blieb ihm nichts anderes, als verständnislos mit dem Kopf zu schütteln.

„Nein? Naja, das dachte ich mir."

Er wirkte so offensichtlich enttäuscht, dass James kurzerhand hinzufügte: „Vielleicht … könnt Ihr es mir noch einmal erklären." _Zum Henker_, warum hatte er das gesagt? Er wollte es doch eigentlich gar nicht wissen!

„Wisst Ihr, James", sagte er; es war das erste Mal, dass er seinen Vornamen benutzte, „nicht alle, die fallen finden den Mut, wieder aufzustehen. Oder das nötige Herz."

Darauf vermochte James nicht zu antworten. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt und für einen Augenblick war er versucht zu glauben, dass alles nur ein Traum war. Er blinzelte, doch Sparrow wollte einfach nicht verschwinden. Seine hagere Gestalt saß noch immer auf dem Boden der Veranda, so real und wahrhaftig, wie ein Mensch es nur sein konnte.

„Macht Euch keine Gedanken. Ich brauche noch ein oder zwei Tage, um darüber nachzudenken, wo ich anfangen soll. Dann bin ich hier verschwunden."

„Was?!" Natürlich hatte auch James darüber nachgedacht, wie es nun weitergehen sollte; dennoch traf ihn Sparrows Ankündigung wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube.

„Ich kann hier nicht bleiben. Jemand muss nach den Kindern suchen." Die Stimme des Piraten klang ruhig und sachlich, als hätte er soeben die einzig logische Konsequenz gezogen. „Ihr werdet es mir wahrscheinlich nicht glauben, aber es tut mir ehrlich leid, dass ich Euch mit in diese Sache hineingezogen habe. Trotzdem bin ich dankbar, Sheza in Eurer Obhut zu wissen."

„In meiner Obhut?" James suchte nach einem schelmischen Aufblitzen in Sparrows Blick, wurde jedoch enttäuscht. Es schien ihm tatsächlich ernst zu sein. „Glaubt Ihr allen Ernstes, dass ich hier bleiben werde, während Ihr den einsamen Rächer gebt?"

„Ihr würdet Euch doch nicht etwa Sorgen machen?" Sparrow zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

_Oh Gott_, er hatte Recht! James schloss die Augen und lauschte auf den nahenden Donner. Er wollte hier nicht alleine bleiben, _hier_, inmitten dieser verdammten Wälder mit ihren nebelhaften Spukgestalten. Und er wollte sich – _verdammt nochmal_ – nicht um einen versoffenen Piraten sorgen müssen. „Ich halte nichts von vermeintlich heldenhaften, im Kern aber schwachsinnigen Selbstopfern!"

„Das ausgerechnet aus Eurem Munde zu hören …"

Sparrow grinste, doch James ignorierte ihn. Stattdessen nahm er ihm die Flasche aus der Hand und schenkte sich selbst nach. Langsam hob er das Glas und studierte die blutrote Flüssigkeit im Schein der Laterne. „Hört zu, es mag mir nicht gefallen, aber wir stecken zusammen in diesem Schlamassel. Es wird ganz sicher nicht einfacher werden, wenn Ihr Euch abknallen lasst."

Zu seiner Überraschung wandte Sparrow plötzlich den Blick ab, als fürchte er, ein wohl gehütetes Geheimnis preiszugeben. „James, das ganze hat nichts mit Heldenmut zu tun." Er schüttelte gedankenverloren mit dem Kopf. „Ich tauge nicht zum Helden, wie Ihr sehr wohl wissen dürftet. Aber ich muss die Kinder trotzdem suchen gehen, und das geht nicht, solange Sheza bei mir ist."

„Was wollt Ihr von diesen Kindern, dass Ihr sogar Euer Leben für sie riskieren würdet?" Der Wein lockerte seine Zunge und ließ ihn jegliche Zurückhaltung vergessen. Hatte er nicht ein Recht darauf, Sparrows Motive zu erfahren?

„Was ich davon habe?" Sparrow stand auf, ganz katzenhafte Eleganz, und verließ die Veranda in Richtung Kiesweg. Als er den Lichtkegel der Laterne hinter sich gelassen hatte, streckte er die Hand aus und neigte prüfend den Kopf. Offenbar regnete es bereits. „Nichts. Außer einer weiteren Münze, die zurück in die verfluchte Schatzkiste wandert."

Für einen langen Augenblick sprach keiner von beiden ein Wort. Eine Sturmböe fuhr durch die Baumwipfel und peitschte die ersten schweren Tropfen gegen das Dach der Veranda. James fuhr zusammen, dann stellte er sein Glas beiseite und erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Glaubt Ihr, wir könnten wieder Menschen sein, wenn auch das letzte Goldstück an seinen Platz zurückgekehrt ist?", fragte er, den Blick auf die Silhouette im Halbdunkel gerichtet.

Der Pirat wandte sich um und ein goldenes Aufblitzen ließ James vermuten, dass er lächelte. „Glaubt _Ihr_ denn daran?"

Darauf vermochte er keine Antwort zu geben. „Der Gouverneur hat einen äußerst umfangreichen Weinkeller", sagte er stattdessen. „Ich werde uns noch eine Flasche holen gehen. Oder besser gleich zwei."

***

Als James Norrington zum ersten Mal aufwachte, herrschte draußen noch stockfinstere Nacht. Er brauchte eine Weile um festzustellen, wo er sich befand, entdeckte jedoch beruhigt, dass er in einem Bett lag. Auch die Tatsache, dass er mit Hemd und Hose bekleidet war, verbuchte er auf der positiven Seite.

Sein Mund fühlte sich trocken an, doch das Glück schien ihm weiterhin hold zu bleiben. Ein kurzer Blick auf seinen mondbeschienenen Nachttisch zeigte ihm nicht nur einen bereits erloschenen Kerzenstummel, sondern auch ein gut gefülltes Wasserglas. Dankbar griff er nach dem Glas und leerte es in wenigen, gierigen Zügen. Sein Magen schien gegen diese Vorgehensweise protestieren zu wollen, doch er hatte kaum Notiz davon genommen, als er auch schon wieder eingeschlafen war.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er geschlafen hatte, als das böse Erwachen folgte. Diesmal war es nicht der Durst, sondern seine Blase, die ihn weckte. Seufzend rollte er sich auf die Seite und wollte gerade unter dem Bett nach einem Nachttopf tasten, als ihm sein Kopf einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte. Selbst die kleinste Drehung schien von einem riesigen Troll als Einladung verstanden zu werden, mit einem überdimensionierten Löffel in seinem Gehirn zu rühren. Ihm wurde übel und nur unter Aufbietung schier übermenschlicher Kräfte konnte er seinen Mageninhalt daran hindern, sich über die Bettkante zu ergießen. Stöhnend sank er zurück in die Kissen und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was passiert war. Kein einfaches Unterfangen, wie er schnell feststellen musste.

Offensichtlich befand er sich in einem der Gästezimmer des Gouverneurs, allerdings konnte er sich nicht erklären, wie er dorthin gekommen war. Er konnte sich noch nicht einmal aufrecht hinsetzen, geschweige denn stehen oder gar die Treppe zum ersten Stock bewältigen. So sehr er sich auch anstrengte, die ganze Sache wollte keinen Sinn ergeben. Irgendetwas schien sein Gehirn davon abzuhalten, wie gewohnt zu funktionieren. Es gelang ihm gerade noch, die Bettpfanne hervorzuziehen und sich über den Rand der Matratze zu beugen, ehe sein Körper das Problem von selbst löste. James konnte sich nicht erinnern, sich jemals so ausgiebig übergeben zu haben, aber das lag wohl in der Natur der Sache begründet. Immerhin war er damals in Tortuga wesentlich betrunkener gewesen, als am Abend zuvor. Nun ja, zumindest hoffte er das.

Eilig wandte er sich von den unerfreulichen Details ab und legte sich zurück ins Kissen. Prüfend drehte er den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen und stellte fest, dass sich sein Gleichgewichtssinn langsam zurückmeldete. _Noch nicht gut, aber definitiv besser._ Weit weniger erfreulich verhielt es sich mit seinem Erinnerungsvermögen, was den Vorabend betraf. Plötzlich war es sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob er sich überhaupt mit den Ereignissen befassen wollte, die zu seinem Totalabsturz geführt hatten. Da war Sparrow gewesen – Sparrow, ein Gewitter und mehrere Flaschen Rotwein. In einem plötzlichen Anflug von Panik setzte er sich auf und irritierte dabei seinen bereits beträchtlich in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Schädel. Stöhnend lehnte er sich zurück, bis er sich zumindest auf den Ellenbogen aufstützen konnte und dachte nach. Hatte er Sparrow _davon_ erzählt? Er erinnerte sich, dass der Pirat allerlei verwirrende Dinge gesagt hatte, von denen er nicht einmal die Hälfte verstand. Trotzdem hatten seine Worte wohl irgendeine dunkle Saite in James zum Klingen gebracht, denn er hatte Wein geholt. Und dann hatten sie getrunken. Der Regen war immer heftiger geworden, hatte die Einfahrt unter Wasser gesetzt und auf das Dach der Veranda getrommelt, doch sie hatten nicht einmal daran gedacht, nach drinnen zu gehen. Es kam ihm so vor, als hätten sie über die Unwetter gesprochen, die sie auf See erlebt hatten. Sparrow hatte behauptet, während eines Taifuns geboren worden zu sein, doch James hatte ihm nicht geglaubt. Stirnrunzelnd stellte er fest, dass sie den Rest des Abends offenbar damit verbracht hatten, sich mit reichlich abstrusen Geschichten gegenseitig zu überbieten. _Merkwürdig_. Vielleicht hatten sie gar nicht über die Sklaven und das Feuer gesprochen. Es sei denn natürlich, er war zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits so betrunken gewesen, dass er sich jetzt nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte.

Er zerbracht sich noch für einige Minuten länger den Kopf, ehe ihm wieder übel wurde. Sein Magen fühlte sich inzwischen ebenso leer an, wie sein Kopf; allerdings drückte seine Blase noch immer, ganz zu Schweigen von dem widerlichen Geruch, der inzwischen von der Bettpfanne zu ihm heraufdrang. So wenig er auch aufstehen wollte, es blieb ihm wohl gar nichts anderes übrig, als nach draußen zu gehen, um die halbverdauten Überreste seines Trinkgelages zu entsorgen.

Vorsichtig beugte er sich zur Seite und schielte über die Bettkante. Wenn er vor dem Aufstehen bis zum Fußende des Bettes kroch, befand er sich wohl in ausreichendem Abstand. So setzte er seine Kalkulationen in die Tat um und schaffte es nicht ohne einen gewissen Stolz, beide Füße auf dem Parkettboden abzusetzen. Streng darauf bedacht nicht durch die Nase zu atmen angelte er mit zwei Fingern nach dem Deckel der Bettpfanne und seufzte erleichtert, als er ihn endlich fand. Jetzt musste er nur noch aufstehen, das Fenster öffnen und ein wenig frische Luft schnappen, bevor er sich auf den Weg nach unten machte. Möglichst in dieser Reihenfolge.

Ächzend zog er sich am Bettpfosten hoch und hangelte sich über Wand und Kommode bis zum Fenster vor. Gierig nach Frischluft griff er nach dem Riegel, hielt jedoch mitten in der Bewegung inne. Draußen hatte sich etwas bewegt, direkt am Hintereingang in der Nähe der Pumpe. James kniff die Augen zusammen, um besser sehen zu können. Das Gewitter hatte die Wolken nicht vollständig vertreiben können, und nun hingen ihre Dunstschleier schwer und bedrohlich über den Cockpit Mountains. Zuerst konnte er nicht erkennen, wer sich unten am Schuppen herumtrieb. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile erkannte er Jack Sparrows dunklen Haarschopf, aus dem das rote Kopftuch unnatürlich grell hervorstach. Was zum Teufel trieb er nur da unten? Ohne es selbst zu bemerken presste James seine Nase gegen die Fensterscheibe – allerdings nur so lange, bis er seine Frage beantwortet fand.

Schnell trat er vom Fenster zurück und versteckte sich hinter dem Vorhang. _Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! _Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Tage wurde ihm das höchst zweifelhafte Vergnügen zuteil, den Piraten im Adamskostüm zu bewundern. Diesmal wandte er sich allerdings nicht ab, sondern lugte an der spitzenbesetzten Borde des Vorhangs vorbei auf den Hof hinunter. Schnell wurde ihm klar, was Jack vorhatte: Offensichtlich verspürte er das seltene Bedürfnis nach körperlicher Hygiene. _Körperlich_. James schluckte.

Eigentlich wollte er nicht hinsehen, doch irgendetwas an Jacks Körper zog ihn beinahe magisch an. Schon während ihres gemeinsamen Ritts war ihm aufgefallen, dass der Pirat eher schlank als kräftig, dabei aber auffallend gut bemuskelt war. Dieser Eindruck bestätigte sich nun. James beobachtete ihn, wie er ungeniert auf die Pumpe zuging und mit einer Hand den Pumpschwengel betätigte, während er sich mit der anderen Wasser ins Gesicht und auf den Oberkörper spritzte. Für einen Seemann war er bemerkenswert spärlich tätowiert. Neben dem altbekannten Vogel fiel James lediglich ein exotisch anmutendes, kreisrundes Symbol auf, das seinen rechten Oberarm zierte. Darüber vermutete er zunächst ein weiteres Kunstwerk, stellte dann jedoch fest, dass es sich um einen Bluterguss handelte.

Wahrscheinlich schmerzte die Schulter noch immer, denn nach einer Weile wechselte er die Position, um die Pumpe mit dem anderen Arm zu betätigen. Mit Jacks Rückansicht konfrontiert konnte James nicht anders, als die Fülle an schwarzen Zöpfen zu bewundern, die über seinen Rücken fiel. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals einen Europäer mit solchen Haaren gesehen zu haben und fragte sich unwillkürlich, warum der Pirat sie so trug. Er dachte an Samson, kam sich jedoch schnell lächerlich vor. Bibelvergleiche mit einem nackten Schurken schienen selbst aus Sicht der anglikanischen Kirche Blasphemie, auch wenn dies wohl der falsche Zeitpunkt war, um über sein Seelenheil nachzudenken.

Erschrocken über sich selbst drehte er sich vom Fenster weg und presste den Rücken gegen die Wand. Neben seiner drückenden Blase hatte er plötzlich noch ein anderes, weit alarmierenderes Problem. Ungläubig wanderte sein Blick nach unten, bis er schließlich auf der deutlich hervortretenden Beule in seiner Hose hängen blieb. „Der Alkohol", flüsterte er lautlos. „Lieber Gott, sag, dass es der Alkohol war."

Doch Gott zog es vor, zu der Angelegenheit zu schweigen. So blieb James gar nichts anderes übrig, als seine Sünden selbst in die Hand zu nehmen.


	17. Kapitel 16

Den Rest des Vormittags verbrachte James damit, Jack aus dem Weg zu gehen. Dieses Unterfangen gestaltete sich einfacher, als gedacht, denn der Pirat war offensichtlich mit Sheza zu den Ställen gegangen, um die Pferde zu versorgen. Von ferne konnte er sie miteinander reden und scherzen hören, vereinzelt drang sogar Shezas helles Lachen zum Haupthaus herüber. Es hatte nicht den Anschein, als würden sie seine Hilfe benötigen, und so nahm sich James mehr Zeit als nötig, um sich zu waschen und die Kleiderschränke nach einem frischen Hemd zu durchforsten. In einer der Kommoden fand er dabei ein Rasierset, mit dem er gleich anschließend seinem rapide sprießenden Bartwuchs zu Leibe rückte. Als er sich schließlich im Spiegel betrachtete, war er mit seinem Erscheinungsbild beinahe zufrieden. Allerdings konnte der äußere Schein nicht über den inneren Makel hinwegtäuschen. Ein wenig fühlte es sich wie ein riesiger Schmutzfleck mitten im Gesicht an, den auch wiederholtes Schrubben nicht entfernen konnte.

Er schnitt eine Grimasse und wollte sich gerade abwenden, als es an der Tür klopfte. Sofort drehte sich ihm erneut der Magen um. Natürlich konnte er sich nicht ewig verstecken, dennoch hätte er den Zeitpunkt der Konfrontation gerne selbst bestimmt.

„Herein", würgte er hervor und nestelte an einem imaginären Hemdkragen.

Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und Sparrow trat mit einem Tablett ins Zimmer. Auch er hatte sich ein frisches Hemd übergezogen und wirkte um einiges munterer, als James sich selbst fühlte.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich störe. Aber es ist schon nach Mittag und Sheza und ich haben … nun ja, Sheza hat sich Sorgen gemacht."

Er grinste ungewohnt verlegen und stellte das Tablett auf der Kommode ab. James erkannte eine kleine Kanne, eine Tasse, sowie eine Scheibe Brot und ein Marmeladenglas. Übelkeit stieg in ihm hoch und er trat ans geöffnete Fenster, um einen tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen.

„Ich habe Euch schon gestern Abend gesagt, dass Ihr mehr als genug Wein hattet, aber Ihr wolltet ja nicht auf mich hören."

„Spart Euch Eure Moralpredigt und nehmt um Himmelswillen das Tablett wieder mit", keuchte James und lehnte sich noch ein wenig weiter aus dem Fenster.

„Oh nein." Verwirrt drehte sich James um und beobachtete mit offenem Mund, wie Jack den Toast mit Marmelade bestrich. „Esst das!"

Damit drückte Jack ihm den Toast in die Hand machte sich daran, den Tee aufzugießen. Als er fertig war, löste er eine Rumflasche von seinem Gürtel und gab einen großzügigen Schluck in die Tasse. „Und wenn Ihr gegessen habt, werdet Ihr das hier trinken."

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis James seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte. Allerdings wurde bereits das erste, zaghafte „Was …" von Jack im Keim erstickt.

„Essen!", befahl er und deutete auf das Toastbrot.

„Einen Teufel werde ich tun! Und trinken werde ich _das da_ schon gar nicht!"

„Es wird euch danach besser gehen, glaubt mir." Jack legte den Kopf schief. „Aber wenn Ihr nicht auf einen notorischen Trinker hören wollt, bitte …"

James blickte ihn zweifelnd an, wagte jedoch nicht, erneut zu widersprechen. Angewidert musterte er das Marmeladenbrot in seiner Hand, bevor er aus Mangel an Alternativen schließlich hinein biss.

*~*

Eine Stunde später fühlte er sich tatsächlich besser. Offensichtlich hatte es seinem Körper gut getan, ein wenig Ablenkung vom Restalkohol des Vorabends zu bekommen. Als er schließlich mit Jack und Sheza im Salon saß, hätte er glatt noch ein weiteres Stück Toast verdrücken können. Die Ernüchterung folgte jedoch auf dem Fuße.

„Was soll das heißen, wir hätten nichts mehr zu essen?" Er hatte den Vorratsraum selbst inspiziert und allerlei abgehangenes Fleisch und getrocknete Früchte vorgefunden. Allerdings war ihm nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie davon alleine nicht leben konnten.

„Kein Brot", fasste Sheza die Lage für ihn zusammen. Sie hatte sich die Haare gewaschen und trug eine Art Morgenmantel, den sie wohl in Elizabeths Schrank gefunden hatte. James war verwundert, wie erwachsen und selbstbewusst sie plötzlich wirkte. Beinahe war es, als hätte ihr die Nacht in Elizabeths Zimmer etwas vom unabhängigen Geist der Gouverneurstochter verliehen, der ihr trotz ihrer vierzehn Jahre außerordentlich gut zu Gesicht stand.

„Unsere Vorräte aus Port Royal sind so gut wie aufgebraucht", ergänzte Jack. „Sheza und ich waren vorhin unten im Vorratskeller. Es gibt hier keinen Zwieback, von Mehl ganz zu schweigen. Wenn wir Brot backen wollen, brauchen wir zumindest Mehl, bestenfalls auch Eier, Zucker und ein wenig Milch."

„IHR wollt Brot backen?"

„Die Alternative würde darin bestehen, dass IHR Euch auf Wildschweinjagd begebt", gab Jack ungerührt zurück.

„ICH backen Brot!"

‚Eindeutig Elizabeth', dachte James amüsiert, als sich Sheza auf dem Sofa zurücklehnte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Seht Ihr?", warf Jack ein und nickte Sheza anerkennend zu. „Wir werden das irgendwie schaffen – sofern wir die Zutaten auftreiben können. Ich weiß ja nicht, ob Ihr Euch daran erinnert –" Er sah James amüsiert an. „Doch gestern Abend erwähntet Ihr, dass der Gouverneur hier draußen regen Handel mit einer Gruppe Maroons trieb."

James unterdrückte ein erleichtertes Stöhnen. Wenn sie sich am Vorabend lediglich über solche Nichtigkeiten unterhalten hatten, war alles gut. Nun ja, wenn man einmal davon absah, dass er Sparrow heute Morgen dabei beobachtet hatte, wie er sich nackt … Er schloss die Augen und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, um den Gedanken zu vertreiben.

„Nein?", fragte Jack sichtlich verwirrt.

„Nein!", erwiderte James und hob eilig die Hände. „Nein, ich meine doch, doch, natürlich. Der Weg zum Dorf zweigt in ungefähr einer Meile Entfernung vom Hauptweg ab."

„Dann schlage ich vor, dass wir uns so schnell wie möglich dorthin begeben und Vorräte einkaufen."

„Das können wir auf gar keinen Fall tun!" James war erstaunt über seine eigene Heftigkeit, doch die Sache erschien ihm mit einem Mal ganz klar.

„Und warum nicht?"

„Wir sind auf der Flucht. Was, wenn uns die Maroons verraten? Das sind ehemalige Sklaven, sie werden sich zwei flüchtigen Weißen gegenüber bestimmt nicht verpflichtet fühlen. Außerdem bin ich schon früher dort gewesen. Wer kann uns garantieren, dass sie mich nicht erkennen werden?"

„Hmmm …" Jack stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf den Knien ab und strich mit den Fingern über die Zöpfe an seinem Bart. „Ihr habt recht. Einer von uns sollte ohnehin hier bei Sheza bleiben. Sie kann auf keinen Fall mitkommen … Also werde ich alleine hinreiten."

„Ihr?" James konnte nicht anders, als laut aufzulachen. „Sparrow, das ist lächerlich! Jeder, der Euch auch nur ein einziges Mal gesehen hat, würde Euch sofort wiedererkennen. Nehmen wir einmal an, unsere Verfolger tauchen bei den Maroons auf und liefern eine auch nur annähernd korrekte Beschreibung. Glaubt Ihr allen Ernstes, Ihr könntet dort hinreiten, ohne uns alle in Gefahr zu bringen?"

„Warum sollte ich mehr auffallen, als … sagen wir, Mr. Turner?" Jack schob die Unterlippe vor und James fühlte sich unwillkürlich an ein schmollendes Kind erinnert.

„Soll das ein Witz sein? Seht Euch doch einmal an! Ihr könntet ebenso gut in einem Korsett und Brüsseler Spitze herumlaufen! Wer auch immer uns auf den Fersen ist, er kann Euch gar nicht verfehlen. Lediglich ein Schild mit der Aufschrift: ‚Hier zielen!' wäre noch eindeutiger." Er ließ seinen Blick missbilligend über den Piraten schweifen, stellte dabei jedoch zu seiner eigenen Überraschung fest, dass er beinahe normal aussah. Ohne Gürtel und Huftschärpe wirkte er wie jeder andere Seemann auch, wären da nicht – die Haare! „Es sei denn …", begann James langsam, während ein perfider Plan in ihm zu reifen begann. Waren an diesem Morgen nicht Jacks Haare an allem schuld gewesen?

„Es sei denn was?"

„Es sei denn, wir schneiden Eure Haare ab."

Für eine lange Weile herrschte völlige Stille im Raum. Selbst Sheza schien den Atem anzuhalten, während Jack nach Worten rang. Er öffnete den Mund, doch kein Laut kam heraus. Lediglich sein Zeigefinger fuhr wild durch die Luft, als würde sich daraus ganz von selbst eine Antwort ergeben. Dann legte er plötzlich die Hände in den Schoss und setzte sich kerzengerade auf.

„Denkt noch einmal gut nach", sagte er ruhig und mit ungewohnt tiefer Stimme. „Gibt es wirklich keine andere Möglichkeit, hier draußen Lebensmittel zu beschaffen?"

„Jagen und Sammeln", sagte James zerknirscht. Er meinte zu wissen, worauf Jacks unerwartetes Verhalten hinauslief und fühlte sich wider Erwarten schuldig. „Aber wenn Ihr –"

„Ich mach' es", unterbrach ihn Jack unvermittelt und sprang auf die Füße. „Aber beeilt Euch, bevor ich es mir anders überlege."

*~*

„Wisst Ihr, warum die Sklaven sie so tragen?", fragte Jack. Er saß auf einem Schemel, den sie in der Nähe der Pumpe aufgestellt hatten und nestelte am Knoten seines Kopftuchs. „Sie haben anderes Haar, als wir. Kräftiger und dicker. Sie müssen es ständig flechten oder kämmen, damit es durchlässig bleibt. Wenn sie sie also auf die Schiffe bringen, monatelang ohne Kamm … dann verfilzt es."

James trat hinter ihn und starrte unentschlossen auf die schwarze Haarmasse. ‚Verfilzt' traf es in der Tat, auch wenn dieser Zustand wohl kaum auf Monate ohne Kamm zurückzuführen war. Vielmehr sah es so aus, als hätte jemand nachgeholfen.

„Unter diesen Umständen verstehe ich nicht ganz, warum Ihr Euch gerade für diese _Frisur_ entschieden habt."

Jack schien die Bemerkung überhört zu haben, denn er sprach einfach weiter. „Sie würden ihr Haar niemals abschneiden. Es ist die letzte Freiheit, die man ihnen gelassen hat. Und ein Symbol dafür, dass sie überlebt haben."

„Es tut mir leid, Jack." Etwas anderes vermochte James nicht zu antworten. Beinahe zärtlich griff er über die Schulter des Piraten und strich die schweren Zöpfe nach hinten. Dann umfasste er den Griff des Messers, das er auf einem nahen Holzstoß abgelegt hatte. Er wollte gerade ansetzen, als ihn Jacks Stimme noch einmal unterbrach.

„Wenn Ihr so freundlich wärt … die Holzperlen und den Rentierknochen würde ich gerne behalten. Und die Schnur."

„Die Schnur?"

„Nur ein Erinnerungsstück. Eine sentimentale Kleinigkeit, wenn Ihr so wollt. Ich werde Euch die Geschichte irgendwann einmal erzählen."

Wortlos zog James die verschlungenen Wege der dunklen Lederschnur mit den Fingern nach. Als er den Knoten am Ende gefunden hatte, griff er nach dem Messer und durchtrennte ihn mit einem glatten Schnitt. Dann machte er sich daran, die dicht verflochtenen Strähnen voneinander zu lösen. Es war eine sinnlose Geste, doch er konnte sich ihrer nicht erwehren. Jacks Haar fühlte sich zwischen seinen Fingern überraschend weich an und er zwirbelte sich unbewusst eine dunkle Locke um den Zeigefinger. „Ihr solltet nicht –", begann er mit belegter Stimme, wurde jedoch unterbrochen.

„Was treibt Ihr denn da hinten?", fragte Jack. „Seht endlich zu, dass Ihr fertig werdet. Ich habe keine Lust, im Dunkeln durch den Dschungel zu irren." Seine Stimme klang ungeduldig, doch nach der gemeinsam verbrachten Zeit glaubte James auch so etwas wie Angst darin entdecken zu können. Angst vor dem, was kommen würde; vor der eigenen Tapferkeit, die beständig drohte, in Feigheit umzuschlagen.

James verstand ihn nur zu gut. Eben dieses Gefühl hatte ihn von Port Royal bis hierher, in den Dschungel, begleitet. Er hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt, als sich auf dieses Abenteuer an der Seite Jack Sparrows einzulassen, doch den Gedanken an Flucht hatte er niemals vollständig aufgegeben. Niemals, bis zu diesem Moment.

Ein Ausdruck grimmiger Entschlossenheit trat in sein Gesicht, als er das Messer zum ersten Schnitt ansetzte. Ein Zurück gab es nun nicht mehr. Die letzte Grenze war überschritten, und sie beide taten gut daran, sich endlich damit abzufinden.


	18. Kapitel 17

Das Leben hatte Jack Sparrow gelehrt, dass unglückliche Umstände dazu da waren, geschluckt und akzeptiert zu werden. Eine Hängematte mochte keine sonderlich bequeme Schlafstatt sein, aber sie hielt das Ungeziefer fern. Seeleute waren gemeinhin keine besonders eloquenten Gesprächspartner, doch sie waren gute Kameraden. Huren schenkten keine Liebe, vertrieben jedoch die Einsamkeit für einige wertvolle Stunden. Sein Leben war nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger als die Summe all dieser Einzelteile, und er wäre nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, sich über den Ausgang der Rechnung zu beklagen.

Ganz anders verhielt es sich dagegen mit seiner neuen Haartracht. Als er Norrington seine Zustimmung gegeben hatte, hatte er sich großartig und vernünftig gefühlt, ein Märtyrer für die gute Sache. Kein Zweifel, er hätte alles für die Kinder getan, doch als er sich zum ersten Mal mit der Karikatur eines abgemähten Stoppelfelds auf dem Kopf sah, wäre er am liebsten in Tränen ausgebrochen. Natürlich war ein Admiral kein Barbier, und ein Messer auch kein adäquater Ersatz für eine Schere. Dennoch hätte er sich ein solches Ergebnis nicht einmal in seinen schwärzesten Träumen ausgemalt. Minutenlang hatte er auf die Haarmasse zu seinen Füßen gestarrt und sich dabei gefühlt, als hätte er soeben ein lebenswichtiges Organ oder doch zumindest einige nicht ganz unbedeutende Gliedmaßen verloren.

Er erinnerte sich vage und wie durch einen Schleier, dass ihm Norrington die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und etwas Unverständliches gemurmelt hatte. Es war eine warme und verständnisvolle Geste gewesen, doch das Mitleid im Blick des Admirals hatte Jack einen Stich ins Herz versetzt, der beinahe dem Schmerz des Verlustes gleichkam. _Zum Henker_, er hatte keine Ahnung, was er eigentlich von dem steifen Briten wollte, doch Mitleid war es sicher nicht. Schließlich hatte er sich schweigend abgewandt und nach seinem roten Tuch gegriffen, um es sich schützend um den Kopf zu schlingen. Der alte Lederhut tat sein Übriges, um das Schlimmste wenigstens oberflächlich zu verbergen.

Auch die beiden Bartzöpfchen, die er in jahrelanger Arbeit gehegt und gepflegt hatte, waren Norringtons Messer zum Opfer gefallen. Erst jetzt, da sie nicht mehr da waren bemerkte er, wie häufig er sich übers Kinn strich. Eine nachdenkliche Geste für einen Mann, dessen Impulsivität keinen sonderlich großen Hang zum Grüblerischen vermuten ließ. Nun, ihm sollte es recht sein. Am gestrigen Abend hatte er ohnehin mehr von sich preisgegeben, als für sie beide gut war. Die Gegenwart des Admirals verwirrte ihn zusehends und er war trotz des Risikos froh, ihm für einige Stunden aus dem Weg gehen zu können.

Gedankenverloren ließ er seine Reitpeitsche auf die Kruppe der Stute niedersausen, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zumindest vorübergehend von dem saftigen Grün am Wegesrand auf den Pfad vor ihnen zu lenken. Sofort wandte sie den Kopf und schielte ihn vorwurfsvoll an, ließ sich dann aber doch dazu herab, ihren Schritt zu beschleunigen; aus ihrem Maulwinkel ragte noch immer ein kurzer Zweig hervor. Jack schmunzelte. Er mochte die Stute; sie hatte ganz offensichtlich Charakter. Auf seine Frage hin hatte ihm James ihren Namen genannt.

„Eugenia. Was für ein lächerlicher Name", murmelte er an die Stute gewandt, als könne sie ihn verstehen. „Man hätte etwas auswählen sollen, das besser zu einem eigensinnigen Frauenzimmer wie dir passt."

_Elizabeth._ Er schmunzelte. _Wicked Wench._ Der Name ließ das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen trotz der tropischen Temperaturen zu Eis gefrieren. _Sie_ war kein Pferd, sondern ein Schiff gewesen, doch Charakter hatte sie allemal besessen. ‚Mehr als du damals dein Eigen nennen konntest', dachte er wehmütig und verscheuchte mit seiner verletzten Hand einen aufsässigen Moskitoschwarm.

Sklaventransporte waren noch immer ein einträgliches Geschäft und er hätte es ohne Zweifel weit bringen können. Die Route von Großbritannien über Westafrika in die Neue Welt und zurück war beschwerlich und verlangte nach der starken Hand eines erfahrenen Seemannes. Unzufriedene Matrosen, meuternde Offiziere und eine rebellierende Fracht waren nur die offensichtlichsten der Gefahren, die während der Dreiecksfahrt auf einen Sklavensegler warteten, doch die _Wench_ hätte ihnen mit Leichtigkeit getrotzt. Mit ihren stolzen Masten, den feinen Schnitzereien und dem perfekt geschnittenen Bug war sie das schönste Schiff der Welt gewesen – zu vollkommen, für ein so schmutziges Geschäft wie den Menschenhandel. Als Jack zu ahnen begann, dass er auf ihre Warnungen hätte hören sollen, war es bereits zu spät gewesen. Als sie einander wiedersahen, die _Wench_ und er, da hatte sie bereits ihre mädchenhaftes Ungestüm und ihren Idealismus eingebüßt. In Anbetracht ihrer würdevollen Reife und verdorbenen Schönheit hatte er sie in _Black Pearl_ umgetauft.

Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend lehnte er sich über den Hals der Stute und flüsterte leise in ihr Ohr: „Wie wäre es mit ‚Wench'? Würde dir das gefallen?"

Das Tier tänzelte leicht, offenbar geschmeichelt von der Aufmerksamkeit ihres Reiters, der plötzlich von einer beinahe jungenhaften Waghalsigkeit ergriffen wurde. Wenn man James Norringtons Wegbeschreibung glaubte, so waren sie noch mindestens drei Meilen vom Dorf der Maroons entfernt. Ausreichend Distanz, um einen kurzen Endspurt einzulegen. Mit der Anmut eines ehemals geübten Reiters, der sich plötzlich an das Gelernte erinnert, lehnte er sich im Sattel zurück und galoppierte an. Die Stute gehorchte prompt und flog mit offensichtlicher Begeisterung über den staubigen Pfad. Anders als vor seinem verhängnisvollen Sturz am Vortag behielt Jack die Kontrolle und konzentrierte sich auf die Bewegungen des Tieres. Es hatte einen gleichmäßigen, kraftvollen Galopp, und er stellte mit Genugtuung fest, dass man jeden seiner Sprünge mit Leichtigkeit zählen konnte. Es war nicht das Meer, nicht das Gefühl vollkommener Freiheit, während die Bugspitze eines stolzen Dreimasters die Wellen durchschnitt, doch es war tröstlicher als alles, was ihm seit _World's End_ widerfahren war. Als er mit der Stute verschmolz, eins mit der Wärme ihres Fells und der Kraft ihrer Bewegungen wurde, löste er sich für einige wertvolle Minuten von einer Realität, die ihm kurz zuvor noch unerträglich erschienen war.

Vor einer halben Ewigkeit, die ihm wie ein ganzes Menschenleben vorkam, hatte er sich schon einmal einem ganz ähnlichen Gefühl hingegeben. Er war damals elf oder zwölf Jahre alt gewesen, ein englischer Junge, dem die Vorzüge des herrschaftlichen Landlebens bereits die Sehnsucht nach den abenteuerlichen Kindheitstagen geraubt hatten. In den ersten Wochen hatte er noch versucht, vom Dachboden aus einen Blick auf die Unendlichkeit des Meeres zu erhaschen, doch schnell war ihm das Beckett'sche Anwesen mit seinen verwinkelten Gängen, der riesigen Bibliothek und der fürsorglichen Grace so vertraut geworden, als hätte er nie einen anderen Ort gekannt. In jenem Sommer entschied der alte Herr, dass jeder seiner beiden Söhne – denn er liebte Jack wie sein eigenes Kind – ein eigenes Pferd haben sollte. Er wies den Stallmeister an, zwei junge Hengste auszuwählen und den Jungen zu helfen, sie zuzureiten. Der Stallmeister mochte ein einfacher Mann gewesen sein, doch auf seine Art wusste er wohl mehr über das Leben und die Menschen, als die meisten.

Er gab Cutler einen hochgewachsenen Grauen, der trotz seiner Duldsamkeit eines der schnellsten und wendigsten Pferde im Stall war. Jack dagegen erhielt einen kleinen Fuchs namens Winston, dessen ganzes Potential sich nur erahnen ließ, wenn er über die weitläufigen Koppeln tobte. Unter dem Sattel war er so störrisch und ungehalten, wie es ein Pferd nur sein konnte. An guten Tagen ließ er sich dazu herab, mit Jack lustlos für eine gute Stunde durchs Gelände zu trotten; an schlechten setzte er ihn einfach ab, um sich ungestört angenehmeren Dingen widmen zu können. Jack versuchte alles; er gab ihm das beste Futter, dann wieder ließ er ihn im Stall und wies den Stallburschen an, ihm weder Hafer noch Melasse zu füttern. Er ritt ihn ohne Sattel und Trense, machte von Peitsche und Sporen Gebrauch, doch alle Mühe war vergebens. Cutler, der die fruchtlosen Bemühungen des ungeliebten Adoptivbruders mit zunehmender Befriedigung beobachtete, amüsierte sich köstlich. Als Jack wieder einmal mit zerrissenen Hosenbeinen und steifer Schulter in den Salon gehinkt kam, erwartete er ihn bereits.

Jack konnte ihn noch immer vor sich sehen, wie er in dem mit gelben Chintz bezogenen Ohrensessel saß, ein Bein lässig über der Armlehne baumelnd. Cutler Beckett war damals vierzehn Jahre alt gewesen, ein blasses, leicht dickliches Kind, das unter chronischem Husten litt. An jenem Nachmittag empfing er Jack mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln und bemerkte gehässig:

„Ich sehe, lieber Bruder, wir machen Fortschritte."

Jack erwiderte nichts.

„Wäre es nicht langsam an der Zeit, die Früchte deiner überaus hartnäckigen Bemühungen zu ernten? Lass mich dir einen Vorschlag machen: Wie du wohl weißt, gilt mein Castor als das schnellste Pferd in der ganzen Grafschaft. Auf die zwei Meilen hat er sogar Frank Oakleys Minstrel geschlagen und ich maße mir an zu behaupten, dass er auch auf drei Meilen die Nase vorn behalten hätte." Er wedelte gelangweilt mit der Hand, als wäre der Erfolg Teil seines Geburtsrechts.

„Und?" Jack setzte ein gequältes Lächeln auf.

„Frank hat Revanche gefordert, also werden wir am Sonntag nach dem Kirchgang von Walbatton nach Moulton Grange reiten." Cutler legte eine Kunstpause ein und sah Jack mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. „Da du ja quasi mein Bruder bist, ist es wohl nur recht und billig, dass ich dich frage, ob du nicht auch teilnehmen willst."

Er verzog keine Miene, doch Jack wusste auch so, dass es sich bei der Einladung mitnichten um eine Geste der Brüderlichkeit handelte. Winston würde ihn absetzen und seinen Reiter vor aller Augen blamieren. Cutler wusste das, und es verschaffte ihm sichtlich Genugtuung. Jack sollte niemals vollständig verstehen, welcher Dämon in diesem Moment in ihn gefahren war, doch mit einem Mal stachen die Demütigungen der vergangenen Jahre auf ihn ein wie giftige Dornen.

Er gab vor, für eine Weile zu überlegen, dann nickte er und sagte: „Also gut. Ich komme mit. Aber ich verlange, dass Sam im Ziel steht und bestätigt, dass alles mit rechten Dingen zugeht. Als Schiedsrichter, sozusagen." Samuel Moorgate war ein wenig älter als die Beckett-Söhne und der jüngste Spross der Nachbarfamilie. Eigentlich war er Cutlers Freund, doch anders als der Rest der Truppe hatte Sam sich Jack gegenüber immer ausgesprochen zivil verhalten. Auch wenn nicht zu erwarten war, dass er selbst das Ziel erreichte: Sam würde immerhin genug Mumm in den Knochen haben, um Frank Oakley im Bedarfsfall zum rechtmäßigen Sieger zu erklären. Das schien auch Cutler klar zu sein, denn für einen kurzen Augenblick sah er so aus, als hätte er soeben in eine Zitrone gebissen. Dann jedoch schien er sich wieder an die Bewunderung zu erinnern, die ihm eine völlige Blamage seines ungeliebten Adoptivbruders bei seinen zwielichtigen Freunden zweifellos einbringen würde. Mit einem breiten Grinsen hielt er Jack die Hand hin.

„Abgemacht!"

„Abgemacht!", sagte Jack, doch seine Stimme zitterte.

***

Als der Sonntag kam, hatte er schon seit Tagen kein Auge mehr zugetan. Natürlich hatten sie kein Sterbenswörtchen über das Rennen verloren, wohl wissend, dass der alte Beckett niemals seine Zustimmung für einen derartig waghalsigen Ritt gegeben hätte. Die Strecke nach Moulton Grange führte über einen gut drei Meilen langen Waldweg, gespickt mit tückischen Hindernissen und einem beinahe zwei Meter tiefen Graben, der von einem entwurzelten Baum herrührte.

Als sie am Nachmittag ihre Pferde sattelten und nach Walbatton ritten, glaubten die Hausbewohner die beiden jungen Herren auf einem gemeinsamen Ausritt. In Walbatton allerdings hatte sich nicht nur Frank Oakley, sondern auch eine erschreckend große Zahl an Schaulustigen eingefunden. Jack erkannte nicht nur Cutlers Freunde, sondern auch einige Jungen aus dem Dorf und die Schankmädchen des örtlichen Pubs. Winston kümmerte sich nicht um die Menschenmassen, allerdings ignorierte er im gleichen Atemzug die Hilfen seines Reiters und hätte Jack beinahe über seinen Hals katapultiert, als er den Kopf zum Grasen senkte. Die Mädchen kicherten und Jack wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken.

„Sagt man euch Zigeunern nicht nach, ihr wärt im Sattel geboren?", feixte Frank Oakley, und die anderen Jungen stimmten wie auf Kommando in synchrones Gelächter ein.

„Ich bin kein Zigeuner!", erwiderte Jack, vergrößerte damit jedoch nur die Angriffsfläche.

„Ach ja, natürlich", grinste Frank. „Deine Mutter war eine spanische Prinzessin und dein Vater ein gefürchteter Pirat. Oder war es umgekehrt?"

Mehr Gelächter, doch Winston interessierte sich nicht für das Los seines Reiters und fraß einfach weiter.

„Wird das hier ein Ponyrennen?", fragte Francis Drummond, ein plumper Fünfzehnjähriger, der eine Flagge in der Hand hielt und offenbar dazu auserkoren worden war, das Rennen zu starten. Er warf Winston einen missbilligenden Blick zu und wandte sich dann an Cutler. „DER will doch nicht etwa auch mitmachen?"

„Doch, natürlich!" Cutlers Stimme triefte vor Hochmut. „Jonathan sorgt heute für ein bisschen Extraunterhaltung. Nicht wahr, Bruderherz?"

Jack erwiderte nichts. Mit vor Wut zusammengebissenen Zähnen riss er an den Zügeln und hieb Winston die Hacken in die Flanken. Die ungewöhnliche Entschlossenheit seines Reiters ließ den Hengst vergessen, dass er eigentlich hatte bocken wollen. Verdutzt hob er den Kopf und gesellte sich zu Minstrel und Castor, die sich bereits an der Startlinie eingefunden hatten. Cutler warf Jack einen überraschten Blick zu, doch der blickte streng geradeaus und betete, dass es schnell vorbei sein würde.

Was dann geschah, sollte ihm noch für sehr lange Zeit in Erinnerung bleiben. Winston war kein besonders böswilliges Pferd, doch er hatte eine sehr genaue Vorstellung davon, was er tun oder nicht tun wollte. Arbeit widerstrebte ihm, dafür besaß er etwas, das seinen Gegnern ganz und gar fehlte: Stolz. Als er nun sah, wie Minstrel und Castor davonstoben, schnaubte er entrüstet, stampfte kurz mit dem Huf auf – und galoppierte los, als hätte er erst in diesem Augenblick begriffen, wozu er wirklich fähig war. Der Blitzstart traf Jack völlig unerwartet und er fiel nach vorne, bis ihn Winstons Mähnenkamm recht unsanft bremste. Für einen Moment schien es, als würde er fallen, doch dann bemerkte er beinahe erstaunt, dass sich sein Gleichgewicht dem Rhythmus des Tiers anpasste. Er rappelte sich hoch und stellte sich in die Bügel, eine Hand fest in Winstons Mähne vergraben. Das also war es. Die eine Erinnerung, die ihm entglitten war; die Freiheit, nach der er sich all die Jahre im Verborgenen gesehnt hatte. Winston lief, und die Welt folgte der Diktion seines Hufschlages. Sie sprangen über Baumstämme, Zäune und den berüchtigten Graben; flogen über den mit Herbstlaub bedeckten Waldboden, bis plötzlich Minstrel und Castor direkt vor ihnen auftauchten.

Jack erinnerte sich an Cutlers Gesicht, den kurzen Augenblick, in dem sich ihre Blicke trafen, als Winston an Castor vorbeizog. Er sah Erstaunen, Wut, Enttäuschung – und Hass. In diesem Moment hätte er vorausahnen sollen, dass Cutler Beckett nicht eher ruhen würde bis er ihn vollständig zerstört hatte, doch Jack war wie berauscht von der Gewissheit seines Triumphes. Als Minstrel und Winston auf gleicher Höhe den schmalen Pfad entlang schossen, feuerte er seinen Hengst an.

„_Los, komm schon."_

„_Nur noch ein kleines Stück."_

„_Du schaffst das!"_

Und plötzlich hatte Winston die Nase vorn, dann eine ganze Länge, bis sie schließlich mit überwältigendem Vorsprung an Samuel Moorgate vorbei und durch das Tor von Moulton Grange flogen.

***

Schweren Herzens zügelte Jack die kleine Stute und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Aufgabe, die vor ihm lag. Der Weg war noch nicht zu Ende, doch in etwa einer halben Meile Entfernung ließ sich bereits die sonnenverwöhnte Präsenz einer Lichtung vermuten. Er klopfte den schweißnassen Hals des Tieres und stellte fest, dass er selbst ein wenig außer Atem gekommen war.

‚Definitiv keine zwölf mehr', dachte er und verzog das Gesicht zu einem sarkastischen Grinsen. Die Erinnerungen an die Zeit vor Cape Coast waren meist vage und verschwommen, als würden sie zu einem anderen Menschen gehören. Wenn sie – wie vor wenigen Augenblicken – doch an die Oberfläche drangen, schienen sie ihn förmlich auszusaugen. Dabei brauchte er gerade jetzt seine ganze Kraft und Lebensenergie. Die Verhandlungen mit den Maroons würden einen Mann mit der List und Erfahrung eines Captain Jack Sparrow erfordern, alles andere konnte warten. Die Opiumtinktur würde ihm dabei wohl abermals ein treuer Gefährte sein.

Im Gedenken an Scarlett, Giselle und zahlreiche andere Damenbekanntschaften versetzte er sich selbst eine gedankliche Ohrfeige, die es in sich hatte. In angemessener Entrüstung schüttelte er so lange mit dem Kopf, bis er sich selbst wieder klar und bei Sinnen glaubte. Dann erst ritt er weiter, immer mit einem halben Auge auf das Dickicht am Wegesrand gerichtet. Es war das reinste Paradies für mögliche Verfolger und er wollte kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen. Der Dschungel war erfüllt vom Kreischen der Vögel und dem Schwirren und Zirpen der zahlreichen Insekten. Einige Male verriet ein Knacken im Unterholz die Präsenz eines größeren Lebewesens, doch bis zum Beweis des Gegenteils beruhigte sich Jack damit, von einem Tier auszugehen. Die Maroons auf Hispaniola pflegten Wachen aufzustellen, um ihr Dorf vor unwillkommenen Eindringlingen zu schützen; hier in den Cockpit Mountains waren sie jedoch jahrelang vom Gouverneur selbst geduldet worden, und es stand zu bezweifeln, dass verärgerte Plantagenbesitzer den beschwerlichen Aufstieg in die Berge allein wegen eines entflohenen Sklaven auf sich nehmen würden.

_Sofern es hier oben also nichts anderes gab, vor dem sie sich fürchten mussten ..._

Jack fuhr zusammen, als es direkt neben ihm im Blattwerk raschelte. Ein Schwarm Moskitos erhob sich wie eine dunkle Wolke in die Luft und umschwirrte den Kopf der Stute, die sofort entrüstet zu bocken begann. Jack hatte alle Mühe, im Sattel zu bleiben, glaubte jedoch, aus dem Augenwinkel heraus einen Schatten vorbeihuschen zu sehen. Als sich das Pferd wieder beruhigt hatte, sah er sich alarmiert nach allen Seiten um und legte eine Hand an seine Pistole. Nichts regte sich. Wer auch immer sie aus dem Dickicht heraus beobachtet hatte, hatte sich bereits aus dem Staub gemacht.

Als der Dschungel schließlich den Blick auf eine großflächig gerodete Fläche freigab, hielt Jack an und dachte nach. Wahrscheinlich war es besser, einfach umzukehren. Sicher, sie mussten essen, doch von Verhungern konnte in ihrer momentanen Lage noch keine Rede sein. Zudem war er kein schlechter Schütze, sie konnten also ein paar Vögel und vielleicht sogar ein Wildschwein schießen. Er hatte den Gedanken noch nicht zu Ende gedacht, als auf dem Weg vor ihm plötzlich ein dunkelhäutiger Junge auftauchte.

Er war nackt, nur ein schmaler Gürtel aus Palmrispen hielt ein kleines Buschmesser an seiner Hüfte. Im ersten Moment glaubte Jack an eine Halluzination, geboren aus Hitze, Opium und Erschöpfung; doch so oft er auch mit den Augen blinzelte, sie wollte einfach nicht verschwinden.

„Was willst du?", fragte er.

Er erhielt keine Antwort. Ein Schatten schien über das Gesicht des Jungen zu huschen, dann drehte er sich plötzlich um und verschwand im Dickicht am Wegesrand.

„Hey, warte!" Jack befand sich bereits im Begriff vom Pferd zu springen, als er begriff, dass es keinen Sinn machte. Er konnte dem Jungen nicht ins Unterholz folgen, und wahrscheinlich gab es dafür auch gar keinen Grund. Der Kleine war von den Dorfbewohnern als Späher ausgeschickt worden und eilte nun zurück, um den anderen von der Ankunft eines fremden Reiters zu berichten.

Damit war es sinnlos geworden, umkehren zu wollen. Die Maroons hatten ihn gesehen und wussten, dass er hier war. Wenn er zurück zum Haus des Gouverneurs ritt, würden sie ihm folgen und von der Anwesenheit der beiden anderen erfahren. Es blieb ihm also nichts anderes übrig, als ins Dorf zu reiten und dort mit einer möglichst glaubhaften Geschichte um Lebensmittel zu bitten.


	19. Kapitel 18

Jack wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte. Geschäftiges Treiben vielleicht, spielende Kinder, weidendes Vieh und munter tratschende Frauen. Diese fragile Normalität bestimmte das Leben der Maroons von Hispaniola – _seiner_ Afrikaner – doch in dem Dorf vor ihm war nichts davon zu spüren. Der Anzahl der Hütten nach zu urteilen musste die Gemeinschaft in den Cockpit Mountains aus mehreren hundert Personen bestehen, Männer, Frauen und Kinder die vor ihren Peinigern in die Berge geflohen waren. Ein gesundes Misstrauen war für diese Menschen überlebenswichtig, allerdings erschien es Jack mehr als merkwürdig, dass sie der Anblick eines einzelnen Reiters in solche Alarmbereitschaft versetzt haben sollte. Die Dorfbewohner wirkten nicht etwa unruhig oder feindselig, sie waren schlicht und ergreifend verschwunden.

Nur eine einsam weidende Kuh und mehrere erstaunt wirkende Ziegen zeugten noch davon, dass hier vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit jemand gelebt hatte. Trotz der warmen Nachmittagssonne begann Jack zu frösteln. Irgendetwas war hier geschehen und eine leise Stimme sagte ihm, dass er besser nicht wissen wollte, was es war. Mit einem kurzen Griff versicherte er sich erneut der Präsenz seiner Waffen, dann zog er die Füße aus den Steigbügeln und ließ sich vorsichtig zu Boden gleiten. Seine verletzte Schulter schmerzte, doch er biss sich auf die Lippen und unterdrückte ein leises Stöhnen, während er das Pferd am Zügel nahm und langsam vorwärts ging. Obwohl er niemanden sehen konnte, fühlte er ein Dutzend lauernder Augenpaare auf sich ruhen.

„Âllo!", rief er mit unsteter Stimme. „Il y a quelqu'un?" Jack wusste selbst nicht, warum er nicht Englisch sprach. Wenn ihre Verfolger tatsächlich hier waren, dann waren sie sich auch über seine Identität im Klaren und würden sich nicht von ein paar akzentbelasteten Brocken Französisch ins Bockshorn jagen lassen. Dennoch klammerte er sich an diesen letzten Strohhalm wie ein Ertrinkender an ein Stück Treibholz. In dem unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass all das – er ließ den Blick über die verwaiste Lichtung schweifen – nichts mit ihnen zu tun hatte, wollte er seine Tarnung und damit die Sicherheit der anderen nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Er wartete eine ganze Weile, doch niemand antwortete ihm.

‚Sie beobachten mich', dachte Jack und spürte, wie ihm der Schweiß über die Schläfen rann. Er sah zu den Baumkronen auf, doch nichts bewegte sich. Der Nachmittag war völlig windstill und die Blätter ruhten unheilvoll in der sengenden Sonne. ‚Lauf weg!', riet ihm seine innere Stimme, und er stand verdammt kurz davor, ihr Folge zu leisten. Vielleicht war es ja noch nicht zu spät, vielleicht konnte er sie in die Irre führen, indem er nicht zurück zum Haus des Gouverneurs, sondern über den Hauptweg in Richtung Port Royal ritt. Damit saß er zwar unausweichlich in der Falle, verschaffte Sheza und James aber vielleicht genügend Zeit, um wegzulaufen und sich zu verstecken. Kurz entschlossen setzte er einen Fuß in den Steigbügel und wollte gerade aufsteigen, als sein Unterbewusstsein plötzlich protestierte. Er hatte etwas vergessen! Langsam setzte er den Fuß zurück auf den Boden und strich mit den Fingern über die imaginären Zöpfe an seinem Kinn. Er konnte nicht sagen, was es war, doch – _HA!_

Entschlossenen Schrittes ging er auf die vorderste der Rundhütten zu und beugte sich zu der kreisrunden Feuerstelle im Vorhof herunter, über der ein Kupferkessel baumelte. Er hatte sich also nicht getäuscht! Die Kohlen waren noch warm und der beißende Geruch von Rauch und Asche hing in der Luft. Von einer leisen Ahnung beseelt richtete sich Jack auf und schob langsam die Matte aus Palmzweigen beiseite, die den Eingang der Hütte verdeckte.

Zunächst konnte er nichts sehen, doch als sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, erkannte er drei schemenhafte Gestalten, die sich in eine Ecke drängten. Eine Frau hatte den Arm um ihre beiden Kinder geschlungen, die am ganzen Körper zitterten. Für einen Augenblick war Jack sprachlos, unfähig, das beängstigende Szenario auch nur im Ansatz zu begreifen. Er öffnete den Mund, doch kein Laut kam heraus. Stattdessen vernahm er plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich, rau und bedrohlich.

„Wir haben alles getan, was ihr verlangt habt!"

Er fuhr herum und fand sich einem Mann gegenüber, breitschultrig und beinahe so groß wie ein Kleiderschrank. Das Sonnenlicht glitzerte auf dem Messer in seiner Hand und Jack hegte nicht den geringsten Zweifel daran, dass er von der Waffe Gebrauch machen würde. Die Zeit für komplizierte Pläne und halbgare Kompromisse war nun vorbei. Er musste sich für eine Taktik entscheiden und im Ernstfall damit leben, dass es die falsche gewesen war.

„Quoi?", fragte er mit betont unschuldiger Stimme und sah den Hünen mit großen Augen an. Dann ließ er einen französischen Wortschwall folgen, den er an ausgesuchten Stellen mit großen Gesten untermalte. Dabei wandte er den Blick nicht vom Gesicht seines Gegenübers, in dem sich abwechselnd Erstaunen, Zweifel und – konnte es sein? - Erleichterung zu spiegeln schienen. Dabei verstand er ganz offensichtlich kein Wort von dem, was Jack sagte.

Schließlich unterbrach er ihn mit einer einlenkenden Handbewegung und rief mit deutlich vernehmbarer Stimme: „Kofi!"

Für eine ganze Weile passierte gar nichts, doch schließlich wurde die Eingangsmatte einer nahestehenden Hütte vorsichtig zur Seite geschoben und die Gestalt eines schmächtigen jungen Mannes kam zum Vorschein. Sein Gesicht war von Pockennarben gezeichnet, und beim Gehen zog er eines seiner Beine schleppend nach. Jack nahm an, dass er für gewöhnlich einen Stock benutzte, diesen jedoch in der Eile vergessen hatte. Bei dem Gedanken, was man diesem Mann wohl angetan hatte, zog sich sein Magen krampfartig zusammen. Er dachte an die Kinder, und schwor sich zum wiederholten Male, dass er sie retten würde – egal, wie hoch der Preis dafür sein würde.

Der Hüne beugte sich zu dem Hinkenden hinunter und flüsterte ihm einige Sätze auf Kreolisch zu, dann nickte er bekräftigend und entfernte sich einige Schritte in Richtung Dorfmitte. Offensichtlich gedachte er sie von dort aus zu beobachten, immer bereit, im Bedarfsfall einzugreifen. Doch darauf wollte Jack es nicht ankommen lassen.

„Wer bist du und was willst du?", fragte Kofi in gutem, wenn auch gebrochenem Französisch.

„_Monsieur_, mein Name ist Jean Pascale Simeonelle und ich befinde mich mit meiner Familie auf der Durchreise", antwortete Jack. Dabei betete er im Stillen, dass ihn seine Phantasie nicht im Stich lassen würde. Worte waren von jeher seine bevorzugte Waffe gewesen. Allerdings ging es diesmal um weit mehr, als nur eine geprellte Zeche. „Wir sind eben erst aus Frankreich hierher gekommen, um die Farm eines Erbonkels meiner Frau zu übernehmen. Sie liegt im Landesinneren, und so haben wir uns einer Gruppe Reisender angeschlossen, die ebenfalls dorthin wollten. Doch – _ah, Monsieur_ – Ihr entsinnt Euch sicherlich, dass es vorgestern Abend einen schrecklichen Sturm gab. Unser Wagen blieb im Morast stecken und wir verloren einen Esel. Als wir unser Hab und Gut schließlich befreien konnten, hatten wir bereits den Sichtkontakt zu unserer Gruppe verloren. Und dann müssen wir wohl eine falsche Abzweigung genommen haben. Nun sind wir also hier, ohne Vorräte, und verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einem Weg aus diesem schrecklichen Dschungel. _Nous sommes désésperés_!" Jack zog ein angemessen verzweifeltes Gesicht und konzentrierte sich auf den flehenden Unterton in seiner Stimme. Sein Aussehen entsprach durchaus dem eines Mannes, der seit Tagen ziellos durch die Berge irrte und die Maroons hatten wohl wenig Grund, an seiner Geschichte zu zweifeln.

Dennoch blieb Kofis Gesicht undurchdringlich. Auch seine Stimme hatte nichts von ihrem ursprünglichen Misstrauen eingebüßt, als er fragte: „ Und was wollt ihr hier von uns?"

„Oh _Monsieur_, nichts als ein wenig Mehl, Zucker und Eier. Unser Proviant geht zur Neige und meine Frau ist erschöpft. Ich fürchte um ihr Leben."

Kofi schien nun ernstlich mit sich zu ringen, ob er der Geschichte Glauben schenken sollte. Jack begann bereits neuen Mut zu schöpfen, als die kräftige Stimme des Messerträgers die Stille zerriss.

„What him sayin'?", fragte er ungeduldig.

Kofi fasste Jacks Worte noch einmal für ihn zusammen und zuckte mit den Schultern. Offensichtlich war er noch immer unschlüssig. „Klingt nicht so, als hätte er etwas mit _ihnen_ zu tun", schloss er schließlich mit seiner Zusammenfassung. Jack wurde hellhörig, konnte jedoch nur die Ohren spitzen und sich dabei so unbeteiligt wie nur irgend möglich verhalten.

„Wir können niemandem trauen", sagte der Große knapp. „Schick ihn weg und sag ihm, dass wir nichts für ihn tun können."

_Aha!_ Er war es also, der die Befehle erteilte, im Gegenzug aber auch die Verantwortung für den Schutz und das Wohlergehen der Dorfbewohner übernahm. Die Maroons hatten ihren Häuptling mit Bedacht gewählt; Jack zweifelte nicht für eine Sekunde daran, dass er seine Aufgabe sehr ernst nahm.

Mittlerweile war auch die Lichtung aus ihrem Dornröschenschlaf erwacht. Während ihres Gesprächs hatten sich vereinzelt Menschen nach draußen gewagt, die nun vor ihren Hütten standen und ihn angespannt musterten. Männer, Frauen – doch kein einziges Kind, wie Jack verwundert feststellen musste. Er hätte gerne nähere Erkundigungen angestellt, doch diese Art von Neugier entsprach wohl kaum dem Verhalten eines erschöpften Reisenden. So wartete er mit hoffnungsfroher Miene auf Kofis Antwort, deren Inhalt er bereits kannte.

„Wir haben nichts für Euch! Ihr tut besser daran, Eure Habseligkeiten zu packen und von hier zu verschwinden."

„_Mon cher Monsieur_!" Jack legte die Handflächen aneinander und sah die beiden Männer abwechselnd hilflos an. Er war beinahe überrascht festzustellen, dass seine Verzweiflung echt war. „Ich bitte Euch, Ihr müsst uns helfen! Wir haben eine kleine Tochter ...." Zugegeben, die Lüge war nicht besonders gut, aber die beste, die ihm im Augenblick einfiel. „Bitte Monsieur, ich kann auch bezahlen!" Er wandte sich um und zog den Beutel mit Anamarias Geld aus der Satteltasche. Das Klimpern der Münzen ließ die Augen des Häuptlings kurz aufleuchten, doch dann schüttelte er entschlossen mit dem Kopf.

„Er hat uns Geld angeboten", übersetzte Kofi überflüssigerweise. „Wir sollten es annehmen. Was ist schon dabei, wenn wir ihm ein paar Lebensmittel mitgeben? Er und seine Leute werden die Reise durch den Dschungel ohnehin nicht überleben."

„Trotzdem!", beharrte der Häuptling. Dabei spielte er gedankenverloren mit der Klinge seines Messers. „Wir wissen nichts über ihn, aber wir kennen _sie_. Vergiss niemals die Abmachung."

Kofi senkte demütig den Kopf. „Du hast recht. Wir müssen an unsere Familien denken."

„So weit ist es nun also schon mit uns gekommen!" Die unerwartete Einmischung entlockte dem Häuptling ein missbilligendes Stirnrunzeln und ließ Jack und Kofi beinahe gleichzeitig herumfahren. Vor ihnen stand eine Frau in mittleren Jahren. Sie trug ein einfaches graues Leinenkleid, doch ihre schweren goldenen Ohrringe und die komplizierte Zopffrisur wiesen sie als Frau von hohem Rang aus. Jack mutmaßte, dass sie die Gattin des Häuptlings, vielleicht aber auch seine Schwester war. Ohne dessen mahnendes Schnauben auch nur zu beachten stemmte sie die Arme in die Hüften und sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Dieser Mann braucht unsere Hilfe. Ein wenig Mehl und ein paar Eier sind das wenigste, was wir ihm anbieten können." Sie reckte das Kinn herausfordernd in die Höhe, dann klatschte sie zweimal in die Hände und rief: „Asohsi!"

Nur wenige Augenblicke später trat eine junge Frau aus der größten Hütte des Dorfes, den Blick demütig zu Boden gesenkt. Sie war ungewöhnlich groß und schlank, mit Beinen so lang, dass Jack sie in jeder anderen Situation schamlos angestarrt hätte.

„Asohsi, geh doch bitte und hole fünfzehn Eier, einen Beutel Mehl und einen kleinen Sack Zucker. Wenn noch Milch von heute morgen übrig ist, dann füll sie in einen Schlauch und bring sie mit."

Das Mädchen hatte sich bereits entfernt, als ihr der Häuptling nachrief: „Asohsi, hör nicht auf deine Mutter."

„Oh, Asohsi wird sehr wohl auf ihre Mutter hören! Und sie wird auch zum Lagerhaus gehen und dort ein Stück Salzfleisch abschneiden!"

Asohsi selbst ließ den Schlagabtausch ihrer Eltern unkommentiert. Allein die Tatsache, dass sie sich entfernte ließ jedoch Rückschlüsse darauf zu, wer in der Familie das Sagen hatte. Ihre Mutter lächelte triumphierend, dann wandte sie sich an den äußerst verwirrt dreinblickenden Kofi. „Sag dem Herren, dass wir ihm Vorräte geben werden – und dass er nichts zu bezahlen braucht!"

Der Häuptling öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, doch der Blick seiner Frau war so scharf wie eine vergiftete Pfeilspitze. So begnügte er sich damit, die Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken und unwillig zu grunzen. Kofi sah ihn hilfesuchend an, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort. Schließlich blieb ihm keine andere Wahl, als die gute Neuigkeit für Jack ins Französische zu übersetzen.

Geheuchelte Freude war eine der schwierigsten Aufgaben des Schauspielers, in diesem Fall jedoch völlig unnötig. Jack musste sich sogar ein wenig zurücknehmen, um seine Erleichterung nicht allzu überschwänglich erscheinen zu lassen. _Er hatte es geschafft_ – oder besser: Das Schicksal hatte in seinem Sinne entschieden!

„_Merci! Merci beaucoup_!" Seine Finger umschlossen Kofis Handgelenke und schüttelten sie enthusiastisch. Kurzentschlossen beugte er sich nach vorne und drückte dem verwirrten Afrikaner einen Kuss auf die Wange; Jean Pascale Simeonelle war schließlich Franzose!

Seine innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass der Häuptling seinen Dank wohl kaum zu schätzen wissen würde, und so wandte er sich zunächst an seine Frau. Unsicher, wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten sollte, neigte er leicht den Kopf und nickte ihr zu. Sie erwiderte die Geste mit einem Lächeln, ließ es zu Jacks großer Verwunderung jedoch nicht dabei bewenden. Ohne den vorwurfsvollen Blicken ihres Mannes auch nur die geringste Beachtung zu schenken, trat sie auf ihn zu. Ihre großen, traurigen Augen sahen ihn voller Mitgefühl an, als sie seine Hände in ihre nahm und fest drückte.

„Verschwindet hier", sagte sie mit eindringlicher Stimme. „Diese Wälder sind kein sicherer Ort mehr, seit die weißen Zauberer das Böse in ihre Mitte geholt haben."

Ihr Tonfall war unmissverständlich, selbst für einen Mann, der kein Englisch sprach: Er hatte sich zu früh gefreut. Was auch immer hier passiert war, sie waren in Gefahr und konnten auf keinen Fall bleiben.


	20. Kapitel 19

James Norrington warf einen prüfenden Blick aus dem Fenster und hielt zum wiederholten Male an diesem Abend Zwiesprache mit beständig zunehmenden Mondsichel.

„Ich werde aus ihm einfach nicht schlau!", erklärte er dem geduldigen Himmelskörper, der jeder Störung zum Trotz seine Reise in Richtung Morgen fortsetzte. Obwohl er nicht getrunken hatte, verspürte er das seltene Bedürfnis, mit jemandem zu sprechen. Sheza kam nicht in Frage; zum einen war sie zu jung, zum anderen verstand sie zu wenig Englisch, um seinen verworrenen Gedankengängen überhaupt folgen zu können. Natürlich wäre da noch Jack gewesen, doch Jack ... nun ja, Jack war es, über den er im Grunde sprechen wollte.

Als Jack sich bereiterklärt hatte, seine Haare zu opfern und zu den Maroons zu reiten, glaubte er etwas über den Piraten gelernt zu haben. Er hatte so etwas wie Respekt für ihn empfunden – Respekt und eine eigenartige Seelenverwandtschaft, deren Wurzeln er nicht zu benennen vermochte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, die Kluft zwischen zwei so grundverschiedenen Existenzen wie Pirat und Admiral sei so weit zusammengeschrumpft, dass er sich nur noch ein Herz fassen und über den Graben springen musste. Davon war nach Jacks Rückkehr vor wenigen Stunden jedoch nichts mehr zu spüren gewesen.

Es war ihm tatsächlich gelungen, den Maroons einige Lebensmittel abzukaufen, darunter sogar ein Stück Salzfleisch von beachtlicher Größe. Beim ersten reichhaltigen Abendessen seit ihrer Flucht hatte er dann wortreich von seinem Triumph erzählt; es war eine völlig exaltierte, schlichtweg unglaubliche Geschichte gewesen, in der Jack Sparrow sozusagen die Rolle des David einnahm. In den schillerndsten Farben berichtete er von seinem vorgeblichen Ringkampf gegen den stärksten Mann des Dorfes, den er mit einer List besiegt haben wollte; er behauptete, ihn mit einer Münze geblendet zu haben. Hätte James auch nur den geringsten Anlass gefunden, die Geschichte zu glauben, hätte er sich gefragt, warum der „stärkste Mann des Dorfes" ausgerechnet auf diesen ältesten aller Tricks hereingefallen war. Wie die Dinge aber nun einmal lagen, log der Pirat. Und er log so schlecht und offensichtlich, dass weder James noch Sheza die Erzählung genießen konnten.

Als James ihn schließlich unterbrochen hatte, um nach der Wahrheit zu fragen, hatte er ungewohnt heftig reagiert.

„_Ich habe alles bekommen, was wir brauchen! Der Rest kann meinetwegen getrost über die Planke gehen. Aber deine Sorte ist nie zufrieden, nicht wahr? Immer fragen, fragen, fragen ..."_

Mit diesen Worten war er vom Tisch aufgestanden und aus dem Raum gestürmt. Sheza wollte ihm folgen, doch James hatte sie zurückgehalten. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit Jack, doch es war ganz sicher nicht an Sheza, seine Launen auszubaden. Er selbst hatte sich allerdings auch nicht aufraffen können, den Piraten nach dem Grund für sein merkwürdiges Verhalten zu fragen; so saß er auch jetzt noch im Salon und versuchte zu ergründen, was Jack wohl vor ihnen zu verbergen hatte.

Der Mond erwies sich dabei als nur wenig hilfreich, und schließlich beschloss er seufzend, ins Bett zu gehen. Jack war erwachsen; er wusste, was er tat. Und er schien aufrichtig um das Wohlergehen der Kinder besorgt. Wenn er im Dorf der Maroons tatsächlich etwas von Bedeutung erfahren hätte, so hätte er keinerlei Grund gehabt, es ihm zu verschweigen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er den Abend damit verbracht, sich das Hirn mit einer angemessenen Menge Rum aus dem Schädel zu spülen.

Mit einem missbilligenden Stirnrunzeln beugte sich James zur Seite, um die einzelne Kerze auszublasen, die auf dem kleinen französischen Tischchen neben seinem Sessel stand. Er wollte eben aufstehen und ins Treppenhaus gehen, als – _was war das?_

Draußen vor dem Fenster hatte sich etwas bewegt. In dem Moment, als die Flamme erloschen war hatte er aus den Augenwinkeln einen Schatten wahrgenommen, der an der Hauswand vorbeigehuscht war. James Eingeweiden ballten sich zu einem Kloß zusammen, der ihn zu ersticken drohte. Er holte einmal zitternd Luft, dann ließ er sich zurück in den Sessel sinken, als könnte er zwischen den Polstern einfach verschwinden. ‚Sie sind es!', schoss es ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf, ohne dass er genau hätte sagen könnte, wer _sie_ eigentlich waren. Aber was spielte das auch für eine Rolle? Ihre Absichten hatten sie schließlich bereits in Port Royal mehr als deutlich kundgetan.

Sein Herz raste, als er sich langsam nach vorne beugte und aufstand. Sein Blick haftete auf dem Fenster, an dem er vor wenigen Augenblicken den Schatten gesehen hatte, doch nur das Mondlicht strömte ungehindert in den Salon und tauchte die gelben Polster in fahles Licht. ‚Ich muss nachsehen', dachte er, obwohl ihm die Furcht die Kehle zuschnürte. Wenn er nur sein Schwert bei sich getragen hätte, wenn es nur nicht so dunkel wäre, _wenn doch nur Jack hier wäre_ ..

_Nein!_ James riss sich zusammen. Er war Soldat, der ganze Stolz der Royal Navy und des britischen Empires. Er brauchte keinen Piraten an seiner Seite, um mutig zu sein. Wenn Jack hier gewesen wäre, hätte er wahrscheinlich doch nur vorgeschlagen, wegzulaufen. Aber er, James Norrington, würde nicht weglaufen. Er würde Sheza beschützen und ihr Leben verteidigen; bis zum letzten Blutstropfen! Angestachelt durch solche und ähnliche Parolen, die er in seinem Kopf immer und immer wieder vor sich hin sagte, ging er in die Eingangshalle und weiter bis zur Tür. Langsam drehte er den ehernen Knauf und schob die schweren Holzflügel so weit auseinander, dass er nach draußen sehen konnte, ohne den Kopf hinausstrecken zu müssen. Er hielt die Luft an und zählte bis zwanzig, doch nichts rührte sich. Schließlich wagte er sich noch einen Schritt weiter nach vorne, bis er mit einem Bein auf der Veranda stand. Prüfend sah er sich nach beiden Seiten um und lauschte in die Nacht hinein, doch niemand war zu sehen.

James fuhr zusammen, als ein fernes Donnergrollen die Luft zerriss. Nicht mehr lange, und Wolken würden sich vor den Mond schieben, Vorboten eines neuerlichen Gewitters, das in dieser Nacht über die Berge hinwegziehen würde. Kein Windhauch war zu spüren und es war unnatürlich still; selbst die Blätter schwiegen und ruhten bewegungslos in der stickigen Luft. Wenn sich tatsächlich ein Mensch in seiner Nähe befand, so würde er sich durch den leisesten Atemzug, das Rascheln seiner Kleider oder das dumpfe Knarzen des Holzes unter seinen Füßen verraten. Doch nichts. Die Veranda lag verwaist im Mondschatten. Nur der ferne Schrei eines melancholisch gestimmten Papageis durchbrach die Nacht und ließ James eisige Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

Vorsichtig schloss er die Tür und kontrollierte gleich zweimal, ob das Schloss auch eingerastet war. Es half alles nichts. Er musste seine Waffen holen und Jack suchen. Und er musste sich vergewissern, dass es Sheza gut ging.

***

Jack saß mit dem Rücken zur Wand, eine halbleere Rumflasche neben sich auf dem kalten Steinfußboden, und verfolgte atemlos, wie sich das Laudanum durch seinen Körper fraß. Ja, redete er sich immer wieder ein, er hatte alles richtig gemacht. Es wäre unklug gewesen, in der Dunkelheit zu fliehen. Und morgen würden sie alle Kraft brauchen, die sie aufbieten konnten; welchen Sinn hätte es also gemacht, Sheza und James von der Warnung der Afrikanerin und der Furcht der Dorfbewohner zu erzählen? An diesem Abend hätte ihnen die unheilvolle Wahrheit nichts anderes beschert, als eine schlaflose Nacht – und das konnten sie sich nicht leisten.

Was Jack selbst anbetraf, so hatte er immerhin noch einen ausreichenden Rest Laudanum, um die Dämonen zu vertreiben. Der Alkohol würde die Wirkung noch verstärken, und mit ein wenig Glück würde er erst am nächsten Morgen wieder zu sich kommen. Und dann würden sie so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden. Er würde James anweisen, mit Sheza nach Kingston zu reiten und sich von dort in Richtung Hispaniola einzuschiffen. Dort würden sie wohl fürs erste sicher sein, während er nach den anderen Kindern suchte. Und dann ...

An dieser Stelle riss der Faden seiner Gedanken, als wäre er gewaltsam durchtrennt worden. Das Opium ergriff Besitz von seinem Körper, lähmte seinen Geist und führte ihn weit fort, hunderte von Meilen durch Zeit und Raum, bis er schließlich wieder am Kai von St. John's stand, ohne Schiff und nur mit der todsicheren Information bewaffnet, dass Barbossa in nur wenigen Tagen in einer nahen Bucht vor Anker gehen würde.


	21. Kapitel 20

Die Crew, die ihn von New Providence nach Antigua gebracht hatte, war der _Pearl_ offensichtlich erst vor wenigen Tagen begegnet; wie es schien, wurde ihre Fahrt durch Ablagerungen am Rumpf erheblich verlangsamt. Es würde Barbossa und den elenden Verrätern also gar nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als sie aufs Trockene zu bringen und den Dreck abzukratzen.

Die Inseln unter dem Wind boten zahlreiche geschützte Küstenabschnitte, die seit jeher einen besonderen Reiz auf Piraten ausübten, da ihnen die schweren Schiffe der Navy nicht ins flache Wasser folgen konnten. Zudem munkelte man, der Gouverneur der Insel würde selbst von Zeit zu Zeit Handel mit den Gesetzlosen treiben. Es sprach also einiges dafür, dass die Gerüchte stimmten und Barbossa schon bald hier auftauchen würde. Nun, Jack plante, ihm einen angemessenen Empfang zu bereiten.

Bis es soweit war, mietete er sich in eine Spelunke am Hafen ein und genoss vier mehr oder minder unbeschwerte Tage im Dauerrausch, umringt von einigen der feinsten Mädchen, die diese Inseln zu bieten hatten. „A pirate's life for me ...", summte er auch an diesem Nachmittag gut gelaunt vor sich hin, als er ein altbekanntes Geräusch vernahm. Ein Dutzend Stiefelpaare knallte im Gleichschritt auf das Kopfsteinpflaster und kündigte die baldige Ankunft eines Regiments an.

‚Nicht gut!', schoss es Jack sofort durch den Kopf. Egal, was man sich über die Bestechlichkeit des Gouverneurs von Antigua erzählen mochte, es war nicht konkret genug, um leichtfertig sein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen. Eilig sah er sich nach allen Seiten um und entdeckte schließlich eine Schaluppe, deren Deck von einem Segeltuch überspannt wurde. Mit einem waghalsigen Sprung rettete er sich an Bord und kroch unter das Segel, just in dem Augenblick, in dem die Soldaten um die Ecke marschiert kamen.

Er wollte gerade einen Seufzer der Erleichterung ausstoßen, als ihm der Kiefer nach unten klappte. _Das war einfach unmöglich!_ Offenbar war er nicht der einzige, der auf die Idee gekommen war, sich unter dem Segel zu verstecken. Aus dem Halbdunkel heraus starrten ihn fünf Augenpaare unverwandt an, jedes einzelne von ihnen so voller Angst und Elend, dass er zuerst an eine Geistererscheinung glaubte. Er musste sich selbst die Hand auf den Mund pressen, um nicht zu schreien. Erst als sich sein Verstand vollständig zurückgemeldet hatte wurde ihm klar, warum er die Gestalten kaum erkennen konnte. Sie waren allesamt schwarz, eine Handvoll Afrikaner, die sich unter dem Segel versteckt hielt. Jack griff instinktiv nach seiner Waffe, als er ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen hörte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, um in der Dunkelheit besser sehen zu können. Dann erkannte er, dass die fünf keine Männer, sondern Kinder waren. Ein kleines Mädchen kauerte direkt vor ihm, die dürren Arme fest um seine nackten Beine geschlungen. Ihre Begleiter konnte er nur schemenhaft erkennen, doch sie schienen allesamt nicht älter als dreizehn oder vierzehn zu sein. Für einen Moment verschlug es ihm schlicht die Sprache, was allerdings nicht allein seiner unerwarteten Gesellschaft geschuldet war.

Etwas blitzte in der Dunkelheit auf, und mit Schrecken erkannte Jack, dass eines der Kinder – offenbar ein Junge – ein Messer in der Hand hielt. „Ho", sagte er leise. „Langsam, Bürschchen." Er deutete eine beschwichtigende Geste an und zeigte dem Jungen beide Hände um zu signalisieren, dass er keine Gefahr darstellte. „Ich tu euch nichts."

Der Junge sah fragend zur Seite, und Jack war, als würde die Gestalt neben ihm zustimmend nicken. Langsam ließ er das Messer sinken, sein Blick war jedoch nach wie vor starr auf Jack gerichtet.

_Eine Bewegung, und du bist tot!_

Die Kinder schienen zu allem entschlossen – und schnell wurde Jack auch klar, warum.

„ ... nicht einfach nur weggelaufen", hörte er eine Stimme unweit ihres Verstecks poltern. „Einer von ihnen hat eine der Wachen niedergestochen."

„Wir müssen Sie unbedingt finden, sonst wird das hier ein unangenehmes Nachspiel haben. Das verspreche ich Euch!"

„Es sind doch nur Kinder. Wenn Ihr mich fragt, ich verstehe ohnehin nicht, wie man aus einer Schiffsladung voller Bälger Profit schlagen soll. Für harte Arbeit taugen die noch nicht, und –"

An dieser Stelle trat eine Pause ein, die offenbar mit vielsagenden Blicken und Gesten gefüllt wurde.

„Das ist – widerlich!", meldete sich die Stimme schließlich wieder zu Wort. „Wer würde so einen verabscheuungswürdigen Akt begehen?"

„Was geht uns das an? Besser diese Affen, als unsere Kinder." Der Mann machte einen beinahe gelangweilten Eindruck, und Jack spürte brennende Wut in sich aufsteigen. Wären die Kinder nicht gewesen, er wäre aus seinem Versteck hervorgeschossen und hätte ihm sein Schwert in die Eingeweide gerammt. Was er soeben erfahren hatte, entsetzte ihn weit mehr als die plötzliche Entdeckung der Kinder. _Bei Gott_, der _Handel_ hatte die grausamsten Blüten getrieben, doch dass man sich nun sogar schon im großen Stil an Kindern vergriff, übertraf alles, was er selbst erlebt und gesehen hatte.

Zum ersten Mal erwiderte er den Blick des Jungen und konnte nicht anders, als tiefsten Respekt für ihn zu empfinden. Offenbar war er es gewesen, der auf einen ihrer Peiniger losgegangen war und die vier anderen befreit hatte. Das kleine Mädchen schluchzte erneut, diesmal deutlicher, und Jack legte einen Finger an die Lippen um ihr zu signalisieren, dass sie leise sein mussten.

Währenddessen schien das Regiment stramm zu stehen. „Durchkämmt die ganze Stadt!", befahl eine laute Stimme, gefolgt von eiligen Schritten. „Weit können sie nicht gekommen sein!"

Tatsächlich kamen sie bis Grenada, das unter französischer Verwaltung stand und Jack damit vorerst sicherer schien, als die britischen Antillen. Natürlich hatte er es versucht, doch es war ihm einfach nicht gelungen, die Kinder ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen. So war ihm schließlich nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als sie mit Händen und Füßen von seinen ehrenwerten Absichten zu überzeugen und anschließend die Ankerkette der Schaluppe zu kappen. Da man sie nicht verfolgt hatte nahm Jack an, dass ihre Flucht zunächst unbemerkt geblieben war. Der Vorteil war jedoch schnell aufgebraucht, als sie entdecken mussten, dass weder Proviant noch ausreichend Trinkwasser an Bord waren. So hatte er beschlossen, das Boot mit Hilfe der beiden Jungen Momoh und Ayu'nwi in französische Gewässer zu segeln.

Es war Momoh gewesen, der den Wachtposten niedergestochen und seine Mitgefangenen befreit hatte. Der bruchstückhaften Schilderung der drei Ältesten glaubte er entnehmen zu können, dass in den Baracken am Hafen noch mehr Kinder auf ihr unaussprechliches Schicksal warteten, sicher war er sich jedoch nicht. Wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er eigentlich auch gar nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Wie die Dinge nun einmal lagen, hätte er ohnehin nichts für sie tun können. Er musste sich ganz darauf konzentrieren, die fünf anderen in Sicherheit zu bringen. Und er hatte auch schon eine Vorstellung davon, wie er das anstellen würde.

In den Sümpfen Hispaniolas hatte nicht nur Tia Dalma, sondern auch eine Gruppe von Maroons Zuflucht gefunden, denen Jack noch immer in besonderer Weise verbunden war. Ihr Schicksal und seines waren so untrennbar miteinander verwoben, dass er sich manchmal als ein Teil von ihnen betrachtete. Sie waren Ausgestoßene wie er, ehemalige Sklaven, denen man den Stolz und die Würde nicht hatte rauben können. Er war sicher, dass sie die Kinder bei sich aufnehmen und ihnen Schutz gewähren würden. Er musste nur ein Schiff finden, das von ausreichender Größe war, um sie dorthin zu bringen. Die beiden Jungen waren kräftig und lernten schnell; Jack Sparrow war auf einem Schiff der Royal Navy mit einem ungelenken Schmied als Besatzung nach Tortuga gesegelt. Die Überfahrt nach Hispaniola erschien ihm vor diesem Hintergrund ein wahres Kinderspiel.

So stand Jack nun also am Kai von Fort Royal, der Hauptstadt Grenadas, und ließ seine Augen über die Schiffe schweifen. Momoh und Ayu'nwi hatte er mitgenommen, die beiden kleinen Mädchen hatte er bei Sheza auf der Schaluppe zurückgelassen.

„Wir werden – Achtung, nautischer Fachbegriff – ein Schiff kapern. Versteht ihr das?"

Die beiden Jungen sahen ihn verständnislos an und Jack seufzte tief.

„Also gut, ich erkläre es euch noch mal, wenn's soweit ist! Jetzt brauchen wir erstmal ein Boot – und einen Drink! Kommt!"

Das windschiefe Schild hatte seinen Blick beinahe magisch angezogen. „La Sirene" war eine Taverne ganz nach seinem Geschmack; schmutzig, verrucht und garantiert ein willkommener Treffpunkt für die Seeleute, die hier vor Anker gingen. Eine Spelunke war natürlich kein geeigneter Ort für zwei halbwüchsige Jungen, doch auf diesem Wege würde es ihnen vielleicht gelingen, ein paar verwertbare Informationen einzuholen.

„Bleibt immer schön hinter mir", rief er Momoh und Ayu'nwi über die Schulter zu, als er die Tür zum Schankraum öffnete. Obwohl es erst später Nachmittag war, summte die Taverne wie ein überfüllter Bienenstock. _Sehr gut, so würden sie wenigstens nicht allzu sehr auffallen._

„Hey, für Nigger is' hier verboten!", lallte ein betrunkener Fettkloß, als Jack mit den beiden Jungen an ihm vorbeiging.

„Was ich mit _meinen_ Niggern mache, ist ganz allein meine Sache. Und wenn ich sage, dass _meine_ Nigger hier willkommen sind, dann ist das auch so. Klar soweit?" Jack setzte ein goldenes Grinsen auf und ließ seine rechte Hand betont nebensächlich über die Pistole an seiner Hüfte gleiten. Die Geste schien Wirkung zu zeigen, denn sofort wandten sich die umsitzenden Gäste wieder ihrem Glas zu, als hätten sie die Neuankömmlinge überhaupt nicht bemerkt.

„Eine Flasche Rum! Aber nichts von dem billigen Fusel, den du den anderen ausschenkst, sondern was von deinem eigenen Zeug, das du unter dem Tresen versteckst!", sagte Jack auf Französisch, begleitet von einem gewinnenden Lächeln. Der Wirt betrachtete ihn und die beiden Jungen abschätzig, entschied sich jedoch schließlich dafür, seine Vorbehalte für sich zu behalten. Jack war ganz offensichtlich die Art von Gast, mit der man nicht spaßte. Wortlos knallte er eine verkorkte Flasche Rum auf den Tresen und steckte die Münzen ein, die Jack ihm hingeworfen hatte.

„Nettes Restaurant, muss ich sagen", sagte Jack beiläufig, nachdem er den Korken mit den Zähnen aus der Flasche gezogen hatte. „Und viel los heute."

Der Wirt grunzte etwas Unverständliches, doch Jack ließ nicht locker.

„Da liegen wohl ein paar größere Schiffe im Hafen vor Anker."

„Die _Faucon Dieu_ und die _Constance _sind gestern eingetroffen." Jack wandte sich um und sah in das freundliche Gesicht eines zahnlosen Matrosen, der mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit noch nicht einmal halb so alt war, wie er aussah. „Bist wohl neu hier, was?"

„Gerade erst eingetroffen", bestätigte Jack.

„Einer von den Küstenbrüdern." Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage. „Viele von uns würden gern bei euch mitmachen. Beneiden euch, weil ihr selbst Herr über euer Leben seid. Kann nich' sagen, dass ich's nich' verstehen kann, aber für mich wär' das nichts."

Jack neigte leicht den Kopf und nickte dem Matrosen zu. „Jack Sparrow."

„Philippe Boisseur. Ich gehöre auf die _Constance_. Wir laufen in einer Stunde hier aus und segeln Richtung Jamaika. Solltet Ihr auf der Suche nach Beute sein, dann sucht Euch besser ein anderes Boot. Wir haben nur Getreide im Frachtraum."

Jack grinste. Das hörte sich ausgesprochen gut an, auch wenn eine Stunde denkbar wenig war, um ein Schiff zu übernehmen. „Keine Angst, meine Absichten sind von der ehrenwerten Sorte. Ein unbescholtener Seemann auf der Suche nach Arbeit."

Der Matrose wollte etwas erwidern, vielleicht Zweifel an Jacks Worten anmelden, doch so weit kam es nicht mehr.

„Hey!", rief eine raue Männerstimme auf Englisch. „Ihr seid der, den Sie auf Antigua suchen! Der, der die Sklaven gestohlen hat!"

_Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! _

„Raus hier!" Er packte Ayu'nwi und Momoh am Arm und zog sie hinter sich her. Zu seiner Überraschung stellte sich ihnen niemand in den Weg; vielleicht sprachen die anderen Gäste kein Englisch, vielleicht interessierten sie sich auch zu wenig für das Schicksal eines Sklavendiebes. Ihnen konnte es nur Recht sein, allerdings war die Angelegenheit wohl ernster als angenommen, wenn man nun schon auf Grenada nach ihm fahndete.

Sie rannten aus der Taverne und in eine kleine Gasse, als plötzlich ein Schuss fiel. Jack riss den Kopf herum und sah gerade noch, wie Ayu'nwi in die Knie sackte. Eine weitere Kugel surrte durch die Luft, verfehlte ihr Ziel jedoch um wenige Millimeter. Ihr Angreifer konnte unmöglich so schnell nachgeladen haben, er musste also mehrere Waffen bei sich tragen. Jack zog seine eigene Pistole, wagte jedoch nicht, sich umzudrehen. Am Seiteneingang der Taverne entdeckte er drei große Fässer, und ohne nachzudenken versetzte er Momoh einen beherzten Stoß in die richtige Richtung. „Runter da!"

Die Warnung kam gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn nur wenige Augenblicke später hallte erneut ein Schuss durch die Gasse. Jack wagte erneut einen Blick nach hinten, konnte jedoch niemanden entdecken. Offenbar nutzte ihr Angreifer eine Hauswand als Deckung.

„Zeigt Euch gefälligst, Feigling!", rief Jack mit lauter Stimme und presste sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Mauer, hinter der er den Mann vermutete. Zeitgleich griff er nach dem Knauf seines Degens und zwang sich dabei, nicht auf die leblose Gestalt Ayu'nwis zu blicken.

An der Ecke angekommen hielt er inne. Hatte der Schütze inzwischen nachgeladen, so bedeutete ein schneller Vorstoß seinen sicheren Tod. Anderenfalls hatte er das Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite, wenn es ihm nur gelang ... ‚NICHT DENKEN!', befahl er sich selbst. Er musste jetzt handeln, durfte ihrem Verfolger keine Zeit geben, seine Pistolen zu stopfen.

Mit katzenhafter Geschmeidigkeit schoss er um die Ecke und streckte seinen Degen gerade im rechten Moment, um ihn dem Angreifer an die Kehle zu halten. Er hatte Recht behalten: Der schwarz gekleidete Mann war gerade damit beschäftigt gewesen, seine Pistole nachzuladen. Jack drängte ihn mithilfe seines Degens an die Wand zurück und presste sich mit seinem gesamten Körpergewicht gegen ihn. Der Fremde war um einiges größer als er selbst, doch mit einem solch verwegenen Angriff hatte er offenbar nicht gerechnet.

„Wer seid Ihr und was wollt Ihr?", stieß Jack hinter zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Trotz seiner misslichen Lage stieß der Angreifer ein kehliges Lachen aus. „Das wüsstet Ihr gerne, was?"

„Und ich werde es auch erfahren!", zischte Jack und verstärkte den Druck auf die Klinge seines Degens. Ein schwaches Rinnsal Blut lief über den Hals des Mannes nach unten in seine Kragenöffnung.

„Wir werden uns unser Eigentum zurückholen!"

„Wer sind _wir_?"

„Wir sind", begann der Fremde langsam, „auf einen Volltrottel gestoßen!" Damit rammte er Jack den Knauf seiner Pistole in den Magen. Jack krümmte sich vor Schmerz und ließ seine Klinge sinken, was der Angreifer sofort nutzte, um ihm die Waffe aus der Hand zu schlagen. „Wollen wir doch mal sehen, wer hier die Fragen stellt! Was hast du mit den Kindern gemacht?"

Jack schluckte, als er das kalte Metall einer Waffe an seiner Schläfe spürte. Mit Schrecken erkannte er den Lauf seiner eigenen Pistole; die Frage, ob sie auch wirklich geladen war, erledigte sich in diesem Fall wohl von selbst. „Die Kinder", sagte er leise, als müsste er sich ihre Existenz erst wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen. Dann ließ er sein Knie hochschnellen, genau zwischen die Beine seines Peinigers. Ohne die Wirkung seines Angriffs abzuwarten, holte er mit der Faust aus und versetzte ihm einen Kinnhaken, woraufhin der Fremde zurück gegen die Wand taumelte. Jack griff nach seiner Hand, um ihm die Pistole zu entreißen, doch er setzte sich trotz seiner Schmerzen erbittert zur Wehr. Sir rangen für eine Weile miteinander, bis beide zu Boden gingen und die Waffe mehrere Meter weit über das feuchte Kopfsteinpflaster schlitterte. Jack behielt zunächst die Oberhand, war seinem Kontrahenten jedoch körperlich unterlegen und fand sich schon bald auf dem Rücken wieder. Das ungesund gelbliche Gesicht des Fremden grinste ihn an und enthüllte eine Reihe verfaulter Zähne; der Mundgeruch war kaum zu ertragen, weit schlimmer waren jedoch die wurstartigen Finger, die sich wie ein Schraubstock um Jacks Kehle schlossen.

Er bäumte sich mit seinem gesamten Körpergewicht auf, vermochte jedoch nicht, seinen Angreifer abzuschütteln. Verzweifelt warf er den Kopf zur Seite und erspähte aus den Augenwinkeln heraus die schemenhafte Gestalt Momohs. ‚Verdammt, lauf doch weg', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, doch Momoh hatte offenbar andere Pläne. Er zog etwas aus der Tasche seiner abgewetzten Hose und mit einem Mal wurde Jack klar, was er vorhatte. _Das Messer! _Zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, streckte er den Arm aus und Momoh reagierte prompt. Das Messer schlitterte über den Boden, genau zwischen Jacks wartende Finger. Mit letzter Kraft hob er die Klinge und stieß sie so fest er konnte zwischen die Schulterblätter des Fremden.

Sofort lockerte sich der Griff um seine Kehle, doch noch ehe er nach Luft schnappen konnte, sackte sein Kontrahent röchelnd über ihm zusammen. Für eine Weile lag Jack wie gelähmt; erst als die Last von seinem Brustkorb genommen wurde registrierte er, dass Momoh den sterbenden Mann zur Seite gezogen hatte. Er schloss die Augen und rieb sich die schmerzende Kehle, während sich seine Lunge langsam mit Luft füllte.

_Bei Gott und allen seinen unbedeutenden Heiligen, das war wirklich knapp gewesen!_

„Danke", krächzte er und rollte sich auf die Seite, um das Ergebnis der Auseinandersetzung zu begutachten. Der Mann lebte noch, seine weit aufgerissenen Augen kündigten jedoch bereits den nahenden Tod an.

„Ihr ..." Ein Schwall dunklen Blutes schoss aus seinem Mund und rann ihm über die Lippen. „Ihr habt keine Chance. Sie werden Euch finden ... überall ..." Seine letzten Worte waren kaum mehr zu verstehen und verloren sich schließlich in einem letzten tödlichen Atemzug.

Jack wandte sich angewidert ab und starrte auf Momoh, der zitternd über der Leiche stand. „Du hast mir das Leben gerettet", sagte er leise, doch der Junge erwiderte nichts. Stattdessen ging er hinaus auf die Straße und mit einem Mal kam auch Jacks Erinnerung zurück. „Ayu'nwi!"

Er rappelte sich hoch, so schnell es ihm seine schmerzenden Glieder erlaubten, griff hastig nach seinen Waffen und stürzte ebenfalls in die Seitengasse, in der Ayu'nwi zu Boden gegangen war. Momoh kauerte bereits über ihm und hielt seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen umfangen. Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen, nichts mehr zu tun. Der Junge war tot.

Jack fühlte nichts als Leere, während er langsam auf die Knie sank und die Stirn gegen das Pflaster presste. Dann übergab er sich.


	22. Kapitel 21

„Sparrow, verdammt noch mal, Sparrow!"

James hielt den Piraten an den Schultern fest und schüttelte ihn, so fest er konnte. _Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! _Sie alle waren in größter Gefahr – und was tat dieser vermaledeite Tunichtgut? Versteckte sich im Weinkeller und trank sich dort bewusstlos!

„Verdammt, wach auf!" Seine Finger gruben sich schmerzhaft in Jacks Schulterblätter, als ihm aufging, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Der Pirat lag in seinen Armen wie eine Stoffpuppe, ohne auch nur das geringste Lebenszeichen von sich zu geben. Panisch ließ James ihn zurück gegen die Mauer sinken.

_Herr im Himmel, lass ihn nicht tot sein!_

Mit fahrigen Fingern tastete er nach Jacks Halsschlagader und stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, als er den Puls dort spürte. „Jack!" Er schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand gegen den Hals, immer und immer wieder, bis sich die Augenlider des Piraten flackernd hoben. Er schien jedoch nichts um sich herum wahrzunehmen und sackte noch im gleichen Augenblick wieder in sich zusammen.

„Jack, wach auf, du musst ... OH GOTT!"

Dort auf dem Boden, gleich neben der halbleeren Rumflasche, stand ein Fläschchen, dessen Aufschrift James erst verspätet aus den Augenwinkeln wahrgenommen hatte. _Laudanum_. Natürlich, er hätte es wissen müssen. Es erklärte alles: Jacks merkwürdig weit geöffnete Augen, seine Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber Schmerzen, den ständigen Wechsel zwischen unbändiger Energie und totaler Erschöpfung.

„Du Vollidiot!", brüllte James und biss sich auf die Lippen. „Du verdammter Hurensohn!" Wut, Angst und Enttäuschung brachen sich mit einem Mal Bahn, und noch ehe er darüber nachdenken konnte, ballte sich seine Hand zur Faust und landete mit voller Wucht auf Jacks Wange. Schockiert verfolgte er, wie der Körper des Piraten auf die Seite gerissen wurde und schließlich zu Boden sank.

„Das wollte ich nicht!", sprudelte es aus James heraus, während er sich über Jacks leblose Gestalt beugte. Vorsichtig drehte er seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und stellte überrascht fest, dass der Pirat ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte. „Jack", sagte James leise. „Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Jack öffnete den Mund, als wolle er etwas sagen, doch sein Körper schien andere Pläne zu haben. Auf einmal begann er so heftig zu zittern, dass seine Zähne aufeinander schlugen und James alle Mühe hatte, ihn ruhig zu halten. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er eine Überdosis Opium geschluckt und litt nun unter den Nachwirkungen; James wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen was geschehen wäre, hätte er ihn nicht rechtzeitig gefunden.

„Jack, du kannst hier nicht liegenbleiben!", sagte er ruhig, aber bestimmt. Er hatte keinerlei Erfahrung mit Laudanum, allerdings sagte ihm sein gesunder Menschenverstand, dass Jack in diesem Zustand am besten in einem Bett aufgehoben war. „Jack, hast du mich verstanden?"

Zuerst schien es, als würde ihn der Pirat gar nicht wahrnehmen, doch plötzlich registrierte er erstaunt, dass Jacks Finger nach seinen tasteten. James wurde seltsam unbehaglich zumute, als er die fremde Hand in seine nahm. Er hatte noch nie einen anderen Mann auf diese Art und Weise berührt, nicht einmal einen sterbenden Kameraden auf dem Schlachtfeld, doch hier und jetzt fühlte es sich richtig an. Seine Wut war verraucht und durch den alten Affen Angst ersetzt worden, der ihm nun im Nacken saß. Da draußen war ein Mann – er hatte ihn gesehen. An Flucht war allerdings nicht zu denken, nicht solange Jack in diesem Zustand war. Sie mussten eine andere Lösung finden.

„Jack", sprach er ihn erneut an. „Du musst mir jetzt zuhören. Ich werde jetzt gehen und die beiden Eingangstüren verbarrikadieren. Und dann komme ich zurück und bringe dich nach oben ins Bett."

Für einen Augenblick kam es ihm so vor, als hätten seine Worte Jack erschreckt. Deshalb fügte er beschwichtigend hinzu: „Keine Angst, nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, solange keiner von uns Wache halten kann."

Als Jack die Andeutung eines Nickens gelang, drückte James kurz seine Hand und ging dann hinauf in die Eingangshalle. Die Vordertüre blockierte er mit einem quer durch die Riegel geschobenen Hutständer, während für den Dienstboteneingang zwei Fässer mit Trockenobst genügen mussten. Die Lösung war sicherlich nicht ideal, sie würde aber effektiv verhindern, dass Eindringlinge geräuschlos ins Haus gelangen und sie hinterrücks überraschen konnten. Er trat noch einmal zurück und betrachtete sein Werk, bevor er sich mit einem entschlossenen Nicken daran machte, Pistole und Degen umzuschnallen. ‚Bis zum letzten Blutstropfen', dachte er grimmig. Selbst wenn er ihn für einen opiumsüchtigen Piraten vergießen würde.

***

Als James zurück in den Weinkeller kam, hatte Jack erneut das Bewusstsein verloren. James machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihn aufzuwecken. Das konnte warten, bis er ihn nach oben ins Bett gebracht hatte. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, das Jacks Atem ruhig und gleichmäßig ging, hob er ihn vom Boden auf und hievte ihn über die Schulter. Für einen Mann war er ungewöhnlich leicht, und James hatte kaum Mühe, ihn durch das Treppenhaus nach oben zu tragen.

Erst als er ihn bereits auf der Matratze abgelegt hatte, erkannte er, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Das hier war nicht Jacks, sondern _sein_ Schlafzimmer. Er dachte daran, wie er Jack am Morgen an der Pumpe beobachtet hatte, und kam nicht umhin, die Ironie der Situation zu bemerken.

_Admiral der East India Trading Company holt sich Piraten ins Bett._

Die Schlagzeile sprang ihn förmlich an, und er fragte sich, ob man ihm am Galgen neben Mord auch noch Sodomie vorwerfen würde. Dennoch machte er keine Anstalten, Jack erneut hochzuheben und in sein eigenes Bett zu tragen. Schließlich hatte er nicht vor, sich neben ihn zu legen.

Für eine Weile stand er unschlüssig im dunklen Zimmer und überlegte, wie es nun weitergehen sollte. Eine dichte Wolkenwand hatte sich mittlerweile über Mond und Sterne geschoben, während gelegentliches Donnergrollen das aufziehende Gewitter ankündigte. Jacks Gestalt war kaum mehr als ein regungsloser Schatten auf den hellen Laken, die gespenstisch zu leuchten schienen. Nach einer Weile wurde er unruhig und begann sich hin und her zu werfen, sodass sich James auf die Bettkante setzen und ihn an den Schultern herunterdrücken musste.

Als der Anfall vorüber war, war sein Hemd schweißnass. James verzweifelte zusehends. Er wusste nicht, was in diesem Augenblick mit Jack passierte, oder wie er ihm helfen sollte. Daran, dass er vielleicht im Sterben lag, wollte er lieber gar nicht erst denken.

„Jack", flehte er ihn schließlich an. „Jack, bitte sag mir, was ich tun kann."

„Kalt ..." Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern, doch James war unendlich erleichtert, ihn sprechen zu hören. „Mir ist ... so kalt."

„In ... in Ordnung, warte." James zog die zusammengerollte Decke am Fußende des Bettes hervor und wollte sie gerade über Jack ausbreiten, als ihm auffiel, dass der Pirat noch immer Stiefel trug.

„Ich ... äh ... schätze, du willst nicht mit Stiefeln schlafen. Soll ich sie ... ich meine ..."

Jack gab einen gequälten Laut von sich, aus dem James folgerte, dass ihn die Frage nicht besonders interessierte. Kurz entschlossen zog er ihm die Stiefel von den Füßen, was wohl nur deshalb so einfach ging, weil sie ihm offensichtlich einige Nummern zu groß waren.

„Vorsicht mit meinem Hab und Gut", sagte Jack leise. Der Kommentar kam so unerwartet, dass James kurz laut auflachte.

„Sie sind ohnehin zu groß."

„Aber es sind die einzigen ... die ich habe."

„Ich verstehe", sagte James seltsam berührt, während er das Stiefelpaar vorsichtig neben dem Bett abstellte. Dann breitete er die Decke über Jack aus, der sie sich sofort bis zum Kinn hochzog und wohlig seufzte.

„Danke."

„Schon gut." James schluckte. Er wusste nicht, was er anderes hätte sagen sollen. Schließlich zog er einen Stuhl heran und setze sich an die Seite des Bettes.

„Ich wollte mich nicht umbringen", flüsterte Jacks schwache Stimme, als die ersten Regentropfen gegen die Scheibe klopften.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte James. Und dann überraschte er sich selbst, indem er den Arm ausstreckte und nach Jacks Hand griff. Nur wenige Augenblicke später war der Pirat eingeschlafen.

***

Ursprünglich hatte James vorgehabt, die ganze Nacht wach zu bleiben und auf ungewöhnliche Geräusche zu lauschen. Als er jedoch mit schmerzenden Gliedern aufwachte, musste er feststellen, dass er mit dem Oberkörper auf die Matratze gesunken und dort eingeschlafen war. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, doch das Gewitter schien noch immer in vollem Gange zu sein. Regen peitschte gegen die Scheiben, unterstrichen vom Heulen des Sturms und lautem Donnergrollen.

James rieb sich den schmerzenden Nacken und sah auf Jack herunter, just in dem Moment, in dem der Raum von einem Blitz erhellt wurde. Der Pirat war wach und sah ihn auf eine Art und Weise an, die ihm für einen Augenblick die Luft zum Atmen raubte. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass ihre Finger noch immer ineinander verschränkt auf dem Laken ruhten. Wie in Trance registrierte er, dass Jack den Griff verstärkte und ihn zu sich herüber zog. Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf und legte ein Knie auf der Matratze ab, ohne den Blick auch nur für eine Sekunde von Jacks Augen zu nehmen. Er wusste, was passieren würde, dennoch traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Faustschlag.

Er würde Jack Sparrow küssen, jetzt und hier, auf diesem Bett. Es war falsch, eine Sünde gegen Gott und alle guten Sitten, doch _zum Teufel_, er hatte noch nie etwas in seinem Leben so sehr gewollt. Jacks Lippen waren rau, und das Kratzen seiner Bartstoppeln ein Gefühl, an das er sich erst noch gewöhnen musste. Trotzdem war er voller Ehrfurcht, als sich Jacks Mund unter seinem öffnete. Der Pirat lag vollkommen still, nur der leichte Druck einer Hand in seinem Nacken ließ James vermuten, dass er die Situation durchaus genoss. Als er den Kuss schließlich erwiderte, verlor die Welt für einen Augenblick ihre Konturen, nur um sich in völlig neuer Form wieder zusammenzusetzen. Er vergaß alles um sich herum; die Morde, die Kinder, die lauernde Bedrohung ...

Erst als der Kuss heftiger wurde und Jacks Hand ihren Weg unter sein Hemd fand, begannen seine Alarmglocken zu schrillen. Zutiefst erschrocken über seine eigene Verwegenheit wandte er sich ab und sah zu Boden.

„Ich ...", stotterte er, „Ich kann nicht."

„Kannst nicht, oder willst nicht?", fragte Jack. Und nach einer Weile fügte er hinzu: „Du bist doch kein Eunuch?"

Die Bemerkung war natürlich ein Scherz, doch James war in diesem Augenblick nicht nach Scherzen zumute. „Es wäre - falsch."

„Weil ich ein Pirat bin?" Jack drehte sich auf die Seite und beobachtete James' Silhouette.

„Nein." James war noch immer nicht imstande, ihn anzusehen. „Weil du ein Mann bist."

„Wäre ich also ein Pirat UND eine Frau, dann würdest du mich wieder küssen?" Jacks Stimme klang belustigt. „Lass dir sagen, dass du einem großen Irrtum aufsitzt, mein Bester. Vor dem Küssen weiblicher Piraten ist dringend abzuraten."

Gegen seinen Willen musste James schmunzeln. Es stimmte ja. Für einen einzigen Kuss von Elizabeth Swann hatte er mit dem Leben bezahlt. Dieser Kuss jedoch kostete ihn nichts weniger, als seine Ehre. Und einen solchen Preis war er nicht bereit zu zahlen. „Es tut mir leid, Jack."

Damit stand er auf und drehte sich um, ohne einen einzigen Blick zurück zu werfen. Er war bereits an der Tür angelangt, als ihn Jacks Stimme einholte.

„Geh nicht."

„Gib mir einen Grund", flüsterte James, während sich seine Finger um den Türknauf krallten.

Es schien, als würde Jack für eine Weile überlegen. „Ich fürchte mich vor Gewittern", sagte er schließlich.

James seufzte tief. Dies wäre wohl der richtige Zeitpunkt gewesen, um mit sich selbst zu ringen und die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen. Er winkte ihm fröhlich zu, als er vorbeizog. Dann drehte er sich um.


	23. Kapitel 22

Als es vorbei war, wartete James auf die einsetzenden Schuldgefühle, doch sie wollten nicht kommen. Stattdessen fühlte er sich so leicht und unbeschwert, wie schon seit Langem nicht mehr. Beinahe war es, als wäre er nicht am Kai von Bridgetown, sondern hier, in diesem Bett, wieder zum Leben erwacht. Jacks Finger lagen auf seiner Hüfte und zogen träge Kreise über schweißnasse Haut, während sein Kopf an James' Schulter ruhte.

„Das war gut, nicht wahr?", fragte James überflüssigerweise.

Jack seufzte zustimmend. „Und es wird noch viel besser werden, sobald wir die Zeit wieder auf unserer Seite haben."

James' Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln. Allein die Tatsache, dass Jack über ein nächstes Mal nachdachte, machte ihn glücklicher, als er zu sagen vermochte. Plötzlich wünschte er sich mehr denn je, dass sie heil aus dieser Geschichte herauskommen würden. Ja, er wollte daran glauben. Mit einem Mal schien es ihm sogar möglich, dass er sich am Abend getäuscht hatte. Vielleicht hatten ihm seine übermüdeten Sinne einen Streich gespielt und den Schatten eines Mannes vorgegaukelt, wo doch nur ein Stützpfeiler gewesen war.

„Wir sollten nach Sheza sehen", sagte Jack plötzlich, als hätte er James' Gedanken gelesen. Er presste einen eiligen Kuss gegen seine Halsbeuge, dann rollte er sich aus seiner Umarmung und angelte nach seinen Hosen. Als er James' überraschten Blick bemerkte, grinste er in die Dunkelheit und fügte schnell hinzu: „Keine Angst, ich habe durchaus vor, wiederzukommen!"

Damit ging er aus dem Schlafzimmer und ließ James alleine zurück.

‚_Es war einmal ein hochrangiger Offizier der Royal Navy ...'_

James streckte sich und gähnte. Ein wohliges Schaudern durchlief seinen Körper, als er noch einmal Revue passieren ließ, was sie soeben getan hatten. Die Art und Weise, auf die Jack sich gegen ihn gedrängt hatte, wie sie einander berührt hatten, hatte nichts mit den Ungeheuerlichkeiten zu tun gehabt, die man sich gemeinhin über Sodomiten erzählte. Keine Frau hätte ihm jemals geben können, was er in dieser Nacht erfahren hatte. Jacks Körper erzählte die Geschichte eines harten, entbehrungsreichen Lebens, und James gierte danach, ihn ganz zu erkunden; jede einzelne Narbe, jede Tätowierung, bis er das Geheimnis seiner Faszination verstanden hatte.

Gedankenverloren strich er mit den Fingern über die feinen Härchen unterhalb seines Bauchnabels und fühlte erneut Erregung in sich aufsteigen. _Ob Jack wohl noch einmal ... ?_

„James! Verdammt, James, du musst sofort herkommen!"

Die Stimme des Piraten war schrill und ohne Konturen, unfähig, die aufkeimende Panik zu verbergen. James fand nicht einmal die Zeit, sich gedanklich auf die veränderte Situation einzustellen. Von einem Augenblick zum anderen fand er sich auf dem harten Boden der Tatsachen wieder – und der bestand noch immer aus einer beständig lauernden Bedrohung und dem ungewissen Schicksal der verschwundenen Kinder. Mit einer raschen Bewegung rollte er sich aus dem Bett und stürzte hinaus in den Flur, ohne auch nur den geringsten Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass er vollkommen nackt war. Eine unbestimmte Ahnung sagte ihm, dass derlei Nichtigkeiten nicht mehr von Bedeutung waren.

Als er an Jacks Seite angekommen war, stockte ihm der Atem. Im schwachen Schein einer einzelnen Kerze zeichneten sich die flackernden Umrisse eines Gegenstandes ab, den er längst verloren geglaubt hatte. Das Modell der _Interceptor_ stand vor ihnen auf dem Fußboden, wie ein still zur Mahnung erhobener Zeigefinger. Zur völligen Bewegungslosigkeit erstarrt realisierte James, wo er es zuletzt gesehen hatte: In den Händen der kleinen Aimen.

„Flügel", flüsterte er tonlos, während er auf die straff gespannten Segel starrte. „Sie haben Sheza."

Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage, doch Jack nickte dennoch. „Sie müssen sie geholt haben, während wir ..." Er schien es nicht über sich zu bringen, den Satz zu vollenden, und James verstand ihn nur zu gut. Die Schuldgefühle stürzten mit aller Gewalt auf ihn ein und drohten, ihn ganz unter sich zu begraben. Allein die Tatsache, dass jede Sekunde zählte, bewahrte ihn davor, an Ort und Stelle den Verstand zu verlieren.

„Vielleicht ist es noch nicht zu spät", hörte er sich selbst sagen. „Wir müssen das Haus absuchen!"

„Zieh dir was über, ich hole eine zweite Kerze aus meinem Zimmer!" Ohne sich auch nur im Geringsten darum zu kümmern, dass er selbst barfuss und nur mit einem Hosenpaar bekleidet war, verschwand Jack im Nebenzimmer. James warf einen letzten, unheilschwangeren Blick auf die arglose _Interceptor_, bevor er sich mit einem flauen Gefühl in der Magengrube zurück an den Ort seines Sündenfalls begab. Die zerwühlten Laken erschienen ihm nicht länger ein Ort der Auferstehung, sondern erinnerten im fahlen Kerzenschein an einen teuflischen Altar, auf dem sie soeben das Leben eines unschuldigen Mädchens geopfert hatten. Voller Scham wandte er sich ab und zog sich Hemd und Hose über. Sein Plan, nach Stiefeln zu suchen wurde von Jack durchkreuzt, der mit einem silbernen Lüster in der Hand in den Raum gestürmt kam.

„Ich gehe runter in den Keller und sehe dort nach, du übernimmst die Eingangshalle. Und vergiss die hier nicht!" Mit einer raschen Bewegung griff er nach der Pistole, die James am Abend zuvor auf dem Nachttisch abgelegt hatte und warf sie ihm zu. Er selbst schlang sich seinen verblichenen Schal um die Hüften, um seine eigene Waffe, sowie einen Degen sicher bei sich tragen zu können. Dann trat er aus dem Zimmer, drehte sich an der Tür jedoch noch einmal um und nickte James kurz zu.

Seine Lippen formten ein lautloses „Viel Glück!", bevor er in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

***

Jack kümmerte sich nicht um den Lärm, den seine nackten Füße auf den knarzenden Dielen verursachten, während er die Treppen hinunter und in den Keller stürmte. Was hatten sie noch zu verlieren? Insgeheim wusste er ohnehin, dass das, was sie taten sinnlos war. Sheza war verloren, ebenso wie die anderen Kinder. Wahrscheinlich hatten ihre Verfolger sie längst umgebracht, genügend Zeit dazu hätten sie schließlich gehabt. Und das alles nur, weil er ein abgehalftertes Wrack war, ein Tunichtgut, ein Säufer und Opiumesser. Die Klinge seines Degens presste schmerzhaft gegen seinen Oberschenkel, doch er nahm sich nicht die Zeit, sie anderswo zu verstauen.

Alles war egal – genau wie damals.

_... und sie brannten wie Fackeln._

Er hatte sterben wollen, einfach nur sterben, doch als sich der Tod endlich erbarmt hatte, hatte er seine Seele verkauft. Für ein Schiff und einhundert Unschuldige, die seine Gedankenlosigkeit und Arroganz mit ins Verderben gerissen hatte. Andere mochten das einen beispiellosen Akt der Selbstlosigkeit nennen, doch Jack wusste es besser. Seine Schuld konnte niemals abbezahlt werden, ganz gleich, wie sehr er sich auch mühte. Was Piraten gerne als Krieg gegen die gesamte Menschheit bezeichneten, war am Ende doch kaum mehr als ein Kampf gegen Windmühlen.

Atemlos erreichte er schließlich den Fuß der Treppe und starrte in die Dunkelheit des Ganges, die das fahle Licht der Kerzen kaum zu durchdringen vermochte. Der flackernde Schein tanzte über die unverputzten Wände, als wolle er sich über ihn lustig machen, und Jack musste die Augen zusammenkneifen, um überhaupt etwas erkennen zu können. Erst als er ausreichend sehen konnte, wagte er sich nach vorne. Trotz des Aufruhrs, der in seinem Inneren tobte, presste er sich instinktiv mit dem Rücken gegen die Mauer und schloss die Finger fest um den Griff seiner Pistole. Vorsichtig tastete er sich durch den Gang, bis er an der offenen Tür zum Weinkeller angekommen war. In einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung zückte er seine Waffe und hielt den Lüster ins Dunkel, doch der Raum war vollkommen leer. Seit James ihn vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit dort weggeholt hatte, war offenbar niemand hier gewesen. Selbst das Fläschchen mit der Opium-Tinktur stand noch immer an der Stelle, an der er es zurückgelassen hatte.

_Das alles wäre niemals passiert, wenn er nicht ... _

Jack wurde übel, noch bevor er den Gedanken zu Ende bringen konnte. Er unterdrückte ein Würgen, doch der bittere Geschmack von Galle füllte dennoch seinen Mund. Ein fernes Lachen drang an sein Ohr, schrill und bösartig, doch er vermochte nicht mehr zwischen den Dämonen in seinem Kopf und einem Gegner aus Fleisch und Blut zu unterscheiden.

_Nein, es reicht! _

Er lehnte den Kopf zurück gegen die Wand, schloss die Augen, und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Sheza", flüsterte er leise. Er vermochte nicht zu sagen, warum sich ihr Name ausgerechnet in diesem Moment auf seine Lippen geschlichen hatte, doch er war Kraftquelle und Bekenntnis zugleich. Wenn sie noch am Leben war, dann würde er alles tun, um sie zu retten. Sein Herz klopfte noch immer bis zum Hals, doch die lähmende Panik war einer natürlichen Anspannung gewichen, als er sich bis zum Dienstboteneingang vortastete.

Im Kerzenlicht erkannte er zwei Fässer mit Trockenobst, die die Tür von innen blockierten und keinen Millimeter zur Seite bewegt worden waren. Offenbar hatte James am Abend dafür gesorgt, dass die wichtigsten Zugänge zum Haus gesichert waren. Wenn er sogar an die Hintertür gedacht hatte bestand wohl kaum Grund zu der Annahme, er hätte den Haupteingang vernachlässigt. Wahrscheinlich hatte der äußerst korrekte Admiral sogar die Fenster kontrolliert! Zum ersten Mal war Jack dankbar für die militärische Umsicht seines Begleiters, die ihm sonst so unnötig und versnobt erschienen war.

_Als wäre Verantwortungslosigkeit jemals eine Tugend gewesen! _

Alle Selbstvorwürfe dieser Welt vermochten jedoch auch nichts daran zu ändern, dass ihre gesichtslosen Gegner irgendwie ins Haus gelangt waren. Und wenn sie weder Türen noch Fenster benutzt hatten ...

Der Lüster fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zu Boden und ließ Jack in völliger Dunkelheit zurück. Doch nun, da er einmal wusste, wohin er gehen musste, brauchte er kein Licht mehr. Mit hektischen Bewegungen tastete er sich an den Fässern entlang zum Vorratskeller. In der hinteren rechten Ecke zeichnete sich auf dem steinernen Fußboden ein fahles Quadrat ab, eine Oase aus Mondschein, die Jack erschauern ließ. Obwohl er die Antwort bereits kannte, trat er atemlos vor Staunen ins Licht und blickte nach oben. Die Luke des Kohlenkellers stand weit offen und gab den Blick auf den Nachthimmel frei. Der Regen hatte aufgehört und die Wolken zogen in grotesken Fetzen über das Firmament. Lediglich der Mond, voll und bedrohlich, beanspruchte seinen rechtmäßigen Platz und tauchte den Keller in unirdisches Licht. Jack hob ungläubig das Gesicht zum Himmel. Als die grausame Wahrheit langsam zu ihm durchdrang, sackte er auf die Knie und grub die Finger in den feinen Kohlenstaub.

Dann zerriss ein Schrei die Stille, so schrecklich und fremd, dass Jack erst nach einer ganzen Weile begriff, dass niemand anderer als er selbst geschrien hatte.


	24. Kapitel 23

„Ich hätte es wissen ... _nein_! Ich hätte es verhindern müssen!" James ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und sah Jack mit fest zusammengekniffenen Lippen an.

„_Wir_ hätten es verhindern müssen", stellte Jack mit einer Ruhe fest, die ihn selbst überraschte. Seit seinem Ausbruch im Kohlenkeller fühlte er sich merkwürdig emotionslos, als hätte sein Geist beschlossen dem Wahnsinn zu entgehen, indem er kein Gefühl mehr zuließ. Auf seinem Weg zurück nach oben war er James begegnet, und nun standen sie gemeinsam im Salon, um sich über den nächsten Schritt klarzuwerden.

„Du verstehst das nicht. Heute Abend, als du –" Er ließ den Satz unvollendet, wofür Jack ihm ausgesprochen dankbar war. „Nun ja, ich dachte, ich hätte jemanden ums Haus schleichen sehen. Ich war natürlich vor der Tür und habe nachgesehen, aber da war ..." An diesem Punkt brach er plötzlich ab und sah seinen Gegenüber mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Jack hatte es tatsächlich die Sprache verschlagen, was ausgesprochen selten geschah. Hatte er sich vorher seltsam taub gefühlt, so schienen seine Innereien nun sprichwörtlich eingefroren. Welche Befürchtungen er auch immer gehegt haben mochte, mit einer so raschen Reaktion auf seinen Besuch bei den Maroons hatte er beileibe nicht gerechnet. Obwohl er sich für gewöhnlich um das genaue Gegenteil bemühte, war sein schreckensstarres Gesicht in diesem Augenblick tatsächlich Spiegel seiner Emotionen, und James kam nicht umhin, dieser Tatsache Rechnung zu zollen.

„Um Gotteswillen, Jack, was ist los mit dir?"

„Es ist alles meine Schuld." Er rieb sich die Schläfen mit Daumen und Zeigefinger, als könnte er seine Gedanken so in die richtige Reihenfolge zwingen.

„Herrgott, Jack! Nun sag schon, was los ist. Wenn wir wirklich etwas unternehmen wollen, haben wir keine Zeit zu verlieren!" Er packte Jack bei den Schultern und schüttelte ihn so heftig, dass die Zähne des Piraten aufeinander schlugen.

„Warte!", brachte er mühsam hervor. „Ich werde dir alles erzählen. Aber ich befürchte, es wird dir nicht besonders gefallen ..."

***

Er sollte recht behalten. Als er geendet hatte, schüttelte James fassungslos mit dem Kopf. „Die Frau des Häuptlings hat dich also ausdrücklich gewarnt, und du hattest nichts besseres zu tun, als dein Gehirn im Opium zu ertränken?"

„Ich hätte es dir gesagt – gleich morgen früh! Aber Sheza brauchte den Schlaf, und dich habe ich –"

„Du hast mich behandelt wie ein entmündigtes Kind! Ich hatte ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, was geschehen ist. Wenn du mit mir geredet hättest, dann wäre Sheza jetzt wahrscheinlich noch bei uns!"

„Wenn, wenn, wenn," äffte Jack ihn nach. „Glaubst du, dass habe ich mir nicht selbst auch schon gedacht? Aber woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass sie uns so dicht auf den Fersen waren? Das Wegenetz, die verdeckten Zugänge – wir hatten von Anfang an Grund genug, hier wieder zu verschwinden."

James nagte schuldbewusst an seiner Unterlippe. „Du hast Recht. Wir hätte nicht herkommen dürfen." Als Jack etwas erwidern wollte, hob er die Hand und gebot ihm zu schweigen. Ganz offensichtlich brannte auch dem ehemaligen Commodore etwas auf der Seele. „Nicht nach dem, was ich am Tag unserer Flucht aus Port Royal in dieser merkwürdigen Hütte gefunden habe. Der ganze Schuppen war voll blutverschmierter Kleider. Als hätte ein Wahnsinniger dort gewütet."

„Warum hast du nichts davon gesagt?" Jack wollte noch etwas hinzufügen -

‚_Verdammt, warum konntest du mir nicht vertrauen?'_

- musste jedoch noch im gleichen Augenblick einsehen, dass sie sich ihre derzeitige Lage zu gleichen Teilen zuzuschreiben hatten. So verschieden sie auch nach außen hin wirken mochten, im Kern waren sie sich doch bemerkenswert ähnlich. Sie beide hatten schon vor langer Zeit verlernt, zu vertrauen. Und nun hatten sie – oder, schlimmer noch, Sheza – die Quittung dafür erhalten.

„Ich wollte euch nicht beunruhigen", stammelte James unbeholfen. „Und ich dachte, nachdem der Besitzer der Hütte vielleicht ein Wilderer war ..."

Jack hörte ihm nur noch mit halbem Ohr zu. Die Zahnräder in seinem Kopf schienen endlich ineinander zu greifen; sie enthüllten die Mechanik eines Uhrwerks, dessen Zeiger bereits fünf Minuten vor zwölf standen. „Wir haben beide zu viel gedacht – und die Lösung doch um Haaresbreite verfehlt", sinnierte er nachdenklich. „Aber jetzt wird mir so einiges klar. Diese Hütte war sozusagen ein Wachtposten. Unserem unsichtbaren Strippenzieher ist offenbar daran gelegen, sein Geheimnis um jeden Preis vor der Entdeckung zu bewahren."

James hob die Brauen. „Nenn mich schwer von Begriff, doch ich habe keine Ahnung, worin dieses Geheimnis bestehen könnte."

„Ich auch nicht", erwiderte Jack mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns, das jedoch eher einer Grimasse glich, „aber ich weiß, wie wir es herausfinden werden. Du erinnerst dich doch noch an die Abzweigung, an der wir meinen Kompass befragt haben?"

***

Jacks Blick haftete auf der Kruppe von James' Wallach, die mit grotesken Schatten überzogen schien. Die Fackel in seiner Hand war lediglich ein Ast, den sie mit Stofffetzen umwickelt und in Lampenöl getränkt hatten, doch sie erfüllte ihren Zweck. Kein Zweifel, das Feuer machte sie in gewisser Weise zu einem leichten Ziel, doch ohne Licht wäre es ihnen niemals gelungen, den Weg durchs Unterholz zu finden. Die Morgendämmerung war noch immer mindestens eine Stunde entfernt, und das Blätterdach dicht genug, um selbst das Mondlicht auszusperren. Der flackernde Schein ließ die Pferde unruhig hin und her tänzeln, und Jack musste einige Kraft aufbringen, um seine Stute am Ausbrechen zu hindern.

Seinem Begleiter erging es kaum besser; James' Wallach wehrte sich so heftig gegen den Zügel, dass weiße Schaumflocken von seinem Maul aufstoben und im Fackelschein durch die Luft wirbelten.

„Jack –" James' Stimme erhob sich kaum über ein Flüstern, doch in der Dunkelheit des Dschungels schien sie viel zu laut und grell. Jack zuckte kurz zusammen, bevor er zu seinem Begleiter aufschloss.

„Was ist? Hast du etwas gesehen?"

„Nein, es ist nur ... Ich habe das Gefühl, als würden wir geradewegs in eine Falle hineinreiten."

Jack hätte beinahe laut aufgelacht. „Aber James! Natürlich tun wir das! Warum glaubst du wohl, haben sie uns die Pferde gelassen? Und dein kleines Spielzeug war gewissermaßen eine Einladung, ihnen zu folgen – genauso wie die offene Luke zum Kohlenkeller."

Er wandte sich zur Seite, um seinem Begleiter ins Gesicht sehen zu können, doch James wandte den Blick ab. Seine Haltung drückte Entschlossenheit aus, als wolle er die drohende Gefahr nicht an sich heranlassen. Das Licht der Fackeln ließ sein Profil scharf hervortreten und erzeugte einen feuerglühenden Schattenriss auf der nächtlichen Leinwand. Jack schluckte. Mit einem Mal wurde ihm seltsam schwer ums Herz und er erkannte mit erschreckender Klarheit, dass James nicht hier sein sollte. Er sollte friedlich in seinem Bett in Port Royal liegen, umgeben von Daunenkissen und der tröstlichen Gewissheit, dass draußen keine Monster lauerten.

„Du solltest umkehren und den Weg zurück ins Tal nehmen", hörte er sich selbst sagen. „Es gibt nichts, was du hier noch tun könntest."

„Was redest du für einen Blödsinn?"

„Das hier –" Jack beschrieb einen vagen Kreis mit der Fackel in seiner Hand, „hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Und du hast recht: Es ist eine Falle, wir werden also ziemlich sicher draufgehen. Warum solltest du für eine Sache sterben, die nichts mit dir zu tun hat?"

„Was weißt du schon von mir, Jack Sparrow?" James' Stimme war voller Bitterkeit. „Diese Sache hier hat mehr mit mir zu tun, als du denkst. Mehr, als du dir in deinen kühnsten Träumen vorstellen kannst." Er machte eine Pause, doch Jack spürte, dass er noch nicht fertig war.

„Ich werde nicht umkehren", fuhr er schließlich fort. „Einen Teufel werde ich tun, dich hier draußen allein zu lassen."

Stille trat ein. Nur ein einzelner Vogel begann zu zwitschern und kündigte mit seinem Lied den nahenden Morgen an. Jack fühlte Erinnerungen aus einer längst vergangenen Zeit in sich aufsteigen, damals, als er mit dem Brandzeichen frisch auf seinem Arm in Nassau aufgetaucht war und Bill sich geweigert hatte, ihn dort zurückzulassen. Er kam jedoch nicht dazu sich zu fragen, ob er für James am Ende sogar das gleiche empfand, wie damals für Bill. Der Pfad, dem sie bisher gefolgt waren, machte plötzlich einen scharfen Knick nach rechts. Das Dickicht schien sich zu lichten, und Jack glaubte einen schwachen Lichtschein ausmachen zu können, der sich durch das Blattwerk stahl. James hatte offenbar dieselbe Beobachtung gemacht, denn er zügelte sein Pferd und sah Jack erwartungsvoll an.

„Und jetzt?"

„Wie's aussieht, haben wir unser Ziel erreicht." Jack spürte ein mulmiges Gefühl in sich aufsteigen. Er vermochte nicht genau zu sagen, was es war, doch was auch immer sie hinter der Biegung erwartete erschien ihm wie der Vorhof zur Hölle. „Am besten, wir lassen die Pferde hier und nähern uns zu Fuß. Man kann nie wissen, vielleicht haben wir ja den Überraschungsmoment auf unserer Seite."

„Einen Versuch ist es wert ..." James klang nur wenig zuversichtlich, und Jack konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Selbst der optimistischste Geist hätte sich wohl eingestehen müssen, dass ihre Chancen denkbar schlecht standen.

Wortlos ließ er sich aus dem Sattel gleiten und schlang die Zügel seines Pferdes um einen nahen Ast. James tat es ihm gleich, bevor er die beiden Fackeln ergriff und sie in einigen Metern Entfernung in den Boden rammte. Sie würden ohnehin nur noch wenige Minuten brennen, danach mussten die Morgendämmerung und ihr angeborener Fluchtinstinkt für die Sicherheit der Tiere sorgen. Die kleine Stute schien zu spüren, dass etwas nicht stimmte, denn sie wandte ihren Kopf zu Jack und stupste ihn mit der Schnauze an.

Merkwürdig beklommen strich er ihr mit der Hand über den Mähnenkamm. Ohne genau zu wissen, was er eigentlich tat, beugte er sich nach vorne und flüsterte: „Wenn es dir hier zu bunt wird, dann lauf! Denk immer daran, das Gras im Tal ist schmackhafter, als das Grünzeug hier oben!" Er dachte an die weitläufigen Koppeln von Worthy Park Estate und hoffte, dass sie es bis dorthin schaffen würde. Die Stute schnaubte, als hätte sie verstanden und Jack klopfte ihr ein letztes Mal den Hals, bevor er sich James zuwandte.

„Dann mal los ...", sagte er mit belegter Stimme. Tausend Dinge schossen ihm durch den Kopf, Worte, die nun wohl für immer ungesagt bleiben würden, doch seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Er wollte bereits gehen, als ihn James mit unerwartet festem Griff am Handgelenk packte.

„Warte –"

„Was ist?"

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen", James schluckte hörbar, „dass ich aufrichtig bereue, was heute geschehen ist."

_Natürlich bereute er es. _Wahrscheinlich hätte er ebenso empfunden, wäre Sheza nicht entführt und ihre gemeinsame Nacht so von Schuld entstellt worden. Wie hatte er sich nur einbilden können, dass James Norrington und Bill Turner einander ähnlich waren; ja, dass er für beide dieselben Gefühle hegen könnte?

„Aber ich kann nicht bereuen, was wir getan haben, Jack."

Das war er. Der Augenblick, auf den er insgeheim gehofft und den er sich unbewusst immer wieder ausgemalt hatte. Doch er kam zur falschen Zeit, am falschen Ort, mit der falschen Person. Und er kam zu spät. Dennoch wurde er von einer seltsamen Wärme durchströmt, als sich seine Hand wie von selbst auf James' legte. „Das musst du auch nicht."

Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als wollte James ihn in seine Arme ziehen. Schließlich trat er jedoch einen Schritt zurück und ließ von Jack ab, als müsste er seinen eigenen Worten entgegenwirken. „Captain Sparrow", sagte er mit einem militärischen Ernst, der in dieser Situation nahezu grotesk wirkte, „es ist mir eine große Ehre, Eure Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben."

Jack verstand trotz allem und lächelte. „Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Admiral Norrington."

Darüber hinaus gab es nichts mehr zu sagen. Sie nickten einander zu, dann schlugen sie sich ins Unterholz, der unbekannten Gefahr entgegen.


	25. Kapitel 24

„Wo sind wir hier gelandet?", fragte James, nachdem sie eine ganze Weile mit ungläubigem Blick auf die Lichtung gestarrt hatten. Die gerodete Fläche, die sich vor ihnen auftat, war mindestens so groß, wie das Dorf der Maroons und wurde von zwei hölzernen Baracken eingenommen, von denen die größere an einen länglichen Backsteinbau grenzte. Das Gebäude war ebenso wie das Haus des Gouverneurs im Kolonialstil gehalten und verfügte über eine Veranda, darüber hinaus war jedoch keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit einem gewöhnlichen Wohnhaus zu erkennen. Im Untergeschoss schien es nicht ein einziges Fenster zu geben; lediglich im ersten Stock war eine Reihe von quadratischen Öffnungen zu erkennen, die jedoch nicht verglast, sondern mit Gitterstäben versehen waren. Trotz der ungewöhnlichen Stunde brannte Licht, und sogar die Auffahrt wurde von mehreren Fackeln erhellt.

„Ich wette, diese festliche Beleuchtung gilt ganz alleine uns", bemerkte Jack, ohne auf James' Frage einzugehen. „Aber wie ich diese Typen kenne, erwartet uns drinnen bestimmt kein kaltes Buffet."

„Was für Leute sind das, die mitten im Dschungel so was wie _das da_ errichten?"

Jack antwortete nicht. Er hatte bereits eine recht klare Vorstellung davon, was sich in den Baracken verbarg, und der Gedanke bereitete ihm Übelkeit. Er kannte derlei Gebäudekomplexe, hatte sie dutzende Male gesehen, als er in Cape Coast, Bonny und Elmina vor Anker gegangen war. Jene Afrikaner, die von skrupellosen Händlern in die Sklaverei verkauft worden waren, warteten dort auf ihren Abtransport in eine Welt, die die meisten von ihnen noch nicht einmal von Hörensagen her kannten. Was jedoch die armen Seelen erwartete, die hier draußen ihres Schicksals harrten, darüber wollte er noch nicht einmal nachdenken.

„Jack, wieso –", begann James von Neuem, doch der Pirat legte ihm einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend die Hand auf den Arm und gebot ihm, still zu sein. Und tatsächlich: Sein Gehör hatte ihn nicht getäuscht. Schritte knirschten auf dem Kiesweg, und nur wenige Augenblicke später konnte er eine schemenhafte Gestalt ausmachen, die zwei Pferde im Kutschgeschirr über den Vorplatz und außer Sichtweite führte.

„Wie mir scheint, sind wir nicht die einzigen Gäste, die heute Nacht hier erwartet werden", flüsterte James. „Fragt sich nur, wie ein Zweispänner trotz der Sturmschäden bis hierher durchkommen konnte."

„Wahrscheinlich kennen wir den Hauptweg zu dieser Lichtung gar nicht. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er ebenfalls versteckt wäre."

„Aber wozu dieser Aufwand? Was ist in diesen Baracken?"

„Ich habe da so eine Ahnung", erklärte Jack mit belegter Stimme. Er konnte James' Gesicht nicht sehen, doch ein deutlich vernehmbarer Atemzug sagte ihm, dass er verstanden hatte.

„Dann ist Sheza also da drin?"

„Um das herauszufinden, werden wir wohl oder übel nach einem Weg suchen müssen, reinzukommen."

James' Silhouette nickte langsam. „Also gut. Dann lass uns von jetzt an ungefähr zehn Minuten warten. Wenn bis dahin alles ruhig bleibt, schleichen wir uns über die linke Seite an." In seiner Stimme klang die Routine eines militärischen Strategen und Jack kam nicht umhin, ihn einmal mehr für diese Fähigkeit zu bewundern. „Einer von uns beiden sucht dann nach einem Weg ins Innere der Baracken, der andere gibt ihm Rückendeckung."

Für ein so halsbrecherisches Unterfangen hörte sich James' Vorhaben ausgesprochen vernünftig an. Jack befand, dass er seinen Ausführungen nichts mehr hinzuzufügen hatte. „Einverstanden. Und da ich über entschieden mehr Erfahrung in Fragen des gepflegten Einbruchs verfüge, werde ich diesen Teil unserer kleinen Aktion übernehmen."

***

Die besprochenen zehn Minuten wurden zu einer halben Ewigkeit, doch James' innere Uhr hielt Jacks Ungeduld mit bemerkenswerter Hartnäckigkeit stand. Erst als er sie sicher sein konnten, dass dem Kutscher keine weiteren Besucher folgten, nickte er kurz.

„Also gut! Ich denke, wir können es jetzt riskieren. "

Jack richtete sich langsam auf und glaubte dabei jeden einzelnen Knochen spüren zu können. Der Schrecken der vergangenen Stunden saß ihm noch immer in den Gliedern, und der nächtliche Ritt hatte seinen körperlichen Zustand nicht eben verbessert. Dennoch zwang er sich, ein Ächzen zu unterdrücken und so leise wie möglich durchs Unterholz zu schleichen. Allerdings war es auch ihm trotz seiner beinahe schon sprichwörtlichen Katzenhaftigkeit nicht gegeben, sich geräuschlos über morsches Holz zu bewegen. So fuhr er jedes Mal zusammen, wenn er das deutliche Knacken eines Astes unter seinen Füßen vernahm. James Norrington schien es kaum besser zu ergehen. Im Gegenteil, es fehlte ihm an Jacks Geschicklichkeit, zudem war er mindestens fünf Zentimeter größer und ein ganzes Stück schwerer, als der Pirat. Schließlich sah sich Jack gezwungen, nach hinten zu blicken und seinem Begleiter mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung zu bedeuten, vorsichtiger zu sein.

Die momentane Ablenkung führte allerdings dazu, dass er einen regennassen Zweig versehentlich direkt in James' Gesicht schnellen ließ und diesem damit einen leisen Schrei des Entsetzens entlockte. Doch damit war die Sache noch nicht ausgestanden. Das Unterholz am Rande der Lichtung war dicht und der Boden mit Schlingpflanzen und hervorstehenden Wurzeln bedeckt, die keinen Augenblick der Unachtsamkeit duldeten. Jack riss den Kopf herum, als er den Widerstand an seinem Knöchel bemerkte. ‚Oh nein, nicht schon wieder!', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, doch es war bereits zu spät. Er fiel nach vorne und versuchte dabei reflexartig, sich auf den Händen abzustützen. Seine lädierte Schulter war ihm dabei alles andere als eine Hilfe, und so schlug er mit voller Wucht auf den Waldboden auf, begleitet von einem deutlich hörbaren Fluch.

„Verfluchte Scheiße!".

„Jack!", entfuhr es James beinahe im gleichen Moment. Seine Fingerspitzen streiften den Mantelsaum des Piraten, doch er hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance, den Sturz zu verhindern.

Hätte sich sein Geist nicht im äußersten Alarmzustand befunden, Jack wäre wohl für einige Sekunden benommen gewesen. Wie die Dinge aber nun einmal lagen, war ihm sofort klar, dass er einen fatalen Fehler begangen hatte. Ein heimlicher Beobachter hätte taub sein müssen, um das kleine Spektakel, das sie soeben veranstaltet hatten, zu überhören.

„Jack, verdammt, was ist passiert?", flüsterte James.

„Schlingpflanzen ... an meinem Fuß!", würgte Jack mühsam hervor. Er wollte sich bereits hochrappeln, doch James hielt ihn zurück.

„Warte!" Verwirrt registrierte Jack, wie er zurück auf den Waldboden gedrückt wurde, während sich eine Hand an seinem Knöchel zu schaffen machte. Er konnte James' schwere Atemzüge hinter zusammengebissenen Zähnen hören, stellte sich vor, wie sich die Muskeln in seinen Armen anspannten, als er die verhängnisvolle Liane in Stücke riss. Jack hielt den Atem an, als der Admiral schließlich von ihm abließ. Ohne sich um mögliche Verletzungen zu kümmern rollte er auf die Seite und zog sich an einem nahen Baumstamm in die Hockstellung. James kniete ebenfalls auf dem Boden, angestrengt bemüht, sich dem Blick ihrer unsichtbaren Häscher zu entziehen.

„Wenn wir Glück haben glauben sie, dass es nur ein Tier war", bemerkte er hoffnungsvoll, klang dabei aber nur wenig überzeugt.

„Ein Tier, das fluchen kann?" Jack dachte an Cottons Papagei, fühlte sich jedoch nicht in der Stimmung, eine entsprechende Bemerkung zu machen. Sheza hatte schon genug darunter zu leiden, ausgerechnet auf einen lebensuntauglichen Vollidioten angewiesen zu sein; auf einen lebensuntauglichen Vollidioten mit fragwürdigem Humor in der falschen Situation konnte sie gut und gerne verzichten.

Auf schmerzenden Knien schleppte er sich vorwärts, bis er an James' Seite durch das Blattwerk auf die Lichtung spähen konnte. Unbegreiflicherweise war alles so ruhig und unberührt, wie zuvor. Er lauschte angestrengt in die Nacht hinein, doch außer den schweren Tropfen, die aus den regennassen Baumkronen auf die tiefer liegenden Blätter fielen, war nichts zu hören. Keine Stimmen, keine Schritte auf dem Kies ...

James deutete mit dem Kinn auf ein erleuchtetes Fenster im Obergeschoss des Haupthauses. „Da ist gerade jemand vorbeigegangen, aber er hat nicht hinausgesehen."

„Es ist zu dunkel, er könnte ohnehin nichts erkennen. Aber ich befürchte, er hat uns gehört."

„Und was sollen wir nun tun?"

Jack überlegte nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann antwortete er: „Weitermachen."

James nickte.

„Warte hier! Ich glaube, wir sind jetzt nah genug an der Baracke dran, um es auf einen Versuch ankommen zu lassen." Jack war sich seiner eigenen Worte nicht sicher, doch es schien ihm einfacher, den Lichtkegeln auf dem Kiesweg auszuweichen, als noch länger durchs Unterholz zu stolpern.

James ließ den Blick prüfend über die Lichtung schweifen, bevor er sich Jack zuwandte. „Bist du sicher?"

„Natürlich. Ich renne über den Platz, so schnell ich kann, und du erschießt jeden, der sich mir von hinten nähert. Klar und einfach zu verstehen, oder?"

„Was sollte da schiefgehen?", seufzte James und zückte seine Pistole.

„Dann los!"

***

Trotz der Schmerzen in seinen Beinen stand Jack beinahe lautlos auf und schälte sich in geduckter Haltung aus dem Unterholz. Er erwog, sich langsam und bedächtig anzuschleichen. Schließlich entschied er sich aber doch für den kürzesten Weg. Er brauchte nur wenige Sekunden, um die Distanz vom Waldrand bis zum Tor an der Stirnseite der größeren Baracke abzuschätzen. Dann rannte er los. Das Geräusch seiner Schritte auf dem Kies dröhnte in seinen Ohren, doch die erwarteten Pistolenschüsse blieben aus.

Er konnte es kaum glauben, als er das raue Holz der Eingangstür unter seinen Fingern spürte. Seine Knie zitterten, als er innehielt und sich umwandte. Der Dschungel lag in völliger Dunkelheit, nur das Haupthaus zeichnete sich im Fackelschein gegen den weißen Kiesweg ab. Jack versuchte langsam bis zehn zu zählen, doch die Abfolge der Zahlen schien in seinem Kopf durcheinandergeraten zu sein, sodass er es erst im dritten Anlauf schaffte. Es kam ihm so vor, als müssten mindestens fünf Minuten vergangen sein, seit er losgelaufen war; trotzdem war ihm offenbar niemand gefolgt. Konnte es möglich sein, dass Shezas Entführer sie erst am nächsten Morgen erwartet hatten? Ein vages Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und er reckte einen Daumen in die Höhe um James zu signalisieren, dass alles in Ordnung war. Jetzt musste er nur noch einen Weg finden, ins Innere der Baracke zu gelangen.

Vorsichtig lehnte er sich mit seinem Körper gegen die Holztür, um herauszufinden, wie stabil sie war. Er wollte unter allen Umständen vermeiden, das Schloss durch einen gezielten Schuss öffnen zu müssen, denn schließlich –

Jack hatte kaum begonnen, über Alternativen nachzudenken, als ihm die Entscheidung auf unverhoffte Art und Weise abgenommen wurde. _Da!_ Ganz eindeutig, die Tür hatte sich bewegt. Er drückte noch ein wenig fester und bemerkte erstaunt, dass sie ungewöhnlich massiv, nichtsdestoweniger aber unverschlossen war. Er öffnete sie gerade weit genug, um durch den entstandenen Spalt hindurchschlüpfen zu können. Erstaunt stellt er fest, dass der schmale, an einen Pferdestall erinnernde Raum mitnichten vollkommen dunkel, sondern von einem dutzend Fackeln erleuchtet war. Das unerwartet helle Licht blendete ihn und er musste einige Male blinzeln, um besser sehen zu können.

Als er jedoch erkannte, welches Geheimnis die Lichtung barg, wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als für immer blind zu sein. Er verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen, schloss die Lider und öffnete sie erneut, doch das grausige Bild vor ihm änderte sich nicht.

‚Genau wie damals!', schoss es ihm unwillkürlich durch den Kopf.

_Sie lagen zusammengepfercht im stickigen Laderaum der _Wench_, so dicht gedrängt, dass ihre Gliedmaßen ein groteskes Durcheinander zu bilden schienen. Die Männer hatten auf Deck Segel angebracht, die frische Luft durch die geöffneten Ladeluken fächeln sollten, doch es kam ihm so vor, als würde er den fahlen Atem des Teufels auf seinem Gesicht spüren. Die Laterne in seiner Hand schwang im Halbdunkel hin und her, warf unheimliche Schatten über gequälte Körper und enthüllte hervorstehende Knochen und angstverzerrte Züge. _

Er war ein Gefangener in einem niemals enden wollenden Albtraum, das erkannte er nun. Die Vergangenheit hatte ihn eingeholt, hatte die Klauen nach ihm ausgestreckt und ihn zurück in ihre stinkenden Arme gerissen. Er stand noch immer wie versteinert, als ein scharfer Schmerz durch seinen Hinterkopf fuhr.

Die Welt verschwamm vor seinen Augen und löste sich schließlich in Dunkelheit auf. Was blieb, war Stille.


	26. Kapitel 25

Als Jack wieder zu sich kam, hätte er am liebsten sofort erneut das Bewusstsein verloren. Die Schmerzen in Knie und Schulter wären vielleicht noch zu ertragen gewesen, doch das dumpfe Pochen in seinem Schädel stellte alles in den Schatten, was sich gemeinhin unter dem Begriff „Kopfschmerzen" zusammenfassen ließ. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen drehte er den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, nur um augenblicklich von Übelkeit gepackt zu werden. Er hustete und beugte sich nach vorne, doch außer bitterer Gallenflüssigkeit hatte sein Magen nur noch wenig zu bieten. Stöhnend sackte er in sich zusammen, unfähig, sich auch nur einen Augenblick länger aufrecht zu halten.

Die Wand in seinem Rücken dirigierte seinen Fall auf die rechte Seite, wo er ungeahnt sanft auf einem wenn schon nicht gerade weichen, dann doch zumindest gedämpften Untergrund landete. Er rollte sich zusammen wie ein Baby und hätte am liebsten die Arme um die Knie geschlungen, wenn er sich zu dieser Bewegung in der Lage gefühlt hätte. ‚Ein Traum', dachte er, und war beinahe erleichtert. ‚Alles ist nur ein Traum.' Wenn er jetzt einschlief, dann würde er am nächsten Morgen in seiner Koje auf der _Black Pearl_ aufwachen, und alles wäre gut. Beruhigt und getröstet dämmerte er Morpheus' Reich entgegen, wo ihn jedoch mitnichten himmlische Stille, sondern aufgeregtes Rufen empfing.

„Captain Jack!" Die Stimme kam ihm seltsam bekannt vor, doch wollte sie nicht so recht in das Traumreich passen, das er sich eben noch in den schillerndsten Farben ausgemalt hatte. Im Gegenteil, sie gehörte in eine Welt der Angst und drohenden Schatten – eine Welt, die er am liebsten für immer hinter sich gelassen hätte. Dennoch lag etwas Wundersames, beinahe Beglückendes in ihrer Gegenwart und Jack beschloss, es auf einen Versuch ankommen zu lassen. Zögernd öffnete er die verklebten Augen, erkannte jedoch nur schemenhafte Umrisse in verschwommenen Pastelltönen.

‚Ich kann nichts sehen!', beschwerte er sich bei seinem unwilligen Gehirn.

‚Das kommt, weil du dich nicht genügend anstrengst. Nie strengst du dich genügend an!' Die Stimme schien aus ihm selbst heraus zu sprechen, erinnerte jedoch auf eigentümliche Art und Weise an die seines Vaters.

Unwillig schob er sie beiseite, wohl wissend, dass es kein gutes Zeichen war, Stimmen zu hören. Schließlich hatten unerbetene Zwischenrufe dieser Art in der Vergangenheit zu einer Reihe von Vorfällen geführt, auf die er gerne verzichtet hätte. Dennoch nahm er sich den schroffen Rat seines Unterbewusstseins zu Herzen und konzentrierte sich ein wenig mehr, bis die Dinge vor seinen Augen langsam an Form und Farbe gewannen.

„Captain Jack!"

Konnte das tatsächlich möglich sein, oder war er am Ende immer noch bewusstlos? Vielleicht sogar tot? Er blinzelte, doch die Augen, die ihn sorgenvoll anblickten blieben dennoch die gleichen.

„M- Momoh?"

„Hier, Captain Jack, hier." Eine warme Hand legte sich an seine Wange und Jack konnte ein erleichtertes Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. Sein Herz pochte mit einem Mal so heftig, dass ihm die Brust weh tat, doch der neuerliche Schmerz war ihm egal. Momoh lebte!

„Du gekommen", flüsterte der Junge mit heiserer Stimme, als könne er selbst nicht glauben, dass Jack tatsächlich hier war. Ungläubig betastete er Kinn und Nase des Piraten, immer und immer wieder, bis Jack seine Hand sanft zur Seite schob.

„Ich bin hier", sagte er überflüssigerweise. Er hätte gerne einen Satz wie „Jetzt wird alles gut!" hinzugefügt, doch die Worte wollten ihm nicht über die Lippen kommen. So sehr er sich auch über das Wiedersehen freute – wenn er sich wirklich dort befand, wo er glaubte sich zu befinden, dann war die Chance auf einen glücklichen Ausgang ihrer Flucht geringer denn je. Mit einem Mal drängte sich die Realität mit aller Erbarmungslosigkeit zurück in sein Bewusstsein. Nervös tasteten seine Finger den Boden ab, bis er seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt fand. Er lag auf einem aus groben Holzdielen zusammengezimmerten Untergrund, der notdürftig mit Stroh bedeckt worden war.

‚Wie ein Tierstall', dachte er schaudernd. Trotz seiner Kopfschmerzen ließ er den Blick an Momoh vorbei über seine Umgebung schweifen. Er hatte sich also nicht getäuscht; offenbar befand er sich tatsächlich im Inneren jener Baracke, in die er so verdächtig einfach hatte eindringen können. Selbst aus seiner eingeschränkten Perspektive heraus konnte er erkennen, dass eine Flucht auf gleichem Wege so gut wie unmöglich sein würde. Obwohl die Baracken bereits von Weitem ungewöhnlich niedrig gewirkt hatten, war zu beiden Seiten eine Zwischendecke eingezogen worden, die es einem Mann von der Größe James Norringtons kaum ermöglicht hätte, aufrecht zu stehen. Lediglich der Mittelgang reichte, wie Jack sich verschwommen erinnern konnte, bis hinauf zum Giebel.

Um ihr Gefängnis – den nichts anderes waren diese Baracken – besser in Augenschein nehmen zu können, wollte sich Jack hochrappeln, stellte jedoch schnell fest, dass das gar nicht so einfach war. Eine unbedachte Bewegung, und der Schwindel kam zurück und stellte seine Welt im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auf den Kopf. Ehe er jedoch zurück ins Stroh sinken konnte, spürte er, wie ihm jemand unter die Achseln griff und ihn hochzog, sodass er wie zuvor mit dem Rücken an die Wand der Baracke gelehnt saß. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte, von einem wild gewordenen Riesen im Kreis herumgewirbelt zu werden. Dennoch erholte sich sein Körper schneller als gedacht; wahrscheinlich hatte er sich bereits mit der deprimierenden Tatsache abgefunden, dass ihm sein Besitzer aller Proteste zum Trotz keinen Augenblick der Ruhe gönnen würde.

„Gut?", fragte Momoh.

Jack nickte, öffnete jedoch erst die Augen, als er eine zaghafte Berührung am Arm spürte.

„Danke, es geht mir –", begann er, doch seine Stimme versagte, als er bemerkte, dass es mitnichten Momoh war, der seinen Kopf durch Jacks Armbeuge schob und ihn fest an sich drückte.

„Jemi!" Jack vergaß alles um sich herum; Momoh, die Baracke und seine Kopfschmerzen. Ohne sich um das vorwurfsvolle Pochen hinter seiner Stirn zu kümmern zog er das kleine Mädchen an sich und drückte sie, so fest er konnte. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile schob er sie auf Armeslänge von sich, um sie anzusehen. Auf den ersten Blick schien alles in Ordnung. Sie hatte keine Verletzungen und trug noch immer dieselben weiten Hosen und die ausgeblichene Bluse, in der er sie zuletzt gesehen hatte.

‚Die Kleine muss Todesängste ausgestanden haben', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Und doch stand sie vor ihm und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Gerade so, als wäre er das wunderbarste Geschöpf, das sie jemals erblickt hatte. Er fühlte sich, als hätte jemand einen zentnerschweren Stein in seiner Magengrube deponiert, doch irgendwie gelang es Jack, Jemis Lächeln zu erwidern. Er wollte sie gerade erneut umarmen, als ihm ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken lief. In seiner grenzenlosen Freude und Erleichterung über das Wiedersehen mit Momoh und Jemi hatte er die anderen Kinder ganz vergessen.

„Wo ist Aimen?", fragte er und ließ den Blick suchend durch die kleine Zelle schweifen, die er mit den beiden anderen teilte. Er glaubte die Antwort bereits zu kennen, dennoch bereitete ihm Momohs leerer Blick größere Schmerzen, als all seine körperlichen Verletzungen zusammengenommen. Ein Schleier schien sich über die tiefschwarzen Pupillen des Jungen zu legen und sein Kinn begann merklich zu zittern. Momoh, der damals auf Antigua den Wächter niedergestochen und sich und die anderen befreit hatte, Momoh, der es stets als seine Pflicht angesehen hatte, die Mädchen zu beschützen – Momoh weinte.

Jack musste nicht weiter fragen um zu wissen, was geschehen war.

Wie betäubt ließ er von Jemi ab und rappelte sich an der Bretterwand hoch. Das raue, unbearbeitete Holz schrammte ihm über Knöchel und Handflächen, doch der frische Schmerz war wie ein tröstlicher Rest Realität in einem Fleisch gewordenen Albtraum. Er taumelte unbeholfen auf Momoh zu, als sein Blick mit magischer Intensität von dem Bild jenseits der Gitterwand angezogen wurde. Jack stürzte nach vorne und umklammerte zwei der Eisenstäbe, als wolle er sich daran aufrecht halten. Seine Knie zitterten und Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn, doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen, wegzusehen.

Der Fackelschein erschien ihm in diesem Augenblick wie die schlimmste Folter, der er jemals ausgesetzt gewesen war. Nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt, auf der anderen Seite des Ganges, zog sich eine schier endlos erscheinende Reihe identischer Holzverschläge entlang. Sie alle waren vergittert und glichen wohl ihrem eigenen Gefängnis. Der Boden war mit Stroh bedeckt, die Decken niedrig und die Ecken düster. Doch der eigentliche Schrecken lag nicht in der Art der Zellen, er lag in ihren Insassen. Sie saßen an die Wände gelehnt oder lagen zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden, nur wenige schienen noch die Kraft aufbringen zu können, sich aufrecht zu halten.

_Kinder. _

In den unscheinbaren Holzbaracken, die unbekannte Hände auf einer Lichtung im Dschungel der Cockpit Mountains errichtet hatten, befanden sich ausschließlich Kinder. Mädchen und Jungen, gekleidet in Lumpen, und sie alle waren schwarz.

_Sklavenkinder._

Jack schwindelte, doch er konnte nicht wegsehen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte er, den Blick eines Mädchens aufzufangen, doch als er näher hin sah stellte er fest, dass ihre Augen leer waren.

_Wenn es das ist, was Menschen einander antun, dann will ich kein Mensch mehr sein._

„Ihr Bastarde!" Jacks Kehle schmerzte, doch er konnte nicht anders. Seine Hände umklammerten die Gitterstäbe, bis die Knöchel milchig weiß hervortraten, doch selbst die Kraft der Verzweiflung vermochte nicht, sie aus den Angeln zu heben. In seinem Kopf war nichts als rotglühender, alles verdrängender Hass, und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er wirklich von dem Gedanken besessen, zu töten. Wer auch immer _das_ getan hatte, wer auch immer Aimen getötet und den anderen solch unendliches Leid zugefügt hatte, er wollte ihm Schmerzen zufügen.

In seiner Raserei hörte er die herannahenden Schritte erst, als der Schatten eines Menschen auf die Zelle fiel. Der Schatten eines Hünen. Jack erstarrte und blickte langsam nach oben, unfähig zu glauben, was er sah.

„Ihr?" Sein Herz machte einen Sprung, der halb Furcht, halb Erleichterung war. Doch jegliche Hoffnung zerfiel zu Staub, als er in das Gesicht jenes Mannes blickte, den er am Tag zuvor als Häuptling der Maroons kennengelernt hatte.

Ein Anflug von Mitleid lag in seinem Blick, als er das Wort an Jack richtete. „Habe ich Euch nicht gesagt, Ihr sollt von hier verschwinden? Aber Ihr wolltet ja nicht hören!"

„Was tut Ihr hier?" Jack kannte die Antwort bereits, doch er wollte sie aus dem Munde des Häuptlings hören, der ihm so stark, so integer, so unverwundbar erschienen war.

„Ich bin Euch keine Rechenschaft schuldig!" Die Züge des Hünen verhärteten sich und erstarrten schließlich zu einer undurchdringlichen Maske.

„Und was ist mit diesen Kindern?" Jack ließ nicht locker, was auch im übertragenen Sinne zu verstehen war. Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, umklammerten seine Fäuste noch immer die Gitterstäbe, als müsste er sich an ihnen festhalten. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das hier Euer Werk sein soll."

Es schien ihm, als würde der Häuptling für einen Augenblick lang stutzen. Schließlich stieß er hinter zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor: „Besser diese Kinder als unsere, Captain Sparrow."

_Captain Sparrow._ Natürlich. Wie hatte er auch nur so naiv sein können zu glauben, seine Maskerade im Dorf der Maroons wäre unerkannt geblieben?

Er wusste, dass er etwas hätte entgegnen sollen, doch wie schon so oft während der letzten Tage wollte ihm keine passende Antwort einfallen. Hatten die Soldaten auf Antigua nicht eine ähnliche, wenn auch ungleich drastischere Formulierung gebraucht?

_Besser diese Affen, als unsere Kinder._

Darin lag der ganze Schrecken dieses perfiden Spiels, ja, der Institution an sich. Menschen wurden gezwungen, andere den größtmöglichen Qualen auszusetzen, sie zu Tieren zu degradieren und sogar ihren gewaltsamen Tod in Kauf zu nehmen. Zweifellos – zumindest hoffte Jack darauf – würden spätere Generationen die Frage stellen, wie sie das nur hatten zulassen können. Nun, sie hatten keine Wahl. Man hatte ihnen angedroht, ihnen die eigenen Kinder, die eigene Familie, alle, die sie liebten zu nehmen. Wie hätte sich ein anderer entschieden? Wie hätte _er_ sich entschieden?

Für einen Augenblick traf sein Blick den des Häuptlings, doch keine Regung war darin zu lesen. Schließlich wandte sich der Mann ab und ging wortlos davon. Er mochte als ihr Wächter abgestellt worden sein, doch hier gab es nichts zu bewachen. Eine Flucht war ohnehin unmöglich, sowohl für die Kinder, als auch für ihn, Captain Jack Sparrow. Diesmal gab es keinen Will Turner, der die Gitterstäbe aus den Angeln heben konnte. Und auch keinen James Norrington, der ihnen zur Hilfe eilen würde. Mit Sicherheit hatten _sie_ ihn ebenfalls erwischt, und da er nicht hier war, blieb nur eine Möglichkeit. Er war bereits tot. Der Gedanke schien Jack so unerträglich, dass er ihn schnell beiseite schob.

Er schreckte erst aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als Momoh plötzlich an seiner Seite erschien und die Gitterstäbe ebenfalls mit den Händen umklammerte. Er schien daran rütteln zu wollen, doch sein Ausbruch galt vielmehr dem Häuptling, als ihrem Gefängnis. Sein Blick triefte vor Verachtung, als er den Rücken des davoneilenden Wächters fixierte und etwas in einer Sprache rief, die Jack nicht verstand. Als er die Worte hörte, wandte sich der Häuptling noch einmal um. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, verzerrte sich Momohs Gesicht zu einer hasserfüllten Fratze. Er brüllte eine Reihe von Worten, die unzweifelhaft eine schreckliche Beschimpfung darstellten. Dann spuckte er durch die Gitterstäbe auf den Boden.

Für einen Augenblick sah es so aus, als wollte der Wächter etwas erwidern. Sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich wie der Fisches, doch schließlich besann er sich eines Besseren und setzte seinen Weg fort. Als sich die Tür der Baracke für einen Sekundenbruchteil öffnete konnte Jack sehen, dass draußen bereits der Morgen dämmerte.


End file.
